Überraschendes Leben
by Dawnie86
Summary: Rory fliegt weg um ein paar Tage lang ihr Leben zu vergessen! Sie wird von ihrer Mutter nach Las Vegas geschickt. Was passiert? Selber nach sehen :D LIT
1. Böses Erwachen

**Überraschendes Leben**

**Teil 1: **

**Böses Erwachen**

Langsam wacht die junge Frau auf. Oder zumindest hat sie das Gefühl wach zu werden. Denn wirklich bewegen kann sie sich nicht. Sie fühlt sich wie erschlagen. Im Wörtlichen nicht im Übertragenen Sinne. Mühsam öffnet sie ihre Augen. Sie liegt auf jeden Fall in einem Bett. So viel ist schon mal klar. Und anscheinend befindet sie sich in einer Hotelsuite. Auch das fällt ihr auf während ihr Blick langsam durch den Raum gleitet.

Das ist mit Sicherheit nicht das Zimmer was sie sich gestern genommen hat, als sie nach Las Vegas gefahren ist um sich während ihrer Ferien Woche etwas von ihrem Arbeitsstress zu erholen. Und gleichzeitig mit Paris und Lane etwas Zeit verbringen. Stöhnen drückt sie ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sie wünscht sich das dieser dumme Kerl, wer auch immer es ist, aufhört ihren Kopf auszubauen und seine Baustellengeräte abstellt. Dieser Kopfschmerz ist kaum auszuhalten!

Wenn sie nur wüsste was gestern passiert ist. Gestern Abend als sie in diese Bar gegangen ist um sich einen Drink zu genehmigen. Immerhin kommen ihre beiden Freundinnen erst heute Abend an. Rorys Augen fallen wieder zu. Vollkommen egal das das hier nicht hier Zimmer ist, sie keine Ahnung hat wie sie her gekommen ist und wieso sie hier ist, sie ist viel zu zerschlagen um sich über irgendetwas Gedanken zumachen!

Nur ein paar Sekunden später reißt die braunhaarige ihre Augen geschockt auf, als ihr wieder etwas einfällt. Sie würde doch nicht? Nein. So etwas macht sie nicht. Oder? Dieser dumme Back out! Wieso weiß sie aber auch überhaupt nichts mehr? Abermals entweicht ihr ein stöhnen.

Es ist doch zum Verrückt werden. Ihre Hand etwas fester auf ihre pochende Stirn drückend, setzt sich Rory leicht auf. Ihre Gedanken wandern zu dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann von gestern Abend aus der Bar. Doch schnell verdrängt sie die Gedanken, da sie viel zu weit her geholt sind, als das es war sein könnte. Und zu dem hatte sie einen schrecklichen Traum.

Vorsichtig steht sie auf. An ihrem Körper trägt sie ein ihr etwas zu großes T-Shirt. The Clash. Vielleicht ist die doch in ihrem Zimmer? „Verflucht!", zischt sie leise, als ihre Grübelei nichts bringt. „Ist das jeden Morgen dein erstes Wort oder zur Feier des Tages?", ertönt eine Männliche Stimme von der Tür. Rory reißt erschrocken ihren Kopf hoch. Der schwarzhaarige aus der Bar. Wie war noch mal sein Name? Rory versänkt ihre Zähne in ihrer Unterlippe.

„Wie komme ich hier her, Jess?", erkundigt sie sich dann, als ihr endlich der Name einfällt. Der junge Mann betritt neckisch grinsend das Schlafzimmer. „Wir müssen wirklich an deiner Morgendlichen Begrüßung arbeiten.", weicht er allerdings der Frage aus. Kurz vor ihr bleibt er stehen. „Ich nehme an du hast ein ziemliches Back out.", rät der Mann dann. Vorsichtig legt er seine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Ja.", stimmt Rory zu, die sich allerdings etwas unwohl fühlt mit seiner Hand auf ihrer Wange. Ihr ist diese Geste etwas zu Intim.

„Dann werde ich dir etwas auf die Sprünge helfen, würde ich vorschlagen.", meint Jess. Sofort nickt Rory, was sie ebenso schnell wieder bereut, da ihr Kopf noch mehr pocht. „Ich gebe dir die Kurzfassung damit du dann gleich eine Tablette schlucken kannst.", bestimmt er. Jess' Hand liegt immer noch auf Rorys Wange. Doch seltsamerweise stört es sie nicht mehr. Nein. Im Gegenteil. Es fühlt sich _richtig_ an. So seltsam es sich auch anhört.

„Wir haben uns unterhalten, getrunken, geredet, getrunken, geredet und schließlich wieder getrunken. Du hast mir erzählt das du schon immer mal sagen wolltest das du in Las Vegas vor den Traualter getreten bist. Wir sind zu einer dieser Dinger, haben geheiratet und sind dann schließlich hier, bei mir im Hotelzimmer gelandet wo wir, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wovon ich ausgehe da ich keinen Black out habe, eine fantastische Nacht verbracht haben.", erzählt Jess der jungen Frau, die schlagartig blass wird.

Oh nein. Oh nein! OH NEIN! Das hört sich überhaupt nicht gut ein. Um nicht zu sagen das das ja wohl der schlimmste Alptraum ist den Rory je in ihrem bisherigen Leben hatte. Sie hat geheiratet. In Las Vegas. Erinnert sich nicht daran und kenn den Mann den sie geheiratet hat nicht ein kleines bisschen da sie sich ebenfalls nicht mehr daran erinnern kann was er ihr erzählt hat. Sehr schlecht.

Rory stolpert ein Schritt nach hinten. „Oh Gott.", flüstert sie dann geschockt. Der junge Mann, IHR Mann wie sie Gedanklich verbessert, sieht sie besorgt an. „Wir sind…", fängt sie an nach zu fragen. „Jupp. Ab jetzt heißt du wohl Rory Mariano.", stimmt Jess zu was Rory noch etwas blasser werden lässt. Soweit das überhaupt noch möglich ist. Das war die Hölle. „Bitte sag mir das das ein Scherz ist.", bettelt Rory schon fast. Den schwarzhaarigen scheint es nicht sonderlich viel auszumachen das sie nun mit ihm verheiratet ist. Na ja gut, er kann sich immerhin daran erinnern das er sie geheiratet hat. Auch wenn er das anscheinend auch nicht ganz nüchtern getan hat. Aber sie weiß nichts mehr davon.

„Nope. Wir sind jetzt seit guten vierzehn Stunden verheiratet.", lehnt Jess ab und legt seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg. „Ich besorg dir jetzt erst mal eine Schmerztablette. Das Bad ist diese Tür. Oder du legst dich einfach wieder etwas hin. Was vielleicht besser ist. Du siehst aus als würdest du mir gleich umkippen.", bestimmt Jess, schiebt Rory sanft zum Bett und drückt sie drauf.

„Kaffee.", kommt es völlig in Gedanken versunken von der braunhaarige. Jess lächelt leicht. Er gibt ja zu das er sich das von seinem Aufenthalt hier auch nicht erträumt hat, aber er war ziemlich betrunken. Etwas auch nicht geplant war, aber diese süße, unschuldig aussehende Frau war jetzt seine Frau. Die Frau die praktisch zu ihm gehört. Seine Frau. Wow das hört sich wirklich gut an wenn er das so überdenkt. Dann hört sich das sogar irgendwie richtig an. Als ob er schon immer das Bedürfnis gehabt hätte das er jemand zu seiner Frau macht. Obwohl er das nie wirklich hatte. Gut er kennt Rory nicht wirklich. Denn so viel weiß er von ihrem Gespräch auch nicht mehr. Aber sie sieht niedlich aus. Und irgendwie werden sie schon wieder aus dieser Sache raus kommen!

„Ich hol dir einen.", teilt er Rory mit, die allerdings immer noch abwesend zu seien scheint. Mit einem leichten grinsend verlässt Jess das Zimmer wieder um ihr erst mal Kopfschmerztabletten und einen Kaffee zu holen. Vielleicht wurde sie ja dann etwas gesprächiger.

Zwanzig Minuten, drei Tassen Kaffee und mit einem sich langsam beruhigenden Kopf später sitzt Rory auf einen der Sessel in dem Wohnzimmer der großen Hotelsuite. Sie hat sich wieder ihre Klamotten angezogen, war duschen und sieht jetzt schon etwas frischer aus. Auch wenn sie ihre Beine eng an ihren Körper gezogen hat, die Kaffeetasse fest mit ihren Händen umklammert und immer noch nicht ganz verdaut zu haben scheint, das sie im Moment Mariano und nicht Gilmore heißt. Denn immerhin das hat Jess aus ihr heraus bekommen da er sich daran nicht erinnert konnte ob sie es ihm gesagt hat oder eher nicht.

„Okay. Vielleicht sollten wir anstatt uns kennen zu lernen, versuchen das ganze rückgängig zumachen? Ich meine…", schlägt sie dann leise vor. Ihr Blick ist unsicher und sie spricht auch nicht aus, sondern zuckt kurz mit ihren schmalen Schultern. Jess grinst leicht. Er sitzt ihr gegenüber auf dem Sofa und hält ebenfalls eine Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand. Allerdings nicht als würde sein Leben davon abhängen im Gegensatz zu Rory.

„Klar können wir das. Vorschläge wie das funktioniert ohne das die Presse davon Wind bekommt?", verlangt Jess zu wissen. Rory grinst leicht. „Welche genau?", erkundigt sie sich dann. „Vollkommen egal."; winkt Jess ab. „Vielleicht ist es doch besser wenn wir uns erst mal vorstellen.", schlägt Rory abermals leise vor. Jess hebt etwas überrascht seine Augenbraue. „Klar fang an.", stimmt er dann allerdings nur zu. „Ähm… also am besten von Anfang an nicht wahr?", stottert sie dann etwas nervös. Jess nickt nur. Sein Blick ist gestand auf ihr Gesicht geheftet aus dem man so leicht die Emotionen von ihr lesen kann.

„Gut. Ich heiße, wie du ja schon weißt, Rory Gilmore. Eigentlich ja Lorelai, aber da meine Mom ebenfalls so heißt und sie nun mal älter ist, steht ihr der Name zu und irgendwie kam sie dann auf Rory also haben mich schon immer alle Rory genannt. Ich bin in Stars Hollow auf gewachsen, habe in Yale studiert, bin nach dem Abschluss nach New York gezogen und arbeite nun in der New York Times als Journalistin. Und jetzt du."; bestimmt Rory und rasselt schnell die Wichtigsten Daten aus ihrem Leben runter.

Jess blickt sie kurz überrascht an. Es war ja klar das diese Frau auch einen Haken haben musste, wenn es auch nur der ist das sie bei der Presse arbeitet. „Ich bin in New York geboren, bin mit 16 abgehauen, habe meinen Vater gesucht und gefunden.", erklärt Jess knapp. Rory hebt etwas überrascht ihre Augenbraue. Ihr Gehirn fängt langsam an wieder zu arbeiten wo der nervige Schmerz aufhört. „Mariano…", murmelt sie dann leise vor sich hin.

„Oh Gott.", entweicht es ihr dann als bei ihr der Groschen fällt wer ihr gegenüber sitzt. „Du bist Jimmy Marianos Sohn, oder?", fragt sie dann etwas verwirrt an. Jess grinst sie schief an. „Jupp.", stimmt er dann nur knapp zu. „Oh Gott. Ich bin mit Jess Mariano verheiratet.", flüstert sie dann leise, allerdings so laut das Jess es hören kann, der fast gelacht hätte bei ihrem Ehrfürchtigen Ton. „Wie wäre es mit Frühstück? Oder eher verspätetest Mittagessen?", wechselt Jess das Thema. Er hat jetzt keine Lust anzufangen darüber zu sprechen worüber Rory sicherlich sprechen wollen wird.

„Himmel ich bin Dauerkunde in denn Läden von euch. Mich fragen schon andere Kunden wo die Bücher stehen und ich kann es ihnen sagen. Und jetzt gehöre ich theoretisch dazu. Ich meine…"; stottert Rory nervös, die gar nicht bemerkt das Jess sie etwas gefragt hat. Viel zu sehr scheint sie der Gedanke an die ganzen Bücher, ja fast schon zu hypnotisieren da ihr Blick gleich Glasig wird und ihr Gesichtsausdruck könnte man schon fast als verträumt bezeichnen.

Jess beobachtet sie belustigt. Anscheinend kennt sie die Läden von seinem Vater und ihm wirklich. „Und das Beste ist natürlich das man über all in den Geschäften Kaffee bekommt. Man kauft sich einen, schnappt sich ein Buch und verzieht sich in eine Ruhige Ecke. Einfach himmlisch…", träumt Rory weiter laut. Sie schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf, anscheinend aufwachend aus ihrem Tagtraum. Sie wird leicht rot und trinkt schnell einen schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Du liest gerne?", fragt der schwarzhaarige dann immer noch belustigt grinsend. „Lesen ist praktisch neben Kaffee und Filmen mein Leben. Meine Mom hat mich damit neben Fast Food ernährt. Daher liebe ich es zu lesen. Außerdem ist es recht praktisch das ich Artikel über Autoren und deren Bücher schreibe. So kann ich Hobby und Beruf verbinden.", erklärt Rory. Ihre Wangen sind immer noch leicht rot.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich rede die ganze Zeit.", entschuldigt sich Rory. Nervös tippt sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen an ihre Tasse. Jess schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf. „Das ist gut. Immerhin muss ich meine Frau ja kennen lernen.", meint er dann. Die beiden wechseln kurz ein sanftes lächeln.

„Also erzähl Jess. Freundin? Verlobte? Noch eine andere Frau?", bringt Rory die Sprache wieder auf Jess. Der lacht leise. „Nope. Bei mir hält es keiner lange aus.", lehnt er ab. „Was ist mit dir?", erkundigt er sich bei Rory die abermals leicht rot wird. „Trennung.", kommt es dann das erste Mal knapp von ihr. Jess nickt verstehend. Anscheinend hat der Kerl sie ziemlich verletzt.

„Also was verschlägt dich nach Las Vegas?", wechselt Jess daher von dem Thema weg. Rorys Gesicht überzieht ein weiters mal ein strahlen. „Meine Mom hat mich hier her geschickt, als ich meinen Freund mit einer Arbeitskollegin in unserem Bett erwischt hab. Sie räumt meine Sachen aus der Wohnung in der ich mit ihm gewohnt habe und kümmert sich um alles, während ich weit weg von all dem das geschehne verdauen soll. Meine Freundinnen kommen heute ebenfalls her. Und eigentlich hatte ich nicht geplant verheiratet wieder von hier weg zu kommen.", erklärt Rory. Jess fällt ein weiteres Mal auf das sich dieses Mädchen anscheinend gut mit ihrer Mutter versteht, da sie sie wiederholt erwähnt.

„Nun ja. Wir können versuchen es Rückgängig zu machen. Dann verlässt du Vegas als geschiedene Frau.", neckt Jess sie leicht. Rory wird ein weiteres Mal rot. „Das sollten wir wohl versuchen.", stimmt sie dann zu. Beide nicken und versinken dann wieder in ihren Gedanken.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung wie so etwas funktioniert.", kommt es dann leise von Rory. Jess blickt sie wieder an. „Hast du einen Anwalt?", fragt er leise um sie mit dieser Frage nicht zu verschrecken. Allerdings erscheint nur ein belustigtes grinsen auf ihren Lippen. „Jess, ähm… vielleicht sollte ich dir noch etwas von mir erzählen. Ich bin sehr geborgen aufgewachsen. Und ich meine. Wirklich sehr behütet. Ganz Stars Hollow hat ständig auf mich aufgepasst wenn meine Mom nicht mit mir unterwegs war.

Meinen ersten festen Freund hatte ich mit sechzehn mit dem ich zusammen war bis ich im zweiten Jahr in Yale meinen jetzige Ex-Freund getroffen habe. Den der mich betrogen hat. Ich habe weder mit der Polizei noch mit irgendwem anderes je Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Sogar mit meinem ersten Freund habe ich ein gutes Verhältnis. Das einzige mal das ich etwas in meinem Leben mit der Polizei zu tun hatte, war als der Polizeichef ins Diner von Luke gekommen ist und ich mich mit ihm unterhalten habe.", teilt sie ihm dann mit.

Jess fängt leicht an zu lachen. „Dann würde ich vorschlagen wir unterhalten uns mit dem von meinem Vater.", schlägt Jess vor. Rory runzelt leicht ihre Stirn. „Der dann was macht?", erkundigt sie sich leise. „Nun ja… ich habe keine Ahnung was wir machen können ohne eine richtige Scheidung über uns ergehen lassen zu müssen. Aber ich nehme an das ein Anwalt sich damit etwas besser auskennen wird als wir es tun.", erklärt Jess. Rory trinkt nachdenklich einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Kann man sich schon nach, wie viel Stunden sind es jetzt fünfzehn?", fragt Rory nach. Jess nickt. „Also kann man sich schon nach fünfzehn Stunden scheiden lassen?" Der schwarzhaarige zuckt mit seinen Schultern. „In Las Vegas?", antwortet er dann einfach mit einer Gegenfrage. Seufzend nickt Rory. „Gut. Dann ruf du diesen Typen an und ich werde meine Mom fragen was sie dazu meint.", schlägt Rory vor. Jess nickt zustimmend und steht auf um im Schlafzimmer nach der Nummer zu suchen. Rory blickt ihm kurz hinter her. Anscheinend ist er nicht gerade der schlimmste der ihr hätte passieren können, auch wenn sich Rory das alles etwas anders vorgestellt hat. Doch schlecht fände sie es nicht, jetzt nach dem ersten schock, mit Jess verheiratet zu sein. Sie wird leicht rot bei ihren Gedanken.

Nervös tippt Rory die Nummer ihrer Mutter. Entweder lacht sie sich schlapp oder sie fängt an zu schreien. Und im Moment weiß Rory noch nicht was sie lieber hat. Bevor sich Rory das ganze noch mal anders überlegt, wählt sie die Nummer ihrer Mutter.

„Sie haben die Nummer von Lorelai Gilmore-Danes gewählt. Wenn sie mich sprechen wollten, dann sind sie hier, wie sie selber hören, richtig. Sollten sie meine Mutter Emily Gilmore sein, tut mir Leid, aber das hier ist nicht die Nummer unter der du versuchst deine Tochter erreichen. Denn tut es mir leid, aber du erreichst mich unter keiner Nummer. Wenn es meine verschollene Tochter ist die sich eigentlich schon gestern Melden wollte dann ist das verdammt noch mal auch Zeit.", meldet sich Lorelai Gilmore und bringt Rory damit zum lachen. „Mom! Melde dich mal kürzer.", beschwert sich Rory immer noch lachend. Sie wird allerdings gleich wieder ernst.

„Meine verschollene Tochter! Es gehört sich nicht für eine Gilmore sich einfach nicht zu melden!", mault Lorelai ihre Tochter an. „Wie gut das ich im Moment keine bin.", murmelt Rory leise. Doch sie hat wohl die Ohren ihrer Mutter unterschätzt. „Was soll das denn bedeuten? Du bist immer eine Gilmore!", ihre Stimme klingt alarmiert. „Mom versprich mir ruhig zu bleiben. Mich nicht anzuschreien, oder einen Lachkrampf zu bekommen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie du reagierst. Aber bitte bleibt ruhig und lass mich aussprechen, okay?", bittet Rory ihre Mutter, die leise ein paar Worte mit jemanden wechselt. Wahrscheinlich mit Rorys jüngeren beiden Brüdern oder Luke.

„Soll ich mich lieber setzten?", erkundigt sich Lorelai etwas besorgt. „Oder Luke bescheit geben das er schon einen Krankenwagen rufen soll, falls ich plötzlich die Wehen durch deine Nachricht bekomme?" Rory lächelt leicht. „Nein. Aber vielleicht solltest du dich setzen, da es etwas länger dauert. Und du bekommst schon keinen Wehen, Mom! Du bist erst im vierten Monat!", erinnert Rory ihre Mutter ehe sie noch mal tief durchatmet.

„Okay. Ich sitze. Jetzt fang an.", hört sie dann Lorelai sagen. „Ich habe geheiratet.", macht es Rory dann kurz. Selber von sich überrascht weiten sich kurz ihre Augen. Sie hört wie ihre Mutter zischend die Luft zwischen ihren Zähnen raus lässt. Dann ein kichern was sich zu einem Lachen ausbaut. „Das ist ein toller Scherz. Du solltest ihn mit einem Bild mit meinem geschockten Blick von eben auf eine Weihnachtskarte schreiben. Das wäre klasse.", lacht Lorelai dann in den Hörer.

Rory klaut mit schuldigem Blick auf ihrer Lippe. „Mom das war kein Scherz."; flüstert sie dann schon fast. Augenblicklich verstummt das Lachen. „LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE!", fängt Lorelai dann an zu schreien. Rory zuckt zusammen. „Wie kannst du es wagen! Wie kannst du es wagen das zu tun? IN LAS VEGAS!", kreischt sie weiter. Rory wird immer kleiner auf ihrem Sessel. „Mom?", wagt sie es dann zu fragen als es kurz Still ist am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Oh wag es nach Hause zu kommen, Rory dann erlebst du aber etwas von mir! Wie kannst du so etwas nur machen? Wo du doch weißt wie sehr ich es liebe Hochzeiten auszurichten! Die Feiern, das Kleid, die Brautjungfernkleider, der Junggesellenabschied. Mit Sookie das Menü durch zu sprechen, einen Grund haben Literweise Kaffee zu trinken!", beschwert sich Lorelai weiter.

Rory hebt überrascht ihre Augenbraue. „Moment. Jetzt bist du mir zu schnell! MOM! Das ist dein Problem? DAS? Das ich nicht in Stars Hollow geheiratet habe! Ich bin seit fünfzehn Stunden mit einem Mann verheiratet deren Name ich gerade mal kenne und ein paar kleine Details aus seinem Leben! Und dein Problem ist das du mir nicht dabei helfen konntest ein Hochzeitskleid auszusuchen?", braust Rory jetzt ebenfalls auf.

Sie ist aufgesprungen und läuft aufgebracht auf und ab. Dabei bemerkt sie nicht wie Jess wieder in das Zimmer tritt, da er mit seinem Anwalt gesprochen hat, der nicht gerade gute Neuigkeiten hat. „Du sagst mir erst jetzt bescheit? Fünfzehn Stunden danach? Ich dachte ich wäre dir wenigstens so wichtig das du mir nach spätestens zwei Stunden bescheit gibst!", beschwert sich Lorelai jetzt wieder lachend.

Rory faucht wütend auf. „MOM! Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig! Jetzt hört auf zu lachen oder ich lege auf!", beschwert sich Rory langsam wirklich wütend. „Und wag es ja nicht zu fragen was ich anhatte, da ich sonst wirklich nie wieder nach Hause komme! Und du weißt das ich das ernst meine da ich immer die jenige bei uns war die alles durchgehalten hat, wenn sie etwas gesagt hat! Im Gegensatz zu dir!", beschwert sich Rory weiter. Immerhin ist ihre Mutter jetzt wieder ernst wo sie so etwas hört.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Rory!", mault sie allerdings nur. „Ich hoffe du hattest wenigstens ein Kleid an."; hängt sie dann noch dran. Rory verdreht ihre Augen und läuft weiter auf und ab. „Nein. Jens und Top, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache, da du mich ja nicht ausreden lässt.", mault Rory weiter. Sie hört wie Lorelai lacht. Dann hat sie plötzlich ihren Bruder am Telefon.

„Was hast du gemacht Rory? Hast du wirklich geheiratet?", Williams Stimme klingt fast schon genauso vorwurfsvoll wie die ihrer Mutter. Rory schnaubt wütend. „WILLIAM! Gib mir Mom! Ich diskutiere nicht auch noch mit dir aus das ich nicht bei euch geheiratet habe!", faucht Rory wütend. Ihre Hand, mit der sie nicht das Telefon hält, stemmt sich wütend auf ihre Hüfte. Allerdings hört sie nur das Kindliche Lachen ihres achtjährigen Bruders. „Mommy lacht gerade ganz doll und meint das das sicherlich lustig ausgesehen hat. Was hat lustig ausgesehen?", plappert der kleine Junge weiter. Rorys Augen verengen sich kurz. „Wenn du mir nicht sofort Mom gibst, erzähle ich deinem Dad das du mir gesagt hast, das du Kaffee liebst und du weißt das du dann Zimmerarrest bekommst da dein Dad zwei Kaffeesüchtige in der Familie fast schon nicht aushält.", droht Rory wütend.

William spricht ein paar ängstliche Worte mit seiner Mutter. Rory grinst zufrieden vor sich hin. Manchmal ist es doch gut die ältere Schwester zu sein! Obwohl ihre Geschwister eigentlich schon ihre Kinder sein könnten, wenn sie es sich recht überlegt. Gut William vielleicht nicht, da er schon acht ist und Rory erst vierundzwanzig, aber Sebastian, der fünf ist. Der könnte wirklich Rorys Kind sein. Und das nicht nur von seiner Art her. Sondern auch da er da er einfach komplett wie Rory aussieht.

„Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes! Wie kannst du es wagen mir einfach meinen Bruder zu geben damit du dich vor lachen in irgendeiner Ecke kringeln kannst, während deine ältere Tochter hier wichtige Infos braucht und noch nicht mal einen Kaffee von Luke hier habe der mich beruhigen kann?", verlangt Rory zu wissen sobald sie hört das sie ihre Mutter wieder am Telefon hat.

„Will hat gefragt was du gemacht hast, also habe ich es ihm gesagt. Er wollte es von dir selber wissen.", verteidigt sich Lorelai. Allerdings wird sie dann ernst. „Also Baby, was brauchst du für Infos?"

„Auflösung von Ehen in Las Vegas. Ohne richtige Scheidung. Frag Grandpa. Er wird irgendeinen Freund kennen der jemanden kennt der weiß wie das läuft. Sag ihm ich brauche es für einen Artikel und er soll mich anrufen sobald er etwas weiß. Und tu mir einen Gefallen und erzähl es nicht Luke. Ich mach das schon selber. Immerhin will ich nicht das er her kommt und Jess umbringt.", verlangt Rory. Sie hört praktisch wie ihre Mutter nickt. „Alles klar Baby. Ich ruf dich an sobald ich etwas weiß. Ist er sexy dieser Jess? Ich finde ja das Jess sich sehr Bad Boy mäßig anhört. Ist er das?", fragt Lorelai dann noch nach.

Rory grinst leicht. „Oh ja auf beide Fragen. Ich mache ein Foto dann kannst du ihn dir ansehen.", kichert sie dann und auch ihre Mutter lacht leise, ehe beide auflegen ohne sich zu verabschieden. Immer noch hat Rory Jess nicht bemerkt, daher wählt sie gleich die nächste Nummer. „Seth. Hey.", begrüßt sie ihren Arbeitskollegen. „Du hast Urlaub Sweety. Wieso rufst du an?", erkundigt er sich belustigt. „Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Meine Freundin hat Mist gebaut. Du weißt doch das meine Mom mich nach Vegas geschickt hat. Mit zwei Freundinnen von mir. Jetzt hat die eine sich gestern Abend betrunken und hat einen Kerl geheiratet. Wie kann man das wieder rückgängig machen, Seth?", erklärt Rory was sie will.

Sie hört wie Sam etwas in den Computer eintippt. „Sekunde Süße.", teilt er ihr mit. Nervös kaut Rory auf ihrer Unterlippe. Jess lehnt sich neugierig in den Türrahmen. Wer ist wohl Seth?

„Hier. Wie lange ist das her?", reißt Seth's Stimme Rory dann wieder aus ihren Gedanken. „Fünfzehn, Sechzehn Stunden.", teilt sie ihm mit. Abermals hört sie ihn tippen. „Tut mir Leid Sweety. Aber deine Freundin wird sich wohl scheiden lassen müssen. Man kann nur sofort wieder annullieren wenn es höchstens drei Stunden her ist. Sie wird sich wohl richtig Scheiden lassen müssen, was etwas dauern kann. Kennt sie den Kerl denn wenigstens?", entschuldigt sich Seth was Rorys Hoffnungsvolle Mine in sich zusammen fallen lässt. „Nein. Aber danke Seth. Wir gehen mal wieder einen Kaffee trinken wenn ich wieder da bin.", bedankt sich Rory leise und legt auf.

„Verdammt."; flucht sie dann wütend. „Henry meint er kann versuchen uns da raus zu holen. Aber die Chancen stehen schlecht. Und eine Scheidung kann erst in zwei Wochen ablaufen.", meldet sich Jess zu Wort. Rory zuckt zusammen. „Gott. Gib ein Laut von dir.", entfährt es Rory überrascht die ihre Hand auf ihr Herz drückt, welches überraschend einen Sprung gemacht hat. Zumindest kommt es ihr so vor.

Jess grinst sie leicht schief an. „Wir haben ein echtes Problem.", stellt er dann das laut fest, was Rory sowohl bei dem Anruf bei ihrer Mom als auch bei dem Gespräch mit Seth durch den Kopf gegangen ist. „Oh ja. Das haben wir.", stimmt Rory nickend zu, während sie sich seufzend auf das Sofa sinken lässt.


	2. Familienmitglieder mal anders

**Teil 2: **

**Familienmitglieder mal anderes**

„Also erzähl. Wer war dieser Will und wer ist Seth?", bricht Jess schließlich die Stille. Rory hebt etwas überrascht ihren Blick. Sie ist vollkommen in ihren Gedanken versunken. Anscheinend schon seit einer Stunde, wie ihr auffällt als sie auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenkt blickt. Sie ignoriert die Frage. Stattdessen stellt sie die die ihr die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf geht. „Wir kommen nicht so schnell da raus, oder?", vergewissert sie sich seufzend ob sie das alles richtig verstanden hat.

Jess, der sich vor einiger Zeit ihr gegenüber auf den Sessel gesetzt hat nickt. „So wie es aussieht kommen wir da wohl wirklich nicht so schnell raus.", stimmt er auch noch laut zu. Frustriert schließt Rory ihre Augen. Wieso kann sie nur so ein Pech haben? Erst das mit Logan, der sie betrogen hat. Dann das sie jetzt erst mal wieder bei ihrer Mutter wohnen werden müssen. Und schließlich, sozusagen als krönenden Abschluss, heiratet sie einen vollkommen fremden Mann den sie aus einer Bar in Las Vegas kennt! Ihr leben ist in letzter Zeit ein echt grauenvoller Scherz!

„Wir sollten uns überlegen wie wir weiter machen, Rory.", stellt Jess fest. Rory nickt. Ihre Augen hat sie allerdings immer noch geschlossen. „Haben wir eigentlich richtig geheiratet? Ich meine, wir haben keine Ringe. Haben wir irgendwo unterschrieben? Irgendetwas was beweißt das wir verheiratet sind?", erkundigt sich Rory, da sie immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung hat was sie gestern Abend oder überhaupt während der Nacht getan hat.

Jess nickt knapp und zaubert ein Dokument von einem Schränkchen welches er über den Tisch der zwischen ihnen steht, zu Rory schiebt. Ein Blick auf das Papier zeigt ihr deutlich das sie ihren Namen auf eine Gestrichelte Linie gesetzt hat. Und Jess' Name steht direkt daneben. „Oh fabelhaft.", beschwert sie sich ehe ihr ein weiterer seufzer entweicht. „Wir sind verheiratet.", stellt sie dann wie für sich laut fest.

Jess grinst kurz. „Oh wirklich? Ich dachte ich hätte das alles nur geträumt.", kommt es sarkastisch von ihm. Rory wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu der ihm deutlich sagt das sein Sarkasmus gerade wirklich nicht hilft. Abwährend hebt er seine Hände. Es ist bei ihnen fast so als würden sie sich schon eine kleine Ewigkeit kennen. Denn alle Gesten sagen ihnen deutlich was der andere damit meint ohne das etwas groß erklärt werden muss.

„Gut. Dann sollten wir vielleicht überlegen wie wir da wieder raus kommen?", versucht Rory wieder auf das Thema zurück zu finden. Jess schüttelt seinen Kopf. Rory hebt überrascht ihre Augenbraue. „Henry, der Anwalt meines Vaters, meinte das wir im Moment wenig machen können. Er sieht nach wie wir die Ehe annullieren können. Wir können nichts tun außer warten bis er eine Möglichkeit findet das alles für ungültig erklären zu lassen oder die Scheidungspapiere Aufgesetzt sind. Er meinte, es währe vielleicht hilfreich wenn wir unsere Adressen, Nummern und vollständige Namen tauschen. Uns etwas besser kennen lernen. So etwas. Da wir in den nächsten Monaten wohl noch etwas miteinander zu tun haben werden. Da wir Gesetzlich in Amerika jetzt ein Ehepaar sind.", erklärt Jess was er raus gefunden hat.

Rory vergräbt stöhnend ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. „Wieso ist mein Leben so kompliziert?", beschwert sie sich leise, was Jess zum lachen bringt. „Dein Leben ist nicht kompliziert, Honey.", winkt er ab. Beide sehen sich gleichzeitig an. „Oh wow.", schafft es Rory dann als erste ihre Sprache wieder zu finden. „Das hat sich richtig angehört.", hängt sie dann noch dran, was Jess leicht grinsen lässt. „Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo du noch einen Kaffee trinken kannst, während wir was essen. Dabei können wir immer noch reden!", bestimmt Jess, steht auf und schnappt sich Rorys Hand.

„Also erzähl, Mrs. Mariano. Wie sieht dein Leben aus, wenn du nicht in Las Vegas bist und Typen heiratest die du nicht sonderlich gut kennst?", abermals ist es Jess der das schweigen was zwischen beiden herrscht bricht. Sie sitzen in einem Lokal und haben gerade ihr Essen bekommen.

Rory schluckt kurz ihren Bissen hinunter. Allerdings schleicht sich ein leichtes lächeln auf ihre Lippen als Jess sie Mrs. Mariano nennt. Hört sch gar nicht so schlecht an. „Ähm… Ziemlich normal. Ich arbeite wie schon gesagt bei der New York Times als Journalistin. Hauptsächlich über Politik und Literatur. Am Wochenende bin ich meistens bei meiner Mom und meinem Stiefvater, sowie bei meinen beiden jüngeren Brüdern. Manchmal auch bei meinen Großeltern. Als ich noch mit Logan zusammen war, war ich auch öfter auf irgendwelchen Partys in New York.", erzählt Rory leise und blickt dabei nachdenklich auf ihren Teller.

Jess beobachtet sie dabei. Sie strahlt immer auf wenn sie von ihrer Mutter und ihren Geschwistern erzählt. „Erzähl mir von ihnen. Wie ist es so in Stars Hollow?", erkundigt er sich daher. Rory lächelt sanft. „Stars Hollow ist toll. Ich würde dort wohnen wenn ich könnte. Es ist eine kleine Stadt in der fast jeden Monat irgendein Fest stattfindet. Jeder kennt jeden. Die einzigen Auseinandersetzungen gehen darum welche Farbe die Zäune haben sollen. Es gibt ein kleines Hotel, was meiner Mom und ihrer besten Freundin gehört. Ein Diner, das den besten Kaffee der Welt hat und meinem Stiefvater gehört, der dich übrigens töten wird, wenn er erfährt das wir geheiratet haben…", plappert Rory darauf los. Jess grinst leicht.

Anscheinend ist Rory wirklich sehr behütet aufgewachsen. Denn wenn er das richtig versteht ist Stars Hollow gerade zu ein Nestchen, wo jeder auf die Kinder der anderen achtet. Jeder die Neuigkeiten kennt wenn sie nicht mal zehn Minuten alt sind und alle wissen wo es mal einen kleinen Streit gab.

„William und Sebastian hat er aber verboten Kaffee zu trinken und auch meiner Mom während der Schwangerschaft. Da sie bei mir Kaffee getrunken hat und Luke, also mein Steifvater, angst hat das er nicht nur zwei Kaffeesüchtige in der Familie hat. Daher verbietet er seinen beiden Söhnen Kaffee. Und versucht auch möglichst alles andere was in die Süßigkeiten richtung geht von ihnen fern zu halten. Hat er bis jetzt nicht wirklich geschafft, aber er versucht es immerhin.

Und ich hoffe das Mom jetzt endlich noch ein kleines Mädchen bekommt, da sonst die Männer in meiner Familie langsam aber sicher die Oberhand gewinnen!", plätschert es aus Rory fröhlich heraus. Jess nickt. Rory scheint ihre Familie zu lieben. Auch wenn er noch nicht ganz verstanden hat wo ihr richtiger Vater ist, da Luke ja nicht ihr Vater ist, wie sie öfters betont.

Rory hat beißt abermals von ihrer Pizza ab. „Vielleicht… ich meine, nur wenn du möchtest… dann könntest du irgendwann mal mitkommen…. Nach Stars Hollow… und ich stelle dir alle vor. Meine Mom, Will und Bastian. Luke. Babette…. Miss Patty…. Taylor… Andrew… Gipsy…. Einfach alle die du bestimmt schrecklich finden wirst.", teilt Rory Jess mit der bei ihrem letzten Satz leicht anfängt zu lachen.

„Wieso denkst du das ich sie nicht mag?", verlangt er dann zu wissen. Rory zuckt mit ihren schmalen Schultern. „Na ja… so wie ich dich bis jetzt kennen gelernt habe denke ich eher nicht das du sie mögen wirst. Vielleicht Will…"; versucht Rory zu erklären. Jess grinst sie kurz an. Die Hände der beiden finden sich und verschränken sich wie automatisch. Wo kommt bloß diese Vertrautheit her?

„Dann werde ich wohl wirklich mal mitfahren müssen und mich selber davon überzeugen das ich diese ganzen Leute nicht mag. Oder vielleicht auch schon. Immerhin kennst du mich noch nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden und bist dir schon sicher das ich diese Leute nicht mag.", stimmt Jess grinsend zu. Rory lächelt ihn sanft an. Sein Daumen streicht vorsichtig über ihren Handrücken.

„Also Jess. Erzähl mir etwas von dir. Du weißt fast alles von dir. Und das einziges was ich von dir weiß ist das dein Vater Jimmy Mariano ist! Du geheimnisvoller Mann.", verlangt Rory dann immer noch leicht lächelnd. Jess seufzt leise. „Okay. Was willst du wissen?", erkundigt er sich dann bei Rory. Die runzelt kurz ihre Stirn.

„Hast du Geschwister?", fragt sie dann das erste was ihr einfällt. Jess grinst sie kurz an. „Ja eine Halbschwester. Die Tochter von meinem Vater aus zweiter Ehe. Ob meine Mutter noch mal ein Kind bekommen hat weiß ich nicht. Hab schon seit zehn Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihr. Könnte allerdings gut sein wenn sie immer noch so ist wie sie war als ich verschwunden bin."; teilt Jess seiner Frau dann mit. Rory nickt kurz. „Daraus schließe ich das du sechsundzwanzig bist.", stellt sie dann laut fest. Jess nickt grinsend.

„Wieso meinest du das es keiner lange bei dir aushält?", verlangt sie dann zu wissen. Jess zuckt mit seinen Schultern. „Ich neige dazu weg zu laufen wenn es mir zu kompliziert wird. Bin ziemlich oft nicht sonderlich gut drauf. Meistens sarkastisch. Nicht sonderlich zuverlässig. Selten Pünktlich. Soll ich weiter machen?", erkundigt er sich grinsend.

Rory hebt überrascht ihre Augenbrauen. „Du denkst also du hast nur negative Eigenschaften?", verlangt sie etwas verwirrt zu wissen. Jess grinst sie an. „Nein. Aber das sind meine ersten erkennbaren. Wenn man es etwas länger aushält, erkennt man das ich nicht nur nicht sonderlich gesprächig bin, sondern auch meistens nicht mehr als drei Wörter auf einmal sage.", teilt Jess Rory mit. Die jetzt noch überraschter aussieht.

„Dafür das du so wenig sprichst, sprichst du mit mir sehr viel.", erklärt sie ihm dann wieso sie so verwirrt ist. Jess lächelt sanft. „Nun ja… wir haben geheiratet. Da muss man immerhin anfangs anfangen zu erklären wie man so ist. Außerdem stellst du die richtigen Fragen.", teilt er ihr knapp mit. Er nimmt einen kleinen schluck aus seinem Wasserglas. Immer noch sind ihre Hände mit einander verschränkt.

„Wo wohnst du?", fragt Rory weiter, seinen letzten Satz übergehend. „New York.", meint er kann. Rory nickt. „Dann führst du die Buchläden in New York?", hakt sie nach. Jetzt ist es Jess der nickt. „Mhm…", meint Rory nachdenklich nickend, während sich beide wieder auf das Essen konzentrieren. Ihre Hände trennen sich dabei keine Sekunde.

Zwanzig Minuten später sitzen sie immer noch an dem Tisch. Beide haben wieder Kaffeetassen in ihren Händen. „Also wenn ich das alles richtig verstehe, dann führst du die gesamten Läden um New York, Washington und diese Gegend, währen dein Vater das Gebiet hier, also Kalifornien und all das im Auge behält?", fasst Rory zusammen was sie aus Jess raus bekommen hat. Er ist bei weitem nicht mehr so gesprächig wie in dem Hotelzimmer. Jess nickt abermals zustimmend.

„Oh okay.", kommt es etwas verwirrt von Rory. „Im Moment gehört dir praktisch sowieso die hälfte von dem was mir gehört.", erinnert Jess seine Frisch angetraut, die leicht grinst. „Sicher. Aber nur so lange wir nicht wissen wie wir das rückgängig machen können.", erinnert Rory den schwarzhaarigen. Der lacht leise auf. „Auch dann steht dir Rechtsmäßig noch von allem die Hälfte zu.", erinnert er sie. Rory verdreht leicht ihre Augen. „Aber das interessiert mich doch gar nicht. Ich bin vorher ohne gut ausgekommen. Also werde ich es auch danach können. Vielleicht könnte man einen Rabatt ausmachen, wenn ich in euren Läden einkaufe. Dafür wäre ich zu haben."; schlägt sie sanft lächelnd vor.

Jess schüttelt amüsiert seinen Kopf. Rorys Handy reißt die beiden aus ihrem Gespräch, schnell meldet sich die junge Frau. „Hallo Rory.", meldet sich ihr Grandpa. Rory lächelt leicht. „Hey Grandpa. Das ging schnell. Hast du etwas raus gefunden was mir für den Artikel helfen könnte?", erkundigt sich Rory. Sie hört wie ihr Großvater mit ein paar Papieren raschelt. „Nur das man da nicht so schnell wieder raus kommt. Ich würde dir das alles lieber erzählen wenn du mir gegen überstehst, Kind. Wo bist du?", erklärt Richard Gilmore. Rory beißt sich kurz auf ihre Lippe. „In Las Vegas, Grandpa. Du weißt doch das das mit Logan…"; fängt Rory an und wird von ihrem Großvater unterbrochen.

„Oh ja. Natürlich. Entschuldige. Vertreibe dir deine Zeit dort schön und wenn du wieder da bist, dann sag mir bescheit und wir treffen uns."; schlägt Richard vor. Rory zeiht kurz ihre Nase kraus. „Kannst du mir nicht einfach kurz sagen was dein Freund meint? Das würde wirklich helfen Grandpa.", versucht sie jetzt schon an die Infos ran zu kommen. Sie hört wie ihr Großvater aufhört neben bei weiter zu arbeiten. „Rory du würdest sagen wenn du in Schwierigkeiten stecken würdest nicht wahr?", vergewissert er sich.

Rorys Wangen färben sich leicht rot und sie ist froh das ihr Grandpa sie nicht sehen kann. „Natürlich.", lügt sie leise. „Also ist nichts passiert?", vergewissert er sich noch mal. Rory seufzt. „Grandpa könntest du mir nicht einfach sagen was dein Freund dir mitgeteilt hat. Das würde mir wirklich helfen. Du kennst mich. Ich denke immer ans Arbeiten.", weicht Rory aus. Jess sieht sie interessiert an.

„Tut mir Leid, Kind, aber mein Freund hat nur gemeint das es zu spät wäre. Die ersten Stunden gleich nach der Hochzeit könnte annulliert werden. Danach ist es dafür zu spät und eine richtige Scheidung wäre der einzige weg. Aber du kannst dich auch richtig mit ihm unterhalten wenn du wieder hier bist.", beendet Richard den Anruf. „Okay. Danke Grandpa. Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche."; verabschiedet sich auch Rory und legt auf.

„Zu spät für eine Annullierung.", teilt sie Jess seufzend mit. Der grinst leicht. „Und das ist etwas was wir noch nicht wussten?", spöttelt er dann leicht. Rory rümpft leicht ihre Nase und streckt ihm ansatzweise ihre Zunge raus. „Ich habe ja nur etwas versucht. Es hat nicht Funktioniert. Aber es hat nicht geschadet oder?", Rorys Stimme klingt fast schon schmollend. „Wie lang bist du eigentlich hier?", fällt der jungen Frau plötzlich ein das sie das noch gar nicht von Jess erfahren hat.

„Diese Woche. Also bis Sonntag. Montag muss ich wieder in New York sein.", teilt er ihr mit. Langsam nickt Rory. „Dann sollten wir alles austauschen was wir brauchen und uns melden wenn wir wissen wie wir wieder raus kommen aus der Sache oder?", erkundigt sich Rory. Jess nickt langsam. Die braunhaarige zaubert einen Zettel und einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche, schreibt ihre Adresse, Telefonnummer und Handynummer drauf und schiebt den kleinen Block und den Stift schließlich zu Jess.

Der schreibt ebenfalls seine wichtigsten Angaben nieder und reicht Rory dann ihre Sachen zurück während er ihren Zettel einsteckt. „Das ist seltsam oder? Das wir so vertraut miteinander sind, aber jetzt erst die Adressen austauschen. Ich meine wir kennen uns nicht und sind verheiratet.", ist Rory dann die erste die die Stille unterbricht die kurz Zeitig aufgetreten ist.

„Schon.", stimmt Jess knapp zu. Er legt etwas Geld auf den Tisch und erhebt sich. „Komm schon. Gehen wir noch irgendwo hin."; schlägt er dann zu als Rory ihn kurz fragend ansieht. Auf ihrem Gesicht erscheint ein lächelnd als sie ihre Hand in seine ihr Angebotene legt und beide das Lokal verlassen.


	3. Trennung

**Teil 3: **

**Trennung**

Lachend schüttelt Rory ihren Kopf als sie neben Jess durch die langsam dunkler werdenden Straßen von Las Vegas schlendert. Es kommt ihr so vor als würde sie Jess kennen. Schon lange wissen was sie sagen muss damit er ihr nicht einsilbig antwortet oder sie mit extrem Knappen Antworten abspeist. Und er scheint ebenfalls zu wissen was er fragen muss damit sie nicht zu nichts sagend antwortet.

Es ist wirklich fast so als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Schon fast immer Befreundet sein. Sich so gut kennen wie es nur geht und doch gleichzeitig nichts über den anderen wissen. Dennoch reden die beiden jetzt schon seit über vier Stunden und es gehen ihnen einfach nicht die Gesprächsthemen aus.

So seltsam es auch klingt. Jess und sie lesen die gleichen Bücher, mögen die gleiche Musik, haben fast alle Filme ebenfalls gesehen die der andere gesehen hat. Waren auf dem letzten Distiller Konzert in New York. Jess ist sogar meistens zu den Zeiten da wenn Rory auch in dem Laden der Marianos ist der bei ihr in der nähe ist. Nein falsch war. Sie wohnt ja jetzt nicht mehr mit Logan in der Wohnung in der nähe es Buchladens.

Immer noch lächelnd von Jess letzter Antwort zieht sie ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche da es klingelt und meldet sich fröhlich. „Wo auch immer du bist ich hoffe du bist so fröhlich da du gleich am Flughafen bist um uns abzuholen. Du weißt schon. Deine beiden Freundinnen. Die die dir beistehen wollen da du diese nicht gerade nette Trennung von diesem Arsch hinter dir hast. Du erinnerst dich? Lane? Paris? Flughafen? Acht Uhr Abends?", meldet sich Lane fast schon wütend. Rory beißt sich ertappt auf ihre Lippe.

Sie hat ihre besten Freundinnen vollkommen während der Zeit mit Jess vergessen. „Oh das tut mir Leid, Lane. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Wirklich. Tut mir Leid. Seit ihr noch auf dem Flughafen?", entschuldigt sich Rory mit bedauernder Stimme. Sie hört Paris leises motzen durch das Handy ehe Lane antwortet. „Nein. Wir steigen jetzt in ein Taxi und fahren in dein Hotel. Also sehen wir uns gleich da. Oder du siehst mich da. Da ich Paris während der Fahrt umbringe, wenn sie so weiter macht.", erklärt Lane bestimmt und legt auf ehe Rory ihrer besten Freundin neben ihrer Mutter sagen kann das sie gar nicht in ihrem Hotel ist.

„O-okay.", meint Rory trotzdem noch lange zogen in ihr Handy ehe sie es zurück in ihre Tasche steckt. Jess sieht sie mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an. Das tut er immer wenn er etwas wissen möchte, wie Rory schon festgestellt hat. „Das war meine eine Freundin. Ich habe total vergessen das sie heute kommen um mich aufzumuntern, da meine Mom der Meinung war das ich sie brauche… jedenfalls sind sie jetzt da. Also noch nicht wirklich. Sie fahren ins Hotel in dem ich wohne während ich hier bin da sie denken das ich da bin. Also muss ich jetzt so schnell es geht, am besten in den nächsten Fünfzehn Minuten in mein Hotel sein, so das sie nicht bemerken das ich nicht da war, da sie sonst wütend werden würden oder enttäuscht sein würden oder was auch immer.", plappert Rory drauf los.

Jess lächelt sie sanft an ehe er sie an ihrer Hand, die sowieso die ganze Zeit mit seiner verflochten ist, hinter sich her zieht. „Jess! Was tust du?", verlangt sie grinsend von ihm zu wissen. Allerdings unternimmt sie nichts was ihn daran hindert sie weiter leicht zu ziehen. „Ich bringe dich zu deinem Hotel.", teilt er ihr breit grinsend mit und hebt dabei leicht neckisch seine Augenbraue. Rory sieht ihn überrascht an. „Ich hab dir nicht gesagt wo mein Hotel ist!", erinnert sie ihn dann. Was ihn leicht grinsen lässt.

„Sicher, heute hast du es mir nicht gesagt. Aber denkst du nicht das hätte ich gestern nicht schon, nach dem wir geheiratet haben, gefragt habe in welchem Hotel du bist? Auch wenn du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst, du hast es mir gesagt.", teilt er ihr sanft lächelnd mit. Rory strahlt ihn praktisch an. Obwohl sie es nicht bemerken und es sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt war, kommen sie sich näher und ihre Lippen treffen sich zu einem Kuss.

Rorys Hand, die nicht mit Jess' Hand verflochten ist, wandert in seinen Nacken um ihn daran zu hintern den Kuss zu brechen. Ebenso wie Jess freie Hand sich um Rorys Hüfte schlingt und sie etwas dichter an sich zieht. Sogar der Kuss fühlt sich vertraut an. Als hätten sie nichts anders seit Jahren getan. Leicht keuchend lehnen sie ihre Stirnen aneinander.

„Wow.", murmelt Rory leise, die Jess etwas überrascht ansieht. Er grinst sie kurz an, drückt seine Lippe noch mal kurz auf ihre Lippen, ehe er sich aus ihrer Umarmung löst, seinen Arm weiterhin um ihre Hüfte geschlungen behält und langsam weiter geht. Rorys Hand rutscht in Jess' hintere Hosentasche, während sie sich etwas dichter an sich drückt. Das fühlt sich alles so natürlich an. So vertraut. So angenehm. So als wäre es genau so richtig. In dem Arm des anderen irgendwo lang zu gehen. Sich ab und zu kurze süße Küsse zu geben. Immer denn anderen berühren zu müssen. So als wären sie frisch verliebt.

Rory zwinkert kurz überrascht als sie bemerkt in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken gehen. Frisch verliebt? Sie kann wohl kaum frisch verliebt sein. Obwohl sie Jess mag. Das kann sie nicht bestreiten. Sie können über alles reden ohne irgendwie ins Stocken zu geraten oder nicht zu wissen worüber sie als nächstes reden sollen. Aber verliebt sein kann sie nicht sein. Dafür geht es zu schnell. Erst mal kennt sie Jess gerade mal einen Tag, auch wenn es sich nicht so anfühlt. Und zweitens: Die Trennung mit Logan liegt gerade mal zwei Tage zurück. Und Rory ist sich nicht so sicher ob sie Logan geliebt hat. Sie fand es nicht so schlimm wie sie angenommen hat als sie Logan mit dieser anderen Frau in dem Bett erwischt hat, das Logan und sie zusammen ausgesucht hatten.

Als Rory das gesehen hat, hätte sie am liebsten gelacht. Es war nicht so eine Überraschung für sie das sie Logan nicht gereicht hat. Er war schon immer jemand der mehrere Frauen gleichzeitig braucht. Daher haben sie auch alle, die es wussten, für verrückt erklärt als sie ihnen erzählt hat das sie mit Logan Huntzburger zusammen zieht. Dem Frauenhelden schlecht hin. Und wie es sich raus gestellt hat, hatten sie ja alle in gewisser weise Recht.

Aber es hat Rory nicht so wehgetan wie sie dachte. Als sie irgendwann mal mit ihrer Mom darüber gesprochen hat wie es sich wahrscheinlich anfühlen wird wenn sie herausfinden das ihr Freund sie betrügt, hatte Rory mit so viel Sicherheit in ihrer Stimme gesagt das sie sich für Wochen in einen Raum verkriechen würde, literweise Kaffee trinken würde, alte Liebesfilme ansehen und ihre Seelischen Schmerzen mit so viel Eiscreme verarzten würde das sie mindestens zehn Kilo zunehmen würde.

Doch all das hat Rory nicht getan. Sie hat lächelnd Logan und der Frau zugenickt die sie erschrocken angesehen haben, ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke wieder genommen, ihren Schlüssel eingesteckt und die Wohnung ohne etwas zu sagen verlassen. Logan hat sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht ihr hinter her zu laufen. Oder versucht es ihr zu erklären. Gar nichts. Aber Rory fand es nicht schlimm. Sie ist zu ihrer Mutter gefahren. Hat ihr erzählt das sie Logan erwischt hat. Das war es. Kein Gefühl das sie innerlich zerrissen ist. Oder den Wunsch sich Wochen lang in ein abgedunkeltes Zimmer zu verkriechen und ich mit sämtlichen Süßigkeiten voll zu stopfen.

Nein. Sie genießt es mit Jess hier zu sein. So wie es gerade ist. Und sie findet es nicht mal schlimm das sie mit einem, ihr völlig Fremden Mann verheiratet ist. Einen Mann bei dem sie zwar das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und irgendwie auch Vertrautheit hat, aber ihn trotzdem nicht kennt. Wo sie sich an die meiste zeit die sie mit Jess verbracht hat nicht mal erinnern kann, da sie zu betrunken war.

Jess betrachtet Rory lächelnd. Sie scheint völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, wie es ihm scheint. Da sie mit einem leicht verklärten Blick, fast an ihn gelehnt neben ihm läuft und sich vollkommen darauf verlässt das er schon aufpasst das sie gegen nichts läuft. Oder Leute umrennt.

Sie ist so niedlich. So unschuldig. Und in Gewisserweise extrem naiv, wie er sie bis jetzt einschätzt. Rory scheint einer der Menschen zu sein die immer an das gute in jedem glaubt. Egal wie lange es dauert bis es hervor tritt. Sie geduldet sich anscheinend so lange mit den Leuten bis sie ihre Guten Seiten erkennen.

Ein grinsen schleicht sich auf Jess Lippen als er bemerkt wo seine Gedanken hinwandern. Sogar bei ihm schafft sie es schon seine sonst so sarkastische mürrische Art, bei jedem Menschen der ihn wagt anzusprechen, mit einem ihrer süßen lächeln sofort zu vertreiben.

„Zu einer Einigung gekommen?", reißt Jess sich selber und Rory aus den Gedanken. Sie sieht ihn etwas überrascht an. „Wobei?", erkundigt sie sich dann mit zwei kleinen Falten auf der Stirn ehe sie diese etwas mehr runzelt. Anscheinend fängt sie schon wieder an in ihren Gedanken zu versinken.

„Bei deinen Gedankenkampf oder deiner Debatte in deinen Gedanken, wie auch immer du es nennen möchtest. Zu einer Einigung gekommen?", wiederholt Jess seine Frage. Rory lacht leise auf. „Nein. Bis jetzt noch nicht. Aber weißt du… mir ist eingefallen das nächste Woche, am Samstag, das Sommerfest in Stars Hollow ist. Ich meine… ich nehme an das du schon etwas vor hast… aber ich werde da sein… und vielleicht weißt du bis dahin auch schon etwas neues… oder ich… oder wie auch immer…", kommt es dann etwas nervös von Rory die sich leicht auf ihrer Lippe herum beißt. Jess grinst sie kurz an.

„Du willst das ich dich am Samstag in Stars Hollow besuchen komme?", erkundigt er sich ob er das richtig verstanden hat. Außerdem will er es aus ihrem Mund hören. „Na ja… Ich würde dir gerne meine Mom vorstellen. Und natürlich meine Brüder. Und dann musst du unbedingt bei Luke einen Kaffee trinken, da es dort den Weltbesten Kaffee gibt! Natürlich nur wenn du Zeit und Lust hast. Oder in der Nähe bist. Du musst auch nicht jetzt sofort zu sagen. Überleg es dir. Du hast meine Adresse. Also weißt du eigentlich alles was du wissen musst um zu wissen wo du hinmusst. Ich wollte es dir nur sagen. Damit du es weißt. Jetzt weißt du es. Daher werde ich jetzt einfach still sein, damit ich nicht noch mehr vor mich in Plappere.", kommt es mehr als nur nervös von Rory deren Wangen einen sanften Rot Ton annehmen.

Jess grinst sie etwas breiter an. „Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann.", meint er dann nur ausweichend. Obwohl es für ihn praktisch schon fest steht das er es machen möchte. Aber es muss sehen was sich für Arbeit angestaut hat. „Wenn ich Zeit habe werde ich kommen.", fügt er noch hin zu als er Rorys leicht enttäuschten Blick sieht. Sofort erscheint wieder das Strahlen auf Rorys Gesicht. „gut.", meint sie dann immer noch strahlend, als sie vor der Tür des großen Hotels stehen bleiben.

„Wir sind da."; stellt Jess das offensichtliche fest. Die beiden lösen sich von einander. „sieht so aus. Wir werden uns dann ja sehen. Irgendwann. Je nach dem was dabei raus kommt. Oder in New York vielleicht…", meint Rory abermals nervös. Sie tritt leicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Jess findet es doch immer wieder niedlich wenn sie nervös wird. „Wir hören auf jeden Fall voneinander Rory. Wir sind immerhin verheiratet.", erinnert Jess sie leise.

Rory wieder abermals leicht rot ehe ihr Blick sich auf ihre Füße heftet. Breit grinsend, hebt er mit seinem Finger sanft ihr Kinn so das sie ihn ansehen muss. „Wir hören auf jeden Fall voneinander. Spätestens nächste Woche.", teilt Jess Rory mit bestimmter Stimme mit. Die Rory zustimmend nicken lässt. „Gut.", stimmt sie dann auch noch laut zu.

Ehe sie noch etwas sagen können hören die beiden ein lautes quietschen. „Wie können sie nur so Fahren? Was sind sie? Ein Taxifahrer oder der Tod? Wenn sie ein Taxifahrer sind wo haben sie ihren Führerschein gemacht? So wie sie fahren, fahren sogar Affen vorsichtiger! Sie sind VIER mal auf einen Bürgersteig gefahren! VIER mal! Diese Straßen hier sind so breit das sogar Affen sie noch treffen würde ohne den Bürgersteig zu streifen!", keift Paris' Stimme. Rory lächelt leicht. „Meine Freundinnen sind da.", teilt sie Jess grinsend mit der überrascht seine Augenbraue hebt.

„Das sind deine Freundinnen?", verlangt er etwas überrascht zu wissen. Rory lacht leicht. „Na ja… das ist Paris. Sie ist etwas…. Wie soll ich sagen? Sonderbar. Aber wenn man sie etwas besser kennen lernt dann merkt man das sie nicht nur sonderbar ist sondern … verrückt. Es ist kompliziert.", versucht Rory zu erklären.

Ehe sie noch weiter reden kann. Erblickt Lane ihre älteste Freundin. „RORY! Gott!", kreischt die Koreanerin erfreut auf. Sekunden später umarmt Lane Rory so fest das diese das Gefühl hat jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper ist gebrochen. „Knochen brechen, Organe werden zerquetscht. Luft. Luft! Sauerstoff! Sofort! Lane!", keucht Rory mit überrascht aufgerissenen Augen. „Oh 'Tschuldige, Rory. Aber Paris bringt einen in ihrer Art um. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wie du es ganze vier Jahre mit dieser Frau in einem Raum ausgehalten hast!"; beschwert sich die schwarzhaarige als auch schon Paris zu den beiden Freundinnen und Jess stößt, der mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn daneben steht.

„Oh komm schon Kim! Stell dich nicht so an! Dieser Kerl ist gefahren als hätte er keine Ahnung wo die Bremse und wo das Gas ist! Geschweige den was dieses große schwarze Rad ist was er in den Händen hält mit dem er dieses gelbe Fahrzeuge genannt Taxis gelenkt werden! Wenn man so etwas nicht weiß dann sollte man das nicht seinen Job nennen! Ich weiß ja auch was ich mache wenn ich im Labor stehe!", faucht Paris genervt, ehe sie Rory kurz an sich drückt.

„Na hast du einen netten Abend gehabt?", verlangt sie dann von Rory zu wissen. „Ähm ja. Klar. Schön das ihr jetzt da seit. Wie wäre es wenn ihr schon mal rein geht und holt euch die Schlüssel für euere Zimmer. Wie wäre das? Ich komme gleich nach.", schlägt Rory sanft lächelnd vor. Jess' Augenbraue wandert immer weiter nach oben. Wie kann Rory nur so verrückte Freundinnen haben?

„Wieso kommst du nicht gleich mit rein?", verlangt Paris etwas verwirrt zu wissen. Skeptisch wandert ihr Blick weiter und bleibt an Jess kleben, der seine Hände tief in seine Hosentaschen vergraben hat. „Du kennst ihn? Ich nehme an du kennst ihn. Wer ist er?", verlangt Paris mit so viel Skeptisch in ihrer Stimme zu wissen das Rory kurz nervös auf ihre Hände blickt.

„Ähm ja. Jess das sind Lane und Paris. Meine Freundinnen von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Lane, Paris das ist Jess… Mein Mann.", stellt Rory vor ehe sie ihre Luft kurz anhält. Die Köpfe von Lane und Paris schließen so schnell zu Rory herum das Rory fast schon sicher ist das sich beide das Genick gebrochen haben. „Wiederhol das.", verlangt Lane dann etwas geschockt. „Wir haben geheiratet. Jess und ich, meine ich.", erklärt Rory noch mal. „Wie lange kennst du ihn? Du hast nie etwas von ihm erzählt!", fragt die blonde etwas überrascht nach während sie Jess neugierig von oben bis unten mustert.

„Ich werde gehen. Wir telefonieren, Rory.", versucht Jess vor den neugierigen Blicken ihrer beiden Freundinnen zu flüchte. Rory nickt zustimmend. „Sicher.", stimmt sie leicht lächelnd zu. Sie bekommt einen kurzen Kuss auf ihre Stirn ehe Jess nach ein paar Schritten zwischen den Menschen verschwunden ist. Rorys Blick folgt ihm so lange bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen kann.

„Rory? Du hast geheiratet?", schafft es Paris endlich wieder ihre Stimme zu finden. Sie sieht Rory mit so großen überraschten Augen das Rory das fast schon unheimlich ist. Lane scheint das allerdings noch etwas mehr zu beschäftigen. „Der Kerl ist dein Mann? Ich kenne ihn nicht. Und ich erinnere mich auch nicht das du jemals etwas von ihm erzählt hast.", stellt die Koreanerin mit gerunzelter Stirn und fragendem Blick fest. „Ich habe ihn gestern kennen gelernt.", teilt Rory ihren beiden Freundinnen leise mit.

„Damit ich das richtig verstehe… Du hast einen Mann geheiratet denn du erst seit gestern kennst? Gleich nach dem Tag nach dem du Logan mit irgend so einem Flittchen im Bett erwischt hast? Rory! Du weißt ja wohl das das nicht wahr sein kann! Einen Mann heiraten denn du nicht kennst! Und wieso bitte hast du ihn gleich geheiratet? Nach der Sache mit Logan?", beschwert sich Lane fast schon wütend. Rory sieht ihre beste Freundin mit großen überraschten Augen kurz an. Ehe sie sich umdreht und das Hotel betritt. Leicht kopfschüttelnd über das Gesagte ihrer besten Freundin, die das kaum ernst meinen kann!

Lane, die Lane die sie schon immer kennt. Die Frau die sie genauso gut kennt wie ihre Mutter. Nimmt diese Lane wirklich an das Rory das geplant hat? Die Rory die immer Listen schreibt. Alles fünf Mal überdenkt bevor sie etwas tut. Oder immer alles mit ihren Freunden durchspricht damit sie auch sicher sein kann das es richtig ist was sie tut. Lane kann nicht annehmen das sie das mit Absicht getan hat, noch dazu mit einem Kerl denn sie nicht kennt!

Wütend steigt Rory in den Fahrstuhl der sie in ihr Zimmer bringt. Nein eigentlich ist sie nicht mal wütend, stellt sie selber für sich fest. Sie ist eher enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von der Reaktion ihrer Freundinnen. Gut von Paris hätte sie fast nichts anderes erwartet. Aber von Lane? Ihrer Lane? Der Lane der sie immer alles Mögliche versteckt hat, der sie geholfen hat Jahre lang ihre Mutter anzulügen? Die Lane die seit sie fünf ist CDs sammelt die Mrs. Kim als Werke des Teufels abgestempelt hat.

Wie kann Lane nur so etwas fragen anstatt Rory lieber gleich zu helfen? Oder zu fragen wie es soweit gekommen ist anstatt sie gleich so anzufahren? Rorys Zähne vergraben sich in ihrer Unterlippe als ihr Tränen in ihre blauen Augen steigen. Wieso passiert in ihrem Leben nur gerade so viel gleichzeitig ohne das sie etwas verhindern kann? Bevor Rory es verhindern kann laufen ihr zwei Tränen die Wangen hintern, die sie mit kantigen Bewegungen schnell von ihrer Wange wischt. Sie will jetzt nicht weinen. Nein! Rory muss jetzt klar bleiben und überlegen was sie als nächstes tut!


	4. Freundinnen

**Teil 4: **

**Freund/innen?**

Rory verdreht genervt ihre Augen. Wie lange wollen Paris und Lane jetzt noch an ihrer Tür stehen und dagegen klopfen? „Komm schon Rory! Es tut mir Leid was ich gesagt habe! Ich war geschockt. Und überrascht! Wenn eine von uns beiden so etwas macht, dann dachte ich immer das ich es mache und nicht du! Immerhin bist du immer die vernünftige bei uns gewesen! Und du bist es immer noch. Komm schon Rory, lass uns rein!", bettelt Lanes leise Stimme durch die Tür. Rory verdreht abermals ihre Augen.

Sie will jetzt weder Lane noch Paris sehen. Oder überhaupt jemanden! Sie muss nachdenken! Einfach nur in Ruhe über alles nachdenken ohne das irgendwer von außen gegen ihre Tür klopft.

„Rory!", dringt jetzt Paris stimme durch das Holz. „Du machst jetzt sofort diese Tür auf, oder ich hole mir von irgendwem diese Schlüsselkarte und mache mir diese Tür selber auf! Hast du das verstanden Gilmore?", faucht Paris wütend durch die Tür. Rory seufzt leise. „Mariano.", ruft sie zurück. Sie kichert leise als sie sich die verwirrten Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen vorstellt.

Allerdings steht Rory auf und öffnet die Tür des Zimmers, da sie Paris gut genug kennt um zu wissen das sie wirklich eine Zimmerkarte holen würde um diese Tür zu öffnen! „Was?", fragt die blonde auch sofort als Rory ihnen einladend die Tür aufhält. „Mariano. Ich Moment heiße ich Mariano und nicht Gilmore.", erklärt Rory was sie damit meint.

Lane lächelt sie schüchtern an. „Tut mir wirklich leid, Rory. Ich wollte nicht so reagieren, aber ich bin einfach total überrascht gewesen.", versucht Lane sich weiter zu entschuldigen. „Ist schon okay Lane. Ich musste einfach nur nachdenken. Über alles was so passiert ist."; winkt Rory ab. Lane nickt leicht, sieht aber immer noch etwas unsicher aus.

„Und wie willst du das wieder Rückgängig machen? Du willst es doch wieder rückgängig machen oder?", verlangt Paris zu wissen. Ohne Rory zu fragen schnappt sich Paris ein Wasser aus der kleinen Zimmerminibar und lässt sich dann auf einen der Sessel fallen. Rory wird leicht rot, ehe sie sich langsam auf das Sofa setzt und ihre Beine unter ihren Körper zieht. „Wir sind dabei zu sehen wie das funktioniert.", teilt Rory ihren beiden Freundinnen dann mit, als Lane sich ebenfalls auf den anderen Sessel im Zimmer gesetzt hat und Rory neugierig ansieht.

„Wir?", erkundigt sie sich dann neugierig. „Ja. Jess und ich."; gibt Rory schließlich zu. Ihr Blick ist auf ihre Hände gerichtet und ihr fällt wieder auf das sie zwar gesetzlich verheiratet ist aber noch nicht mal einen Ring an ihren Finger hat. Rory kaut kurz auf ihrer Lippe. „Wie ist er so? Dieser Jess?", bohrt Paris neugierig nach während sie einen schluck aus der Wasserflasche nimmt.

„Er ist… nett.", weicht Rory aus. Paris hebt fragend ihre Augenbraue. „Das hört sich sehr stark nach einem Aber an, Gilmore.", meint sie dann als Rory nicht weiter spricht. „Mariano.", kommt es fast schon automatisch von Rory, die vollkommen in ihren Gedanken versunken. Ehe sie aufblickt. „Was?", fragt sie verwirrt und lässt ihren Blick zwischen Lane und Paris hin und her pendeln. Ihre beiden Freundinnen wechseln einen kurzen Blick. „Oh nein, Rory! Nein nein nein nein nein nein nein! Sprich mir nach, Rory. Ich werde mich nicht in meinen Mann verlieben, da ich ihn nicht kenne und wir uns auch so schnell es geht wieder scheiden lassen werden!", bestimmt Lane dann als sie erkennt worum sich Rorys Gedanken drehen.

Rorys entschuldigender ertappter Blick sagt den beiden Freundinnen von ihr alles. „Rory!", stöhnt Paris genervt auf die sich zurück in den Sessel fallen lässt, da sie sich etwas vorgelehnt hat. „Du kennst diesen unmöglich in diesen Kerl verliebt haben! Du bist einfach enttäuscht das Logan dich betrogen hat, das du ihn in eurer Wohnung erwischt hast und hast dir den nächst besten Kerl geschnappt. Du hättest ihn vielleicht nicht gleich heiraten müssen, aber nun ja… da du das getan hast, heißt aber nicht das du dich jetzt auch diesen Kerl verlieben musst! Du kennst ihn nicht Rory! Du weißt weder wo er wohnt noch wo mit er sein Geld verdient oder sonst irgendetwas über diesen Kerl!", beschwert sie sich weiter. Rory seufzt leise.

„Natürlich weiß ich das alles, Paris! Wir haben schließlich heute den ganzen Tag mit einander verbracht.", beschwert sie sich dann leise. Ihre Finger fahren über ihre wieder pochende Stirn. Die Schmerzmittel hören auf zu wirken. Allerdings scheint ihr Kopf der Meinung zu sein das sie noch etwas mehr Schmerzen verdient hat. Was einerseits gut ist, da es sie davon abhält tiefer in Gedanken zu versinken da sie das gar nicht mit diesem Schmerz schafft, aber andererseits schlecht da sie nicht tief in Gedanken versinken kann um eine Lösung zu finden!

„Und?", fragt Lane nach als Rory schon wieder nicht weiter spricht. Rory sieht kurz zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Sag mal könnten wir uns in zwei Stunden unten Treffen? Um irgendetwas zu unternehmen? Das wäre toll. Ich würde mich jetzt gerne Duschen gehen und vielleicht noch etwas hinlegen, oder so… ich hab eine ziemlich kurze Nacht gehabt.", versucht Rory der Frage auszuweichen. Paris hebt ihre Augenbraue. Lanes Gesicht wird rot. Rory versänkt ihre Zähne in ihrer Unterlippe. Jetzt hat sie sich verplappert.

„Ihr habt miteinander GESCHLAFEN?", entfährt es Paris lauter als sie anscheinend selber beabsichtigt hat. Rory wird leicht Rot. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht. Ich habe einen kompletten Black out. Ich weiß nichts mehr von der letzten Nacht. Nur noch das ich Jess in dieser Bar kennen gelernt haben. Wir uns gut verstanden haben. Und dann ist alles komplett gelöscht. Ich weiß absolut nichts mehr. Aber wir sind verheiratet da wir diesen dummen Wisch unterschrieben haben und das hundertprozentig meine Unterschrift ist.", erklärt Rory und sieht Paris bestimmt an als die schon dazwischen reden will.

„Und wieso denkst du das ihr miteinander geschlafen habt? Bist du nackt neben ihm aufgewacht oder so?", fragt Lane dann das wichtige. Rory schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hatte ein Clash T-Shirt an.", gibt sie dann leise zu. Lane wird abermals rot. Paris grinst leicht. „Nur das T-Shirt? Deines?", stochert sie dann nach. Abermals schüttelt Rory ihren Kopf. „Nein. Seines. Und ich hatte nichts drunter.", flüstert sie dann schon fast. Ihr Gesicht glüht so sehr das sie sich sicher ist man könnte sie zu den Tomaten setzen ohne das jemand einen unterschied bemerkt.

Paris legt ihre Stirn in Grübelfalten und scheint nach zu Denken. Lane kaut ebenfalls in ihren Gedanken versunken an ihrem Daumennagel. Rory kaut nervös auf ihrer Lippe während sie leicht mit ihren Händen spielt da sie nicht genau weiß das sie jetzt sagen soll.

Schließlich ist es Paris die die Stille bricht. „Du hast ihn also gestern Abend in einer Bar hier kennen gelernt. Ihr habt getrunken, geheiratet, miteinander geschlafen und habt euch nicht mal zwei Wochen vorher gekannt?", vergewissert sie sich das sie alles richtig verstanden hat. Rory schlägt stöhnend ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin so was von im Eimer!", beschwert sie sich dann laut. Sie sieht nicht wie Lane und Paris sich einen kurzen besorgten Blick zu werfen da ihre Hände sich immer noch vor ihrem Gesicht befinden.

„Ein Wasser.", bestellt Jess leise, nach dem er sich auf einen der Hocker an der Bar gesetzt hat. Jakob sieht ihn fragend an. „Du siehst so aus als hättest du deine Mutter getroffen.", teilt er seinem Freund dann grinsend mit. Jess schnaubt kurz leise. „Dann hätte ich mir einen dreifachen Whiskey bestellt."; winkt Jess ab. Jakob sieht ihn weiterhin fragend an.

„Ich hab geheiratet.", erklärt Jess mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er trinkt ruhig einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas. Jakob dagegen sieht alles andere als ruhig aus. Eher so als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. „Du hast WAS?", verlangt er dann das Jess seine Worte wiederholt da Jakob sich sicher ist das seinen lang jährigen Freund falsch verstanden hat. „Ich hab geheiratet.", wiederholt Jess ungerührt abermals seine Worte.

„Wow.", entweicht es Jakob dann fast ehrfürchtig. „Diese Frau muss ich kennen lernen die es länger als zwei Stunden mit dir aushält, wenn ihr es nicht gerade miteinander treibt, da du das ja drauf zu haben scheinst…", fängt Jess' Freund an zu plappern, was Jess ein Stöhnen entweichen lässt. „Jakob, halt deine Fresse. Ich muss nachdenken."; zischt Jess wütend und fängt an das Glas in seinen Händen zu drehen.

Rory scheint ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Und sie ist niedlich. Mehr als das. Und zu dem kann er sich sehr wohl an die letzte Nacht erinnern. Ein verruchtes grinsen schleicht sich auf Jess' Lippen. Ja ihn hätte es schlimmer erwischen können. Rory scheint eine Frau zu sein mit der es sich leben lassen würde. Nur das Jess nicht der jenige sein wird der mit dieser Frau leben wird. Da sie sich dafür nicht lange genug kennen und auch sonst währe er wohl kaum der Typ Mann die die Art Frau wie Rory heiraten würde. Sicherlich nicht.

Auch wenn er ehrlich sein muss und er es nicht schlecht finden würde Rory noch besser kennen zu lernen. Wenn sie nicht betrunken ist und am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr weiß was sie alles getan hat. Da Jess bezweifelt das sich seine Frau, irgendwie gefällt ihm das zu denken oder zu sagen, sich an irgendwas erinnern kann. Dafür hat er an die Nacht umso mehr Erinnerungen. Sein grinsen wird etwas breiter und dreckiger. Oh ja. Diese Nacht wird er nicht so schnell vergessen.

Nachdenklich starrt er auf sein Glas welches er leicht mit seiner Hand anhebt. „…mir zu, Kumpel?", reißt Jakobs Stimme Jess aus seinen Gedanken. „Was?", verlangt Jess zu wissen und bekommt einen genervten Blick von Jakob. „Das heißt ja dann wohl jetzt für dich das du dich etwas mit deinen Abenteuertouren zurückhalten musst oder?", wiederholt Jakob die hälfte von dem was er gesagt hat. Jess nickt nachdenklich. „Ja…. Ja scheint so.", stimmt er dann zu.

Irgendwas ist heute mit Jess, was Jakob verwirrt, da er seinen Freund noch nie so gesehen hat. So… verwirrt. Fast schon, na ja… Jakob weiß es besser, daher wagt er es gar nicht daran zu denken wie es wäre wenn Jess wirklich das wäre was Jakob jetzt doch denkt. Er sollte aufhören so verworren zu denken. Da kommt er ja nur selber durcheinander. Sein bester Freund benimmt sich als wäre er verliebt. Aber Jess kann unmöglich verliebt sein, oder? Gut er hat geheiratet, aber Jess ist nicht der Typ Mann der sich in eine Frau verliebt. Andererseits hat Jakob auch nie erwartet das Jess jemals heiraten wird.

Und das hat er ja auch getan. Irgendwie weiß Jakob gar nicht mehr was er denken soll. Und auch nicht wie er sich jetzt Jess gegenüber verhalten soll, der wieder völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken in sein Wasserglas schaut als würde er dort die Antworten finden über die er grübelt.

„Wie lange kennst du deine Frau?", verlangt Jakob zu wissen und klopft Jess auf die Schulter so das dieser auf jeden Fall aus seinen Gedanken kommt. „Mhm…?", kommt es trotzdem verwirrt von Jess. Jakob verdreht seine Augen. Manchmal ist Jess nicht auszuhalten!

„Wie lange du deine Freu kennst!", wiederholt er trotzdem für Jess. „Seit knapp zwei Tagen jetzt.", antwortet Jess mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ja. In zirka einer Stunde zwei Tage.", stimmt er sich selber zu. Jakobs Augenbraue schießt in die Höhe. „ZWEI TAGE? Du hast eine Frau geheiratet die du ZWEI TAGE kennst? Bist du krank? Du müsstest schon Todkrank sein um so verrückt zu sein eine Frau zu heiraten die du nicht kennst! Was ist los mit dir, Mann?", kreischt Jakob mit überraschend hoher Stimme los, das ein paar der Barbesucher zu den beiden Männern blicken.

„Schrei noch etwas lauter ich glaube mein Vater hat es noch nicht mit bekommen in L.A.!", zischt Jess wütend und klappst seinem besten Freund hart auf den Hinterkopf. „'tschuldigung.", grummelt Jakob leise und reibt sich leicht seinen Kopf, da Jess nicht ganz so leicht zugeschlagen hat. „Es war nicht beabsichtigt, das ich Rory heirate, Mann! Wir waren beide betrunken.", teilt Jess Jakob bestimmt mit.

„Rory?", hackt der sofort nach. Jess blickt überrascht auf. Eigentlich wollte er seinem Freund nicht denn Namen von Rory verraten. Er kennt Jakob gut genug so das er jetzt Jess Sachen durchwühlt um ihren Nachnamen, Adresse und Telefonnummer herauszufinden. „Spitzname.", grummelt Jess leise. Was noch mehr die Aufmerksamkeit von Jakob erregt. „Du hast ihr schon einen Spitznamen gegeben?", verlangt er überrascht zu wissen. „Wir sind verheiratet, Jakob. Natürlich.", würgt Jess missbillig vor, ehe er den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas nimmt und aufsteht. Einen Geldschein auf den Tresen legend wendet er sich um.

„Ich werde gehen. Wir sehn uns, Kumpel.", verabschiedet sich Jess und schon hat er die Bar verlassen sobald er es ausgesprochen hat. Müde fährt er sich durch seine Haare. Er hat nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf letzte Nacht bekommen und sollte das nachholen. Gerade als er das Hotel betreten möchte, klingelt sein Handy. Ohne auf die Nummer zu sehen, geht er dran. Umso überraschter ist er die Stimme zu hören, die er noch nicht so bald wieder erwartet hat.

„Bitte. Hilf mir! Wir werde ich zwei Freundinnen los die mich seit genau sechs Stunden mit ein und er selben Frage quälen?", Rorys Stimme klingt leicht hysterisch. Jess grinst erheitert. „Sicherlich nicht in dem du mich anrufst.", gibt er ihr einen sehr hilfreichen tipp. „Nein wirklich? Und jetzt bitte etwas was mir hilft, Jess!", faucht Rory wütend. Anscheinend ist sie wirklich sehr genervt, wenn er sie richtig einschätzt. „Ich weiß es doch nicht. Immer wenn mich jemand nervt verschwinde ich."; kommt es Schulter zuckend von Jess. Er hört praktisch wie Rory ihre Stirn in kleine süße Falten legt während sie nachdenkt. Es überrascht ihn doch immer wieder wie gut er sie doch kennt, obwohl er sie nicht wirklich kennt. Es ist verwirrend. Das stellt er doch auch immer wieder fest!

„Mhm… Ich könnte das Zimmer verlassen. Sicher. Aber dann wäre ich in einer Stadt mitten in der Wüste und das wäre auch nicht besser als mich weiter nerven zu lassen. Du wüsstest nicht zufällig jemanden der mich übernacht zu sich nehmen könnte oder?", erkundigt sich Rory in deren Stimme ein kleiner hauch Genervtheit mitschwingt. Wenn Jess das richtig hört wurde sie wirklich extrem von ihren Freundinnen genervt. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Hon. Wie wäre es wenn du einfach zu dem Hotel kommst wo du heute aufgewacht bist? Ich denke da könnte sich jemand finden.", schlägt Jess grinsend vor, während er sich abermals durch seine Haare fährt.

Er findet die Idee das Rory heute nochmals bei ihm schläft nicht schlecht. Überhaupt nicht schlecht! Sogar sehr gut! „Ich bin in einer Stunde da!", jubelt Rory leise, ehe sie ohne Abschiedsworte auflegt. Kopfschüttelnd betritt Jess das Hotel, lässt sich seinen Schlüssel aushändigen und betritt dann keine fünf Minuten später das das Zimmer was er bewohnt.

Er freut sich irgendwie darauf wenn Rory kommt. Auch wenn er sie erst vor ein paar stunden das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Jess ist sich sicher das es ein netter Abend werden wird. Mit einem leichten grinsen auf seinen Lippen lässt er sich auf das Sofa fallen, schlägt sein Buch auf und beginnt zu lesen.


	5. Tage wie diese

**Teil 5: **

**Tage wie diese…**

Jess klopft nervös mit seinen Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Er ist nervös. Obwohl er nicht mal wieso er nervös ist. Er ist nie nervös. Er war nicht nervös, als er seinen Vater gesucht hat und vor dessen Haustür stand ohne sich angemeldet zu haben. Er war nicht nervös, aller er das erste mal alleine die ganzen Geschäfte besucht hat, um bekannt zu geben, das er ab jetzt der Chef ist. Er war nicht nervös, als sein Vater zu Besuch gekommen ist um gleichzeitig zu sehen ob Jess alles richtig gemacht hat. Er war noch nie nervös. Oder besser gesagt, fast noch nie. Zumindest noch nie so nervös wie er im Moment ist. Obwohl er nicht mal weiß wieso er es ist.

Es ist einfach so ein Gefühl in ihm drin das heute etwas passiert was er nicht mögen wird. Jess kann es nicht erklären. Und wahrscheinlich macht ihn das ebenfalls nervös. Mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fahrend steht er von seinem Schreibtisch auf und betritt den Buchladen in dem viel zu viel Betrieb, seiner Meinung nach, herrscht. Nicht das es ihn sonst je gestört hat wenn viel los war. Je mehr los war desto mehr Spaß hatte er an seiner Arbeit. Aber seit er aus Las Vegas zurück ist es ist genau anders herum. Je weniger Leute in seine Lände kommen, in denen er gerade ist, desto erfreuter ist er, da er dann wenigstens mit niemanden reden oder den Lärm der Stimmen hören muss.

Seufzend lässt er seinen Blick über die Regale wandern. Er liebt es hier zu arbeiten. Er hat es immer schon geliebt in Buchläden zu sein. Der einzigartige Geruch von Büchern hat ihn schon immer in einen Bann gezogen den sich Jess noch nie entziehen konnte. Bis jetzt zumindest nicht. Heute nervt es ihn. Macht ihn Kopfschmerzen. Seine Hand legt sich auf seine Stirn wo er leicht hin und her reibt. Doch auch das hilft nicht.

„Kopfschmerzen?", ertönt eine Stimme hinter ihm. Jess kann es sich nur knapp verkneifen zusammen zuzucken. „Ein wenig.", antwortet er dann während er sich mit einem leichten lächeln umdreht. „Was tust du hier, Sasha?", erkundigt sich Jess bei seiner Stiefmutter, die ihn leicht anlächelt. „Jimmy will hier irgendwo noch einen Laden eröffnen. Also sind Lilly und ich mit um dich mal wieder zu sehen. Aber die beiden sind zu kaputt gewesen um dich sofort zu besuchen, daher sind sie im Hotel geblieben und nur ich bin hier um dich zu sehen. Außerdem finde ich das es mal wieder an der Zeit ist dir einen Besuch abzustatten. Ist immerhin schon fast drei Monate her seit wir dich das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe wieso du nicht mal vorbei schauen konntest wenn du sowieso in Las Vegas warst. Wie kommt es das du Kopfschmerzen hast? Das letzte Mal hattest du welche als du Probleme mit einer Frau hattest.", plappert Sasha gleich drauf los und blickt an Jess auf und ab.

Jess weiß das er so etwas wie ihr Sohn für sie ist und irgendwie sieht er in ihr wohl auch so etwas wie eine Mutter in ihr. Nur das er jetzt müde aussieht. Und ein wenig überarbeitet. Seine Augen sehen mehr als nur müde aus, obwohl sie sonst immer leicht spöttisch funkeln. Etwas was Sasha schon immer an Jess fasziniert hat. Seine Augen drücken mehr aus als der Rest seines Gesichts, in dem er keinerlei Gefühlsregungen zulässt, wenn er es nicht unbedingt möchte.

„Was?", verlangt Jess knapp zu wissen als er sieht wie sie ihre Lippen zusammen kneift und ihren Kopf leicht schief legt. „Was ist passiert?", antwortet sie mit einer Gegenfrage. Jess seufzt leise. Er hasst es wenn Sasha immer weiß das etwas passiert ist. Als hätte sie so eine Art siebter Sinn wenn es darum geht heraus zu bekommen wann jemand Probleme hat.

„Nichts worum ich mich nicht kümmern kann.", winkt Jess ab und verschwindet wieder in das kleine Büro. Sasha folgt ihm. „Wir sind noch nicht mit dieser Unterhaltung fertig!", beschwert sie sich und sieht Jess fast schon böse an. „Doch.", meint Jess nur, der sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen lässt und Papiere zu sich heranzieht so das er seine Stiefmutter nicht ansehen muss.

„Du weißt das ich es sowieso herausbekomme. Also wieso sagst du mir nicht einfach was los ist? Das würde es etwas vereinfachen!", beschwert sie sich und funkelt Jess fast schon wütend an. Der schwarzhaarige verdreht seine Augen, sagt aber nichts. „Ich weiß das es etwas mit einer Frau zu tun hat. Und da du die ganze Woche schon so schlecht drauf bist, wie ich von den ganzen Leuten hier erfahren habe, nehme ich an das etwas in Las Vegas war. Wie wäre es wenn du mir einfach verrätst was passiert ist und du wieder der kleinen Sonnenschein wirst, der du schon immer warst?", stochert Sasha mit einem kleinen grinsen weiter, als Jess bei dem Wort Sonnenschein hochblickt.

„Sonnenschein?", fragt er dann auch grinsend nach. Sasha lächelt etwas breiter. Sie wollte genau das erreichen. Das ihr Stiefsohn grinst. Und sie hat es geschafft. Jetzt muss sie nur noch herausbekommen was passiert ist das er zu so einem grüblerischen Kerl geworden ist. „Na das warst du in Gewisserweise schon. Vielleicht ein etwas sarkastischer Sonnenschein, aber ein Sonnenschein. Gut nie so sehr wie Jimmy. Aber ich hab es auch noch nie in dieser Ebene…", fängt Sasha an Jess etwas zu necken, der mit einem angeekelten Stöhnen seine Hände über seine Augen schlägt und sie damit unterbricht. „Oh bitte…. Verschone mich mit euren Bettgeschichten, Sasha! Nur heute!", beschwert er sich, seine Hände immer noch nicht von seinen Augen nehmend.

„Sag mir einfach was los ist, Jess.", bestimmt die Frau und sieht Jess sanft lächelnd an. Der atmet tief durch und blickt dann die Frau seines Vaters an. „Ich hab jemanden kennen gelernt in Vegas…", fängt Jess an und wird gleich von Sashas Aufschrei unterbrochen. „HAH! Ich wusste es doch!", meint sie fast schon zu glücklich. Jess verdreht abermals seine Augen. „Soll ich weiter reden oder willst du einen kleinen Hexentanz aufführen?", verlangt der schwarzhaarig zu wissen. Die Frau muss allerdings nicht antworten, da das Telefon klingelt und Jess es abnimmt.

„Mariano.", meint er leicht erheitert von Sashas strahlendem Gesicht. „Schlechte Zeit?", ertönt Rorys Stimme, was Jess dazu veranlasst sich gerade auf zusetzen. „Nein.", meint er dann allerdings nur knapp. „Sicher?", hackt Rory nach. Jess hört das sie irgendwo entlang geht und kurz zu jemand etwas sagt. „Ja sicher. Wo bist du?", fragt er etwas überrascht das sie noch nicht gesagt hat wieso sie anruft. „In der Redaktion.", teilt sie ihm knapp mit. „Darf ich auch erfahren wieso du mich von da anrufst?", erkundigt er sich etwas verwirrt. „Es ist raus.", meint sie als würde das alles erklären. Jess runzelt leicht seine Stirn und lässt sich in den Stuhl zurück fallen.

„Ich brauche hier mehr Infos.", teilt er ihr dann mit. „Irgendwer hat uns Fotografiert. An dem Abend als ich vor meinen Freundinnen zu dir geflüchtet bin. Sie wissen es. Sie wissen noch nicht das ich ich bin, aber sie wissen das du jemand hast. Und jetzt setzen sie alles daran heraus zu bekommen wer ich bin."; erklärt Rory etwas genauer. Jess blinzelt überrascht. Nicht das er nicht erwartet hat das irgendwer irgendwann raus bekommt das Rory und er geheiratet hat, aber wieso gerade gleich die Presse?

Nervös räuspert er sich, da er sich sehr wohl bewusst ist das Sasha ihn genau beobachtet. „Wie meinst du das: Sie wissen nicht das du du bist? Nur ein Foto?", hackt Jess dann nach. Er hört Rory etwas sagen, was allerdings nicht an ihn ist und dann wie es schlagartig ruhig auf ihrer Seite wird und nur noch ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen zu hören ist. „Tut mir Leid… musste erst einen Ruhigen Raum finden. Und natürlich nicht nur ein Foto. Es sind insgesamt knapp fünfzig Fotos. Allerdings erkennt man bei keinem das ich es bin, da… wie soll ich sagen…", gerat Rory ins Stottern.

Jess versteht endlich. Sein lächeln fällt in sich zusammen. „Alles klar.", meint er dann nur. Er sieht praktisch wie Rory nickt. „Dich erkennt man nicht?", hackt er zur Sicherheit noch mal nach. Rory räuspert sich leise. „Nein. Von mir erkennt man nicht das es ich bin. Nur dich sieht man sehr gut.", meint sie dann leise. Jess fährt sich nervös durch seine Haare. Das ist schlecht. Er wollte eigentlich nicht wirklich das das in sämtlichen Zeitungen auftaucht. „Was wissen sie?", fragt er dann nach und versucht so wenig in seinen Fragen zu sagen wie es nur geht, damit Sasha nicht herausbekommt worum es in seinem Gespräch geht. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Die Leute bei mir wissen so ungefähr alles was man wissen kann. Zudem auch die Fotos ziemlich eindeutig sind. Sie wissen das du es bist, sie wissen wer du bist, und sie werden schreiben das du geheiratet hast. Sie haben die Ringe auf einem Foto.", flüstert Rory schon fast. Jess schließt seine Augen. Oh fantastisch. „Das heißt sie wissen eigentlich alles?", hackt er abermals nach. Er hasst es wie Rory ihm diese Neuigkeiten Scheibchenweise serviert. „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Sie raten es. Das Problem ist ein anders. Ein Freund, oder so etwas in der Art… von der Zeitung hier… er hat den Ring an meinem Finger gesehen und hatte gerade das Foto von dem Ring an deinen Finger in der Hand… nun ja… er konnte es sich, so wie ich ihn kenne … wie soll ich sagen… zusammenreimen...", stottert Rory abermals. Jess erste Mine wird noch etwas ernster während er unbewusst seine Kiefer aufeinander mahlen lässt.

„Was hat er gesagt?", verlangt er zu wissen. Er hört wie Rory tief durchatmet. „Er meinte das er gerne die ganze Geschichte wüsste und er es dann nicht sagt. Ich treffe mich heute Abend mit ihm um es ihm zu erzählen.", teilt Rory ihrem Mann mit. Jess schließt genervt seine Augen. „Heute ist Freitag.", stellt er wie für sich selber fest. „Ja und?", kommt es etwas verwirrt sofort von Rory. „Und morgen ist dieses Fest, richtig?", fragt Jess und Rory versteht. „Ich soll ihm heute Absagen und du triffst dich morgen mit mir und ihm auf dem Fest?", spricht sie das aus was er gedacht hat. Jess' Lippen verziehen sich zu einem leichten lächeln. Es ist manchmal fast schon unheimlich wie genau Rory weiß was er denkt.

„Genau.", stimmt er dennoch laut zu. „Das wird er nicht machen. Er will es heute wissen. Mein Chef meinte es würde das doppelte Gehalt geben wenn einer bis morgen raus bekommt wer die Frau ist.", erklärt Rory was Jess ein keuchen entlockt. „Wieso das?", verlangt er etwas überrascht zu wissen. „Du kennst dich nicht mit dem Zeitungsgeschäft aus, huh?", kommt sofort die Gegenfrage. „Wofür hab ich dich?", neckt Jess seine Frau leicht, die leise lacht. „Es ist ein einfach so das kein Reporter einer Story nach jagt die kein Geld hergibt. Aber wenn der Boss einem das doppelte Gehalt für einen Monat verspricht dann ist jeder heiß drauf diese Story zu bekommen. Und vor allem eine Story daraus zu machen.", versucht Rory zu erklären. „Du hast die Fotos, richtig?", verlangt er zu wissen und blickt nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm vor ihm.

„Sicher. Ich soll ja auch heraus bekommen wer die Frau … oh natürlich. Ich Mail sie dir sofort."; erkennt Rory was Jess von ihr will, der sich grinsend das Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter klemmt und in sein Postfach geht, wo auch schon Rorys Mail ist. „Du bist schnell.", meint er etwas überrascht. „Also bitte ich bin eine Reporterin. Ich muss schnell sein.", beschwert sich Rory schon fast. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen, Honey.", gibt Jess nach und grinst leicht als er abermals Rorys lachen hört. „Das ist nicht schön."; meint er nachdenklich als er die Fotos sieht. „Das sind nicht alle.", stellt er fest, als er sie schnell durchgezählt hat und nur achtunddreißig sieht.

„Was ist auf den anderen drauf?", erkundigt er sich. Er hört etwas was sich wie nervöses räuspern anhört. „Honey?", hackt Jess nach als von Rory nichts kommt. „Rory komm schon.", bittet er sie als sie immer noch nichts sagt. „Sie zeigen nur wie du im Zimmer verschwindest."; erklärt Rory. Allerdings sagt ihre Stimme das es nicht nur das ist. „Dann schick sie mir.", versucht es Jess auf den normalen Weg. Rory stöhnt auf. „Jess wenn du dich an diese Nacht erinnerst…", fängt sie an und wird sofort von ihm unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, aber den Anfang hab ich nicht so mitbekommen. Ich war etwas abgelenkt.", gibt er zu und er weiß genau das Rory einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen bekommt. „Jess!", beschwert sie sich zischend. „Wie schlimm kann es sein?", verlangt er von ihr zu wissen. Kaum hat er die Frage ausgesprochen erscheint eine neue Mail in seinem Postfach, er öffnet sie und schluckt leicht. „Oh.", meint er dann wieder. „Genau.", meint sie leise.

„Was ist wenn du sagst das…", fängt Jess an und wird sofort von Rory unterbrochen. „Oh nein. Du kannst das nicht von mir verlangen. Ich müsste ein Interview abgeben. Jess du bist einer der bekanntesten Jungunternehmer im Land. Alle Zeitungen werden Interviews haben wollen. Ich werde alles schreiben müssen was so bei euch anfällt. All das was es über dich und deinen Vater gibt. Private Details und all das was niemand über eure Familie weiß! Das möchte ich nicht.", winkt Rory sofort ab. Jess entweicht ein seufzer. „Komm her."; meint er dann bestimmt. „Was?", fragt Rory überrascht nach.

„Es hat keinen Sinn wenn wir das übers Telefon besprechen und du alle meine Vorschläge im Ansatz abwehrst. Komm her. Dann überlegen wir uns etwas. Es ist Mittag. Sag du gehst Essen.", bestimmt Jess als er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr bemerkt das es wirklich schon Mittag ist. Er hört Rory nachdenklich irgendwo drauf klopfen. „Was wenn jemand mir hinter her geht?", verlangt sie nach einer Minute schweigen zu wissen. Jess lacht leise. „Wäre wohl nicht das erste mal das du in eine Buchhandlung gehst, soviel ich weiß.", winkt er ab. „Gut. Ich bin in gut fünfzehn Minuten da."; stimmt sie dann zu verabschiedet sich und legt auf. Jess seufzt leise und legt das Telefon weg.

„Probleme?", erkundigt sich Sasha, die ihren Stiefsohn neugierig mustert, der sein Postfach schließt und aufsteht. „Wir müssen unser Gespräch auf später verschieben, Sasha. Wie wäre es wenn wir heute Abend alle zusammen essen?", verlangt er zu wissen und will seine Steifmutter so schnell es geht aus seinem Büro haben. „Wow. Dieses Mädchen scheint dir ja wirklich wichtig zu sein, wenn du mich sofort hier raus haben möchtest.", stellt sie etwas überrascht fest. Jess sieht sie genervt an. „Es gibt ein paar Probleme."; meint er nur.

„Hab ich mitbekommen, als du mit dieser Rory gesprochen hast. Woher kennst du sie?", hackt Sasha nach ohne von dem Stuhl aufzustehen auf den sie sich gesetzt hat. „Sie ist… eine Freundin.", versucht Jess die richtigen Worte zu suchen. „Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Jess. Woher kennst du sie?", verlangt sie zu wissen. Jess entweicht ein genervtes stöhnen.

„Ich hab sie in Vegas kennen gelernt.", antwortet er dann ehrlich. Sasha sieht überrascht auf. „Du kennst sie seit nicht mal einer Woche und bezeichnest sie als deine Freundin?", verlangt Sasha etwas überrascht zu wissen. Normalerweise gibt Jess nicht mal zu wenn er mit jemanden bekannt ist wenn er jemand Jahrlang kennt. „Zwölf Tage.", kommt es schneller aus Jess als er es zurückhalten kann, was Sasha noch etwas mehr verwirrt. „Du hast ihr einen Spitznamen gegeben.", stellt sie dann das offensichtliche Fest. Jess nickt langsam. „Du liebst sie."; entweicht es Sasha fast schon keuchend als er den Blick in Jess' Augen bemerkt.

Der schwarzhaarige sieht seine Stiefmutter nachdenklich an. „Teilweise."; gibt er dann zu. „Nein, Jess. Du müsstest deinen Blick sehen. Du liebst sie.", meint Sasha überrascht. Jess atmet tief ein sagt aber nichts. Weder das es stimmt, noch das es nicht stimmt. Er sieht Sasha einfach nur an. Sie lächelt ihn leicht an. „Lernen wir sie kennen?", erkundigt sie sich bei Jess der seufzend nickt. „Sobald wir dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft haben, vielleicht.", antwortet er ehrlich. Sasha nickt.

„Soll ich Jimmy noch vorbei schicken, brauchst du ihn heute noch, oder treffen wir uns um sieben vor deiner Wohnung?", stellt Sasha weiter Fragen ohne sich zu erheben. Jess seufzt leise. Rory wird bald hier sein und er will wirklich nicht das Sasha sie jetzt kennen lernt. Erst muss er das mit ihr hier klären. „Um sieben ist gut. Bringt das Essen mit.", teilt er seiner Stiefmutter bestimmt mit und trommelt nervös mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum. „Du willst das ich gehe.", stellt sie grinsend fest. „Du bist eine Hellseherin.", ist alles was Jess dazu sagt. Sasha lacht leise.

„Alles klar. Aber ich will diese Frau kennen lernen.", teilt sie ihm bestimmt mit. Jess kann es sich nur knapp verkneifen seine Augen zu verdrehen. „Ja schon klar. Bis heute Abend, Sasha."; winkt Jess ab und begeleitet Sasha zur Bürotür, als auch schon Rory auf ihn zu kommt. Ihr Blick huscht über die Gesichter der Leute um sie herum, ganz so als hätte sie wirklich Angst das jemand sie verfolgt. „Bis später, Jess.", verabschiedet sich auch Sasha und verschwindet zwischen den Menschen im Laden, gerade noch rechtzeitig, so das Jess die beiden nicht miteinander bekannt machen muss.

„Kommt mit rein.", meint er sanft zu Rory, deren hand er in seine nimmt und sie mit sich in seine Büro zieht. Sobald die Tür zu ist küssen sie sich kurz aber leidenschaftlich, ehe Jess sich an seinen Schreibtisch lehnt. „Ich hab nur etwa zehn Minuten da ich mich dann mit meinen Freundinnen zu Mittag treffe, da die mich mal wieder sehen wollen. Ich nehme an die haben raus bekommen das ich mich von Logan getrennt habe…", erklärt Rory wieso sie etwas gehetzt aussieht. Jess nickt nachdenklich. „Wieso nicht?", verlangt er dann aus dem Blauen heraus zu wissen. „Mein Chef würde mich fast umbringen das ich es nicht gleich gesagt habe, sämtliche Kollegen von mir würden mich für diesen Monat hassen… Ich hab es meiner Mom noch nicht erzählt die es dann aber morgen in der Zeitung liest… Es gibt ne Menge gründe wieso ich nicht möchte das es in der Zeitung steht das wir verheiratet sind.", teilt Rory Jess mit, der sie einfach weiterhin ansieht.

„Was?", fragt sie etwas gereizt. „Deine Mutter weiß es. Du hast es ihr erzählt als wir am überlegen waren was wir tun. Sie weiß das du verheiratet bist. Sie weiß das du Mariano heißt. Sie weiß das alles. Sie ist mit Sicherheit nicht das Problem. Also was ist es?", wischt Jess einen ihrer Gründe weg. Rory seufzt leise. „Ich hab es meiner Mom erzählt, ja. Aber weder meinen Großeltern, noch meinem Vater oder sonst irgendwem. Was ist wenn die es aus der Zeitung erfahren? Was ist wenn sie mich dann hassen?", nervös läuft Rory vor Jess auf und ab.

Der schwarzhaarige fährt sich über sein Gesicht und lehnt sich etwas mehr gegen den Tisch. „Meine Leute wissen es auch noch nicht.", teilt er ihr dann mit. Rory sieht überrascht auf und unterbricht ihrer auf und ab Rennerei. „Wie?", verlangt sie zu wissen. „Mein Vater, Sasha, Lilly… sie wissen es auch noch nicht. Ich hab es ihnen noch nicht erzählt.", erklärt Jess etwas genauer was er meint. Rory sieht ihn weiterhin fragen an. „Sie sind hier, hier in New York. Wir treffen uns heute Abend. Wieso kommst du nicht einfach ebenfalls wir erzählen es ihnen und morgen fahren wir zusammen nach Stars Hollow, du stellst mich allen vor, die es wissen müssen und dann kann jede Zeitung es bringen die es bringen will da es uns dann egal sein kann.", schlägt Jess vor.

Rory runzelt nachdenklich ihre Stirn. „Du willst das durchziehen? Du willst das alle glauben wir währen richtig verheiratet?", fragt Rory etwas überrascht. Jess nickt ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen. „Wieso?", verlangt Rory zu wissen die ihn fast schon verzweifelt ansieht. „Da das was wir beide haben ich noch nie hatte. Da wir uns obwohl wir uns nicht kennen uns besser kennen als wir je einen Menschen kennen werden. Da wir richtig verheiratet sind. Da niemand das ändern wird können was wir im Moment haben, auch nicht wenn alle es wissen. Gut, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange. Aber es ist als würden wir uns lange kennen. Und ist es nicht genau das was zählt?", erklärt er und wunder sich selber wie leicht ihn all das über die Lippen kommt.

Rory sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich muss gehen.", teilt sie ihm dann bestimmt mit, dreht sich um und verlässt das Büro. Jess schmeißt wütend die Sachen die neben ihm auf dem Schreitisch liegen von diesem und funkelt wütend die Tür an, die Rory hinter sich zufallen hat lassen. Jedes verdammte Mal flüchtet sie. Immer. Jedes Mal von neuem. Und sobald sie sich bei ihm meldet tut sie so als würde nie etwas gewesen sein.

Und wenn er dann sagt das er nicht dagegen hat wenn sie sich nicht wieder scheiden lassen, flüchtet sie ohne ihm zu antworten. „Boss?", kommt das zarte Stimmchen der neuen Angestellten die erst seit drei Wochen für Jess arbeitet. „Was?", zischt er genervt und sieht sie wütend an. „Wir… ähm… es gibt draußen ein… ähm… dort ist jemand der sie sprechen möchte.", stottert das Mädchen und verlässt dann schnell wieder das Büro. Jess atmet genervt ein. Kann man nicht einmal etwas tun ohne das er etwas zu tun hat?

„Was tust du hier?", verlangt er zu wissen als er die junge Frau vor seiner Tür stehen sieht. Sie lächelt ihn nur leicht an und deutet mit dem Kopf zurück ins Büro. „Wir sollten da reden. Es ist doch etwas Privater.", teilt sie ihm nur mit, geht an ihm vorbei und beachtet nicht den überraschten Blick von Jess.

Rory atmet einmal tief durch, als sie den Buchladen verlässt und langsam die Straße entlang geht. Sie weiß das sie irgendwann mit Jess darüber reden werden wird müssen. Aber sie ist einfach noch nicht bereit das jetzt zu tun. Sie kann es nicht. Sie hat keine Ahnung was sie für Jess fühlt. Nur das sie etwas für ihn fühlt. Aber was das ist, das weiß sie nicht. Und es ist für sie noch zu früh es heraus zu finden. Sie hat sich vor nicht mal ganz zwei Wochen von Logan getrennt. Dem Mann mit dem sie fast sechs Jahre zusammen war. Mit dem sie zusammen gewohnt hat. Mit dem sie ihr Studium durchlebt hat und die ersten Jahre im Zeitungsgeschäft.

Mit dem Mann mit dem sie ihr erstes Mal geschlafen hat. Wie kann sie nach nicht mal zwei Wochen schon etwas für einen Mann empfinden denn sie nicht kennt? Sie weiß nichts von Jess. Überhaupt nichts. Sie unterbricht ihre Gedanken als sie zu dem Café kommt und drei ihrer Freundinnen am Tisch sitzen sieht. „Hey ihr.", begrüßt sie Madeline, Louise und Paris mit einem lächeln. Sie beschließt so zu tun als wäre nie etwas gewesen, damit die drei nicht unnötig fragen stellen. „Hi Rory. Du hast einen neue Frisur."; stellt Louise erfreut fest und umarmt Rory fest. Die lacht leise. „Ja aber schon seit fast drei Wochen.", stimmt Rory grinsend zu und schließt auch Madeline in ihre Arme.

„Sieht toll aus, Rory.", teilt die schwarzhaarige Rory mit, die diese nur leicht anlächelt. „Tut mir leid das ich etwas spät bin. Ich musste noch etwas klären.", entschuldigt sich Rory die sich auf den Stuhl neben Paris setzt. „Schon okay. Wir dachten uns so etwas. Immerhin kommst du ja sonst nie zu spät.", winkt Paris ab und lächelt Rory kurz über die Speisekarte hinweg an. „Wir sollten uns öfter Treffen.", beschwert sich Louise. Madeline nickt zustimmend. „So erzählt was es neues bei euch gibt, wir haben uns immerhin schon einen Monat nicht mehr gesehen.", drängt Louise ihre beiden alten Chilton-Freundinnen dazu gleich mal Neuigkeiten zu erzählen.

„Es gibt nichts weiter bei mir.", lehnt Paris ab und sieht nicht mal von der Speisekarte hoch. Die Augen der beiden anderen richtigen sich auf Rory. „Ich hab mich von Logan getrennt, bin ausgezogen und wohne im Moment wieder in Stars Hollow und in einem Hotelzimmer.", teilt Rory die Erlebnisse der letzten Wochen in einem Satz ihren Freundinnen mit. „Wo ist Lane?", verlangt Rory mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn zu wissen, da die in dieser kleinen Runde fehlt. „Hat mich angerufen das sie heute nicht kommen kann. Sie muss irgendwas erledigen, hat mir nicht gesagt was.", teilt Louise Rory mit, die sich nun ebenfalls eine Speisekate nimmt.

„Zieh doch bei uns ein, Rory. Wir haben doch im Moment das freie Zimmer. Wäre doch klasse wenn du bei uns wohnen würdest. Dann würden wir uns wenigstens mal öfter sehen. Und es ist ganz nah an deiner Arbeit. Zudem über einem Café. Was kann es besseres für dich geben?", biete Madeline lächelnd an. Rory blickt überrascht auf. Wieso überrumpelt sie heute nur jeder so? Zu ihrem Glück muss sie nicht antworten, da ihr Handy klingelt und sie es wie automatisch aus ihrer Tasche zieht und sich meldet.

„Rennst du jetzt immer weg wenn ich diesen Vorschlag mache?", ertönt Jess' Stimme, ohne das er sie begrüßt. Rory lächelt ihre Freundinnen schnell entschuldigend an und entfernt sich ein paar Schritte. „Du kannst so was nicht sagen und erwarten das ich sofort etwas dazusage. Zumindest nicht wenn du es so sagst!", weicht Rory der Frage aus. „Das war keine Antwort.", meint Jess bestimmt. Rory schnaubt leise. „Ich weiß. Ich kann dir keine geben da ich es nicht weiß. Normalerweise laufe ich nicht weg. Aber bei dir anscheinend schon. Weißt du was es bedeuten würde, wenn ich zustimme das wir verheiratet sind?", fragt Rory und senkt automatisch ihre Stimme.

„Du meinst das wir zugeben was wir sowieso eigentlich sind? Nein klär mich auf!", meint er leicht genervt. Rory verdreht ihre Augen. „Jess! Das ist nicht so einfach! Wenn wir es offiziell machen dann bedeutet das auch, das wir offiziell Verheiratet sein müssen. Das tun müssen was man tut wenn man verheiratet ist. Zusammen leben zum Beispiel."; versucht Rory zu erklären wovor sie weg rennt. Jess scheint das herauszulesen aus ihrem gesagten. „Nein das heißt nicht das wir sofort zusammen ziehen müssen, Rory. Wenn wir offiziell zugeben das wir geheiratet haben, heißt legendlich das wir uns nicht schämen verheiratet zu sein. Das wir es nicht verheimlichen. Und über das was wir dann sonst noch machen, darüber können wir in ein zwei Monaten nachdenken wenn wir uns besser kennen.", macht Jess seiner Frau den Vorschlag.

Rory runzelt ihre Stirn nachdenklich. „Du willst das wirklich tun.", stellt sie dann fest. Sie hört als antwort nur ein heiseres lachen von Jess. „Ja verflucht. Ich will das wirklich tun. Ist ja nicht so das wir es nicht sowieso schon getan hätten. Das einzige was wir tun würden wäre zuzugeben das wir wirklich geheiratet haben!", antwortet er dann aber auch noch richtig. Rorys Blick wandert ziellos über die Menschen die durch die New Yorker Straße gehen. „Was ist wenn es nicht klappt?", verlangt sie zu wissen. „Dann können wir uns immer noch scheiden lassen.", hat Jess auch auf diese Frage eine Antwort.

Rory fährt sich durch ihre Haare und beißt sich kurz auf ihre Lippe. „Okay.", antwortet sie dann ehe sie es sich wieder anders überlegen kann. Sie hört wie Jess sich bewegt. „Okay?", hackt er sicherheitshalber nach. „Okay.", stimmt Rory nochmals zu. „Das bedeutet aber das du nicht immer weg rennen kannst.", teilt er ihr dann mit. Rory lacht leise. „Hab ich verstanden.", stimmt sie auch dabei zu. „Gut. Wo bist du?", fragt er weiter. Rory lächelt leicht. „In einem Café. Etwas essen mit ein paar Freundinnen. Das tu ich jeden Freitag. Oder zumindest haben wir das mal jeden Freiatag getan. Wollen wir jetzt wieder anfangen.", erklärt die braunhaarige, die kurz zu ihren Freundinnen blickt, die sie jetzt neugierig ansehen, da sie schon etwas zu lange Telefoniert als das es für die Zeitung sein kann.

„Wann hast du Feierabend?", kommt die nächste Frage. Rory kichert leise. „Wieso? Willst du mich abholen kommen?", scherzt sie leicht und wird schlagartig ernst als Jess nichts erwidert. „Das solltest du lieber bleiben lassen. Du würdest dich ja selber den Tigern zum fraß vorwerfen. Aber in Bluteingelegt. So das sie dich auf jeden Fall fressen. Wir treffen uns wo anders.", lehnt Rory ab. Jess schnaubt leise. „Erinnerst du dich an das was du vor drei Sekunden gesagt hast? Das du nicht mehr weg rennst?", erkundigt sich Jess. Rory grummelt leise etwas. „Ich hab um halb sieben Schluss. Treffen wir uns draußen vor der Tür.", schlägt Rory vor.

Jess seufzt leise. „Du hast zugestimmt nicht mehr weg zu rennen.", erinnert er sie. „Schon gut. Okay. Ich werde dich aber nicht retten wenn sie dich auf dich stürzen wie Geier! Mein Büro ist vierter Stock am Empfangstisch vorbei, den Gang entlang dann und die vierte Tür auf der rechten Seite.", gibt Rory ihm eine Wegbeschreibung.

„Wir sehen uns dann, Honey. Bye.", beendet Jess das Gespräch. Leicht Kopfschüttelnd steckt Rory ihr Handy in ihre Tasche und geht zurück zu ihren Freundinnen. „Boss.", lügt Rory, da sie wirklich keine Lust hat die Fragen ihrer Freundinnen zu beantworten. „Was ist jetzt? Willst du das Zimmer?", verlangt Madeline zu wissen. „Ja… ich zieh bei euch ein. Aber nur solange ich noch nichts eigenes gefunden habe!", stimmt Rory zu und weiß schon jetzt das sie das bedauern wird. Louise und Madeline strahlen sie an, was Paris und Rory abermals einen belustigten Blick wechseln lässt.


	6. sollten besser nicht passieren!

**Teil 6: **

…**. Sollten besser nicht passieren!**

„Wann willst du einziehen? Wir könnten heute zu dir ins Hotel kommen, deine Sachen die du da hast, abholen und den Rest bringst du morgen und übermorgen zu uns, wie wäre das?", reißt Louise die braunhaarige aus ihren Gedanken. „Wie bitte?", verlangt Rory etwas verwirrt zu wissen. „Sag mal Süße, wer spukt dir da die ganze Zeit durch deine Gedanken?", verlangt die blonde ihr gegenüber mit skeptischen Blick zu wissen. Rory schluckt leicht nervös. „Ich hab nur über einen Artikel nachgedacht.", weicht Rory dann aus. Und sie lügt nicht mal. Immerhin hat sie darüber nach gedacht das sie nicht mehr aus der Sache raus kommt wenn Jess sie später abholt. Spätestens dann ist allen in ihrer Redaktion klar das sie die ist die Jess geheiratet hat. Das sie die jenige ist die sich einen der fünf beliebtesten Jungunternehmer des Landes geschnappt hat.

Und das auch noch ohne das sie es wusste, da sie das erst heute alles in der Besprechung erfahren hat. Sie wusste zwar das Jess bekannt ist, aber so? Das hat sie dann doch etwas erschreckt. Sie dachte nicht das es so… schnell rauskommen würde. Überhaupt raus kommen würde. Schon wieder in ihren Gedanken versunken blickt Rory auf den Busch neben Louise während sie auf ihrer Lippe kaut.

Sie hat es ihren beiden Freundinnen noch nicht erzählt! Vielleicht sollte sie es ihnen sagen? Ehe sie es dann morgen in der Zeitung lesen? Oder übermorgen. Kommt drauf an wie viel Material ihr Boss zusammen getragen haben möchte. Aber spätestens Montag wird es dann wohl in der Zeitung stehen.

„…Rory? Hey Rory? Geht es dir nicht gut oder ist irgendetwas passiert?", reißt dieses Madeline's Stimme Rory aus ihren Gedanken. Ohne länger darüber nach zu denken was sie sagt, meint Rory: „Ich hab geheiratet." Paris spuckt mit einem Pruster das Wasser, welches sie eigentlich gerade trinken wollte, über den Tisch und hustet hektisch, während sie ihre Hand auf ihren Mund drückt. Rory klopft ihr leicht grinsend auf den Rücken. „Bist du okay?", verlangt sie dann von ihrer Freundin zu wissen, die mit Tränen in den Augen nickt.

Louise und Madeline blicken Rory einfach nur mit großen Augen an. Die blonde findet als erstes ihre Sprache wieder. „DU HAST WAS? WENN?", kreischt sie so laut los, das ein paar Leute sich neugierig zu den vier Freundinnen umdrehen. Rory sieht Louise böse an. „Tut mir Leid. Aber… du hast doch nicht etwa Logan geheiratet oder? Ich dachte ihr habt euch getrennt! Oder hast du diesen Ladentypen geheiratet? Diesen großen dunkelhaarigen? Der war lecker, aber du hast ihn doch wohl nicht… oder?", plappert Louise verwirrt drauf los. Rory verdreht kurz ihre Augen.

„Ich habe weder Logan noch Dean geheiratet. Eigentlich war es sowieso nicht geplant das ich heirate. Es war eher… ein versehen.", versucht Rory zu erklären. Maddy hebt Fragen ihre Augenbraue. „Tut mir Leid wenn ich das dumm anhört... Aber wie kann man aus versehen heiraten? Und wenn?", verlangt sie zu wissen. Rory lächelt nervös.

„Na ja… wir haben uns in der Bar in Vegas getroffen… wo ich ja war, da Mom meinte ich muss erst mal etwas aus New York raus, weg von Logan, so das sie alles aus der Wohnung raus schaffen konnte was mir gehört und ich ihn gar nicht mehr sehen zu brauche… Ich war wohl schon ein kleines bisschen angetrunken als er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte, an den Tresen. Wir sind ins Reden gekommen, haben fest gestellt das viel mehr Spaß gemacht hat zusammen zutrinken und sich über die Leute in der Bar lustig zu machen als alleine. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr sonderlich viel von dem Abend. Jeden Falls bin ich am nächsten Morgen in dem fremden Hotelzimmerbett aufgewacht.

In einem T-Shirt von Jess, der auch irgendwann rein gekommen ist. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wusste nicht das wir geheiratet haben… Bis er es mir erzählt hat. Es war unbeabsichtigt und ein Versehen, aber wir haben uns überlegt, da wir sowieso noch ein paar Monate warten können bis wir das wieder rückgängig machen können, das wir es jetzt erst mal offiziell machen.", erklärt Rory. Ihre drei Freundinnen sehen sie etwas überrascht an.

Paris hebt fragend ihre Augenbraue. „Du willst es offiziell machen? Was heißt das schon wieder, Gilmore?", verlangt sie dann zu wissen. Rorys nervöses lächeln wird noch etwas nervöser. „Jess ist nicht so unbekannt… Heute hat mein Boss eine Besprechung einberufen, da sie Bilder von mir und Jess haben die zeigen das wir verheiratet sind…", fängt Rory an zu erklären. Louise sieht Rory mit großen Augen an.

„Jess MARIANO? Du bist jetzt eine Mariano? Ach du… Himmel Mädchen… Wie wäre es wenn du einem eine Vorwarnung gibst bevor du so etwas sagst?", keucht die blonde atemlos, was Rory sie überrascht ansehen lässt. „Woher weißt du wer er ist und ich weiß es nicht?", beschwert sich Rory fast schon schmollend. Paris lacht leise auf. „Weil du, Gilmore, von dem wirklichen Leben nicht wirklich eine Ahnung hast. Sogar Lane wusste wer dein Mann ist. Aber wir haben schon bemerkt das du nicht weißt wenn du da geheiratet hast, also haben wir dir lieber nicht noch einen Schock versetzt und es für uns behalten, wo du wieder mit uns gesprochen hast.

Ist aber wirklich nicht verwunderlich das du keine Ahnung hast, wer er ist. Aber es ist seltsam das er es dir nicht erzählt hat.", erklärt Paris mit einem entschuldigenden lächeln. „Moment. Das heißt du und Lane wusstet schon die ganze letzte Woche lang mit wem ich da verheiratet bin, aber ihr habt mir nichts gesagt? PARIS!", beschwert sich Rory laut und funkelt ihre Freundin böse an.

„Hey sie mich nicht so an, Rory. Es ist deine Schuld das du nicht aufpasst was du tust, wenn man dich mal alleine lässt. Außerdem war es ja nicht so das wir es dir nicht gesagt hätten wenn wir nicht gedacht hätten das er es dir nicht schon gesagt hätte. Immerhin ist es ja nicht die Aufgabe der Freundinnen dir zu sagen wer dein Mann ist, oder?", lehnt Paris alle Schuld von sich. Rory schnaubt leise.

„Sekunde mal! Du wusstest das sie verheiratet ist? Und Lane auch? Wieso haben wir es dann hier als letztes erfahren?", beschwert sich Louise und sieht zwischen Rory und Paris hin und her. „Ihr erfahrt es eigentlich nicht als letztes sondern ihr seit die dritten denen ich es sage. Ich hab es bis jetzt nur meiner Mom, Lane und Paris gesagt.", gibt Rory zu und bekommt einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen.

„Was sind das für Fotos?", erkundigt sich Maddy mit einem neugierigen Grinsen. Rorys Wangen färben sich in einem dunkleren Rot. „Oh… Aber hallo. Unsere Maria hat sich aber verändert.", neckt Louise ihre Freundin mit einem breiten grinsen. Rory grinst sie leicht an. „Ich hab nie gesagt das ich eine Maria bin. Das waren nur die anderen.", neckt Rory zurück, was die sie alle am Tisch grinsen lässt.

„Also bist du jetzt offiziell eine Mrs. Jess James Mariano? Das ist echt toll. Er kommt auf alle Partys auf die uns Lane nicht bekommt.", meint Maddy begeistert und strahlt Rory an, was die leise lachen lässt. „Ja bin ich wohl.", meint sie dann nur nachdenklich.

Paris beobachtet Rory schweigend. Sie hat es ja gewusst. In dem Moment in dem Rory neben dem Kerl stand und sie mit Lane aus dem Taxi ausgestiegen sind, wusste sie das Rory sich in diesen Typen verlieben wird. Und jetzt ist es zu spät. Jetzt ist Rory verknallt wie ein Teenager und sieht nicht die negativen Seiten. Nicht das Paris im Moment viele Negative Seiten findet, aber es gibt sicherlich welche, die sich dann als besonders hinterlistig erweisen. Ihr gefällt das nicht. Paris macht sich wirklich Sorgen um Rory. Nicht unbedingt wegen dieser offiziell-mach-Sache. Sondern da Rory bis jetzt eigentlich keinerlei Regung gezeigt hat, das sie bedauert das das mit Logan vorbei ist. Und so kennt Paris Rory nicht. So hat sie Rory nicht erlebt als Dean sich von ihr getrennt hat, da er der Meinung war das Rory etwas mit einem ihrer Freunde von Yale angefangen hätte.

Und so war Rory auch nicht als sie sich für ein paar Wochen von Logan getrennt hatte, als sie sich gestritten hatten. Aber jetzt… jetzt wo die beiden sicherlich nicht mehr zusammen kommen werden, da zeigt Rory kein einziges Gefühl von Trauer. Wälzt sich nicht im Selbstmitleid, was sie falsch gemacht hat, das Logan sie betrogen hat, oder das sie immer auf die Falschen Männer reinfällt. Das war sie getan hat als sie sich die letzten Male von ihren Freunden getrennt hat. Und das gehört bei Rory einfach dazu. Bei Louise, Madeline ja sogar bei Lane würde Paris keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwänden, was mit ihnen los ist, wenn sie es nicht machen. Obwohl Lane wesentlich bekannter für ihre Gefühlsausbrüche ist als Rory.

Aber bei Rory? Die die praktisch von ihrer Mutter gelernt hat, das man nur weiter machen kann wenn man sich ordentlich im Selbstmitleid gewälzt hat, macht nichts der gleichen, heiratet stattdessen einen Kerl den sie nicht kennt und will das jetzt auch noch offiziell machen. Mit einem leisen seufzer schenkt Paris dem neuen Gesprächsthema ihrer drei Freundinnen wieder mehr Beachtung, allerdings nimmt sie sich vor noch mal mit Rory zu reden.

„Ich muss jetzt verschwinden. Ich komme am Sonntag mit meinem Zeug zu euch, ja? Ich fahre morgen zu meiner Mom nach Hause, deswegen kann ich erst Sonntag. Oder ist das schlecht für euch?", erkundigt sich Rory, die sich erhebt und ihre Sachen zusammen sucht. „Nein das ist gut. Dann können wir noch den Schlüssel suchen, der irgendwo in der Küche sein muss, die Wände streichen…", meint Louise grinsend, die ebenfalls aufsteht. Rory lacht leise. „Ich wäre euch beiden dankbar wenn ich meine Wände selber in einer Farbe streichen dürfte, die mir gefällt. Ich lebe nicht sonderlich gerne in einem Rosanen Zimmer.", bittet Rory teils scherzhaft teils ernst.

„Wir dachten eher an ein hübsches quietsch grün. Oder so ein nettes Neongelb.", kommt es lachend von Louise. „Wir sehen uns Montag, Paris. Bis später Maddy.", verabschiedet sich die blonde von den beiden noch sitzenden Freundinnen. „Bis dann ihr beiden.", meint auch Rory, drückt Maddy noch einmal und wird auch von Paris umarmt.

Zusammen mit Louise verlässt sie das Café. „Wie zum Teufel hast du es geschafft dir einen Mariano zu angeln? Du? Du bist so unschuldig. Ich versuche seit fast zwei Jahren irgendwie an ihn ran zu kommen.", verlangt Louise zu wissen. Rory lacht leise. „Weiß nicht Lou. Aber mir wäre es ehrlich gesagt lieber wenn es nicht ganz so bekannt wäre, dann müsste ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen von den Leuten aus meiner Zeitung verfolgt zu werden, da sie ein paar gute Bilder von dem Frischen Ehepaar haben möchten.", gibt Rory zu. Vor dem Zeitungsgebäude umarmen sich die beiden und verabschieden sich. „Es wird alles wieder gut, Süße. Mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Der Typ den du dir genommen hast ist kein Schlechter Kerl.", flüstert die blonde Rory leise ins Ohr, ehe sie richtung ihrer Wohnung weiter geht und eine nachdenkliche Rory zurück lässt.

Das klopfen an der Tür reißt Jess aus seinen Gedanken. „Herein."; murmelt er leise aber laut genug das man es hören kann. „Guten Tag Mr. Mariano.", wird er begrüßt und sieht überrascht auf. Was ist den heute los? Will ihn heute jeder ärgern? „Was kann ich für sie tun?", verlangt er fast schon angrifflustig zu wissen. Die Langbeinige Blondine stöckelt auf ihren viel zu hohen Hackenschuhen in das Büro ohne das Jess das erlaubt. „Ich bin vom Hello Magazin und wir haben ein interessantes Gerücht über Sie gehört…", startet die Frau und klimpert Jess mit ihren Flaschen Wimpern an. (_Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung welche Zeitschriften in Amerika den Klatsch und Tratsch der Reichen und Schönen bringen, daher hab ich einfach irgendeinen Namen gekommen, also nicht wundern wenn es diese Zeitung da wirklich geben sollte und nicht so eine ist_)

Anscheinend denkt sie verführerisch, was Jess allerdings nur dazu veranlasst seine Augenbraue hoch zu ziehen. Diese Frau kann unmöglich denken das sie hübsch ist. Der Rock ist zu kurz, zählt ja fast nur noch als breiter Gürtel. Das Top was sie anhat ist zu eng und ebenfalls seiner Meinung nach zu kurz, da man es dieser Frau nicht mal ausziehen müsste um zu wissen wie ihr Körper aussieht.

Und zu wissen das sie keinen BH trägt, was Jess leicht genervt seufzen lässt. Sein Blick wandert in das Gesicht der Frau, welches viel zu viel Make-up enthält. Die Lippen sind in einem knalligen Rot zugespachtelt, ihre Augen dick schwarz umrandet, überhaupt sieht diese Frau eher wie eine Lebendige Barbie aus, als eine Lebendige Frau aus. Wieso nur denkt immer jeder das er auf solche Frauen eher hereinfallen würde als auf normal gekleidete Menschen die nicht ohne Probleme gleich auf eine Theaterbühne könnten mit der Tonne Make-up im Gesicht?

„Ist das so? Wie wäre es wenn Sie sich dann an den Pressemanager wenden?", zischt Jess durch seine Zähne hindurch, ehe er wieder auf seine Arbeit runter blickt, die er eigentlich schon gemacht haben wollte, er aber immer wieder seine Gedanken an Rory verliert. „Wissen Sie, Mr. Mariano. Ich dachte sie würden mir vielleicht den gefallen tun und mir ein Interview geben. Wo ich schon mal hier bin.", kommt es von der Menschlichen Barbie. Jess' Augenbrauen schießen so hoch das sie fast in seinen Haaransatz verschwinden.

„Was sollte ihnen den Gedanken geben das ich einem Interview zustimme, welches nicht angesetzt ist? Ich gebe keinen Privaten Interviews. Der nächste Angesetzte Interviewtermin ist nächsten Dienstag. Erscheinen Sie dort, können Sie mich Fragen was Sie möchten. Und nun, bitte… ich muss Arbeiten. Manche Menschen müssen das tun um Geld zu verdienen.", teilt Jess der Frau mit einem fast schon bösartigen grinsen im Gesicht zu. Die Frau blinzelt etwas überrumpelt und wenn Jess den Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutet, hat sie nicht verstanden was er gesagt hat.

„Aber wollen Sie gar nichts dazu sagen, das sie jetzt verheiratet sein sollen?", versucht es die Frau trotzdem. Jess erhebt sich mit einem Aufgesetzten lächeln, tritt neben die Frau, nimmt sie am Arm, wobei die Parfümwolke die die Frau einhüllt ihm fast komplett den Atem raubt und schiebt sie zur Tür, die er öffnet um die Frau aus seinem Büro zu befördern. „Ich wiederhole es noch mal langsam für Sie damit sogar Sie es verstehen:", meint Jess so freundlich wie er nun mal ist. „Nächsten Dienstag ist ein Pressetermin. Erscheinen Sie dort, dann können Sie Ihre Fragen stellen und bekommen vielleicht auch antworten drauf."

Seine Stimme ist bestimmt und fest, ehe er die Tür vor der dem überschminkten Gesicht der Frau zu fallen lässt und um es deutlich zu machen die Tür abschließt. Wie sie zu seinem Büro gekommen ist fragt er sich sowieso. Normalerweise fangen die Mitarbeiter des Ladens immer sämtliche Presseleute vor seiner Tür ab.

Mit einem leisen seufzer lässt er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und blickt kurz auf die Uhr über der Tür. Theoretisch könnte er sich jetzt schon auf den Weg zu Rory machen, wenn er nicht mit seinem Auto fahren möchte, was keinen Sinn macht, da es drei Straßen vor seiner Wohnung steht. Sein Blick wandert über die Bestelllisten und alles was er sonst heute noch getan hat um sicher zu gehen das er alles erledigt hat was er übers Wochenende erledigt haben muss. Hat er. Dann kann er ja los.

Er ist sich zwar nicht so sicher, ob es eine so tolle Idee ist direkt in die Hölle des Löwen zu gehen, wenn dieser Sicherlich ebenfalls dort ist, aber wie sagt dieses Idiotische Sprichwort? Was muss das muss? Und das ist etwas was wohl sein muss um Rory ihre Angst zu nehmen, das sie nicht damit klar kommen wenn die Zeitungen erfahren das sie verheiratet sind und zum anderen da es sowieso raus kommt. Früher oder später und auf dieser Art kommt es eben früher raus.

Mit einer Hand seine Jacke vom Ständer nehmen, während seine andere sein Handy in seine Hintere Hosentasche steckt und dann auf seine vordere klopft um zu testen ob er den Schlüssel darin hat, den er braucht, verlässt er Sein Büro. „Ich mach Feierabend. Es kann sein das Morgen Jimmy oder Sasha hier noch mal vorbei schauen."; teilt er dem jungen Mädchen mit welches vorhin so nervös an Jess' Tür war nach Rorys Besuch.

„Okay, Mr. Mariano.", flüstert sie fast unverständlich. Für sich stellt Jess fest, das nur noch das Zittern am ganzen Körper fehlt um das Angstbild was dieses Mädchen abgibt perfekt zu machen. „Wenn etwas ist einfach auf dem Handy anrufen, ich hab es das gesamte Wochenende an.", ruft er noch über seine Schulter. Er hört abermals nur ein leises: „Okay, Mr. Mariano.", von dem Mädchen.

Kopfschüttelnd tritt Jess aus seinem Laden. Er versteht nicht wieso sie so eine Angst vor ihm hat. Ist ja nicht so das er jeden Tag so schlechte Laune hat wie er vorhin hatte. Oder immer gleich jeden Anschreit. Er ist im Grunde genommen ein sehr umgänglicher Einzelgänger. Er grinst leicht bei dem Gedanken. Wie schwachsinnig kann man denken? Jess kichert leise über sich selber, während er stoppt und mit seinen Augen und in den Hosentaschen vergrabenden Händen das große Zeitungsgebäude vor sich begutachtet.

Tief durchatmend tritt er durch die automatisch öffnenden Glastüren und spürt fast Augenblicklich die neugierigen Blicke der Menschen. Das hier ist ein Zeitungsgebäude, sollten die da nicht mehr zu tun haben? Hektisch hin und her laufen oder so? Stattdessen stehen nur ein paar Leute herum, oder sitzen auf den Stühlen, die anscheinend so etwas wie Wartestühle sind und sehen ihn neugierig an. Seine Hände etwas tiefer in seinen Taschen vergrabend, noch einmal tief Luft holend, geht Jess auf die Fahrstühle zu. Vielleicht… nur vielleicht… hat Rory doch recht gehabt damit das er keine so Tolle Idee

damit hatte hier her zu kommen.

Fast entweicht ihm ein erleichterter Seufzer als er in den Leeren großen Fahrstuhl steigt. Auf die vier drückend blickt er sich in dem Aufzug um. Gegenüber der Tür hängt ein Plakat auf dem irgendein Spruch steht. Über den Stockwerktasten klebt wie in jedem Aufzug ein Rauchen-Verboten-Schild. Irgendeine Musik von einem Instrument wird leise gespielt. Etwas was Jess hasst. Wie kann man nur in einem Aufzug Musik spielen? Er wird aus seinen Gedanken geholt als sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche anfängt zu vibrieren. Mit einem Schnellen Handgriff holt er es aus der Tasche und meldet sich ohne auf die Nummer zu sehen.

„Jessy!", kreischt die Stimme von Lilly ihm laut ins Ohr sobald er sich gemeldet hat. „Oh

Hölle, Mädchen. Kreisch nicht so."; beschwert er sich zischend, aber fast schon automatisch. „Oh stell dich nicht so an, Jessy. Wo bist du Bruderherz?", verlangt das Mädchen so aufgebracht wie immer zu wissen. Seit sie nicht mehr in Schränken und unter Tischen liest ist sie fast nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Sie ist wild und immer auf Achse und meistens mit so viel Spaß bei allen Sachen das alle denken das sie ihre Begeisterung spielt.

Überhaupt versteht Jess nicht woher sie das hat. Gut Sasha ist auf ihre Art und weiße wohl auch etwas… Ausgeflippt. Aber nicht so wie Lilly. „Nenn mich nicht so, Lil. Wieso fragst du?", meint Jess in dem Moment in dem er aus dem Aufzug steigt, da er in er Etage angekommen ist. „Ich bin ein Neugieriger Mensch. Von Natur aus. Und außerdem stehe ich vor deiner Wohnungstür und keiner ist da. Aber als ich vor ein Paar Minuten im Laden war, wurde mir gesagt das ich dich praktisch genau vorpasst hätte. Also bin ich jetzt hier. Nur die wichtige Person fehlt. Die Person mit dem Schlüssel.", plappert das Mädchen auf Jess ein, der leicht genervt mit seiner Freien Hand durch seine Haare fährt.

Er spürt schon wieder die fast schon brennenden Blicke auf sich. Als er einfach an der Empfangsdame vorbei will, stoppt die ihn. „Moment, junger Mann. So geht das nicht. Wo wollen sie hin?", verlangt sie zu wissen und sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. Anscheinend weiß sie wer er ist. „Ich weiß schon wo ich hin muss, danke.", winkt Jess aber an, schenkt der Frau ein knappes grinsen und folgt Rorys Wegbeschreibung zu ihrer Bürotür. „War das an mich?", quietscht Lilly Jess' ins Ohr. „Nein, Lil. Warte einfach noch ein paar Minuten ich komme so schnell ich kann. Ich bin gerade jemanden abholen. Ich beeile mich. Bis gleich.", beendet Jess das Gespräch mit seiner Schwester so schnell es geht, legt auf ehe sie protestieren kann und klopft an Rorys Tür.

„Autsch…", kommt es von drinnen was ihn leicht grinsen lässt, als er gleichzeitig zu dem Autsch ein lautes Klopfen hört. „Offen.", hört er seine Frau dann leise rufen. Erleichtert den stechenden Blicken entkommen zu können, betritt Jess das kleine Bürozimmer, findet aber Rory darin nicht.

Rory sucht leise vor sich hinfluchend eine Telefonnummer in ihrem Aktenschrank. Wieso war sie auch einmal so dumm und hat die Telefonnummer eines Autors über die sie eine Kritik und ein Interview schreiben muss nicht wie sonst auf einen Post-it geschrieben sondern auf den Zettel mit dem zusammengefassten Inhalt des Buches? „Verdammt…", grummelt sie leise, als sie die vorletzte Schublade zuknallen lässt. Genau in dem Moment klopft an der Tür, was sie erschrocken aufblicken lässt. Dabei vergisst sie aber das sie unter ihrem Schreibtisch sitzt und haut sich mit einem lauten Geräusch ihren Kopf an dem Tisch über ihr an. „Autsch!", flücht sie abermals und reibt sich ihren Schmerzenden Kopf.

„Offen.", meint sie laut genug das man sie hört mit leicht Schmerzverzehrter Stimme, allerdings taucht sie nicht wieder unter ihrem Schreibtisch auf, da sie ihre Nase in die Unterste Schublade ihres Aktenschrankes steckt um dort das Papier zu finden, welches sie so dringend braucht. „Versteckst du dich?", ertönt Jess' belustigte Stimme. Rory reist ihren Kopf abermals hoch, zu schnell und zu hoch, so das er wieder hart gegen die Tischplatte stößt. „Autsch…", flucht sie leise, während sie schnell unter dem Tisch vorkrabbelt und aufsteht, eine Hand an die Stelle halten, an der sie sich zwei mal angestoßen hat. „Es ist noch nicht halb sieben."; meint sie bestimmt.

Jess lacht leise. „Stimmt. Ich bin zwei Minuten zu früh. Ich dachte ich komme etwas früher.", gibt er grinsend zu und küsst sie kurz aber sanft über den Tisch hinweg. „Ich bin gleich fertig… ich hab irgendwo diese Telefonnummer von dem Kerl über den ich diesen Artikel schreiben muss. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr ganz genau wo dieses Teil ist…", erklärt Rory die sich in ihrem kleinen Büro umsieht und dabei auf ihrer Lippe kaut.

Jess lässt sich grinsend auf das Sofa fallen, was neben der Tür steht. Der kleine Raum ist ordentlich und gleichzeitig chaotisch. So wie Rory. Es stehen keine Pflanzen im gesamten Raum, was Jess etwas verwundert, aber er sagt jetzt lieber nichts, da Rory zu einem ihrer Schränke geht die Tür öffnet und in einem Karton anfängt zu suchen. „Welcher Artikel?", meldet sich Jess dann doch zu Wort, als er das Buch welches auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa steht, in seine Hand nimmt und den Titel liest. „Über so einen Kerl der ein Buch geschrieben hat. Ich hab weder dieses Buch gelesen noch keine ich diesen dummen Autor. Und das größte Problem ich weiß weder den Titel des Buches noch den Namen des Autors, was die Suche etwas erschwert.", grummelt Rory, die die Schranktür zufallen lässt und wieder unter ihren Schreibtisch verschwindet

Jess kann sich ein leises lachen nicht verkneifen als er seine Frau beobachtet. Er weiß das er Rory eigentlich sagen sollte, das Lilly vor seiner Wohnungstür sitzt und darauf wartet das er nach Hause kommt, aber er hat seine Schwester schon so oft gesagt das sie ihn anrufen soll bevor sie zu ihm kommt, das er fast schon froh ist das Rory noch nicht gleich fertig ist. Ein Aufschrei von Rory reißt Jess aus seinen Gedanken. „Gefunden?", rät er wild drauf los. Rory lacht und steht auf, schnappt sich ihre Handtasche sowie ihre Jacke und schwenkt den Zettel dabei durch die Luft.

„Jupp. Wir können.", teilt sie ihm mit. „Ist das das Buch?", erkundigt er sich und hebt das Buch etwas hoch, welches er immer noch in seiner Hand hält. „Oh gut, das du es hast, nimmt es mit. Und ja."; bemerkt Rory und lächelt Jess dankbar an, als sie an ihm vorbei geht, die Tür öffnet und ihren Blick noch mal kurz durch den Raum wandern lässt. „Ich glaube ich hab jetzt alles.", meint sie nachdenklich. „Sicher? Nicht das ich dann schuld bin.", grummelt Jess leicht grinsend.

Rory lächelt ihn leicht an und schüttelt dann ihren Kopf. „Wozu ist es gut dich zu haben wenn ich dich noch nicht mal beschuldigen darf wenn ich etwas vergessen habe? Ist DAS nicht der wesentliche Grund wieso man Heiratet?", verlangt sie von ihm leicht grinsend zu wissen. Jess schüttelt belustigt grinsend seinen Kopf, während sie mit ineinander verflechtenden Händen zum Fahrstuhl gehen. Die teils neugierigen teils überraschten teils geschockten Blicke der anderen Journalisten nicht beachten. „Wo gehen wir hin?", verlangt Rory zu wissen und sieht ihren Mann fragend an, der sie fragend ansieht.

„Jetzt. Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragt Rory und Jess nickt leicht verstehend. „Zu mir. Lil sitzt vor der Tür, da sie mal wieder nicht angerufen hat, das sie mich besuchen kommt und ihren Schlüssel anscheinend vergessen hat.", erklärt Jess Rory, die nachdenklich nickt. „Lil ist…", will sie dann nachfragen als Jess einfach nur zustimmend nickt. „Okay.", stimmt Rory leicht nervös zu, als sie zusammen in den Aufzug treten.

„Wieso bist du nervös?", verlangt er belustigt zu wissen. Rory runzelt gespielt nachdenklich ihre Stirn. „Lass mich überlegen… ich werde gleich deine Schwester kennen lernen, wie ich annehme wahrscheinlich auch nur ein paar Minuten später deinen Vater und dessen Frau. Und ich habe keine Ahnung ob sie mich leiden können oder nicht, da du mir nicht sonderlich viel über sie erzählt hast. Und was ist wenn sie mich nicht mögen? Ich würde sagen das ich wirklich keinen Grund habe Nervös zu sein, oder?", faucht sie fast schon und lächelt ihn gleich drauf entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid. Ich bin nervös.", entschuldigt sie sich auch noch laut.

Sie lehnt ihre Stirn an Jess' Brust, der seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legt und sie doch etwas dichter an sich zieht. „Sie werden dich lieben.", teilt er ihr bestimmt mit. Rory blickt ihn etwas überrascht an. „Woher weißt du das so sicher?", erkundigt sie sich leise und drückt ihr Gesicht dann wieder in sein T-Shirt. „Weil ich es tue.", teilt er ihr dann mit. Rorys Kopf schießt hoch, während sie ihm überrascht in seine dunkelbraunen Augen blickt. „W-Was?", stottert sie komplett überrumpelt.


	7. Immer neues Lernen

**Teil 7: **

**Immer neues Lernen**

Jess grinst leicht als er den überrumpelten Gesichtsausdruck von Rory bemerkt. Sie blinzelt leicht, ehe sie ihren Kopf senkt um ihn auf keinen Fall in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Das hier ist nicht der Ort um es zu wiederholen. Nicht das ich es wirklich müsste, da ich weiß das du verstanden hast, was ich gesagt habe Honey.", flüstert Jess leise in Rorys Ohr ehe er ihr darauf ein Kuss drückt. „Und hör auf zu denken.", teilt er ihr dann noch grinsend mit, ehe er sie sanft hinter sich her aus dem Aufzug zieht. Rorys Stirn runzelt sich leicht, ehe sich ihre Augen wieder auf Jess richtigen, der so tut als hätte er nie etwas gesagt.

„Hör auf so geschockt zu schauen.", kommt es belustigt von Jess. „W-Wie…", fängt Rory an und stoppt sich dann selber. „Komm schon Rory, wenn du weiter so geschockt bist dann mach ich mir wirklich Sorgen und steck dich in mein Bett und lass dich nicht morgen zu deiner Mutter fahren.", versucht er es anders seine Frau wieder aus ihrem leichten Schockzustand zu holen. Rory schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf und scheint wieder zu sich zu kommen.

„Tut mir Leid. Das war nur… etwas überraschend.", entschuldigt sich Rory leise, da sie sich vorstellen kann das es doch etwas weh tun muss zu sehen wie jemand so Geschockt drauf reagiert wenn man diesem Jemand gerade gesagt hat das man ihn liebt. „Hey…", meint Jess und dreht Rory so das sie vor ihm steht und ihn ansehen muss. „Ich hab nichts gesagt wenn es dir ein schlechtes Gefühl gibt. Du hast mich gefragt. Ich habe dir ehrlich geantwortet. Mach dir wirklich keine Sorgen. Lil ist etwas durchgedreht, aber eigentlich recht umgänglich…. Sasha ist ebenfalls verrückt, aber nett. Und Jimmy ist… Jimmy. Aber er wird dich mögen. Da man dich nur mögen kann. Okay?", flüstert er leise. Rory lächelt ihn leicht an, ehe sie ihn sanft küsst und ihn dann fest umarmt.

Ihren Körper fest an ihn schmiegt und ihr Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt vergräbt um seinen einzigartigen Duft tief in ihre Nase saugen zu können. Jess drückt leicht lächelnd einen Kuss auf Rorys seidige Haare, nach dem er seine Arme ebenfalls fest um ihren schmalen zierlichen Körper geschlossen hat.

„Deine Schwester wartet.", flüstert Rory leise, sich langsam etwas zurückziehend. „Jupp. Aber je länger sie warten muss desto aufgedrehter wird sie. Was mehr Spaß für mich bedeutet.", erklärt Jess seiner Frau mit einem leicht bösen grinsen, was Rory ihn sanft auf die Brust schlagen lässt. „Du bist fies.", teilt sie ihm dann mit einem leichten lachen mit. Mit ineinander verwirrten Händen, so das man nicht mehr Erkennen kann wo die eine und wo die andere Hand beginnt setzen die ihren Weg zu Jess' Wohnung fort.

Kaum betreten sie den großen Flur sehen sie das Mädchen an der Tür von Jess' Wohnung lehnen und hören sie gelangweilt vor sich hinsummend. „Wir aber auch Zeit, Jess!", beschwert sie sich, als sie aufspringt und Jess kurz umarmt. „Dich kenn ich nicht. Oder kenn ich dich und weiß es nur nicht mehr?", schnattert das Mädchen gleich drauf los und umarmt einfach mal Rory ebenfalls. Sozusagen als Vorsorge dafür wenn Lilly sie doch kennt. Rory lacht leise. „Nein wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Rory.", stellt sich Rory vor. Lillys Stirn runzelt sich kurz. „Nein. Nein… kenne ich wirklich nicht. Du bist was? Eine Freundin von Jess? Oder seine Freundin? Das wäre Cool! Ich hab noch nie eine Freundin von Jess kennen gelernt. Obwohl Jimmy immer meint das er sehr beliebt bei Frauen ist und Sasha auch immer meint das ich aufpassen soll das ich nicht seinem Charm verfallen soll…", plappert Lilly auf Rory ein.

Jess schließt Kopfschüttelnd die Wohnungstür auf und schiebt seine Schwester vor sich rein, ehe er Rory sanft hinter sich her zieht und die Tür schließt und erst dann ihre Hand los lässt. Sie lässt ihren Blick kurz über die fast schon vertrauten Wohnzimmermöbel und die Küche wandern, ehe sie Jess kurz anlächelt. Lilly lässt sich auf einen der Hocker am Küchentresen nieder und klopft mit ihren Fingern auf die Holzplatte vor sich. Rory und Jess betreten beide den Küchenbereich. „Kaffee.", stellt Jess mit einem blick auf Rory fest, die leicht auf ihrer Lippe kaut. „Bitte.", stimmt sie zu obwohl keiner eine Frage gestellt hat. „Was ist Rory für ein Name? Hab ich noch nie gehört. Kommst du aus New York? Woher kennt ihr beiden euch?", verlangt Lilly neugierig zu wissen, während ihr Blick zwischen Jess und Rory hin und her springt.

Rory lacht leise. Wenn Sasha ebenso ist wie ihre Tochter dann wird das ein interessanter Abend. „Was wird das Lil? 20 Questions?", beschwert sich auch Jess, dem seine Schwester anscheinend auch etwas zu viel redet. „Ich bin neugierig. Ich hab dich noch nie von einer Rory reden hören. Zudem ich diesen Namen immer noch irgendwie seltsam finde. Ist doch klar das ich neugierig bin. Du bist es ja auch immer wenn Jimmy oder Mom dir erzählen das ich mich mit jemand getroffen habe!", beschwert sich Lilly schon fast. Jess blickt auf.

„Du hast schon wieder mit irgendeinem Kerl getroffen?", hackt er mit fast schon bedrohlichem Unterton nach. Rory kichert leise, was Jess' Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkt. „Was gibt es da zu kichern? Meine Schwester trifft sich mit irgendwelchen wild Fremden Kerlen die sicherlich nicht mit ihr ein Buch lesen wollen!", beschwert sich Jess und sieht seine Frau leicht böse an. Rory lächelt ihn sanft an, ehe sie sich dicht vor ihn stellt, ihre Hände in seine Haare im Nacken fahren lässt und ihn kurz küsst.

„Es ist niedlich. Du sollest nie Töchter bekommen.", erklärt sie wieso sie gekichert hat. Jess hebt leicht neckisch seine Augenbraue. „Ich denke meine Töchter würden es sehr gut bei mir haben.", flüstert er gegen ihre Lippen, seine Arme fest um ihre Hüften legend und sie so gegen ihn drückend, küsst er sie sanft. „Grähm.", macht sich Lilly mit einem Räusperlachen bemerkbar. Rory löst sich schnell von Jess, mit leicht roten Wangen, was Jess grinsen lässt.

„Würde mir jetzt einer mal irgendwas erzählen? Ihr seit zusammen oder? So wie ihr euch anseht müsst ihr zusammen sein. Immerhin springt ihr euch ja fast in der Küche an und das obwohl ich direkt daneben sitze und Jess nicht mal mit einer Frau flirtet wenn ich sonst dabei bin. Also ihr seit definitiv zusammen. Und frisch verliebt anscheinend auch. Ihr leuchtet so…", plappert Lilly drauf los was Rory noch ein tieferes Rot in ihre Wangen bringt.

Jess verhindert das sie verschwindet in dem er seine Arme vor ihren Bauch legt und ihren Rücken an sich zieht. Sanft lächelnd drückt er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Nun Lil. Wir sind zusammen", erklärt Jess seiner Schwester und grinst sie leicht an. „Deswegen der Ich-weiß-wie-du-ohne-Klamotten-aussiehst-Blick", kommandiert die kleine das. Rory keucht leise und wird noch etwas mehr Rot, wenn das denn möglich ist. Jess' grinst etwas breiter. Manchmal könnte er seine Schwester wirklich abknutschen.

Auch wenn er weiß das Rory im Moment lieber anfangen würde ihr Loch bis nach Asien zu buddeln hält er sie mit seinem grinsen im Gesicht vor sich und legt seinen Kopf kurz auf ihre Schulter um ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Immerhin weiß das so wenigstens das er nicht der einzige ist der das Gefühl hat das es extrem Feurig zwischen ihnen ist. Wenn es sogar Lilly merkt.

„Wir haben einen Ich-weiß-wie-du-ohne-Klamotten-aussiehst-Blick?", kann es er sich nicht verkneifen nach zu fragen. Lilly lacht kurz auf. „Oh ja. Vor allem du. Du verschlingst sie fast mit deinen Blicken. Also Rory… erzähl mir was von dir. Ich will alles wissen was wichtig ist, da ich endlich mal die Chance habe eine Frau kennen zu lernen die es anscheinend mit meinem Bruder hier länger als eine Nacht aushält. Nicht gerade oft. Die meisten Frauen ergreifen nach spätestens einer Woche die Flucht da sie dann bemerken was für ein genialen Charakter er hat.", plappert Lilly weiter. Rory lehnt sich etwas weiter gegen Jess Brust, der sich an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt hat, die gegenüber des Küchentresen ist. Seine Arme sind immer noch vor ihrem Bauch verkreuzt, womit er sie an ihn drückt. Sie spürt seinen Atem leicht an ihrem Ohr und ihrer Wange.

Rory weiß das sie Jess liebt. Sie weiß es. Aber sie kann es nicht sagen. Bei jedem bei dem sie es bis jetzt gesagt hat, ist danach etwas passiert. Logan hat nach dem sie es ihm gesagt hat angefangen sie zu betrügen. Dean war danach mehr als nur Eifersüchtig wenn irgendwer Rory nur angesehen hat. Daher kann sie es noch nicht sagen. Auch wenn sie weiß das sie Jess vertrauen kann. Sie traut es sich nicht.

Etwas in ihrem Kopf sperrt sich dagegen ihrem Mann zu sagen was sie wirklich fühlt. Aber es scheint ja sehr offensichtlich zu sein wenn sogar eine ihr komplett Fremde sehen kann das zwischen ihr und Jess die Funkeln fliegen. Gut Lilly kennt Jess, aber das beantwortet nicht wie sie wissen kann das sie ihn liebt. Rory kaut gedankenverloren leicht auf ihrer Lippe und bemerkt dabei gar nicht das Jess und Lilly sich unterhalten.

Oder eher Lilly redet und Jess versucht sie mit knappen Antworten still zu stellen. „Wann kommen Sasha und Jimmy?", die frage reißt Rory aus ihren Gedanken. „Müssten in einer guten halben Stunde hier sein. Spätestens. Sie bringen die Nachspeise von einem Italiener mit. Jimmy meinte das er hier einen netten guten kleinen gefunden hat. Wissen sie das du deine Freundin hier hast?", redet Lilly gleich weiter.

Rory sieht Jess leicht über ihre Schulter an. Er drückt nur kurz seine Lippen auf ihre. „Sasha weiß es."; antwortet er dann seiner Schwester. „Oh dann wird es eine Überraschung für Jimmy. Das wird lustig. Wenn er erst mal überhaupt nichts sagt, liegt das nicht an dir Rory. Jimmy ist so, das er immer erst mal gar nichts sagen kann wenn ihn etwas Überrascht. Nach ein zwei Stunden taut er dann etwas auf und fängt an zu reden.

Wenn auch nicht sonderlich viel. Meistens redet er sogar noch weniger wie Jess. Wenn das denn möglich ist. Obwohl Jess heute wirklich viel Spricht im Gegensatz zu sonst. Er bildet ja richtige Sätze. Ich glaube das hat er sonst immer nur gemacht wenn Sasha da ist, da die sich sonst immer beschwert das er ja wohl nicht Jahrelang in einer Schule war um mit einem Wort zu antworten. Aber wenn die nicht da ist dann spricht er meistens überhaupt nicht. Oder antwortet mit einem Wort.", plappert Lilly fröhlich weiter. Rory lächelt Jess leicht an.

„Ist das so?", fragt sie leise. Rory ist sich sehr wohl bewusst das Lilly gar nicht mitbekommt das die beiden ihr gerade nicht wirklich zu hören. Aber die jüngere scheint das entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder es ist ihr egal, da sie munter weiter vor sich hin plappert. „Ich hab dir gesagt das ich schweigsam bin.", erinnert Jess die Frau in seinen Armen, die leise lacht. „Dann bringe ich wirklich gutes bei dir hervor, da du immer wenn du zeit mit mir verbringst nicht die schlechteste Person bist mit der man Sprechen kann.", flüstert Rory leise zurück, ehe sie ihn kurz noch mal küsst.

„Gut zu wissen.", hört sie Jess leise murmeln, ehe er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Wange drückt. „Habt ihr beiden jetzt genug rum gemacht?"; beschwert sich Lilly breit grinsend. Abermals färben sich Rorys Wangen rot. Jess lacht leise und zieht Rory noch etwas dichter an ihn. „Wenn es dich stört, Lil, wirst du wohl gehen müssen.", teilt Jess seiner Schwester ernst mit, die ihn leicht schmollend ansieht. „Du bist gemein wenn du so gut drauf bist. Du solltest wieder so sein wie du sonst immer bist.", beschwert sie sich und klopft gelangweilt mit ihren Fingern auf den Tresen vor sich. „Was essen wir?", fragt sie und sieht kurz zu Rory, die aber anscheinend genauso viel weiß wie sie selber, ehe ihr Blick zu dem Gesicht ihres Bruders wandert.

„Such es dir aus.", kommt es knapp von Jess. Lilly grinst leicht. Sie hat Jess noch nie so… glücklich gesehen. Ein anders Wort findet sie dafür nicht. Er sieht einfach nur glücklich aus. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hat wie ihr Bruder Rory kennen gelernt hat, oder was genau zwischen den beiden läuft, sie scheint ihn glücklicher zu machen als alles andere was Jess bis jetzt hatte. Etwas was Lilly zwar etwas überrascht, aber sie lieber nicht hinterfragt. Immerhin ist Jess glücklich. Fast könnte man sagen das er mehr als das ist.

„Pizza!", bestimmt Lilly dann. Rorys Gesicht strahlt auf. „Ich bin auch für Pizza!", stimmt sie sofort zu und ihre Stimme hört sich etwas an wie die eines fünf Jährigen Mädchens was etwas tolles geschenkt bekommen hat. Lilly kichert leise, als Jess nur leicht seinen Kopf schüttelt, da er das anscheinend schon von Rory kennt. „Dann bestell ich mal eben ein paar.", meint Jess leicht grinsend, drückt Rory abermals einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er aus der Küche verschwindet um die Pizzas zu bestellen.

Lilly sieht Rory neugierig an, die sich an die Arbeitsplatte lehnt an welcher Jess bis eben gelehnt hat. „Wie kommt es das ich noch nie was von dir gehört habe?", verlangt Lilly zu wissen. Rory lacht leise. „Wir kennen uns erst seit kurzem. Ich nehme an das es daran liegt. Oder vielleicht weil Jess nicht sonderlich viel von seinem Leben erzählt.", schlägt Rory vor und grinst die jüngere leicht an, als die lacht.

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch?", verlangt Lilly zu wissen. „Fast zwei Wochen.", bekommt sie eine leicht ausweichende antwort. Oder zumindest kommt es Lilly so vor. „Wie kommt es das ihr beiden euch erst fast zwei Wochen kennt und euch benehmt als würdet ihr euch schon euer ganzes Leben kennen?", kommt die nächste Frage von der jüngeren.

Wieder färben sich Rorys Wangen leicht rot, während sie tief Luft holt. „Weil es uns so vor kommt als würden wir uns schon länger kennen.", versucht Rory abermals ausweichend zu antworten. Lilly legt ihren Kopf leicht schief und sieht die Frau vor sich an. „Du meinst so was wie Seelenverwandtschaft?", erkundigt sie sich dann. Rory lacht leise. „Wenn du es so sagen willst, dann wohl ja. So etwas wie Seelenverwandtschaft.", stimmt sie dann leicht grinsend zu.

„Das ist cool. Ich hoffe ich finde meinen auch irgendwann. Wie hast du gespürt das es Jess ist?", verlangt Lilly neugierig zu wissen. Sie mag Rory. Sie ist die erste Person die Lilly kennen lernt die sie nicht behandelt als wäre sie ein kleines Kind vor dem man alles geheim halten muss. „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist so ein Gefühl in mir drin. Wenn Jess mich anfasst ist es als würde ich nach hause kommen. Verstehst du? Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es erklären soll. Es ist einfach so das sobald er bei mir ist ich mich sicher fühle. Als würde mir nichts passieren können solange Jess dabei ist, da er auf mich aufpasst.", versucht Rory die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Lilly strahlt die braunhaarige an. „Das muss schön sein.", stellt sie dann fest. Rorys Gesicht strahlt leicht auf. „Das ist es. Aber ich bin mir sicher das du es auch finden wirst. Später. Wahrscheinlich zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem du es gar nicht erwartest. Aber du wirst es finden, Lilly. Wenn sogar ich es gefunden habe…", meint Rory mit einem strahlenden lächeln im Gesicht.

Lilly grinst breit. „Und der Sex ist bestimmt auch mehr als gut. Das zumindest meint Sasha immer. Sie meint, das alle Mariano Männer Kanonen im bett sein müssen, wenn sie nur ein wenig nach Jimmy kommen.", grinst die jüngere dann und verkneift sich das lachen als Rorys Gesicht abermals einen tiefes Rot annimmt.

„Ich denke nicht das dein Bruder sonderlich froh wäre wenn ich dir das sage.", murmelt sie dann leise und blickt nervös auf ihre Hände. Nicht das Lilly etwas Falsches sagt. Aber Rory findet es schon seltsam mit ihrer besten Freundin über so etwas zu sprechen. Und jetzt mit einem Mädchen, welches zu dem noch die Schwester ihres Mannes ist, darüber zu sprechen wie Jess im Bett ist, gehört nicht gerade zu den Gesprächsthemen die sich Rory wünschen würde.

„Worüber wäre ich nicht froh?", macht sich Jess Bemerkbar. Rorys Wangen werden noch etwas mehr rot. „Wenn Rory mir verraten würde wie tief euere Beziehung geht.", meint Lilly mit einem leichten schmollend. Jess grinst Rory an. „Was hat die Kröte dich wirklich gefragt?", verlangt er dann von seiner Frau zu wissen, während er seine Arme um Rory legt. Er kann es einfach nicht lassen. Er muss sie anfassen, sie an sich drücken, sie küssen. Es ist wie eine Droge.

„Kröte?", weicht Rory aus und lächelt ihn leicht an, ihre Hände an seine Hüften legend. Jess grinst sie leicht an. „Versuchst du auszuweichen?", antwortet er mit einer Gegenfrage. Rory lacht leise. „Merkt man das?", erkundigt sie sich scheinheilig. „Oh dann war es über unsere Bettgeschichten.", stellt Jess mit einem breiten grinsen welches Rory an einen bösen Wolf aus Märchen erinnert.

Die Braunhaarige wird wieder etwas Rot, allerdings rettet die Türklingel sie. „Lil.", ist alles was Jess sagt. „Macht ihr weiter mit eurer Schweinerei. Ich öffne die Tür.", stimmt die jüngere sofort zu. Rorys Gesicht nimmt ein weiteres Mal die Farbe einer Tomate an, an diesem Abend, was sie allerdings schnell versteckt in dem sie ihren Kopf in Jess' Brust vergräbt.

Der schwarzhaarige lacht leise und zieht seine Arme fest um ihren Körper. Kurz drückt er seine Lippe auf ihre Haare. Er weiß nicht genau was Lilly gesagt hat, da er nur die letzten Worte von Rory gehört hat, aber er ahnt was sie gesagt hat. Immerhin ist Lilly ihrer Mutter mehr als nur ähnlich die ständig alle Leute in Verlegenheit bringt. Sogar bei Jess hat sie es schon geschafft, was außer Sasha bis jetzt kein Mensch geschafft hat.

„Jess! Du wirst nicht glauben was passiert ist! Dein Vater hat es mal wieder geschafft ganz New York gegen sich aufzubringen, in dem er mitten auf der Straße gedreht hat und…", ertönt die laute Stimme Sashas durch die Wohnung, während diese durch die Tür tritt. „oh… Sollen wir wieder gehen?", kann sie es sich nicht verkneifen die beiden in der Küche stehenden etwas zu necken. Rory stöhnt leise, was Jess kichern lässt. Ja wohl! Kichern!

Rory schlägt ihn leicht auf die Brust und löst sich von ihm. „Du bist unmöglich.", murmelt sie leise. „Ich bin unmöglich? Ich hab dir keine Fragen gestellt die unser…", fängt Jess an, wird aber von Rory gestoppt die ihn böse ansieht und gleichzeitig abermals gegen seine Brust schlägt. Dieses mal wesentlich härter. „Autsch.", beschwert er sich und reibt leicht mit seiner Hand die Stelle auf die sie geschlagen hat. „Sasha das ist Rory. Rory meine Stiefmutter Sasha. Die Übrigens noch ein Loseres Mundwerk hat als ihre Tochter.", stellt Jess die beiden Frauen einander vor.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Rory. Jimmy, das ist die Freundin deines Sohnes, Rory… ich weiß gar nicht deinen Nachnamen, Kleines.", bemerkt Sasha, die ihre Arme um Rorys Schultern gelegt hat und sie zu einem schwarzhaarigen Mann, mit den selben wilden haaren wie Jess, einem leichten Bart und den selben Schokobraunen Augen die auch Jess hat. Nur das der Mann ihr gegenüber ist etwas größer als Jess.

„Freundin?", verlangt Jimmy mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn zu wissen. Sein Blick wandert von Rory zu Jess, der gegen den Tresen gelehnt steht und seine Augen auf Rory hat. „So etwas.", stimmt Jess dennoch auf die Frage seines Vaters zu. „Rory?", fragt er nach und streckt seine hand der jungen Frau entgegen die sie leicht lächelnd schüttelt. „Ja.", stimmt die dann zu. Sashas Hände liegen immer noch auf ihren Schultern. „Wie wäre es wenn wir Frauen uns etwas unterhalten und ihr Jungs euch über die Geschäfte unterhaltet so wie ihr es immer tut?", schlägt Sasha vor.

Rory und Jess tauschen einen kurzen Blick, mit dem sie anscheinend etwas besprechen, ehe beide gleichzeitig nicken. „Was willst du trinken, Sasha?", erkundigt sich Jess, der wieder zurück in die Küche geht. Sasha sieht etwas überrascht zwischen ihrem Stiefsohn und dem braunhaarigen Mädchen hin und her, die sich aus ihren Händen gelöst hat und ebenfalls in die Küche geht um dort eine Schranktür zu öffnen und eine Packung raus nimmt.

„Wasser ist gut.", meint sie etwas verwirrt. Sie tauscht einen Blick mit ihrem Mann der ebenfalls etwas überrumpelt aussieht. Nur Lilly sieht belustigt aus. „Oh nein, Ror.", lehnt Jess ab und zieht die Tüte aus ihren Händen. „Aber…", beschwert sie sich mit einem Blick der Sasha an ein kleines trauriges Mädchen erinnert.

„Kein aber.", unterbricht Jess Rory bestimmt und stellt die Packung zurück. „Aber ich hatte heute nur zehn Tassen. Und du hast Pizza bestellt. Wenn man Pizza ist braucht man Kaffee dazu. Hast du je Pizza gegessen ohne Kaffee dazu zutrinken? Das geht nicht! Das ist wie Willy Wonka ohne Süßigkeiten! Kaffee ohne Kofin! Meine Mom ohne Luke! Ich ohne die Zeitung! Du ohne Bücher!", beschwert sich Rory und ihre Augen verwandeln sich in große Blaue Seen.

Jess atmet tief ein. „Eine Tasse. Du bekommst eine Tasse.", schlägt er vor. Rorys Gesicht wird noch etwas trauriger. „Du willst mir wirklich Kaffee verweigern? Du willst wirklich versuchen einem Gilmore Girl Kaffee zu entziehen? Du willst wirklich einen Krieg mit mir anzetteln den du nur verlieren kannst? Das willst du dir wirklich selber antun?", beschwert sich Rory und geht dichter an Jess, ihre Hände auf seine Brust legend.

Jess grinst sie leicht schief an. „Jupp.", teilt er ihr dann allerdings nur mit. Rorys Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Schmollmund. „Oh komm schon Ror. Du wirst es einen Abend ohne dieses Zeug aus halten. Du bekommst morgen genug davon.", lehnt er ab und tippt leicht gegen ihre Schmollende Unterlippe, während seine andere Hand auf ihrer Hüfte legt. Rorys Augen sehen ihn bittend an. „Bitte?", wimmert sie schon fast. „Nope.", lehnt er bestimmt ab und drückt ihr eine Wasserflasche in die Hand.

„Trink das.", bestimmt er. Rorys Gesicht wird weinerlich und ihr entweicht ein leises wimmern. „Haben wir diese Unterhaltung wirklich jedes mal?", beschwert er sich leicht grinsend. „Wenn du dich jeden Abend dagegen sperrst mir meinen Lebensnotwenigen Kaffee zu geben, dann werden wir diese Unterhaltung wohl noch öfter führen! Bist du aufgibst. Mach heute den Anfang.", beschwert sich Rory und ihre Lippen verziehen sich noch etwas mehr zu einem Schmollmund, während sie ihren Dackelblick aufsetzt.

Jess seufzt leise. „Wieso versuchst du nicht einfach einen Tag ohne auszukommen?", verlangt Jess ernst. Rorys Gesicht verwandelt sich von bettelnd zu überraschend zu Horror. „Oh Gott! Du willst mich töten! Du willst mich wirklich umbringen! Denn wenn du mich ohne meine Luft irgendwo abstellst dann tötest du mich. Ich hoffe das ist dir klar. Das kannst du nicht wollen. Oder?", beschwert sich Rory ihre Augen groß und voller Angst.

Der schwarzhaarige grinst leicht. „Honey keinen Kaffee.", bleibt er hart. Rory murmelt leise Flüche vor sich hin. Sasha beobachtet die beiden leicht lächelnd. Die beiden scheinen sich gar nicht bewusst zu sein wie verliebt sie in einander sind. Und wie niedlich sie zusammen aussehen wenn sie sich unterhalten. „Kennst du sie?", flüstert Jimmy leise, während er ebenfalls seinen Sohn und die braunhaarige die sich immer noch darüber unterhalten ob Rory Kaffee bekommt oder nicht.

„Nein Jess hat sie heute erwähnt als ich bei ihm im Büro war, da sie angerufen hatte. Aber das ist alles. Sie scheinen sich aber sehr gut zu kennen.", stellt Sasha fest, als Jess leicht lachend seine Augen verdreht und Rory aus der Küche schiebt. „Halt sie von Kaffee fern, Sasha.", bestimmt Jess schiebt Rory auf das Sofa und drückt sie darauf. Die junge Frau verschränkt ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und zieht einen breiten Schmollmund. „Du bist…", fängt Rory an und wird von Jess unterbrochen. „Ich weiß ich weiß. Ich bin gemein, fies und sollte mir schon mal den Weg zur Hölle suchen.", beendet er den Satz seiner Frau, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und geht zu seinem Vater der auf einen der Hocker am Tresen sitzt.

Sasha lässt sich neben Rory fallen und klopft ihr leicht auf das Bein. „So erzähl mir, Rory… Wie hat ihr beiden euch kennen gelernt?", verlangt sie von der jungen Frau zu wissen. Rory lächelt leicht sich etwas unwohl fühlend, als sie die Blicke der beiden Verwandten von Jess auf sich spürt.

Jess lässt sich neben seinen Vater sinken, der ihn leicht ansieht. „So?", fragt Jimmy leicht grinsend. „Eine neue Freundin oder etwas ernstes?", verlangt er von seinem Sohn zu wissen. Jess' Blick wandert zu Rory die leicht lacht über etwas was Lilly gesagt hat. „Etwas wirklich ernstes.", meint er dann in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Jimmy grinst leicht und klopft seinem Sohn auf den Rücken. „Wie hält sie sich?", verlangt Jimmy zu wissen. Jess lacht leise. „Ich denke sie hält mich aus.", teilt Jess seinem Vater mit. Der sieht Jess neugierig an. „Was?", verlangt Jess daher zu wissen. „Was ist zwischen euch?", erkundigt er sich und sieht seinen Sohn neugierig an. Der atmet tief ein. „Wir haben unsere… Geschichte.", versucht Jess die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Geschichte?", hackt Jimmy sofort nach. Jess seufzt leise. Falsches Wort, um das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. „Jupp.", weicht der schwarzhaarige aus. „Weich nicht aus. Was heißt das?", beschwert sich Jimmy und sieht seinen Sohn bestimmt an. „Es ist kompliziert.", weicht Jess abermals aus. „Jess.", warnt Jimmy abermals seinen Sohn. Der seufzt leise.

„Wir sind verheiratet, Jimmy.", antwortet er dann ehrlich. Jimmy sieht seinen Sohn geschockt an. „Bitte was?", verlangt er zu wissen. Jess holt tief Luft. „Wir haben geheiratet. Es war nicht geplant, aber es ist passiert.", erklärt Jess etwas mehr. „Wann hast du sie geheiratet?", verlangt Jimmy zu wissen. Seine Stimme ist ruhig aber neugierig.

„In Vegas.", kommt es knapp von Jess. Jimmy nickt langsam. „Wieso hast du es uns nicht erzählt? Das du vorhast zu heiraten?", fragt er dann weiter. Jess fährt sich etwas unwohl fühlend durch seine Haare. „Wir hatten es nicht vor.", weicht Jess aus. Jimmy sieht seinen Sohn länger an ohne etwas zu sagen. „Wann verrätst du mir was los ist?", erkundigt er sich. Jess entweicht ein stöhnen.

„Montag wird es wohl in den Zeitungen erscheinen.", teilt er seinem Vater dann mit, der auflacht. „Du meinst die haben es schon mitbekommen?", erkundigt er sich. Jimmy überlegt kurz. „Moment. Woher weißt du das es Montag in den Zeitungen erscheint? Wir werden normalerweise mit so etwas immer überrascht. Woher weißt du das es in ihnen erscheint?", verlangt Jimmy zu wissen.

Jess' Blick wandert ein weiteres Mal zu Rory, die sich anscheinend sehr gut mit Sasha und Lilly versteht. Ein weiters mal fährt er sich durch seine Haare. „Rory ist Journalistin. Es ging bei ihr rum. Sie hat mich angerufen.", erklärt Jess. Jimmy sieht seinen Sohn überrascht an. „Du hast eine Journalistin geheiratet? Bist du verrückt?", beschwert er sich zischend, damit die drei Frauen ihn nicht hören.

Der jünger holt Luft um zu antworten, als es an der Tür klingelt. „Pizza!", teilt er allen laut mit, geht zur Tür. Er öffnet diese, nimmt mit einem Hallo die Pizzas entgegen, gibt dem Mann etwas Geld und schließt die Wohnungstür wieder. Als er an seinen Vater vorbei geht, sieht er deutlich das diese Unterhaltung über Rory noch nicht vorbei ist. Scheint so als würde es ein längerer Abend werden als Jess erwartet hat


	8. Leise Gespräche

**Teil 8: **

**Leise Gespräche**

Der Abend war nicht so lang, wie Jess gedacht hat. Er wurde sogar nicht halb so schlimm wie er erwartet hatte. Zwar war Jimmy mehr als kühl zu Rory, obwohl Jess nicht wirklich versteht wieso sein Vater so einen aufstand daraus macht, das Rory einen Journalistin ist. Immerhin ändert das nichts an ihrer Lebenslustigen Persönlichkeit, oder an ihren niedlichen kleinen Macken. Oder überhaupt an ihrer Person, die man einfach nur mögen kann, da Rory viel zu lieb zu allen Menschen ist als das man sie nicht mögen kann.

Doch Jimmy scheint der erste Mensch zu sein der Rory wirklich nicht sonderlich gerne mag. Und das nur wegen ihrem Job. Jess schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf bei den lächerlichen Gedanken. Er versteht seinen Vater einfach nicht. Mal wieder nicht. Zwei Arme legen sich sanft um sein Hüfte bevor er Rorys Körper an seinem Rücken spürt. Ihr Kinn legt sich auf seine Schulter, ehe sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Wange drückt, was Jess ein sanftes lächeln auf die Lippen zaubert. „Ein Penny für deine Gedanken.", flüstert sie leise. Jess dreht sich vorsichtig in ihren Armen um seine ebenfalls fest um ihren Körper schließen zu können und sie so dicht an ihn dran zieht.

Jess vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und genießt kurz einfach nur ihre Nähe ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. „Verrätst du mir was dein Vater an mir nicht mag?", unterbricht abermals Rory die Stille. Sie hat sich kurz in die Küche verzogen, während Sasha, Lilly und Jimmy noch im Wohnzimmer auf die Rückkehr der beiden warten. Jess lacht leise, bei ihren Worten. Rory kennt Jimmy nicht und dennoch bemerkt sie das es nicht sein übliches Misstrauen ist. „Er hat was gegen deinen Job.", antwortet Jess ehrlich. Er muss Rory gar nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen um zu wissen das sie ihre Stirn in kleine Falten legt während ihre rechte Augenbraue sich etwas hebt.

„Was ist an meinem Job so schreckliches das er mich deswegen hasst?", verlangt sie wirklich neugierig zu wissen. Sie löst sich leicht aus der Umarmung um sich an den Küchentresen zu lehnen und Jess neugierig ansieht. „Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung.", antwortet Jess abermals ehrlich. Rory kaut nachdenklich nickend auf ihrer Lippe. „Er weiß das ich nicht für die Klatschseiten schreibe, oder?", fragt sie dann mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf.

Jess fährt sich seufzend durch seine Haare. „Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen ihm das zusagen da er angefangen hat mir einen Vortrag darüber zu halten das es nie gut ist eine Journalistin als Frau zu haben.", winkt Jess ab. Rory nickt abermals nachdenklich. Ihre Zähne fangen ihre Lippe ein auf der sie leicht kaut, während sie nachdenkt. Jess kennt jede ihrer Geste, obwohl sie sich nicht mal so lange kennen. Er weiß das sie sich unwohl fühlt, wenn Jimmy sie ansieht, da sie jedes mal leicht nervös wird wenn sie den Blick des älteren Marianos auf sich spürt.

„Ich rede mit ihm, Honey. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er kann dich gar nicht nicht mögen. Also mach dir keinen Kopf.", bestimmt Jess leise. Sie unterhalten sich sowieso mit gesenkten Stimmen, damit die drei anderen sie nicht verstehen können. Rory nickt immer noch in ihren Gedanken versunken. „Darf ich jetzt Kaffee haben?", wechselt sie dann bestimmt das Thema und ihr Gesicht strahlt auf. Auch wenn Jess weiß das sie nicht wirklich so fröhlich ist wie sie spielt, schüttelt er selber leicht grinsend seinen Kopf.

„Es ist kurz nach elf, das ist sogar für dich zu spät für Kaffee. Also beantworte dir das selber.", ist das einzige was Jess sagt, ehe er Rory bestimmt mit sich aus der Küche zieht. Im Wohnzimmer zieht er sie bestimmt auf seinen Schoß was Rory sanft lächeln lässt. Jess Hände verknoten sich mit Rorys.

Sasha beobachtet die beiden mit einem leichten lächeln. Sie weiß immer noch nicht genau was genau mit ihnen los ist, aber irgendwie freut es sie mehr als alles andere Jess so glücklich zu sehen. Zudem es für Sasha das erste Mal überhaupt ist das er Jess so glücklich sieht wie er jetzt zu seien scheint. Nicht das sie Jess nicht schon öfter Glücklich gesehen hat. Er ist schon Glücklich wenn man ihn in Ruhe ein Buch lesen lässt. Aber so fröhlich, fast schon ausgelassen und liebvoll mit einem anderen Menschen hat sie ihren Stiefsohn noch nie gesehen.

„Wie lange seit ihr eigentlich noch hier?", fragt Jess um die aufgetretene Stille zu unterbrechen. „Bis nächsten Mittwoch. Was macht ihr eigentlich über das Wochenende? Wenn du nichts vorhast, Rory, dann könnten wir ja etwas unternehmen.", schlägt Sasha vor. Rory lächelt sie mit ihrem sanften ehrlichen lächeln an. „Tut mir Leid. Das geht nicht. Ich fahre nach Hause zu meiner Mom und meinen Geschwistern. Ich hab sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und hab ihnen versprochen das ich dieses Wochenende wirklich komme. Meine Brüder werden mich umbringen wenn ich dann doch nicht auftauche. Sowie jeder andere in der Stadt. Gar nicht zusprechen von meiner Mom oder meinen Großeltern.", entschuldigt sich Rory.

Lilly sieht sie leicht enttäuscht an. „Aber wir unternehmen noch irgendwas zusammen, oder Ror?", fragt sie auch sofort nach. Jess ist fast schon überrascht davon das Sasha und Lilly so dringend etwas mit Rory unternehmen wollen. Nicht das es ihn so sehr wundert. Er hat gewusst das die beiden Rory sofort lieben werden. Aber es wundert ihn doch etwas wie schnell die beiden Rory wirklich zu mögen scheinen.

„Sicher tun wir das, wenn du es möchtest, Lilly. Ich hab sowieso bis Mittwoch Urlaubt.", stimmt Rory sofort zu. „Hast du?", fragt Jess überrascht von dieser Mitteilung nach. Rory grinst ihn kurz über ihre Schulter an und lehnt sich etwas mehr an ihn an. „Jupp.", stimmt sie dann allerdings nur knapp zu. „Seit wann?", fragt er wirklich neugierig nach. Rory lacht leise. „Seit dem ich beschlossen habe das ich Montag besser nicht einfach so ins Büro gehen möchte nach dem die Nachricht sich spätestens bis dahin rum gesprochen hat. Ich hab mit meinem Chef gesprochen nach unserem Gespräch vorhin, der hat es bewilligt, wenn ich die Kritik und das interview bis Dienstag zu ihm maile. Was ich ohne Probleme hinbekomme. Oder das zumindest hoffe.", erklärt Rory etwas ausführlicher. Jess nickt langsam.

„Welche Nachrichten?", hackt Sasha nach. Jimmy lehnt sich mit einem leichten grinsen zurück. Wird ja interessant wie die beiden sich jetzt rausreden wollen. Denn so wie es ihm scheint wollen die beiden es Sasha und Lilly nicht mitteilen das sie verheiratet sind. Oder auch doch. Er verschluckt sich fast an dem Atemzug den er gerade genommen hat als er Rorys Worte hört. „Weil die Zeitungen raus bekommen haben das Jess und ich verheiratet sind. Und da ich es nicht bis jetzt für nötig empfunden habe das meinem Chef oder überhaupt jemand von der Arbeit mitzuteilen, werden sie mich wahrscheinlich dem entsprechen überfallen wenn ich in die Redaktion trete.", erklärt Rory.

Jimmy versucht Krampfhaft nicht zu husten. Sie hat niemand erzählt das sie Jess geheiratet hat? Dann hat sie ihn vielleicht doch nicht nur geheiratet damit sie an gute Artikel kommt? Aber das ergibt so gar keinen Sinn. Wieso sollte sie seinen Sohn heiraten, wo sie sich beide nicht kennen und sie wie es scheint wirklich keinen Vorteil daraus ziehen kann? Wieso sollte sie so etwas tun?

„Ihr habt geheiratet?", kommt es überrascht von Sasha, die damit Jimmy aus seinen Gedanken reißt. „Ja."; stimmen Jess und Rory gleichzeitig zu. „Das ist großartig. Dann bist du so was wie meine Schwester? Das ist ja total Cool!", entweicht es Lilly mit einem breiten grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Rory lacht leise, während Jess grinst. „Eigentlich bin ich wohl eher deine Schwägerin.", verbessert sie das Mädchen dann. „Wann habt ihr geheiratet? Wieso waren wir nicht eingeladen?", beschwert sich Sasha etwas enttäuscht. Rory blickt kurz auf ihre Hände die fest mit Jess' verworren sind.

„Das war eher… nicht geplant.", antwortet Jess als würde es das erklären. „Was bedeutet?", fragt Sasha allerdings sofort nach. „Was bedeutet das wir selber nicht vorhatten zu heiraten, es aber irgendwie einfach passiert ist und wir beschlossen haben, wie wir es eigentlich erst vorhatten, das wir es nicht auflösen lassen, oder uns scheiden lassen, sondern es einfach versuchen.", erklärt Jess etwas ausführlicher. „Wessen Idee war das?", mischt sich Jimmy sofort ein.

Jess wirft dem anderen Mann einen bösen Blick zu, ehe er fast schon zischend meint: „Meine. Ich wollte das wir es versuchen." Jimmy sieht seinen Sohn überrascht an. „Du willst mir ernsthaft sagen das du verheiratet sein möchtest, obwohl du es sonst nicht länger als zwei Tage bei der kleinen Frau aushältst?", verlangt er wirklich neugierig zu wissen. Jess' Gesicht wird eine Gefühllose Maske, während sein Körper sich versteift. Was Rory bemerkt. Ihre Daumen fangen sanft an seine Hände zu streichen, bevor sie an seiner Stelle antwortet.

„Nein. Wir beiden wollen es versuchen. Jess war nur derjenige der die Idee laut ausgesprochen hat. Zudem es sowieso nicht die Schlechteste Idee ist da wir uns scheiden lassen müssten. Offiziell. Was wir immer noch tun können wenn wir nicht schaffen zusammen zu sein.", erklärt Rory mit ruhiger Stimme. Jimmy sieht sie kurz etwas länger an. „Aber wenn ihr euch scheiden lassen würdest, würdest du von allem was Jess gehört die hälfte besitzen.", stellt er fest. Jess entweicht ein Geräusch welches man zwischen einem Knurrer und einem Schnauben einordnen könnte. Aber was von beiden es war, weiß Jess wahrscheinlich selber nicht mal.

Doch abermals antwortet Rory, da sie weiß das Jess seinen Vater anschreien würde, wenn er jetzt etwas zu ihm sagen würde. „Nein.", ihre Antwort ist knapp aber bestimmt, während aus ihrem Gesicht sämtliche Freundliche Züge verschwunden ist. Ihr Gesicht ist ernst und etwas wütend. „Ich habe weder vorgehabt Jess zu heiraten damit ich mich bereichere noch habe ich es nötig Jess zu heiraten um mich durch ihn zu bereichern. Denn ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, da gibt es wesentlich bessere Züge die ich hätte machen können. So bekannt die Buchländen der Marianos auch in diesem Staat sind. Es gibt weit aushöre und reichere Familien in diesem Lande. Zu denen die Haydens, übrigens das ist mein zweiter Nachname, gehören.", erweitert Rory ihre Antwort.

Ihre sonst so freundlich strahlenden blauen Augen sind nun ebenso wütend wie Jess ist. „Ich habe nicht gesagt das du Jess geheiratet hast, damit du dich bereicherst!", weißt Jimmy das von sich. Rory stößt ein kaltes kurzes lachen aus. „Glauben Sie mir, das mussten Sie nicht aussprechen um zu verdeutlichen was Sie von mir denken. Als Jess Ihnen gesagt hat das wir verheiratet sind und ich eine Journalistin bin war einer ihrer ersten Gedanken doch das ich ihn geheiratet habe damit ich an Titelstorys komme. Und gleich danach kam der Gedanke das ich die hälfte von dem Besitz haben möchte!", winkt sie bestimmt ab. Ihre Stimme ist ruhig. Aber jeder in dem Raum hört ihre Wut.

Sasha und Lilly sehen etwas überrascht zwischen Rory und Jimmy hin und her. Rory, die die ganzen letzten Stunden so nett und freundlich und vor allem meistens ruhig war, scheint ziemlich daran zu liegen das jedem klar wird das sie Jess nicht geheiratet hat damit sie an irgendetwas kommt. Sasha versteht sowieso nicht wieso ihr Mann so etwas denkt Wenn man die beiden nur ein paar Sekunden lang zusammen sieht wird einem deutlich klar das sie sich lieben. Und das obwohl sie sich nicht lange kennen.

„Wieso verdammt noch mal habt ihr dann geheiratet? Und jetzt erzählt mir nicht das es ein versehen war! Das ist nämlich Schwachsinn! Niemand heiratet ausversehen!", winkt Jimmy mit lauter Stimme ab. „Nun tut mir Leid, Jimmy, aber das war es. Es war weder geplant noch hatten wir beide vor zu heiraten. Zudem Rory wahrscheinlich die jenige von uns beiden war die so etwas am wenigsten im Sinn hatte. Und hört zur Hölle auf Rory dazustellen als währe sie jemand der heiratet um sich zu bereichern!", zischt Jess.

Rory blinzelt überrascht als sie fest stellt das Jess nicht schreit. Seine Stimme ist voller Wut, fast schon Hass, aber dennoch ist sie ruhig und leise. „Und wenn du so etwas, nur noch ein einziges mal vor Rory laut aussprichst, dann schwöre ich dir, Jimmy, das du dir einen anderen Idioten suchen kannst, der deine Geschäfte hier führt, da ich dir mit Sicherheit nicht durchgehen lasse so mit meiner Frau zu sprechen!", nun ist seine Stimme lauter. Wütender.

Jimmy sieht ebenso überrascht wie Sasha und Lilly zu Jess, der Jimmy wütend ansieht. Rory, die immer noch auf seinen Schoß sitzt, sieht auf die Hände der beiden, die immer noch, obwohl beide das nicht bemerkt haben während sie mit Jimmy gesprochen haben, ineinander verworren sind, das man nun wirklich nicht sieht welche Hand wo ist.

„Du willst dieses Mädchen wirklich zwischen das stellen was wir zehn Jahre lang aufgebaut haben?", verlangt Jimmy überrascht zu wissen. „Verdammt noch mal, Jimmy! Ich hab nichts gegen Sasha gesagt, als du sie geheiratet hast! Und Sasha ist jemand den man nun wirklich erst kennen lernen muss, bevor man sie mögen kann! Ich hab sie kennen gelernt bevor ich mir eine Meinung über sie gebildet habe. Aber die Frau, die ich geheiratet habe, wenn auch nicht absichtlich oder mit längerer Überlegung, lehnst du ohne sie kennen zu lernen, oder je mit ihr richtig gesprochen zu haben, einfach ab. Beschließt praktisch das sie nicht gut genug ist deine Schwiegertochter zu sein nur weil sie einen Job hat den du nicht leiden kannst? Schön. Dann sage ich dir das ich auch ohne dich leben kann, wenn du es nicht schaffst meine Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren.

Und jetzt möchte ich das du gehst. Überleg dir was du willst. Überleg dir das hier möchtest. Und dann kannst du dich bei mir melden.", bestimmt Jess. Er steht mit Rory auf und zieht sie hinter sich her zu seinem Schlafzimmer, dessen Tür er bestimmt hinter schließt.

Sasha sieht noch etwas unter Schock wie Jimmy aufsteht, sobald die Schlafzimmertür hinter den jungen Ehepaar sich geschlossen hat, zur Tür geht und dort in seine Jacke schlüpft. „James Frederico Mariano! Du wirst nicht einfach so diese Wohnung verlassen!", beschwert sich Sasha. Sie springt auf und geht mit wütenden Schritten auf Jimmy zu, der ein wenig aussieht wie ein Teeanger der von seinen Eltern angeschrieen wurde. „Er kennt dieses Mädchen nicht! Nur weil sie aussieht als würde sie nie etwas böses tun, bedeutet es nicht das sie nicht ebenfalls eine Schlage sein kann die Jess nur haben möchte um angesehener zu werden!", beschwert er sich ehe Sasha etwas sagen kann.

Die Frau schüttelt fassungslos ihren Kopf. „Wo warst du den ganzen Abend? Wo warst du als sie sich mit uns unterhalten hat? Wo warst du als sie Jess angesehen hat, oder als die beiden sich unterhalten haben? Wie sie bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung des anderen fast schon angefangen haben zu glühen? Jimmy diese beiden sind verliebter in einander, als wir beide es wahrscheinlich je waren! Und Rory ist zu dem keines dieser Schlagen die Jess haben wollen um sich selber zu bereichern!

Und das wüsstest du wenn sie ihr nur für ein paar Sekunden in die Augen gesehen hast. Dieses Mädchen ist so sehr in deinen Sohn verliebt, das sie es selber nicht bemerkt, da sie auf irgendwelchen Wolken viel zu hoch fliegt, das sie nicht mehr richtig denken kann! Sie würde nie etwas tun was Jess verletzt. Ebenso wenig wie er. Denn selbst wenn du es bei Rory nicht beachten willst, sie deinen Sohn an, Jimmy! Sieh den Blick mit dem er Rory ansieht! Achte drauf, wie er mit ihr umgeht! Wie er mit ihr spricht! Wie er sich verhält wenn sie etwas sagt, oder lacht, oder sich bewegt!

Alleine das muss dir alles genug Beweis sein um dir deutlich zu machen das dieses Mädchen sicherlich niemand ist der etwas böses von dir oder Jess möchte. Aber du bist zu starköpfig um dir nur zehn Minuten zeit zu nehmen, dieses Mädchen kennen zu lernen und fest zustellen was Jess in ihr sieht. Du siehst seinen Blick, bemerkst das er verlieb ist und bekommst Panik. So wie du es immer getan hast, wenn es um Jess und Frauen geht. Du suchst etwas mit dem du sie schlecht machen kannst. Und wenn es nur der ihr Job ist, der im Übrigen nicht der schlechteste Job ist den man sich wünschen kann und machst sie nieder.

Und das ist nicht mal alles. Du erwartest wirklich das Jess, der sonst immer sofort mit deiner Meinung wenn es um Frauen geht, mitzieht, auf deiner Seite ist. Aber alleine der Blick von Jess hätte dir sagen müssen das du still sein sollst. Wie er sich verhalten hat als du anfangen hast Rory schlecht zu machen! Was ist los mit dir, das du deinem Sohn nicht gönnst etwas Schönes in seinem leben zu haben? Er verdient eine Frau in seinem Leben die ihn glücklich macht! Er verdient jemand, der ihn all das gibt, was er sich wünscht! Und nur weil er jemand findet, der ihm das alles gibt, verlierst du ihn nicht wieder! Und wenn du das endlich mal in deinen dummen Sturschädel lassen würdest, würdest du auch sehen das Jess das alles in Rory gefunden hast. Und ich so sehr für dich hoffe, das die beiden das was du über Rory gesagt hast, nicht zwischen sie gehen lassen, denn wenn, damit kannst du dir sicher sein, hast du deinen Sohn verloren, Jimmy! Komm Lilly, wir gehen!", bestimmt Sasha, sieht Jimmy wütend an und verlässt vor ihm die Wohnung.

Den schwarzhaarigen Mann nachdenklich zurück lassend, ehe auch dieser die Wohnung seines Sohnes verlässt, sehr wohl wissend, das Jess sowieso nicht mit ihm reden wird, bevor er sich nicht etwas beruhigt hat. Vielleicht war er doch etwas vorschnell mit seiner Meinung über Rory? Wieso muss auch Sasha jedes verdammte Mal Recht haben wenn sie so etwas sagt? Jimmy entweicht ein seufzer, als er in den Aufzug steigt und hofft, das er wenigstens heute noch die Sache wieder mit Sasha bereinigen kann, bevor er sich morgen bei Rory und Jess entschuldigen wird, das er sich wie ein Idiot verhalten hat.

Und hofft das sowohl Jess als auch Rory ihm verzeihen werden. Denn sonst hat er wirklich ein Problem.

Rory sieht Jess dabei zu wie er wütend seine Zähne aufeinander mahlend in dem Zimmer auf und ab geht. Sie weiß nicht genau was sie sagen soll. Sie weiß gar nicht wie sie sich im Moment verhalten soll, da Jess Worte immer und immer wieder durch ihren Kopf hallen. Sie kann es einfach nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hat. Rory blinzelt kurz und blickt wieder zu Jess, der immer noch dieselbe Bahn auf und ab geht.

„Du hättest das nicht tun müssen, Jess.", durchbricht sie die drückende Stille. Jess sieht überrascht auf. Rory lehnt neben der Tür an der Wand und beobachtet ihn einfach nur. Der schwarzhaarige seufzt. „Oh doch.", meint er dann bestimmt. Er geht langsam auf sie zu. Seine Hand legt sich sanft auf ihre Wange. Ihre warme weiche zarte Wange. Jess fragt sich wirklich wie man so zarte Haut haben kann. Überhaupt ist sie so an ihrem ganzen Körper so zart und weich. So süß und lieb…

Ohne mehr zu sagen oder seine Gedanken über sie zu vertiefen, drückt er ihr etwas härter seine Lippen auf ihre. Rory keucht überrascht auf, als seine eine Hand sie fast schon grob an seinen Körper drückt. Seine Lippen immer noch fest auf ihren, ihre Zungen in einem bestimmten Kampf um ihre Plätze. Rory weiß nicht genau woher das kommt. Aber sie ist nicht gewillt Jess zu unterbrechen. Sie weiß nicht wirklich viel über Jimmy oder überhaupt über Jess' Familie. Aber sie hat an den erschrocken und geschockten Gesichtern von Lilly und Sasha gesehen das das anscheinend der erste große Streit zwischen Jess und seinem Vater war, seit sie sich kennen gelernt haben.

Wenn nicht sogar der erste Streit. Ihr entweicht ein leises stöhnen, als Jess Hand ihren Rücken entlang fährt, während seine Lippen sanft an ihrem Nacken entlang fahren. „Jess...", flüstert sie leise. Ihre Hände legen sich Federleicht auf seine Wangen. Sie berührt ihn kaum und doch reicht es um ihn zu stoppen und ihn zu ihr hoch sehen zu lassen. „Ich möchte nicht der Grund sein das du dich mit deiner Familie zerstreitest. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne meine Mom oder Luke tun würde. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne meine Großeltern tun würde. Ich weiß wie schrecklich es ist ohne sie zu sein. Da ich sie seit fast einem Jahr nur noch höchstens einmal im Moment sehe. Und das ist schon schrecklich genug für mich. Aber ich hab mich noch nie wirklich mit ihnen gestritten, daher weiß ich nicht wie es wäre wenn ich es mit ihnen wäre. Aber ich will nicht das du ohne deine Familie sein musst nur weil dein Vater mich nicht leiden kann."; teilt sie ihm ernst mit.

Jess sieht Rory länger ohne etwas zu sagen einfach nur in ihre Augen. Seine Zunge befeuchtet kurz und schnell seine Lippen, bevor er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihre drückt. Kurz und süß. „Du bist mir wichtig Rory. Und ich verliere nichts.", teilt er ihr dann leise mit. Rory zieht abermals ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, ehe sie ihn leicht anlächelt und ihre Hände in seine Haare fahren lässt. Ihre Augen sehen direkt in seine. „Ich hasse es einfach zu streiten.", meint sie dann mit einem leicht bedauernden lächeln.

Jess lacht leise und zieht sie wieder dichter an sich. Abermals küssen sie sich kurz. „Sasha wird Jimmy zusammen stauchen, der sich spätestens am Montag entschuldigen kommen wird. Und vielleicht haben ihn meine Worte etwas wach gerüttelt. Fühl dich nicht schuldig für diesen Streit, Rory. Du bist es nicht.", bestimmt Jess. Rory nickt mit einem unsicheren lächeln. „Vertrau mir einfach bei dieser Sache.", flüstert er sanft gegen ihre Lippen. „Das tue ich, Jess. In allem.", ihre Stimme ist nicht lauter, als ein Hauch. Und doch hört Jess genau das sie das sagt. Innerlich schreit etwas in ihm auf vor Freude, während er äußerlich ein sanftes lächeln auf seinen Lippen zeigt, bevor sie zu einem sanften Kuss wieder an sich zieht, den er allerdings nach kurzer Zeit etwas leidenschaftlicher werden lässt.

Sie müssen nicht mehr reden. Es ist alles gesagt zwischen ihnen was gesagt werden muss. Die beiden schließen sich fest in die Arme, atmen den Duft des anderen in sich ein, spüren die Wärme des anderen, genießen es einfach den anderen zu halten. Zu haben. Zu spüren. Sich näher zu sein als sie sich in den letzten Tagen waren. Sich immer und immer mehr ineinander verlieben und es gar nicht bemerken!


	9. Nächtlicher Besuch

**Teil 9: **

**Nächtlicher Besuch**

Rory wird von einem ständigen klopfen wach, was nur durch ein lauten Klingelnsturm unterbrochen wird. Etwas verwirrt sieht sei sich um. Jess' Schlafzimmer. Richtig. Der Streit mit Jimmy. Vor Rorys geschlossene Augen taucht der verletzte Ausdruck in Jess Augen wieder auf. Wo ihre Gedanken gerade bei dem schwarzhaarigen sind… wie kann der noch schlafen? Rory öffnet müde ihre Augen und blickt auf den Mann neben sich, der seinen Arm fest um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hat und sich an ihre Seite gekuschelt hat.

„Jess…", murmelt sie leise und stößt den Mann neben sich an, der nur ein leises brummen von sich gibt. „Da is wer an der Tür!", beschwert sie sich etwas lauter und schlägt ihn jetzt etwas härter gegen den Arm. „Mhm.", kommt nur von dem schwarzhaarigen, ehe er sie dichter an ihn zieht und sein Gesicht in ihren Nacken vergräbt. Tief und fest schlafend.

„Wie kannst du bei dem Lärm schlafen?", beschwert sich Rory maulig bei ihrem Mann, schlüpft aus seinen Armen, zieht sein T-Shirt zu sich, schlüpft in diesen und macht sich auf den Weg zur Wohnungstür. Müde ihre Haare aus den Gesicht blassend öffnet sie diese. Vier Kerle stehen davor und grinsen sie breit an. „Überraschung, Mariano!", schreien sie zur selben Zeit. Sie bemerken das sie nicht Jess ist und ihr grinsen schlafft etwas ab. „Du bist nicht Jess.", stellt der eine dann auch noch schlau fest. Rory kratzt sich kurz die Stirn nicht wissend was sie auf diesen Geistesblitz des Mannes erwidern soll. Ehe sie leicht grinst. „Nein ich denke ich bin nicht Jess.", stimmt sie zu.

„Ist er umgezogen? Sind wir an der Falschen Wohnung?", verlangt einer der vier Kerle zu wissen. „Nope. Kommt rein ich weck ihn.", bestimmt Rory, öffnet die Tür weiter und lässt die vier Kerle rein. „Netter Aufzug.", meint der eine breiter grinsend, während die Blicke der vier an Rory rauf und runter fahren. Die verdreht leicht ihre Augen und schließt die Tür. „Es ist vier Uhr am Morgen.", ist das einzige was sie dazu sagt, als sie auf die Uhr am Herd gesehen hat. Ihre Stirn runzelt sich leicht, ehe sich ein böses grinsen auf ihre Lippen schleicht. „Macht es euch gemütlich ich hole Jess."; bestimmt sie.

Sie geht kurz ins Badezimmer, holt sich einen Waschlappen, hält diesen kurz unter Kaltes Wasser, drückt dann etwas Wasser wieder hinaus und tappst wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Jess schläft immer noch. Mit einem bösen grinsen lässt sie den Lappen direkt in sein Gesicht fallen. Mit einem schrei, steht der wortwörtlich im Bett. Rory verschränkt unschuldig ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und lächelt ihn leicht an.

„Wofür zum Teufel war das?", beschwert sich, den Lappen aus seinem Bett fischend und auf den Nachtisch werfend, sieht er sie leicht wütend an. „Da sind vier Typen die dich sehen wollen. Aber da du ja nicht wach zu bekommen bist, ich aber sicherlich nicht mir völlig fremde Typen um vier Uhr morgens unterhalte…", fängt Rory an und Jess stöhnt genervt auf.

„Es ist VIER?"; beschwert er sich dann maulig. Mit einer Hand zieht er Rory zu sich, während er sich zurück ins Bett fallen lässt. Rory auf sich drauf ziehend, fängt er ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss ein. Nach ein paar Minuten löst sich Rory von diesem. „So sehr ich das hier auch liebe, Jess. Im Nebenzimmer sind vier Kerle die hier jeder Zeit rein kommen können, wenn es ihnen zu lange dauert. Ich würde es ihnen zumindest zutrauen. Also wie wäre es wenn du deinen sexy Hintern aus diesem Bett schaffst und zu deinen Freunden gehst?", schlägt Rory vor, rollt sich von ihm und zieht die Decke bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze hoch.

„Du willst mir allen ernstes vorschlagen das ich jetzt aus diesem Bett raus soll, ohne dich mitzunehmen?", verlangt er maulig zu wissen. Rory lacht leise. „Oh ja. Und jetzt sei leise ich kann noch drei Stunden schlafen. Mindestens.", murmelt sie mehr in die Decke als zu Jess. Ihre Augen schließend kuschelt sie sich etwas mehr in das Bett ihres Mannes, der Flüche vor sich hin murmelnd aufsteht und sich etwas anzieht.

„Ich weck dich auch so.", prophezeit er Rory ehe er den Raum verlässt. „DANN BIST DU SO TOT!", ruft sie ihm breit grinsend hinterher. „LASS ICH DRAUF ANKOMMEN!"; bekommt sie die Antwort sofort. Rorys grinsend wird noch etwas breiter, ehe sie langsam wieder in den Schlaf zurück driftet.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?", beschwert sich Jess. Er begrüßt seine vier Freunde mit einem Handschlag. „Wir kommen gerade Wegs aus Florida. Dachten wir schauen mal bei unserem Alten Freund Jess vorbei, was er so getrieben hat die letzten Monate. Aber alles was wir sehen ist eine sexy Brünette Lady die uns nur in einem T-Shirt bekleidet die Tür öffnet. Übrigens für meinen Geschmack ein etwas zu großes T-Shirt. Wo hast du sie aufgegabelt?", verlangt einer der Kerle zu wissen. Jess schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf.

„Freut mich zu hören das du meine Frau sexy findest, Tony.", meint Jess grinsend, während er sich auf einen seiner Sessel fallen lässt. Vier Uhr ist wirklich keine Uhrzeit für ihn. Zumindest nicht wenn er schon geschlafen hat! Und das erst seit knapp zwei Stunden, da es ihn mehr beschäftigt hat, als er zugeben möchte, das er sich mit Jimmy gestritten hat. „Du hast geheiratet?", verlangt einer der drei anderen Kerle zu wissen. Jess lacht leicht.

„Jupp. Vor knapp zwei Wochen.", antwortet er ehrlich. „Und du hast es nicht für nötig befunden uns bescheit zu geben? Wir sind verletzt!", beschwert sich ein blonder zu wissen. Jess lacht wieder leise. „War nicht geplant. Ist aber nicht schlecht.", meint er dann knapp. „Kann ich mir vorstellen bei dem Gerät! Du hast sowieso schon immer die besten von uns allen abbekommen. So… wann werden wir Onkel?", die vier Freunde von Jess lachen, als der leicht grinsend seine Augen verdreht. „Wartet noch ein paar Jahre.", ist dann die bestimmt Antwort darauf.

„So lang?" „Wieso das?" „Oh… sie wollen noch ein paar Jahre nur so Spaß haben!" „Ich würde auch nicht mit ihm Kinder haben wollen, an ihrer Stelle.", kommt es von denn vieren durcheinander, was Jess seine Freunde belustigt ansehen lässt. „Zum einen haben wir nicht darüber gesprochen. Und zum anderen, wir sind gerade mal zwei Wochen verheiratet Leute. Kommt schon."; beschwert sich Jess. Gott er hast seine vier besten Freunde wirklich vermisst, während sie weg waren. Auch wenn einer im Bunde fehlt. Jakob. „Wo steckt Jakob?", verlangt Jess auch sofort zu wissen.

„Der war nicht da. Wir wollten ihn eigentlich auch mit herschleifen, aber er mal wieder bei einer seiner Freundinnen. Wie du dir vorstellen kannst.", kommt es prompt. Jess schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf. Diese vier werden sich wohl nie verändern.

Rory wird langsam wach, als sie ein weiters mal lautes lachen hört. Sie lächelt leicht als sie kurz darauf Jess Stimme hört. Die unterbrochen wird von ein paar anderen. Scheint so als würden seine Freunde immer noch da sein. Ihr Blick fällt auf den Wecker. Kurz nach sieben. Mit einem lächeln streckt sie sich in dem großen Bett ehe sie mit einem tiefen Atemzug aufsteht und zu Jess' Kleiderschrank geht um sich eine seiner Boxershorts auszuleihen. Immerhin wird sie sicherlich nicht wieder nur mit einem T-Shirt da raus gehen. Jetzt ist sie immerhin nicht mehr im Halbschlaf!

Leicht tapsig mit ihren nackten Füßen, verlässt sie das Schlafzimmer mit einem gähnen. „Morgen Honey.", wird sie von Jess begrüßt. Mit einem weiteren gähnen, winkt sie ihm kurz zu, ehe sie ihren Weg sofort in die Küche vorsetzt um dort erst mal die Kaffeepackung aus dem Schrank zu holen. Mit einem seligen lächeln schnuppert sie kurz daran, ehe sie die Maschine befüllt und die Küche wieder verlässt.

Sie bemerkt das die fünf Männer sie leicht belustigt beobachten. „Was?", verlangt sie zu wissen. „Nichts.", kommt es von ihnen gleichzeitig. Rorys Augenbraue hebt sich während ihr Blick auf Jess liegen bleibt der sie leicht angrinst. „Du weißt das du selber Klamotten hast oder?", erkundigt er sich dann wirklich belustigt davon das sie immer seine anzieht. Rory grinst ihn neckisch an. „Deine sind bequemer.", erklärt sie ihm dann. „Zudem es dich auch sicherlich stört das ich sie anhabe.", hängt sie noch mit einem etwas breiteren grinsen dran. „Oh ja fürchterlich.", stimmt Jess sofort zu. „Dachte ich mir doch.", meint sie sanft lächelnd, drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und tapst dann ins Badezimmer um erst mal zu Duschen, während der Kaffee durchläuft.

Sie hat allerdings nicht mal die Tür hinter sich geschlossen als sie ihr Handy klingeln hört. Schnell verlässt sie das Bad wieder, schlittert etwas über den Parkettboden und kommt am Tresen zu stehen, auf dem ihre Handtasche liegt. Allerdings findet sie das erst mal nicht. Leise vor sich hin fluchend, sucht sie sich durch ihre Tasche, schiebt drei Bücher, mehrere Lippenstifte, eine Taschentuchpackung, Tampons, Schlüssel, Puderdosen, kleine Schokoladentafeln, eine kleine Kekspackung, mehrere Gummibärpackungen, sowie drei kleine Chipsdosen an die Seite, ehe sie das findet was sie sucht.

„Ha!", entweicht es ihr erfreut, als sie das Handy schnell aus der Tasche zieht und den Anruf entgegen nimmt. „Ja? Hi?", meldet sie sich fragend. „Guter Gott ich erreiche dich! Wo zum Teufel steckst du? Ich bin in deinem Hotel, aber da sagt man mir doch ernsthaft das du nicht da bist. Die ganze Nacht nicht da warst! Und als ich bei Lorelai angerufen habe, hat die mir gesagt das du auch noch nicht auf den weg bist und sie sowieso nicht weiß wo du die letzen Nächte immer gestreckt hast! Wo zum Teufel bist du? Ich muss mit dir reden! Ich hab hier ein wirkliches Problem, Gilmore!", kreischt Paris' Stimme aus dem Handy. Rorys Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem Mitleidungsbedürftigem Ausdruck.

Jess deutet seinen Freunden an leise zu sein, da er weiß das es immer gut wird, wenn Rory diesen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzt wenn sie Telefoniert. „Ich bin auf der Arbeit?", Rorys Stimme klingt eher Fragend als wissend. Jess grinst belustigt vor sich hin. Anscheinend eine ihrer Freundinnen. „Bullshit, Gilmore!", hört er die laute Stimme sogar bist zu ihm, während Rory ihr Handy mit einem Schmollen etwas von sich hält.

„Es ist sieben Uhr früh, an einem Samstag, Paris. Was kann wirklich so schlimm sein das du mich an einem Samstagmorgen um sieben anrufst, bevor ich meinen ersten Kaffee hatte?", verlangt Rory schnell zu wissen. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen! Das hab ich schon gesagt! Wo bist du? Ich komme zu dir!", kommt es bestimmt von Paris. Rory seufzt, während sie eine Tasse aus dem Schrank nimmt und sich schnell den Kaffee, der zwar noch nicht ganz durchgelaufen ist, aber schon genügend in der Kanne ist um ihre Tasse zu füllen, in ihre Tasse und nimmt schnell die hälfte davon zu sich.

„Wenn du mir noch eine halbe Stunde gibst bin ich…", schlägt Rory vor. Sie wird von Paris unterbrochen. „ICH MUSS JETZT MIT DIR SPRECHEN!", kreischt es laut durch das kleine Telefon. Rory zuckt zusammen, so sehr das ihr fast die Tasse aus der Hand fällt. „Himmel.", murmelt sie leise, während sie versucht ihre Atmung sowie ihren Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich bin bei Jess. Also es wäre wirklich nicht…", abermals wird Rory von ihrer Freundin unterbrochen.

„Du bist bei JESS? Was zur Hölle machst du bei Jess? Ich dachte wir hätten das besprochen? Wieso bist du bei ihm?", verlangt Paris fast schon hektisch zu wissen. Rory trinkt ihre Tasse leer sehe sie etwas sagt. „Weil ich dir, Lou und Maddy gestern erzählt habe das wir…", wieder kann sie ihren Satz nicht beenden, da die blonde sie unterbricht. „Richtig! Sag mir die verfluchte Adresse!" Rorys Gesicht verzieht sich leicht. „Ähm…", will sie widersprechen schafft aber nicht mal irgendetwas zu sagen. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Gilmore. Sehr dringend. Und du bis verdammt noch mal meine beste Freundin, zudem du mir gesagt hast das ich immer zu dir kommen kann wenn ich reden möchte! Ich will jetzt reden! Sag mir wo du bist! Und red dich gar nicht erst raus, ich werde dann auch die Adresse deines ach so tollen Prinzen wieder vergessen!", faucht es wütend durch das Telefon.

Rory gibt auf. „Ich hab dir dieses Versprechen in der High School gegeben Paris, also reib es mir nicht jedes mal unter die Nase wenn ich nicht sofort springe wenn du mit mir reden möchtest.", bestimmt die braunhaarige aber vorher. „Schon klar. Adresse.", winkt Paris ab. Rory seufzt leise und nennt sie Paris dann. „Bin ihn fünf Minuten da.", beendet sie den Anruf auch schon. Rory lässt sich mit einem Schmollmund auf Jess Schoß fallen und vergräbt ihren Kopf in seinem Nacken.

„Sie kommt?", verlangt er grinsend zu wissen. „Ja.", kommt es leise von seinem Nacken. „Dir ist klar das du nicht hier sitzen kannst wenn sie in zwei Minuten die Tür einschlägt, oder?", vergewissert sich Jess. „Ja.", kommt es allerdings nur wieder von seiner Frau. „Willst du dich nicht anziehen?", fragt er weiter. Rory gibt ein Geräusch von sich welches sogar Jess nicht einordnen kann. Er streicht grinsend über ihren Rücken, während Rory sich noch fester an ihn drückt. „Du weißt das du keine Zeit mehr haben wirst dich umzuziehen wenn sie hier ist und beschließt das du mit ihr irgendwo hingehst?", versucht Jess es auf eine andere Art. Rorys Kopf schießt aus seinem Nacken. „Oye.", entweicht ihr es leise, ehe sie ausspringt und ins Schlafzimmer rennt.

Jess schüttelt leicht lachend seinen Kopf. Ein paar Sekunden später hört er ein leises „Autsch", von Rory, was er schon erwartet hat. „Hat das Bett dich wieder gebissen?", fragt er erheitert, was ihn einen überraschten und etwas belustigten Blick seiner vier Freunde einheimst. „JA!"; kommt es weinerlich von Rory. Jess nickt zustimmend und grinst dann erheitert von sich hin. Er muss allerdings nichts sagen, da es laut an der Tür klopft. „Paris ist da.", ruft Jess seiner Freundin zu, die aus dem Schlafzimmer gelaufen kommt, während sie ihren Rock zuzieht. Sie rutscht gegen die Tür, da sie zu viel Schwung hat und ihre nackten Füße auf dem Parkett keinen halt finden.

„Autsch.", entweicht es ihr ein weiters mal, bevor sie die Tür schwungvoll öffnet. Paris drängt sie schnell an ihr vorbei. „Du wirst es nicht glauben! Er hat doch wirklich gewagt das zu tun!", keift Paris gleich drauf los ohne Jess oder die vier anderen überhaupt zu begrüßen. Rory verdreht ihre Augen und schließt die Tür wieder. Sie wirft Jess einen entschuldigenden Blick zu bevor sie sich ihrer Freundin zuwendet. „Doyle hat dich gefragt ob du ihn heiraten möchtest?", rat Rory wild drauf los. „Nein der König von Bolivien! Natürlich Doyle, Gilmore! Konzentration!", bekommt sie die pumpe Antwort. Rory verdreht abermals ihre Augen.

„Wieso bitte regst du dich jedes mal darüber auf?", verlangt Rory leicht genervt zu wissen. „Weil er es nicht kapiert!", beschwert sich Paris wütend. Ihr Blick wandert das erste mal durch den Raum und sie bemerkt das sie nicht mit Rory alleine ist. „Wer sind die?", fragt sie etwas überrascht. „Oh nicht so herzlich, Paris.", kommt es sarkastisch von Rory ehe sie es zurück halten kann. „Du erinnerst dich an Jess? Und das sind ein paar seiner Freunde. Wie wäre es wenn wir…", zum wiederholten Mal heute unterbricht Paris Rory mitten im Satz.

„Wieso habt ihr noch mal geheiratet?", verlangt sie dann plötzlich zu wissen. Rory und Jess sehen sich etwas überrumpelt an. Wieso fragen alle sie das als wäre es etwas der schlimmsten Dinge? „Wie hat Doyle dieses mal gefragt?", wechselt Rory das Thema. Sie schiebt Paris zur Küchenecke und wendet sich noch mal zu Jess. Ihre Lippen bilden ein laut loses „Tut mir soooo leid.", was er mit einem leichten lächeln abwinkt.

„Wir hatten gerade mal wieder wirklich guten Sex. Ich meine nicht das es mit ihm je schlecht war, aber dieses mal war es wirklich gut. Und gerade als ich kurz davon bin endlich meinen Orgasmus zu bekommen, fragt er mich doch wirklich ob ich ihn heiraten will.", erklärt Paris Rory. Die braunhaarige nimmt sich schnell eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und trinkt ein paar Schlucke. Ihr Wangen färben sich leicht Rot, als sie bemerkt das die fünf Männer überrascht zu ihnen rüber sehen.

Anscheinend hatten sie alle nicht erwartet das Paris das so direkt sagt, oder das Rory nicht mal ganz so überrascht aussieht das Paris es so genau sagt. „Und du hast was getan?", fragt Rory etwas leiser nach. „Natürlich bin ich verschwunden! Ich hab seine Wohnung verlassen und bin zu dir, aber du warst nicht da und jetzt sag mir endlich was ich davon halten soll! Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll! Zudem ich Frustriert bin, da ich meinen Orgasmus nicht bekommen habe!", quietscht Paris immer noch in einer Lautstärke das Rory sich sicher ist, das ihre Mutter in Stars Hollow es sogar noch hören müsste.

„Ähm…", schafft Rory allerdings nur zu sagen, bevor Paris abermals dazuwischen plappert. „Ich meine… er ist sehr gut im Bett, das wäre durchaus ein Vorteil oder etwa nicht? Wenn nicht sogar der Grund um ja zu sagen, aber…", redet sie auf Rory ein. Rory schließt ihre Augen und versucht mit aller Kraft zu verhindern das ihr Gesicht die Farbe einer Tomate annimmt. „Paris! Hol Luft, sei ein paar Sekunden still und lass mich das verarbeiten!", beschwert sich Rory dann bestimmt. „Okay.", stimmt die blonde sofort zu, die sich auf einen der Hocker setzt und Rory wartend ansieht, die erstmal tief Luft holt ehe sie einen weiteren Schluck aus der Wasserflasche nimmt.

Rory versucht wirklich krampfhaft nicht zu Jess und seinen Freunden zu sehen, da sie sehr wohl bemerkt das diese immer noch etwas überrascht zu ihr und Paris sehen. „Paris wir hatten das doch alles noch mal. Und wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt das du wenn er dich das nächste Mal fragt, ja sagst.", erinnert Rory ihre Freundin dann. Die blonde sieht Rory an als wäre diese Geisteskrank. „Du willst mir ernsthaft sagen das ich sofort zu einem Heiratsantrag ja sagen soll?", kommt es dann überrascht von Paris.

Die braunhaarige seufzt leise. „Erinnerst du dich als er dich das erste Mal gefragt hat? Wann war das? Vor knapp zwei Jahren?", fängt Rory an. Paris nickt knapp mit einem etwas verwirrten Blick da sie keine Ahnung hat was Rory damit sagen will. „Du bist bei mir aufgetaucht und hast ebenso einen aufstand gemacht wie hier. Und erinnerst du dich was ich dir gesagt habe?", fragt Rory weiter nach. Die Augen ihrer Freundin weiten sicht etwas. „Oh Gott! Du bist solch eine Maria!"; beschwert sie sich dann. Rory sieht sie kurz etwas überrumpelt an bevor sie ein wütendes schnauben von sich gibt.

„Jeder weiß das das schon längst nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand ist. Häng noch einen Namen hinter.", winkt Rory dann bestimmt ab. Paris lacht leicht. Es ist wohl das erste Mal das Rory so locker darauf reagiert. „Was soll ich jetzt machen, Gilmore?", verlangt sie dann von der braunhaarigen zu wissen. Die leise seufzt. „Frag das nicht mich. Entscheide dich ob du es wirklich mit Doyle versuchen willst. Und wie du sagst du hast einen Pluspunkt.", bestimmt Rory die Paris bestimmt ansieht. Die blonde runzelt kurz ihre Stirn. „Ich kann ihn doch nicht heiraten nur weil der Sex einiger Maßen annehmbar ist.", beschwert sie sich dann. Rory schüttelt mit einem leichten grinsen ihren Kopf. „Ich hab nie gesagt das das der Grund ist. Aber wenn das der einzige ist der dir sofort einfällt…"; meint Rory und lässt den Satz unbeendet in der Luft hängen.

„Was ist wenn er mich nach ein paar Jahren über hat?", verlangt die blonde dann plötzlich zu wissen. „Dann lässt du dich scheiden, nimmst Colin, der bis dahin einer der besten Anwälte geworden ist, als deinen Scheidungsanwalt und räuberst Doyle bis auf sein letztes einigermaßen teueres Hemd aus. So wie du es immer tust."; schlägt Rory vor. Die beiden Freundinnen tauschen ein kurzes grinsen. „Lou begrüßt dich am Montag.", wechselt Paris das Thema, während sie aufsteht und mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür geht. Rory bleibt in der Küche stehen und sieht ihrer Freundin nach. „Ist sowieso zu spät um ihr oder Maddy das auszureden. Sie soll nur zu sehn das Finn da ist, damit auch etwas Spaß habe.", verabschiedet sich Rory von Paris, die mit einem nicken die Wohnungstür hinter sich zufallen lässt.

„Was war das?", verlangt einer von Jess Freunden von Rory zu wissen, als die sich wieder auf Jess setzt und sich mit einem weiteren gähnen an ihn lehnt. „Frauengespräch."; winkt Rory ab. „Ihr redet über so etwas?", hackt ein anderer nach. „Was dachtet ihr? Das nur Männer sich gegenseitig erzählen wie die Partner sind? Frauen sind da wesentlich ausführlicher. Auch wenn Paris etwas sehr direkt ist. Man hat seine Freundinnen damit sie einem bei so etwas zu hören."; erklärt Rory bestimmt. Sie drückt Jess einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie abermals von ihm aufsteht und zu ihrer Tasche geht.

„Oh… mir fällt gerade ein. Ich kenne doch einen Anwalt. Colin ist einer.", erklärt Rory Jess als ihr einfällt was sie gerade zu Paris gesagt hat. Jess sieht sie etwas überrascht an. „Du bist mit einem Anwalt gut befreundet, er fällt dir aber nicht ein wenn man dich frag ob du einen kennst?", verlangt er etwas überrascht zu wissen. Rory lacht leicht. „Colin ist die Art Anwalt die alles hinter sich hat, in was er seine Klienten vertritt. Ich denke ich werde sie die nächsten drei Wochen noch ein zweimal aus der Polizeistation abholen müssen, da sie gerade endlich wieder mal hier sind. Ich fahre ins Hotel und hol mein Zeug, ebenso wie mein Auto. Wann willst du los?", plappert Rory so schnell wie es nur eine Gilmore kann. Sie sieht Jess fragend an, während sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpft und ihre Jacke von der Gardarobe nimmt.

„Wann erwarten sie dich?", antwortet Jess mit einer Gegenfrage. „So gegen Mittag, Späten Nachmittag. Ich bin ja den Sonntag da also sollte ich spätestens heute Abend dort auftauchen. Ruf mich einfach an, wenn du los willst.", bestimmt Rory, küsst Jess noch mal kurz und verschwindet dann ebenfalls durch die Tür.

Sobald diese zu ist wenden sich die vier Freunde mit einem breiten grinsen an Jess. „Deine Freundin erzählt ihren wie euer Sexleben ist. Wäre fas interessant da mal zuzuhören.", neckt Tony Jess leicht der grinsend seinen Kopfschüttelt. „Meine FRAU redet über so etwas nicht. Sie hört zu, sie argumentiert, aber erzählt so etwas nie selber.", erklärt Jess bestimmt. „Und wo fahrt ihr beiden hin?", kommt auch schon die nächste Frage. „Zu ihr nach Hause.", antwortet Jess mit einem leisen seufzer.

„Oh wow.", kommt es überrascht von einem seiner Freunde. „Jupp.", stimmt Jess leise zu. „Aber sie ist scharf. Wenn ihr euch scheiden lasst, sag mir bescheit und ich versuche mein Glück bei ihr.", wechselt dann einer seiner Freunde wieder das Thema. Jess schüttelt leicht lachend seinen Kopf. „Glaub mir das wird nicht so schnell passieren.", teilt er ihnen dann bestimmt mit. „Was? Das ich Glück bei ihr habe?", verlangt der Kerl zu wissen. Jess grinst ihn leicht an. „Das ich mich von ihr scheiden lasse.", erklärt Jess bestimmt. Er bemerkt sehr wohl die etwas verwunderten Blicke seiner Freunde, beachtet sie aber nicht. Sie verstehen so etwas nicht. Jess versteht es ja eigentlich selber nicht. Sein Leben ist in letzter Zeit zu kompliziert für ihn!


	10. Stars Hollow

**Teil 10: **

**Stars Hollow!**

Rory rutscht nervös auf dem Beifahrersitz hin und her. Jess sieht sie kurz von der Seite an und hebt fragend seine Augenbraue. Allerdings verkneift er sich ein weiters mal die Frage zu stellen wieso sie nervös ist. Da er sie fünf Mal nicht beantwortet bekommen hat. Und langsam wird auch er etwas von ihrem rumgezapple nervös. Was er überhaupt nicht mag. Seine rechte Hand legt sich fest auf ihren linken Oberschenkel und halten sie auf dem Sitz fest. „Entweder du erzählst mir wieso du so nervös bist, oder du hörst auf so herum zu zappeln!", teilt er seiner Frau bestimmt mit, die ihn leicht nervös anlächelt.

„Ich hab meine Mom schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Und meine Brüder! Und Luke! Und alle aus Stars Hollow! Ich bin einfach etwas aufgeregt. Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigt sich Rory während sie wieder anfängt hin und her zu rutschen. „Erzähl mir über sie.", verlangt Jess, da er weiß das das wohl die einzige Möglichkeit ist Rory etwas ruhiger zu bekommen. Und er wirklich nicht sonderlich viel über irgendwen von ihrer Familie weiß.

Die braunhaarige streicht sich kurz nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Meine Mom ist ziemlich verrückt. Und noch wesentlich mehr Kaffeesüchtig als ich. Sie liebt alte Filme anzusehen und die Texte zu verändern. Ebenso wie sie es liebt jeden Satz den man sagt in etwas Schmutziges zu verwandeln, also wundere dich nicht wenn ab und zu ein Kommentar in diese Richtung von ihr Kommt. Sie weiß so ziemlich alles aus meinem Leben, da sie wohl die beste Freundin von mir ist. Ich meine, Lane und Paris sind kurz dahinter, daher kann man wohl nicht sagen das meine Mom meine einzige beste Freundin…", plappert Rory drauf los, spielt dabei mit Jess rechter Hand und lächelt vor sich hin.

Der schwarzhaarige sieht mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln kurz zu ihr rüber ehe er sich wieder komplett auf die Fahrbahn konzentriert. Er weiß nicht genau was auf ihn zu kommt in diesem kleinen verrückten Städtchen in welches er in einer guten Halben Stunde ankommen wird. Aber er hofft das er es überleben wird. Denn wenn er das richtig aus Rorys Plapperei heraus hört ist die Stadt ziemlich verrückt.

„… Babette wird dir sicherlich ihre Gartenzwerge vorstellen möchte, aber ich versuche dich vor ihr zu retten, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann solltest du einfach versuchen nicht wirklich hinzuhören was sie sagt, da sie es liebt alte Geschichten von mir zu erzählen als ich noch keiner war. Was mir nie sonderlich gefällt. Sie aber wirklich liebt. Und bei Miss Patty musst du auf deine Rückseite aufpassen, da sie es wirklich liebt Männern auf ihren Hintern zu schlagen. Oder ab und zu auch ihre Hand etwas darauf liegen zu lassen. Zudem sie dich sicherlich löchern wird woher wir uns kennen und wie es kommt das sie dich noch nie dort gesehen hat… Oh mein Gott.", plappert Rory fröhlich weiter, ehe ihr Gesicht ernst wird und sie Jess' Hand fast zerdrückt.

Vorsichtig zieht er seine leicht angedrückten Finger aus den zierlichen seiner Frau. Wo hat sie plötzlich solch eine Kraft hat? „Was?", verlangt er von ihr zu wissen. Immerhin ist es nicht schlecht zu erfahren wieso plötzlich seine Hand zerdrückt wird. „Was erzählen wir den Leuten? Ich meine… wir können ihn wohl kaum erzählen das wir uns erst seit Las Vegas kennen. Eigentlich erst den Morgen nach dem wir geheiratet haben fest gestellt haben das wir verheiratet sind und uns nicht kennen! Das geht ja wohl nicht! Wir haben uns gar nicht überlegt was wir überhaupt jedem sagen!", kommt es etwas panisch von Rory.

Jess blickt abermals kurz zu ihr rüber. „Sie wissen das du in Las Vegas warst?", verlangt Jess von Rory etwas verwirrt zu wissen. Er bekommt einen seltsam Blick von Rory. „Natürlich. Das ist Stars Hollow Jess.", kommt es dann fast schon ermahnend von Rory. „Wieso willst du ihnen dann nicht auch einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Es ist nicht etwas was jeden tag passiert, das bestreite ich nicht, aber es ist nicht so das es nicht unsere Geschichte ist.", verlangt Jess dann von ihr zu wissen nach dem er kurz geschwiegen hat.

Er hört praktisch wie Rory seinen Gedanken überdenkt. „Das wird zu komischen Blicken führen.", teilt sie ihm dann ehrlich mit. „Und nicht nur von den Leuten aus Stars Hollow. Wenn irgendwer aufschnappt das wir uns so kennen gelernt haben, dann wird darauf herum geritten ohne Ende." Wieder herrscht Stimme im Auto, die nur durch so laut gedrehte Nirvana Musik durchbrochen wird, das man gerade noch versteht was der andere sagt, wenn der mit etwas erhörter Stimme spricht.

„Ich weiß.", stimmt Jess dann nur knapp zu. Rory zieht seine Hand wieder auf ihren Schoß, schiebt ihre Finger zwischen seine und sagt längere Zeit nichts. Ebenso wie Jess, der liebevoll mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken streicht um sie in ruhe überlegen zulassen.

Jess passiert ein großes fast schon unnatürlich sauberes Willkommen in Stars Hollow Schild. „Okay.", kommt es plötzlich von Rory. Jess muss sich davon abhalten zusammen zu zucken als er plötzlich ihre Stimme hört. Seit wann ist er bitte so schreckhaft geworden? Er schüttelt innerlich über sich selber seinen Kopf. „Gut. Wo muss ich hin?", meint Jess dann das Thema abhackend und sieht Rory abermals fragend an. Die grinst ihn kurz an, ehe sie mit ihrem Arm in eine Straße deutet. „Halte da.", teilt sie ihm dann mit. Jess tut ohne nach zu fragen was sie sagt. Sie hat immerhin gesagt das es eine Kleinstadt ist. Und so wie es aussieht ist diese Bezeichnung fast noch etwas zu freundlich da es eher aussieht wie eine kleine Kleinstadt.

Wenn er das richtig sieht gibt es hier nicht mal sonderlich viele Straßen und sämtliche Lädchen scheinen mitten um den Stadtmittelpunkt aufgebaut zu sein. „Bereit?", fragt Rory, die die Musik abgestellt hat, da sie neugierige Blicke auf das Auto gezogen hat. „Hab ich nur das Gefühl oder sehen die alle her?", hackt Jess nur um Sicher zu gehen bei Rory nach. Die lacht leise, drückt sanft ihre Lippen auf seine Hand und lässt diese dann los als sie aussteigt, ihre Handtasche über ihre Schulter hängend umrundet sie das Auto und öffnet seine Tür.

„Komm schon. Ich beschütze dich. Zudem ich wirklich dringend Kaffee brauche.", teilt sie dem schwarzhaarigen fast schon mit bettelnder Stimme mit. Jess grinst sie leicht an, als sie ihre Finger wieder zwischen seine schiebt, sobald er ausgestiegen ist. Die Autotür schließend wendet er sich zu ihr. Automatisch sperrt er das Auto ab, was Rory leicht lachen lässt. „Das hättest du nicht machen brauchen. Die meisten, wenn nicht sogar sämtliche Anwohner hier, sperren nicht mal nachts oder wenn sie für ein paar Tage nicht da sind ihre Häuser ab. Es ist Stars Hollow. Hier ist noch ein wirklich verbrechen passiert, was als verbrechen in der Welt außerhalb Stars Hollow als eines zählen würde.", teilt Rory Jess mit.

„Gewohnheit.", ist alles was er dazu sagt. „Besorgen wir die Kaffee.", bestimmt er dann. Rorys Gesicht strahlt auf. „Wir gehen zu Luke. Mein Stiefvater hat hier ein Diner. Da gibt es den besten Kaffee auf dieser Welt. Und dann wirst du sehr wahrscheinlich auch meine Mom und meine Brüder treffen, da die wenn sie nicht in der Schule oder auf der Arbeit sind immer da sind. Zumindest solange Luke da ist und der ist immer da wenn sein Diner offen hat.", erklärt Rory fröhlich weiter. Jess grinst sie leicht an.

Sie sieht einfach nur niedlich aus wenn sie aufgeregt ist. Ihre Wangen leuchten, ihre Augen funkeln in einem etwas tieferen Blau, ihr Gang ist leicht hüpfend, während ihre Lippen immer in einem sanften lächeln liegen. Rory erinnert ihn an ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten, wenn es seine Geschenke erblickt und nicht weiß welches Packchen es zuerst öffnen soll.

„Luke ist immer so, also denkt dir nichts.", teilt Rory ihm noch mit, als sie die Tür von einem Laden öffnet und eintritt. Jess folgt dicht hinter hier. Augenblicklich ist es so Still in dem Diner, das es fast in den Ohren schmerzt. Sämtlich anwesende Bewohner sehen auf Rory und den unbekannten schwarzhaarigen. Ehe sie auf die ineinander gehackten Hände sehen. Und dann wieder zwischen Jess und Rory hin und her.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder…", ertönt Lukes Stimme, bevor er aus der Küche tritt und Rory sieht. „Rory!", entweicht es ihm erfreut. Mit schnellen Schritten geht er auf seine Stieftochter zu und schließt sie fest in seine Arme. Ehe auch er Jess bemerkt. „Jess, richtig.", wendet sich Luke an ihn. Rorys Augenbrauen heben sich leicht. Luke ist freundlich zu einem Kerl den Rory mit bringt?

„Richtig Mr. Danes.", stimmt Jess zu und schüttelt die Hand des Stiefvaters seiner Frau. „Luke. Setzt euch. Lorelai kommt auch sicherlich gleich, sie meinte das sie spätestens ab zwölf hier ist, da sie dich auf keinen Fall verpassen will. Deine Brüder kommen auch dem nächst. Kaffee?", redet Luke weiter. Sein Blick wandert kurz böse durch sein Diner, was alle Besucher schnell wieder anfangen lässt zu essen.

Kurze Zeit später ertönen auch wieder Gespräche. Auch wenn es Jess so vor kommt als würde dennoch jeder zu ihnen sehen und zuhören was sie sagen. „Immer.", stimmt Rory freudig auf die Frage von Luke zu. Sie lässt sich auf einen der Hocker am Tresen sinken und nimmt erfreut die große Tasse in ihre Hände und trinkt langsam daraus. Ihr Gesicht strahlt auf. Jess lässt sich ebenfalls auf einen der Hocker sinken. „Habt ihr schon was gegessen heute?", fragt Luke weiter. Jess' weiß das Rory sowieso antworten wird, daher lässt er seinen Blick kurz durch das kleine Diner wandern. Es ist nett. Nicht wirklich wie ein Diner, wie er es kennt.

Da an den Wänden Regale mit allen möglichen Dingen sind, die er eher in einem Hardwareladen als in einem Diner wartet hätte, aber es ist nicht schlecht. „Haben wir Luke. Wo sind meine Brüder?", verlangt Rory zu wissen. „Will ist auf dem Baseballplatz und spielt mit ein paar Freunden. Bastian mit deiner Mutter im Inn.", erklärt Luke Rory, die mehrmals nickt und fröhlich vor sich hin lächelt. Jess beobachtet sie ebenfalls mit einem leichten grinsen. Er hat sie bis jetzt noch nie so gesehen.

So strahlend und fast schon ausgelassen. „Und Mom kommt wann?", bohrt Rory weiter nach. „Jetzt.", meint Luke deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Tür, die schwungvoll aufgerissen wird und eine Frau rein kommt, die Rory sehr ähnlich sieht. Nur ein wenig älter. Allerdings nicht wirklich viel. Sie hat einen kleinen Jungen an ihrer Hand, der Rorys jüngster Bruder sein müsste. „MINI-ME!", kommt es erfreut von der braunhaarigen Frau, die Rory sofort fest in ihre Arme schließt.

Rory lacht und umarmt ihre Mutter allerdings genauso erfreut. Die beiden reden aufeinander ein, laut und durcheinander während sie auf und ab hüpften, das sie Jess sicher ist das keiner der beiden ein Wort von dem anderen versteht. Allerdings scheint es darauf nicht anzukommen. Da sie sich nach kurzer Zeit lachend von einander lösen und sich wieder zum Tresen geben. „Hallo Jess.", meint Lorelai dann als würden sie ihn schon lange kennen. Der schwarzhaarige lächelt sie leicht an und schüttelt ihre Hand. „Hi.", meint er dann knapp. „Das ist Sebastian. Mein noch jüngster Sohn.", stellt Lorelai den Jungen vor der Jess neugierig ansieht.

Jess kann allerdings nichts sagen, da Lorelai schon weiter redet. „Wir sollten uns alle in einer Stunde zu Hause treffen und einen Film-Marathon machen! Ich besorge alles was wir brauchen dazu. Schnappe mir deine Brüder und du zeigst Jess während dessen die Stadt. Wie hört sich das an?", plappert Lorelai fröhlich drauf los. Ihre Hand liegt auf ihrem leicht gewölbten Bauch. Rory hat ihren kleinen Bruder auf ihren Schoß gehoben und lächelt ihre Mutter leicht an. „Aber das bedeutet das wir bis spät in die Nacht Filme sehen werden und wir müssen heute noch…", fängt Rory an, wird aber sofort von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen.

„Ihr schlaft einfach hier. Das geht schon! Morgen ist doch sowieso Sonntag, also ist das alles doch überhaupt kein Problem, Kiddo! Reden wir zu Hause drüber. Hier ist es mir zu… belauscht.", meint Lorelai mit einem breiten grinsen. „Luke packst du uns ein Paket zusammen? Sookie hat dir übrigens schon wieder mehrere Sachen gemacht, die du später oder morgen noch bei ihr abholen solltest, da sie der Meinung ist das du noch verhungerst in New York. Und Mom hat mich heute schon dreimal angerufen das du auf jeden Fall bei ihnen anrufen sollst, wenn du hier bist. Aber das kannst du auch erst morgen machen wenn du morgen noch da bist, damit wir nicht heute zum Essen zu ihnen müssen.", redet Lorelai schnell weiter.

Jess sieht sie etwas überrascht an. Er dachte Rory kann schnell sprechen. Jetzt weiß er immerhin woher seine Frau das hat. „Ihr bleibt doch oder? Jess?", wendet sich Lorelai kurzer Hand an den Mann ihrer Tochter. „Wenn es Sie nicht stört.", meint Jess etwas ausweichend. Lorelai lacht leicht. „Duzt mich, Jess. Als würde es mir was ausmachen. Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde! Kann ich euch Bastian lassen?", meint Lorelai immer noch schnell.

Rory nickt. „Sicher. Wir kommen in einer Stunde. Wir holen das Essen von Al, Luke und Pete ab wenn wir zu dir kommen.", stimmt Rory zu. Lorelai umarmt ihre Tochter noch mal fest, drückt ihr und ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Haare, bekommt von Luke einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ist schon wieder verschwinden.

„Lass uns gehen. Jetzt könnten wir noch einigermaßen Schnell durchkommen, ohne das jeder zwei Meter einer wissen möchte wer du bist.", bestimmt Rory, sie setzten ihren Bruder neben sich und drückt ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Wir sind in gut vierzig Minuten wieder da.", teilt sie Luke mit, schnappt sich wieder Jess' Hand und zieht den etwas überrumpelten Schwarzhaarigen hinter sich her aus dem Diner.

„Das war deine Mom?", verlangt Jess zu wissen. Rory strahlt ihn an. „Sie ist immer noch mehr aufgedreht wenn sie Schwanger ist. Obwohl sie dann von niemand in der Stadt einen Tropfen Kaffee bekommt. Sie meint auch das sie es gar nicht so dringend braucht wenn sie schwanger ist, da ihre Hormone sie dann so unter Strom setzten das sie sehr wahrscheinlich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durchstarten würde wenn sie auch noch Kaffee dazu bekommen würde.", erklärt Rory fröhlich.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", verlangt Jess nun neugierig zu wissen. Er weiß nicht wirklich wie er Lorelai einsetzten soll, da sie noch verrückte zu seien scheint als Sasha ist. Ebenso wie er noch nicht wirklich weiß was er von Luke halten soll. Aber er mag die Rory die hier ist. Die fröhliche aufgedrehte fast schon etwas Kindische Rory, die mit einem strahlen in ihrem Gesicht neben ihm her geht.

„Ich zeig dir meine Lieblingsplätze. Da du alles andere sowieso siehst, wenn wir das Essen abholen gehen.", erklärt Rory. Jess nickt, legt seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und drückt ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf ihre Haare. Mal sehen wie das noch wird.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wie sich eine Neuigkeit so schnell verteilen kann.", meint Jess, der Sebastian auf seinem Arm hat und seine Frei Hand mit Rorys verschlungen hat. Rory lacht leicht. „Stars Hollow ist eben schnell.", erklärt sie ihrem Mann bestimmt. Die drei treten in die Küche des Gilmore-Danes Hauses, in der Jess den kleinen Jungen auf seinen Armen auf seine eigene Füße stellt. „Mommy wir haben das Essen mitgebracht!", erklärt Bastian seiner Mutter, die in der Küche steht und dabei ist mehrere Schüssel auf den Küchentisch übereinander zu Stapel die mit allen Süßigkeiten gefüllt sind die man je gesehen hat. Oder auch noch nicht gesehen hat in Jess fall.

„Schön. Will kommt in ein zwei Stunden nach, da er jetzt noch sein Training hat. Aber wir fangen entweder trotzdem schon an, oder ihr erzählt mir was ihr die letzten Tage so getan hat. Und wieso Paris mich heute Morgen angerufen hat.", schlägt Lorelai vor, die ihrer Tochter Schüsseln in die Arme drückt, die Rory anscheinend schon geübt aufeinander stapelt und damit ins Wohnzimmer verschwindet.

Bastian klammert sich an Jess' Hand was Lorelai etwas überrascht. Normalerweise ist ihr jüngster Sohn zurück haltend bei Leuten die er nicht kennt. Lässt sich nicht von ihnen auf den Arm nehmen oder traut sich überhaupt so nah an sie. „Jess verkauft Bücher, Mommy!", erklärt der kleine Junge weiter. Jess lächelt leicht zu ihm runter. „Er hat mir versprochen ich darf mich drei aussuchen wenn ich zu ihm komme!", redet der kleine weiter. Lorelai grinst leicht vor sich hin. „Das ist nett von ihm. Wie wäre es wenn du mit deiner Schwester das Wohnzimmer herrichtest, während ich mich kurz mit Jess unterhalte, Baby?", schlägt Lorelai vor. Die reicht ihrem Sohn zwei Schüsseln, die dieser in seine kleinen Hände nimmt und damit ins Wohnzimmer geht, ohne weiter irgendwas zu sagen.

Lorelai sieht den schwarzhaarigen kurz genauer an. „Setz dich kurz bitte. Ich fühl mich immer schlecht wenn ich mich nach einiger Zeit setzte, da mir das Stehen zu anstrengend wird. Einer der Nachteile wenn man schwanger ist.", Lorelais Stimme ist sanft und leise, so das man sie nicht ins Wohnzimmer hört. Sie lässt sie langsam auf einen der Stühle sinken. Jess tut es ihr gleich. Er spürt genau den Blick der blauen Augen, die Rory von ihrer Mutter hat, auf sich und sieht sie deswegen einfach direkt an. Was Lorelai lächeln lässt.

„Normalerweise halte ich jeden Freund meiner Tochter eine kleine Rede die sie einschüchtert. Aber das brauche ich bei dir nicht. Zum einen da das irgendwie falsch wäre wenn man bedenkt das du mit ihr verheiratet bist und zum anderen da du eher nicht so aussiehst als würdest du dich durch Worte einschüchtern lassen. Was gut ist.", fängt Lorelai leise an. Jess lehnt sich zurück und sieht sie einfach abwartend an. So wie er die Gilmore Frauen bis jetzt erlebt hat ist es das Beste das zu tun.

„Zum einen da auf euch beide sicherlich in nächster Zeit nicht gerade eine einfache Zeit zu kommen wird, da wenn erst mal in einer Zeitung steht das du und Rory verheiratet seit sicherlich nette Belagerungen oder ähnliches folgen wird. Du bist teil dieser Familie, auch wenn ich dich nicht kenne, aber du bist es. Und ich möchte das du weißt das du ab jetzt hier genauso will kommen bist, in diesem Haus und in dieser Stadt, wenn du hier sein möchtest. Nicht nur weil du ab jetzt, so seltsam ich das auch noch finde, mein Schweigersohn bist. Sondern auch da dich Rory und auch Bastian mag. Wo du mir übrigens noch das Geheimnis verarten musst, da ich einfach nicht verstehe wie Bastian dich so schnell mögen kann. Aber egal…", kommt Lorelai etwas vom Thema ab, was Jess grinsen lässt.

„Rory weiß was sie tut wenn sie sich entschieden hat dich mit hier her zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht ob sie es dir erzählt hat. Aber Logan hat sie nie hier her gebracht. Er hat sie vielleicht mal abgeholt, oder her gebracht wenn sie etwas unternommen haben. Aber Rory wollte nie das er die Leute hier besser kennen lernt oder die Stadt mag. Bei dir scheint sie das zu wollen. Was mehr als nur gut für dich ist wenn dir wirklich an meiner Tochter etwas liegt, da genau hier drin der Schlüssel für dich liegt. Diese Stadt, diese Leute, Luke, ihre Brüder und ich, ebenso wie ihre Freundinnen sind ihre Welt, Jess. Und das sie dir all das zeigt und eintritt gewährt beideutet mehr für sie als du dir vorstellen kannst. Mit diesem Besuch lässt sie dich mehr in ihr Leben als sie ihren letzten Freund gelassen hat. Und das obwohl sie dich erst seit kurzem kennt. Und ich weiß das es nicht daran liegt das ihr verheiratet seit.

Sie mag dich. Sie mag dich wirklich. Ich möchte nur das dir das klar ist. Rory hat Logan geliebt. Ich weiß nicht ob sie dir erzählt hat was zwischen ihnen passiert ist…", erklärt Lorelai was Jess nun doch etwas überrascht. Er nickt knapp auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „… aber es hat sie verletzt. Schwer sogar. Und das sie dir das alles so kurz danach zeigt ist das größte und beste was sie dir bieten kann um dir zu zeigen das sie dich mag. Ich will wirklich das dir das klar ist Jess. Und jetzt sollten wir zu den beiden gehen, sonst reißt mir Rory den Kopf ab da sie denkt das ich dir die übliche keine Rede halte.", bestimmt Lorelai. Sie möchte aufstehen, als Jess sie an ihrem Handgelenk festhaltend stoppt.

„Ich weiß das alles. Rory hat es mir erzählt. Die Sache mit dem Kerl aus dem Markt hier. Ebenso wie all das mit Logan. Und auch wie wichtig ihr das hier alles ist.", teilt Jess Lorelai nur mit, ehe er aufsteht und die letzten vier Schüssel nimmt und diese ins Wohnzimmer trägt, in dem Rory und Bastian vor einem Schrank voller Filme sitzen und sich unterhalten welche sie sich ansehen.

„Hey.", grüßt Rory ihn mit einem leichten lächeln als sie ihn bemerkt. „Hey. Darf ich jetzt erfahren was ich mir ansehen muss? Oder ist das immer noch geheim?", verlangt Jess von den beiden zu wissen. Rory steht lächelnd auf, geht auf ihn zu, legt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsst ihn kurz. „Du wirst warten müssen bis du es siehst, da du dich sonst doch nur beschwert.", erklärt sie ihm leicht grinsend. Jess grinst sie erheitert an. „Du verrätst mir doch was du ausgesucht hast, oder Kumpel?", wendet er sich dann an den kleinen Jungen, der auf Jess zugelaufen kommt und auf seinen Schoß klettert, da sich der schwarzhaarige neben Rory auf das Sofa gesetzt hat.

„Ich will Nemo schauen. Mommy hat gesagt den ersten Film darf ich mir aussuchen.", erklärt er Jess. Der grinst Rory leicht neckisch an. „Siehst du ich habe meine Quellen.", neckt er seine Frau dann leicht. Rory klappst ihn sanft auf den Arm, bevor sie sich ein Stück Pizza nimmt und von diesem Abbeißt. „Dann sollten wir deine Quellen auch bestätigen und Nemo einlegen, oder Baby?", schlägt Rory vor und sieht ihren kleinen Bruder mit einem sanften lächeln an, der immer noch auf Jess' Schoß sitzt.

Lorelai lehnt sich leicht an den Türrahmen und beobachtet Rory und Jess. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste würde sie fast sagen das sie eine kleine Familie sind. Es erstaunt sie wie schnell Bastian Jess in sein Herz geschlossen zu scheinen hat, da er einfach auf den Schoß von dem schwarzhaarigen klettert und sich darauf nieder lässt. Jess hilft ihm etwas und legt dann seine Hand auf den Rücken des Jungen. Lorelai weiß nicht wieso. Aber sie bekommt etwas Angst Rory so liebevoll und fröhlich mit Jess zu sehen.

Was sie dagegen versperrt Jess sofort zu mögen. Ebenso wie es ihr sagt das sie ihre Tochter warnen sollte. Nicht das Lorelai ihrer Tochter nicht wünscht endlich jemand zu finden mit dem Rory ebenso glücklich werden kann wie Lorelai mit Luke ist. Aber ihr kommt das alles mit Jess viel zu plötzlich. Sie kennen sich nicht wirklich. Und doch ist Rory schon so vertraut zu ihm, als würde sie ihn wesentlich besser kennen als sie es wirklich tut.

„Mom? Kommst du? Dann können wir anfangen!", reißt Rorys Stimme ihre Mutter aus ihren Gedanken. „Jupp.", stimmt Lorelai mit einem aufgesetzten lächeln zu, tritt zu den dreien und lässt sich neben Rory auf das Sofa sinken. Ihre Tochter startet den Film, während Bastian auf Jess sitzt und diesem irgendetwas erzählt. Lorelai mustert kurz ihre Tochter, die mit einem leichten lächeln zu Jess sieht, der dieses erwidert, ehe er sich wieder Bastian zuwendet. Nein diese Vertrautheit gefällt ihr ganz und gar nicht, da sie nicht möchte das Rory schon wieder ihr Herz gebrochen wird, so wie es Logan und Dean getan haben. Und wenn sie das richtig sieht ist Rory sehr dabei sich in Jess zu verlieben, wenn sie das nicht schon ist.


	11. Frage des Vertrauens

**Teil 11: **

**Frage des Vertrauens**

Rory blickt komplett in ihren Gedankenverloren auf ihren Bildschirm. Eigentlich sollte sie diesen Artikel schreiben. Und das schnellstens. Aber sie kommt einfach nicht weiter. Mit einem seufzer steht sie auf und verlässt ihr Zimmer. „Hi Kleines! Wir haben heute Abend ne Party!", ertönt Louise stimme hinter Rory die überrascht zusammen zuckt. „Huh?", fragt die braunhaarige nach, da sie nicht wirklich verstanden hat was ihre Mitbewohnerin gesagt hat. Ihre Gedanken sind noch bei dem Wochenende was sie mit Jess bei ihrer Mom verbracht hat.

Es war so… natürlich für sie. Das Jess dabei ist. Und das Jess mit ihren Brüdern redet, spielt und Filme sieht. Das Jess in ihrem alten Zimmer ist, oder sie seinen Duft einatmen kann. Diesen einzigartigen Duft den sie mit nichts wirklich vergleichen kann. Der einfach nur Jess ist. Der sie fast verrückt werden lässt, wenn Jess sie umarmt und sie nur noch ihn riecht, da sie nicht mehr denken kann. Sie weiß nicht mal genau wieso sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann sobald Jess um sie herum ist, aber sie kann es einfach nicht.

Und es kommt ihr fast so vor als wäre das über diese Wochenende noch etwas extremer geworden, da sie ihn einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekommt. Auch wenn ihre Mutter ihr deutlich gemacht hat, das sie vorsichtig sein soll. Was Rory nur noch mehr verwirrt hat. Sie betritt komplett in ihren Gedanken verloren die Küche, daher fällt ihr weder auf das Madeline und zwei Kerle darin stehen, noch das Louise noch immer auf sie einredet.

„RORY! Hey. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", schafft es endlich Louise die braunhaarige Journalisten aus ihren Gedanken zu holen. „Tut mir Leid. Ich bin kurz weg gewesen. Was hast du gesagt?", entschuldigt sich Rory mit einem leichten lächeln, während sie die Kaffeemaschine befühlt und anstellt. Nur Sekunden später streift der erste feine Duft des Kaffees ihre Nase und lässt sie sanft lächeln.

„Dann hör mir wenigstens jetzt zu. Wir haben eine Party heute Abend. Aber du kannst dein Zimmer absperren, so das niemand da rein kommt, wenn du es nicht möchtest. Du könntest natürlich auch mit feiern und dir einen Mann suchen.", meint Louise leicht grinsend. Rory hebt ohne länger zu überlegen ihre Rechte Hand an der ihr Ehering ist. „Ich denke nicht das das meinem Mann gefallen würde.", erinnert Rory ihre Freundin die ihre Augenbraue hebt.

„Du willst mir wirklich weiß machen das du diese Ehe durchziehen willst, Ror?", verlangt Louise verwirrt zu wissen. „Da draußen sind so viele sexy Kerle die nur auf eine Frau wie dich warten und du willst dich wirklich an einen Mann binden? Ich meine… jetzt schon? Du bist erst vierundzwanzig! Du hast noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir!", beschwert die Blonde sich schon weiter, bevor Rory überhaupt etwas sagen kann. Rory grinst sie kurz an. Immer noch ist ihr nicht aufgefallen das sie nicht mit Louise alleine in der Küche ist.

„Ich hab auch so noch mein ganzes Leben vor mir. Und ich bin heute Abend nicht hier sondern mit genau diesem unterwegs. Aber ich sperre mein Zimmer ab, da ich es gerne so behalten möchte wie es gerade ist.", teilt Rory ihre Freundin bestimmt mit. Louise verzieht kurz ihr Gesicht. „Sag ihm ab. Oder lad ihn ein… Oder Maddy?", wendet Louise sich an die schwarzhaarige, die zwischen den beiden Kerlen an einer der Arbeitsflächen lehnt und den beiden bis jetzt nur zugehört hat.

Rory dreht sich überrascht um und entdeckt ihre Freundin. „Oh hey.", grüßt sie die mit einem leichten grinsen, ehe sie sich eine Tasse aus einem der Schränke nimmt und diese mit Kaffee befühlt. „Hab nichts dagegen.", meint Maddy ablehnend. „Wir auch nicht.", kommt es von einen der beiden braunhaarigen. Rorys Wangen färben sich leicht Rot, als sie den überraschten Blick auf sich spürt. „Natürlich nicht. Ihr kennt euch auch gar nicht.", kommt es fast schon lachend von Louise. Rory leckt sich nervös über ihre Lippen.

„Eigentlich ist das nicht ganz richtig, oder Reporter Mädchen?", erkundigt sich Finn der seinen Kopf leicht schief legt und sie angrinst. „Wir haben uns in Yale kennen gelernt. Die beiden sind die besten Freunde von Logan.", erklärt Rory knapp. Louise und Madeline's Augen weiten sich. „Oh.", entweicht es beiden dann gleichzeitig.

„Du wohnst jetzt hier? Wieso nicht mehr mit Logan zusammen? Und seit wann bist du verheiratet? Hat unser Freund uns da etwas nicht erzählt?", verlangt Colin zu wissen und sieht Rory neugierig an, die sich nun wirklich nervös über ihre Lippen leckt. Colin konnte sie noch nie nicht seine Fragen beantworten. Dafür beherrscht er seinen Job zu gut. Er weiß genau welche Fragen erstellen muss so das Rory ihm entweder eine Antwort mit Infos oder gar keine geben muss. Und da er keine Antwort nicht als Antwort akzeptiert muss sie ihm immer antworten.

„Mhm… Logan und ich haben uns getrennt.", meint sie dann leise und sich etwas unwohl fühlend. Finn und Colin tauschen einen überraschten Blick. Maddy und Louise werden nicht mehr beachtet von den drei Braunhaarigen. „Seit wann?", hackt Colin sofort nach. Rory seufzt leise. „Seit knapp einem Monat jetzt.", antwortet Rory ehrlich. Abermals folgt ein Blickwechsel der beiden Freunde.

„Wieso wissen wir davon nichts? Wieso hast du mich nicht angerufen, Liebes?", verlangt Finn sofort zu wissen und umarmt sie sanft. Rory lächelt leicht und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich dachte das Logan das erledigen würde, oder aber ihr sowieso schon davon wusstet. Immerhin wisst ihr immer mit wem Logan es gerade so getrieben hat. Und da ihr meistens sogar besser wusstest wie die betreffende Person heißt dachte ich…", erklärt Rory und lässt ihren Satz unbeendet in der Luft hängen.

Finn und Colin nicken gleichzeitig. „Wir wussten allerdings nicht das er dich betrügt, Ror!", meint Colin dann schon fast wütend. Rory grinst ihn kurz an. „Gut zu wissen das ihr beiden mich nicht auch angelogen habt. Aber um das ganze in Kurzfassung zu erzählen, Mom hat mich nach Vegas geschickt, ich hab mich betrunken, bin am nächsten Tag aufgewacht und war verheiratet.", meint sie wirklich knapp, füllt ihre Tasse neu und geht auf die Küchentür zu, wird aber von Finn gestoppt. „Kennst du den Kerl? Wir könnten dir helfen, wenn du möchtest.", schlägt er mit sanfter Stimme vor. Rory lächelt die beiden sanft an.

„Es ist okay. Wir haben uns damit abgefunden, lernen uns gerade kennen, kommen damit klar das wir verheiratet sind ohne das wir es wirklich wollten und ich brauche erst mal keine Hilfe. Aber wenn…", lehnt sie dankbar ab. „Wenn dann hast du meine Nummer und rufst mich sofort an.", beendet Colin Rorys Satz, die ihn kurz aber herzlich in eine Umarmung schließt. Das gleiche Tut sie bei Finn.

„Ruf uns mal wieder an, Ror. Nur weil du nicht mehr mit Logan zusammen bist, sollten wir das nicht zwischen uns kommen lassen. Also ruf an wenn du mal etwas mehr Zeit hast um dich mit uns zu treffen!", befehlt Finn schon fast, Rory grinst ihn leicht erheitert an. Die beiden schaffen es doch immer wieder sie aufzuheitern. „Ich denke das werde ich machen. Ihr beiden könnt es übrigens auch tun. Oh und Colin… Paris wird dich dem nächst sehr wahrscheinlich anrufen um mit dir einen Ehevertrag zumachen, da sie das nächste Mal wenn Doyle sie fragt, endlich nicht mehr ablehnen möchte.", teilt sie ihrem Freund noch mit, der leicht sein Gesicht verzieht.

„Wieso kommt sie damit zu mir? Ich will noch nicht sterben!", beschwert er sich mit mitleidigem Gesichtsausdruck. Rory lacht leicht. „Sie wird dich nicht umbringen.", muntert sie ihn dann auf ihre Art und weise auf. „Lasst die Wohnung stehen, ich bin gerade erst eingezogen.", bittet sie die vier, ehe sie wirklich die Küche verlässt.

„Ihr kennt Rory."; stellt Louise fest. Auch wenn sie es wie eine Frage klingen lässt. Colin und Finn nicken. „Seit knapp fünf Jahren jetzt. Sind gute Freunde geworden, eigentlich. Wer ist dieser Kerl mit dem sie verheiratet ist?", wechselt Finn das Thema. Louise und Madeline tauschen einen kurzen Blick. „Wir haben ihn auch noch nicht wirklich kennen gelernt. Aber er ist Jess Mariano. Von den Marianos die diese Buchladen hier überall haben. Er scheint ihr aber gut zu tun, da sie wirklich oft gut drauf ist, nicht mehr ganz so viel arbeitet und nicht mehr Stunden lang in irgendeiner Ecke sitzt und liest, sondern öfter unterwegs ist.", erklärt Louise den beiden Männern dann hilfsbereit.

Die braunhaarigen tauschen abermals einen Blick. „Bring unsere kleine dazu diesen Mariano einzuladen, wir wollen ihn auf jeden Fall kennen lernen. Wir sind so gegen fünf hier, mit Alkohol. Bis dann ihr Hübschen!", bestimmt Finn, drückt den beiden Frauen einen Kuss auf die Wangen und verlässt mit Colin, der nur kurz seine Hand hebt, die Wohnung der drei Freundinnen.

Laute Musik, lachen und laute Stimme dringen durch Rorys Tür, die leicht genervt ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen lässt. Sie muss diesen bescheuerten Artikel schreiben! Und sie kann sich nicht auf ein einzigen ihrer Gedanken konzentrieren, jetzt wo sie endlich Jess aus ihrem Kopf bekommen hat, da die Musik und überhaupt diese Party viel zu früh viel zu laut ist! Es ist immerhin erst kurz nach sechs! Wer beginnt eine Party so früh?

Rory entweicht ein stöhnen da ihre Gedanken schon wieder viel zu weit ausholen und sich mal wieder nicht um ihren Artikel handeln. Sie kann sich heute einfach nicht Konzentrieren. Vielleicht sollte sie es einfach lassen und morgen weiter machen. Da hat sie vielleicht etwas mehr Willen zu Arbeiten. Mit einem leisen seufzer, erhebt sie sich, schnappt sich ihre Tasche und eine Jacke, ebenso wie ihre Schlüssel und erlässt ihr Zimmer, welches sie schnell hinter sich wieder versperrt, so das wirklich niemand in den Raum kann, wenn sie weg ist. Einer der Nachteile wenn sie mit ihren beiden Freundinnen zusammen wohnt die nun wirklich jedes Wochenende mindestens eine Party veranstalten!

Sie schafft es fast bis zur Haustür ohne das einer ihrer Freunde sie sieht. Allerdings läuft sie wortwörtlich mit Finn zusammen als sie gerade die Wohnung verlassen will. „Wohin so schnell, Schönheit?", verlangt er grinsend zu wissen. Sein grinsen sagt Rory deutlich das er schon ein paar stark Alkoholische Getränke in ihm ein neues zu Hause gefunden haben.

„Weg?", schlägt Rory mit einem sanften lächeln vor. Finn zieht einen Schmollmund der schon fast so gut ist wie Rorys. „Komm schon, Ror! Du musst auch mal feiern! Komm wieder mit rein, lass uns etwas zusammen trinken und ein wenig unsere letzten Erlebnisse austauschen!", schlägt Finn nun wieder mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht vor. Rory schüttelt bestimmt ihren Kopf. „Das letzte mal als ich etwas getrunken habe, war ich verheiratet als ich aufgewacht bin. Ich will lieber nicht testen was passiert wenn mit dir trinke, da du erst aufhören würdest wenn ich komplett abgefühlt bin. Zudem ich mich mit Jess treffe. Wir telefonieren morgen Abend, oder treffen uns dann, okay Finn?", schlägt Rory vor, drückt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange und schlüpft an ihm vorbei ehe er noch etwas sagen kann.


	12. Bedingungen

**Teil 12: **

**Bedingungen**

„Liebes komm schon. Was wird passieren wenn du ihn uns vorstellen würdest? Wir sind so etwas wie deine Brüder oder nicht? Wir müssen immerhin uns diesen Kerl ansehen um zu sehen ob er wirklich gut genug für dich ist, das er dein Mann sein kann!", Rory verdreht ein weiters mal ihre Augen. Sie hört dem Gerede von Finn nun schon seit fast zwei Stunden zu. Und er wiederholt sich nur. Eigentlich ist sowieso das einzige was er ihr versucht zu sagen das er Jess auf jeden Fall kennen lernen möchte.

Auch wenn Rory das nicht wirklich begrüßen würde. Sie weiß das weder Finn noch Colin begeistert davon waren das Logan sie so behandelt hat wie er sie behandelt hat. Aber es ist nichts desto trotz seltsam für sie wenn sie den beiden besten Freunden ihres Ex-Freundes ihren Mann vorstellt. Rorys Stirn legt sich in kleine Falten bei dem Gedanken. Das hört sich ja alleine schon total schwachsinnig an wenn man es nur denkt. Dann würde sowieso nichts dabei heraus kommen wenn man es wirklich macht!

„Finn…", setzt Rory an ein weiters mal abzulehnen. Der Australier unterbricht sie gnadenlos. „Ein Treffen. Für einen Kaffee! Wenn du es so nicht machst, dann lasse ich Colin seinen Weg gehen. Was er übrigens sowieso schon vor hatte und du froh sein kannst, das du keine Akte von all den Schlimmen Taten deinen lieben Mannes auf deinen Schreibtisch vor dir liegen hast, neben den aufgesetzten Scheidungspapieren von Colin, da er angst hat das dieser Kerl dich umbringen könnte! Also wieso gehen wir nicht meinen Weg?", Finns Stimme klingt eher wie ein wimmern eines fünfjährigen der unbedingt ein Spielzeug haben möchte welches seine Eltern ihm nicht kaufen möchten.

Rory fährt sich genervt einmal durch ihre langen Haare, ehe sie sie zu einem Zopf zusammen fast und hoch bindet. „Finn…", fängt sie dann abermals an, wird abermals von ihrem Freund unterbrochen. „Ich meine das ernst, Liebes! Colin ruft sofort bei der Polizei an und lässt sich die Akte von Jess Mariano zu schicken, wenn ich das nächste mal mit ihm spreche und ihm sagen muss das du nicht zugestimmt hast zu einem Treffen. Und du kennst ihn gut genug um zu wissen, das er dich nie mit einem Kerl zusammen lassen würde der eine Polizeiakte hat!", redet Finn abermals drauf los.

Die braunhaarige kann es sich nicht verkneifen und muss abermals ihre Augen verdrehen. „Wirklich? Wieso lässt er dich dann noch an mich ran? Du hast eine der dicksten Akten bei der Polizei die man sich vorstellen kann. Nur alleine von deinem Versuchsjahr als du versucht hast das Buch: 100 Wege die Polizei wütend zu machen, durchtesten wolltest. Und sogar die ersten dreiundneunzig sogar geschafft hast auszutesten, bevor dein Vater eingeflogen ist und dir gründlich den Kopf gewaschen hat.", erinnert Rory ihren Freund bevor der sie unterbrechen kann.

Finn verschränkt mit einem leichten Schmollmund seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Sein Gesicht verzieht er so das er Rory an einen Welpen erinnert der etwas angestellt hat. Das dritte Mal verdraht Rory ihre Augen. „Unter fünf Bedingungen.", gibt sie mit einem seufzer nach. Finns Gesicht strahlt auf. Erfreut reibt er seine Hände aneinander. Rory lehnt sich kurz nachdenklich in ihren Stuhl zurück, lässt ihre Fingerspitzen aneinander tippen und überlegt.

Sie braucht genaue Regeln, so das weder Colin noch Finn es schaffen Jess wütend zu machen oder zu vertreiben. Was die beiden bis jetzt doch immer geschafft haben, wenn irgendein Kerl, ihrer Meinung nach zu nah an Rory ran gekommen ist, die Jahre über die sie befreundet sind. Ihre Lippen kurz befeuchtend, sieht sie Finn wieder genauer an, der sie immer noch breit angrinst und wartet das sie ihre Bedingungen nennt. „Ich möchte das du erst zustimmst. Auch in Colins Namen. Und ihr müsst euch daran halten. Sonst sind wir schneller wieder weg als du eine Fosters Flasche leeren kannst.", erklärt Rory Finn bestimmt, dessen grinsen kurz etwas schwankt.

„Du bist zu oft mit Colin zusammen.", beschwert er sich dann, seine Arme legen sich wieder Schmollend vor seine Brust, während seine Lippen sich wieder zu einem Schmollmund verziehen. Rory verkneift es sich ein weiters mal ihre Augen zu verdrehen. Manchmal fragt sie sich wirklich on Finn sechsundzwanzig ist oder drei. „Und?", winkt Rory ab. „Nimm es oder lass es.", meint Rory nur knapp. Sie muss noch zwei Artikel schreiben, da sie die letzte Woche ständig von Colin oder Finn belagert wurde, die sie ständig davon abgehalten haben irgendetwas zu tun. Vor allem von ihrer Arbeit.

Weswegen sie das jetzt etwas abkürzen möchte hier. Sie weiß allerdings das Finn sowieso ihren Bedingungen zustimmen wird, da er viel zu neugierig darauf ist, wie Jess ist, als das er sich dieses Angebot würde entgehen lassen! „Rück sie raus.", gibt er auch schon nach, lehnt sich etwas vor, so das seine Ellebogen auf seinen Beinen abgestützt sind und beugt sich dadurch etwas über Rorys Schreibtisch dichter zu ihr, während seine Augen aufleuchten.

„Erstens: Keine kränkenden, Persönlichkeitsverletzenden, aufdringlichen oder andere Finn typische Fragen!", Rory spricht etwas lauter weiter, als Finn sie unterbrechen will: „Zweitens: Keine Spitznamen! Weder direkt zu Jess noch hinter seinem Rücken, wenn er noch im Selben Raum ist. Ich weiß das ich euch sowieso nicht davon abhalten kann ihm einen zu geben. Aber haltet euch ihm gegenüber damit komplett zurück! Drittens: Keine Frauenwitze, Anspielungen, oder Trinkwitze.", Finn keucht auf.

„Willst du das das ne Beerdigung wird, Kleines? Wie willst du das ich den Kerl besser kennen lerne wenn du mir alles verbietest, was es möglich macht? Ich muss doch wissen auf was für Frauen er sonst steht! Oder ob er meine Witze mag! Oder auf meine Anspielungen reagiert! Und meine Spitznamen sind immer Freundlich! Du solltest mal Colins hören!", beschwert sich Finn nun wieder Schmollend. Rory kann ihr lachen kurz nicht zurück halten, ehe sie wieder ernst wird.

„Du hast schon zu gestimmt und ich möchte gar nicht das du und Colin ihn kennen lernst. Du möchtest das. Das ist etwas komplett anders!", teilt Rory ihm erinnernd mit. „Viertens: Kaffee ohne irgendetwas darin was nicht hineingehört, oder Jess sich selber hinein gießt. Du musst ihn nicht verbessern, wenn Jess es nicht möchte. Was genauer bedeutet, damit ich mich hier klar ausdrücke: Du schüttest ihm weder irgendein Schlafmittel, Abführmittel, Übelkeitsmittel, Whiskey oder sonstige Alkholsorten, andere Medikamente oder kleine Pillen, wie Muntermacher oder ähnliches unter den Kaffee.", erklärt Rory so ausführlich wie sie nur kann.

„Oh komm schon! Ich hab das ein einziges Mal gemacht! Und das mit Colin! Und gib zu es war lustig, als er auf einmal mitten in der Gala auf einen der Tische gesprungen ist und anfangen hat: Ich bin zu sexy für diesen Anzug!", beschwert sich Finn lachend. Rory grinst leicht, bei der Erinnerung. Ehe sie wieder ernst wird. „Fünftens: Ihr seit nett und höflich. Keine Beleidigenden Kommentare. Keine Bissigen Bemerkungen über seine Kleidung, seine Haare, sein Aussehen, seine Aussprache, seinen Geruch, seine Wortwahl, seine Tasche, seine Art zu trinken, oder wie er Kaffee bestellt, wie er euch begrüßt, oder mich, gar nichts. Ihr seit nett. Als würdet ihr auf eine dieser Events seit mit euren Eltern.

Ihr benehmt euch, seit freundlich und teilt mir eure ach so wichtigen Gedanken mit nach dem Jess wieder weg ist. **Nach dem** er weg ist! **Nicht während er noch da ist**!", Rory spricht es überdeutlich aus. Als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen und diesem etwas erklären.

Finn sieht sie kurz etwas enttäuscht an. „Du nimmst einen den Spaß aus diesem Treffen.", mault er dann auch schon. Rory verdreht das vierte Mal ihre Augen. „Es interessiert mich eigentlich herzlich wenig ob ich euch den Spaß aus der Sache nehme oder ob ihr dabei wirklich das Gefühl habt, ihr bräuchtet eine Sub-Party, auf der ihr euch betrinken könnt! Wenn ihr unfreundlich seit, seit ihr für mich keine Bestandteil meiner Familie mehr.", erklärt Rory etwas hart.

Finn sieht sie verletzt an. „Das ist hart, Sweetheart! Du willst uns aus deinem Leben ausschließen, da wir vielleicht deinen Mann nicht mögen und ihm offen zeigen das wir ihn nicht mögen?", verlangt er fassungslos zu wissen. Rory nickt ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Nicht das sie es wirklich könnte. Colin und Finn sind über diese Woche so etwas wie zu ihrem Täglichen Leben geworden. Sie gehören mindestens genauso zu ihrer Familie wie ihre Mom oder ihre Geschwister. Aber sie weiß das es die einzige wirkliche Möglichkeit den beiden klar zu machen das sie es ernst meint.

„Ich mag ihn. Sehr so gar. Und so seltsam das sich auch anhört, da ich selber weiß das wir uns nicht lange kennen und wir uns eigentlich auch nur kennen gelernt haben da wir geheiratet haben und das auch nur da wir beide einen Schlechten Tag hatten… es ist so das er mir wichtig geworden ist. Und das es mir nicht so vorkommt als würde ich ihn erst seit so kurzer Zeit kennen sondern schon mein gesamtes Leben und wir uns gegenseitig schon besser kennen als ich Logan je gekannt habe. Und er macht mich glücklich, Finn! Er bringt mich zum lachen. Weiß was er sagen muss damit ich wieder gut drauf bin, wenn ich einen schlechten Tag hatte.

Er mag die gleichen Bücher wie ich und wir unterhalten uns Stunden lang darüber was der andere darüber gedacht haben. Wir schrieben uns gegenseitig sogar kleine Notizen an den Rand so das der andere, wenn er das Buch liest, weiß was der andere Gedacht hat. Es ist vielleicht keine Liebe, das würde ich wirklich nicht sagen Finn, aber er bedeutet mir viel. Und so lieb ich euch beide euch habt, ich möchte nicht das ihr mir das kaputt macht nur weil ihr denkt das ich etwas besseres verdient habe.

Jess hat mich die Zeit in der ich ihn kenne glücklicher gemacht als Logan die Jahre als ich mit ihm zusammen war. Ich möchte einfach nicht das ihr ihn nicht mögt.", erklärt Rory bevor sie sich zurück halten kann. Finn lächelt sie sanft an. „Ich weiß Liebes. Sogar Colin hat bemerkt das dieser Kerl dir mehr bedeutet als du bemerkt hast. Aber so etwas hat schon immer bei dir gedauert.

Ruf mich an, wenn du weißt wann dein Romeo zeit hat sich mit uns dreien zu einem Kaffee zu treffen und ich versichere dir das wir ihn nicht irgendwie vertreiben werden, okay? Ich lass dich jetzt erst mal arbeiten. Ruf mich heute Abend an, ob ich vorbei kommen soll und wir uns ein paar Videos ansehen möchten. Lou und Maddy sind doch heute weg oder?", erkundigt sich Finn, der fängt anzustehen. Rory nickt leicht. „Aber nur für drei Wochen. Was ehrlich gesagt nicht mal so schlecht ist, wie ich zugeben muss.

So toll die beiden auch sind mit ihnen zu wohnen ist anstrengender als so mancher denkt.", meint Rory lächelnd. Finn drückt ihr sanft einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, bevor er richtung Bürotür geht. „Ich bin so gegen halb acht, acht bei dir an der Wohnung. Ich bringe Filme und Essen mit. Das einzige was du tun musst ist so gegen halb acht die Pizza zu bestellen.", bestimmt Finn. Rory lächelt ihn sanft an.

„Was ist wenn ich heute schon etwas vorhabe?", erkundigt sie sich fast schon lachend. Finn zuckt leicht mit seinen Schultern. „Sag es ab. Ich bin wichtiger.", teilt er ihr mit einem breiten grinsen mit, schickt ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss durch die Luft zu bevor der Australische Alkoholwirbel aus Rorys Büro verschwunden ist.

Die braunhaarige schüttelt mit einem leichten grinsen ihren Kopf. Finn wird sich wohl nie ändern.

Rory trommelt leicht nervös mit einem Bleistift auf ihrem Block, während ihr Blick starr auf das Telefon gerichtet ist. Es ist kurz nach sieben und sie ist extra etwas früher von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen um mit Jess reden zu können und ihn langsam darauf vorbereiten zu können, das er nicht nur ihre Mutter, ihre Geschwister, ihren Stiefvater und sämtliche anderen verrückten Leute aus ihrer Stadt kennen lernt. Sondernd auch ihre beiden möchte gern Brüder.

Und sie hat nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie sie ihm das verkaufen soll. Den Stift in ihren Mund saugend fängt sie leicht darauf an herum zu kauen. Sie traut sich einfach nicht die Nummer zu wählen und ihn anzurufen. Ihm zu sagen das er sich ein weiteres Familietreffe antun muss. Nicht das Rory denkt das Jess es nicht machen würde. Eher das sie angst hat, das er wirklich nichts dagegen hat und zu locker an diese Sache hingeht und dann auf einmal bemerkt das sie doch nicht eine der leichtesten Frauen ist. Was nun mal wirklich nicht der Fall ist.

Ihr entweicht ein schwerer seufzer, bevor sie schnell das Telefon hochnimmt und die Nummer zum hundertsten mal in diesen zehn Minuten eingibt und dieses mal das Telefon an ihr Ohr hebt, nach dem sie auf wählen gedrückt hat. Das langsame Tuten in ihrem Ohr lässt sie noch nervöser werden.

„_Hi, ihr habt Jess Marianos Anschluss erreicht. Hinterlasst mir ne Nachricht, wenn ihr möchtet, ansonsten lasst mir Platz auf dem AB und ruft einfach später wieder an. Oh und wenn das Rory ist… ich hab versucht dich zu erreichen, also ruf mich auf dem Handy an._", ertönt Jess Stimme von seinem AB. Rory grinst leicht. Er tut so etwas öfter. Seinen Anrufbeantworter besprechen, wenn er denkt das Rory anruft, damit sie weiß das sie ihn anrufen kann, und ihn nicht stört.

Langsam wählt sie die Nummer seines Handys. Seltsamerweise kann sie sämtliche Telefonnummern unter denen sie Jess erreichen kann. Was bei Rory fast schon an einem Weltwunder grenzt da sie nie sonderlich gut mit Zahlen Kombinationen war. Die Nummer des Pizzalieferanten konnte sie sogar erst nach knapp einem Jahr. Und das obwohl der sie Ernährt!

„Jupp?", Jess Stimme reißt Rory aus ihren Gedanken. „Hi Jess.", grüßt sie ihn etwas unsicher. Was er zu bemerken scheint. Mal wieder. „Was hast du getan?", verlangt er fast schon gequält zu wissen, was Rory lachen lässt. Sie hat ihn letzte Woche angerufen damit er vorbei kommt, da sie es geschafft hat das ihr DVD-Player nicht mehr spielt. Und da sie keine Ahnung hat wen sie sonst anrufen sollte hat sie ihn angerufen. Er hat es auch geschafft ihn wieder zu reparieren. Also hat sie ihn nur zwei Tage später auch wieder angerufen, das er vorbei kommen solle, als ihre Kaffeemaschine plötzlich nicht mehr funktioniert hat.

Auch diese hat er wieder zum laufen bekommen. Und da er sowieso gerade da war, hat Rory ihn auch gleich gebeten ihr noch drei Regale an die Wand zu schrauben und ihr eine kleine Kommode zusammen zu bauen. Bis Jess gemeint hat das er wenn er ihren Handwerker spielen soll, dafür mindestens einen Stundenlohn verlangt der ihn diesen Job gerne machen lässt. Was Rory rot werden hat lassen und Jess breit grinsen, als er bemerkt hat wie sie seine Worte aufgefasst hat.

Jeden Falls scheint er zudenken das es wieder einer ihrer Anrufe ist, wo sie seine Handwerklichenfähigkeiten braucht, die wie kläglich gescheitert hat. „Nichts. Und es ist auch nichts kaputt, du brauchst mir erst mal keine Möbel mehr aufzubauen, meine Bücher sind auf ihren Plätzen, so das keine Regale mehr einbrechen unter ihrem Gewicht, mein Jo funktioniert noch, dank dir, ich werde in einer guten Halben Stunde beliefert. Ich wollte dich nur um einen gefallen bitten…", plappert Rory drauf los.

„Ohoh.", kommt es böses Ahnend von Jess. Rory schnaubt leise. „Nichts ohoh! Es ist keine ohoh art von Gefallen. Es ist eher eine oye Art von Gefallen.", beschwert sich Rory bei ihrem Mann der leicht lacht. „Ror?", fragt er dann nur nach. Die beißt sich kurz auf ihre Lippe. „Colin und Finn wollen dich kennen lernen und sich deswegen mit dir auf einen Kaffee treffen! Ich werde natürlich dabei sein und ich habe ihnen auch verboten irgendetwas zu dir zu sagen, was nicht sonderlich freundlich ist, aber die beiden sind nicht sonderlich gut einzuschätzen. Vor allem dann nicht wenn ich noch nie in einer Situation mit ihnen war, also kann ich dir nicht sagen wie sie reagieren werden, was bedeutet das du wohl noch einmal durch so ein kennen lernen durchgehen müsstest, wie du es schon in Stars Hollow hinter dir hattest…

Nur dieses mal kleiner. Mit nur zwei Personen. Die aber doch irgendwie auch zur Familien gehören. Zumindest Finn. Colin vielleicht nicht so da er doch etwas zu sehr einen Stock im Hintern dafür hat, aber das ist etwas anderes. Und ich weiß wie ungern du so etwas machst, aber die beiden haben mich die ganze Woche über damit genervt und ich musste irgendwann arbeiten, deswegen hab ich zugestimmt, damit sie ruhe geben, aber ich kann auch alles versuche es ihnen wieder auszureden. Und du kannst sagen wann du möchtest, das heißt du kannst dich auf jeden Fall danach betrinken gehen bis du umfällst, wenn es schlimm war, da du ja den Tag festlegen kannst und es auf einen legen kannst nach dem du nicht arbeiten musst und dich etwas auskurieren kannst.

Ähm.. ja. Oh und Tut mir Leid das ich dich bei deinem Männerabend störe, da ich weiß das du dich schon auf ihn gefreut hast und ich es wirklich nicht wollte, aber da Finn sowieso gleich kommt und mich danach fragen wird ob ich dir schon gesagt habe das sie sich mit dir treffen wollen, ist es einfacher wenn ich dich schon gefragt habe, bevor er mich die gesamten Filme durchfragt. Und ich bin jetzt ruhig damit du etwas sagen kannst.", rattert Rory all das so schnell herunter das sie nicht weiß ob Jess überhaupt ein Wort davon verstanden hat, was sie gesagt hat.

Und sie denkt fast das er es nicht getan hat, da er längere Zeit erst mal nicht sagt. Rory fängt abermals an auf dem Bleistift zukauen. Die laute Musik im Hintergrund sagt Rory das ihr Mann wohl in einer Art Bar oder ähnlichem ist. Nervös leckt sie sich ihre trockenen Lippen, bevor sie anfängt mit dem Stift auf ihrem Bein herum zu klopfen. Jess sagt immer noch kein Wort. „Jess?", hakt sie daher unsicher nach. Sie hört sein leichtes lachen.

„Du hast zugesagt, wenn ich das aus deinem Wortschwall richtig heraus gefiltert habe?", verlangt er zur Vergewisserung zu wissen. Rory beißt sich fest auf ihre Lippe, bevor sie fast springt, da es ihr weh tut. „Ja.", schafft sie es dann allerdings zusagen ohne das ihre Stimme sich zu sehr anders anhört. Sie sieht praktisch wie Jess mit seinen Schultern zuckt. „Dann ziehen wir es durch. Wird schon nicht schlimmer werden als das andere.", stimmt er dann fast schon abwinkelnd zu.

Rory verkneift es sich zu sagen das sie sich dabei nicht mal so sicher ist. Zum einen da es sich Jess dann vielleicht noch einmal anderes überlegen würde. Und dann da sie wirklich nicht genau weiß ob es wirklich vergleichbar ist. Der Besuch in Stars Hollow war nur Beschauen von Jess. Das mit Finn und Colin würde… etwas tiefer gehen. Allerdings sagt sie ihm das lieber nicht.

„Okay… wenn du meinst. Ich lass dich jetzt zurück zu deinen Freunden. Tut mir Leid das ich dich angerufen hab. Wir sehen uns dann… morgen.", will Rory den Anruf beenden. Sie erhebt sich als es an ihrer Tür klingelt. Ohne hinzusehen öffnet sie diese und wendet sich wieder in die Küche. „Komm rein Finn!", ruft sie nur über ihre Schulter, bevor sie die Kaffeemaschine anstellt. „Sicher. Bis morgen kann, Ror. Hab Spaß mit Finn.", verabschiedet sich Jess und abermals hört Rory ihn grinsen, bevor er auflegt. Rory lässt mit einem Kopfschütteln grinsend das Telefon neben der Kaffeemaschine liegen und geht wieder zurück in den Flur.

„Wo bleibst du…", fängt sie an bevor sie sich selber unterbricht. Der Mann der im Flur von ihr steht ist nicht Finn. Und keiner den sie sehen möchte. Erst recht nicht wenn sie alleine in dieser Wohnung ist und sie keine wirkliche Möglichkeit hat raus zu kommen. „Logan…", entfährt es ihr überrascht, während sie ihren Ex mit großen Augen ansieht.

Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten….


	13. Überraschente Besuche

**Teil 13: **

**Unerwünschte Besuche**

„Logan…", wiederholt Rory abermals den Namen, bevor sie sich räuspert, da ihre Stimme in ihrem Hals stecken bleibt. Sie weiß nicht genau was sie sagen soll. Oder überhaupt wie sie sich verhalten soll gegenüber Logan. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Solange sie nicht weiß wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll. Dem Mann der sie betrogen hat. Wer weiß wie lange.

Dem Mann den sie geliebt hat und alles für ihn getan hätte. Oder von dem sie zumindest dachte das sie ihn geliebt hat. Jetzt ist sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Aber dennoch… Dem Mann der eine der wichtigsten Rollen in ihrem Leben gespielt hat über Jahre hinweg! Der sie mehr verletzt hat als es bis jetzt einer in ihrem Leben getan hat und doch gleichzeitig ihr dazu verholfen hat ihr nun das beste in ihrem Leben zu geben die sie bis jetzt erlebt hat. „W… Was tust du hier?", schafft sie endlich eine Frage zu formulieren. Wenn auch etwas verunsichert und stotternd.

Der Blonde grinst sie leicht an, während er sich mit einer Hand kurz über den Nacken fährt. Seine Hände klatschen gegeneinander, als er seine rechte wieder von seinem Nacken sinken lässt. Ein Zeichen was ihr sagt das er Nervös ist. Er tut es ständig wenn er nervös ist. „Ich wollte mit dir reden. Aber ich dachte das du nicht an meine Anrufe entgegen nehmen wirst. Also habe ich das gar nicht erst versucht. Colin und Finn meinten das du wohl einfach nur etwas Zeit bräuchtest. Deswegen dachte ich, ich lass dir etwas Raum und schreibe dir einen Brief in dem ich dir alles sage was ich dir sagen möchte. Aber dann ist mir, nach dem ich ihn geschrieben habe, eingefallen das du auch diesen sehr wahrscheinlich entweder gleich gar nicht annehmen wirst, oder aber ihn sofort verbrennen würdest ohne in dir anzusehen.

Finn ist bei einem unserer Abende raus gerutscht das du hier wohnst. Ich weiß das ich nicht einfach vorbei kommen sollte. Ohne Vorwarnung. Und vor allem nicht wenn Finn gleich kommen wird, da er das anscheinend ja tut, da du mich für ihn gehalten hast… Aber würdest du mir nur kurz zuhören? Bitte Ace! Nur für einen Moment. Ich verspreche dann gehe ich!", bittet Logan sie schon fast bettelnd. Rory schlingt ihre Arme um sich selber. „Nein!", lehnt sie bestimmt ab. „Ace…", fängt Logan mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Rory lässt ihn nicht weiter reden. „Ich möchte das du gehst, Logan! Du hast genug angerichtet, was mich verletzt hat. Du hattest deine Chance. Du hast sie versaut. Ich lebe weiter. Ein leben ohne dich. Was mir sehr gut gefällt. Wo ich keine Angst haben muss das ich betrogen werde. Und wo ich weiß das ich sicher bin…", fängt Rory an. Logan unterbricht sie mit schneidend kühler Stimme. „Also ist es wahr? Du hast diesen Mariano geheiratet? Dann war ich wohl nicht der einzige der unsere Beziehung nicht sonderlich ernst genommen hat, wenn man bedenkt das du verlobt warst während wir zusammen waren! Oder warst du sogar schon verheiratet?"

Rory schließt kurz geschockt ihre Augen um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Logan kann nicht gerade das gesagt haben was sie denkt gehört zu haben! Seine Worte hallen laut in ihrem Kopf wieder. „Raus!", ihre Stimme ist fest und wütend. „Wag es nicht in meine Wohnung zu kommen und mir zu unterstellen das als du mich betrogen hast du das richtige getan hast, in dem du mir unterstellst dich ebenfalls betrogen zu haben! Du weißt das ich so etwas nie gekonnt hätte!

Und ich nicht gleichzeitig mehrere Leute habe! Das könne nur Leute die kein Herz und keine Gefühle haben, sonst spürt man immer etwas wenn man mit diesen Leuten schläft! Und ich habe welche! Ich bin kein Eisklotz der niemand an sich her anlässt und immer mehr wird wie sein Vater, obwohl er nie so werden wollte! Aber ich sag dir etwas! Dein Vater hat es genauso getan wie du!

Er hatte eine Frau! Kinder! Und er hat trotzdem sämtliche Lebewesen, die Beine und Busen haben flach gelegt. Egal wie, egal wo, egal wen er dabei verletzt hat. Und rate mal was? Du hast es auch getan! Und wag es nicht mir deine Fehler zu unterstellen, da ich weit aus tiefer sinken müsste, als ich es je werde um so etwas überhaupt zu können! Du bist schon weit tiefer gesunken als das dort noch etwas wie eine Hölle sein könnte! Und jetzt verschwinde bevor ich die Polizei rufe und dich anzeigen lasse wegen Unerlaubtes Eindringen in meine Wohnung!", schreit Rory fast schon.

Nur Logan schafft es immer wieder sie so wütend zu machen das sie schreit. Der Blonde sie aus als hätte man ihn mehrmals geschlagen. Hart. Mit einer Pfanne. Immer und immer wieder auf den Kopf. Er wirkt das erste Mal klein und unbedeutend für Rory. Ohne seine üblichen Machtschimmer um ihn herum. Verletzlich, verwundbar, klein, zerbrechlich und schwach. Besiegt.

Allerdings nur für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sich gerade richtet und etwas dichter auf sie zu tritt. Bevor Rory genau weiß was passiert, wird sie von ihm hart gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Sein Körper drückt sich fest an ihren, während ihre Hände an die Hand neben ihren Kopf gepinnt sind. Rorys Augen sind vor schock aufgerissen während sie ihn Teils ängstlich teils überrascht anblickt. „Dann willkommen in der Hölle, Baby. Denn du gehörst zu mir und nur weil so ein möchte gern James Dean kommt, gehörst du noch nicht lange nicht mehr zu mir.

Wir sind für einander bestimmt. Und nur weil ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, bedeutet es noch lange nicht das ich dich gehen lasse. Wir sehen uns wieder, Schönheit. Das verspreche ich dir. Zu einer Beziehung gehören zwei Leute. Zwei Leute die sich trennen müssen, wenn diese vorbei ist. Nur weil du es möchtest ist unsere Beziehung noch lange nicht vorbei. Also richte dich nicht zu gemütlich ein in der Etage in der du gerade bist, da du immer tiefer sinkst. Je öfter du dich von diesem Kerl anfassen lässt, er mit dir schläft und dich küsst. Mit jeden dieser Male betrügst du mich. Und sinkst genau dort hin wo du mich eben mit deinen Worte hingeschickt hast!

Aber es ist eigentlich egal, wie lange es dauert bist du bemerkt das du es so nicht kannst. Das du mich brauchst in deinem Leben! Denn du wirst wieder zu mir kommen. Spätestens ende diesen Jahres gehörst du wieder ganz mir, meine kleine Ace! Und du wirst nichts dagegen tun können. Denn was ein Huntzberger möchte, bekommt er es. Und ich will dich mehr als du nur ahnen kannst!", zischt er nur Millimeter von Rorys Ohr entfernt leise aber nur zu deutlich direkt in dieses.

Bevor seine Lippen sich fast schon hungrig auf ihre drücken. Rory entweicht ein überraschtes keuchen. Was Logan schaffen lässt, seine Zunge kurz in ihren Mund zu drängen. Ebenso schnell wie er sich ihr aufgedrängt hat lässt er sie auch wieder los, schenkt ihr einen Blick ebenso wie ein leichtes grinsen, bevor er die Wohnung verlässt und Rory einfach zurück lässt.

Hektisch und etwas Panisch atmend versucht sich Rory wieder zu beruhigen. Ebenso wie ihr Herz etwas zu beruhigen. Langsam rutscht sie an der Wand runter und Tränen fangen an ihre Wangen nach unten zu laufen. Eine Hand drückt sie sich fest auf ihre leicht brennenden Lippen, während ihr Körper in ihren Schluchzern leicht zuckt. Sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen zu Rollen weint sie leise vor sich hin, ohne das sie wirklich merkt das sie es tut.

Sie kennt Logan. Sie kennt ihn seit fast sechs Jahren. Und sie weiß gut genug das er seine Worte war machen wird. Er wird sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Bis sie zu ihm zurück kommt nur damit er aufhört sie zu verfolgen. Oder ihr Dinge zu schicken. Sie anzurufen. Plötzlich bei ihr aufzutauchen. Solange bis sie ihn nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekommt.

Er hat es so getan als sie sich kennen gelernt haben und Rory nichts von ihm wissen wollte. Und er wird es nun wieder so tun, nur damit er sich selber beweisen kann das er sie besitzen kann. So wie er es möchte. Und zu ihrer eigenen Schande muss sich Rory eingestehen das sie es vielleicht sogar wieder zulassen würde. Obwohl er sie fest, zwar nicht so hart das es wirklich geschmerzt hat, aber fest gepackt hat und seinen Körper dicht an ihren Gedrückt hat, hat sie bemerkt sie ihr Körper sich an ihn drückt. Automatisch. Ohne das Rory es möchte.

Logan war immer ihre Sichere Person. Eine Art Felsbrocken in der Brandung. Das sicherste Rettungsboot was es gibt. Der Beschützer vor allem was sie verletzten könnte. Und dabei ist Rory so blind geworden das sie nicht bemerkt hat das er sie betrogen hat. Vielleicht nur das eine mal. Vielleicht schon seit Jahren. Vielleicht hat nie aufgehört neben ihr her andere Frauen zu treffen, wie er es ihr versprochen hat nicht zu tun. Und trotzdem… Trotzdem wollte sie sich fast schon an ihn werfen und wieder sicher sein. Wie sie sich immer Gefühlt hat wenn sie ihn seinen Armen war.

Oder nur seinen Duft einatmen konnte. Seine Wärme an ihrem Körper spüren, oder einfach seine Augen zu sehen. Das alles gibt ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit was Rory nur bei Logan fühlt. Und alleine deswegen weiß sie das sie nur von ihm weg bleiben kann in dem sie genau das tut. Von ihm weg bleibt. Rory weiß selber das sie ihn nicht vertrauen kann nach dem er ihr das angetan hat. Aber sie weiß das sie ihm nicht immer widerstehen wird können, sobald er sich öfter in ihre Nähe begibt.

Und das macht ihr Angst. Mehr als alles andere. Sie möchte nicht so fühlen. Sie möchte nicht das er ihre Sichere Person ist, zu der sie Flüchten möchte sobald ihr etwas passiert was sie unsicher macht. Sie möchte das diese Person in ihrem Leben eine ist auf die sie wirklich zählen kann. Doch stattdessen sitzt sie wie zwischen zwei Stühlen. Sie weiß das sie etwas für Jess empfindet. Das tut sie. Das kann sie nicht abstreiten und möchte sie auch gar nicht mehr.

Aber dann taucht Logan auf und… es ist Logan. Jess verschwindet aus ihren Gedanken, die sich sonst seit Wochen nur noch um ihn drehen, und sie kann an nichts anderes mehr denken was sie jetzt tut. Wie sehr sie sich doch innerlich wünscht das Logan sie einfach in seinen Arm nimmt und ihr wieder das Gefühl der Sicherheit gibt. Ihr etwas sagt, sie mit seinem Spitznamen für sie anspricht. Und ihr das Gefühl gibt das er sie liebt. So wie sie es tut. Rory weiß das sie Logan noch liebt. Sie hat etwas mehr als Fünf Jahre mit diesem Mann verbracht. Sie kann nicht einfach aufhören ihn zu lieben, nur da er sie verletzt hat.

Ein großer Teil in ihr hofft so sehr das er es schafft sie davon zu überzeugen das er es nur dieses eine mal getan hat und das er es nie wieder tun wird, wenn sie nur zurück kommt. Doch ein anderer, wesentlich kleiner Teil, wie Rory zu ihrer eigenen Schande gestehen muss, ruft ihr zu das sie das auf keinen Fall glauben darf, sie nur etwas Zeit braucht, diese mit Jess verbringen sollte und sich auf jeden Fall bei ihm sicher sein kann, das er sie mag und ihr so etwas nie antun würde.

Doch die Stimme von dieser Seite ist weit aus leiser als die Stimme die ihr zuruft sie soll zu Logan zurückgehen. Auch wenn die Stimme für Jess so laut schreit wie sie nur kann und die Seite die für Logan ist nur ein neckisches leises Flüstern ist.

Rory entweicht ein leises wimmern, während sie ihre Arme nur fester um ihre Beine zieht, ihren Kopf dichter an diese drückt und sich noch etwas kleiner macht. Wieso musste er kommen? Wieso muss er alles kaputt machen wo es in ihrem Leben gerade gut läuft? Wieso musste er sie wieder so durcheinander bringen, wo sie gerade dabei war zu verstehen was sie für Jess empfindet? Wieso muss er ihr das jedes Mal von neuem antun, wenn sie gerade versucht ihr Leben in den Griff zu bekommen?

Ihre Gedanken versuchend auszublenden, rinnen weitere Tränen lautlos über Rorys Wangen, ohne das sie bald aufhören zu wollen. Rory bemerkt nicht wie anfängt ihre Hose nass zu werden. Oder wie ihr Rücken anfängt zu schmerzen von ihrer unbequemen Position. Zu sehr versucht sie sich selber davon zu überzeugen das sie etwas tun muss!

Mit einem fast schon krankhaften grinsen auf den Lippen, steckt Jess sein Handy wieder ein. Er freut sich fast schon endlich diesen Finn kennen zu lernen über den er nun schon etwas mehr gehört hat. Über diesen Colin hält sich Rory immer etwas zurück. Jess denkt einfach da Finn eher so ist wie Rory und von seiner Art, was er zumindest so hört von ihr, fast schon wirklich ihr Bruder sein könnte. Dagegen scheint dieser Colin wirklich der perfekte Anwalt zu sein. Steif und etwas arrogant. Immer einen Stock im Hintern, perfekt gekleidet und nicht sonderlich auf Spaß auf.

Er hat natürlich keine Ahnung wie diese Kerle sich dann wirklich heraus stellen, wenn er sie kennen lernt, aber vielleicht werden sie nicht so schlimm wie Rory zu denken scheint das sie werden. Dieser Finn kann nicht so schlimm sein wir Rory ihn macht. Nimmt Jess zumindest an. Zudem Finn diese Woche viel mit seiner Frau gemacht hat. Dieser Videoabend ist schon der vierte diese Woche. Doch Rory scheint die Treffen mit ihm so sehr zu genießen das Jess nie weiter nach fragt, was sie genau bei ihnen machen.

Auch wenn er mehr als nur neugierig ist was an den Filmabenden mit Finn so besonders ist das Rory sie so sehr liebt. Langsam geht Jess zurück zu dem Tisch an dem er mit seinen Freunden steht, während er sich selber aus seinen Gedanken reißt. Er sollte sich heute etwas zusammen zu reisen, da seine Freunde sonst nur unnötig Fragen stellen werden!

„Wer war das? Wir hatten ja wohl klar und deutlich ausgemacht, keine Anrufe wenn wir unterwegs sind!", beschwert sich John, einer von Jess längsten Freunden. „Es war Ror. Wir haben uns heute verpasst.", erklärt Jess knapp. Was die Aufmerksamkeit seiner fünf besten Freunde erreicht. George, Peter, John, Jakob und Tony sehen Jess fragend an. Der nur einen kleinen Schluck als seinem Bier nimmt und dann fast schon abweisend fragt: „Was?", bevor sein Blick über die Leute in der Bar wandern lässt.

„Die kleine wohnt doch bei dir oder?", erkundigt sich George mit seiner Tiefen Raucher Stimme. Jess verdreht leicht seine Augen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. „Nope.", lehnt er dann nur knapp ab. „Wieso das nicht? Ihr seit verheiratet, alter! Da zieht man zusammen! Nur deswegen tut man es! Man heiratet, damit man sich keine Sorgen machen muss das man sich noch eine kleine aus einer Bar aufreisen muss. Man hat immer eine zu Hause.", kommt es leicht lachend von Peter.

Jess schlägt ihm hart auf den Hinterkopf. „Zum einen ist es meine Sache wie ich meine Ehe angehe. Und zum anderen war es nicht geplant das wir heiraten und ich sicherlich nicht deswegen geheiratet habe, damit ich immer eine Frau habe die ihre Beine öffnet!", zischt Jess fast schon wütend.

Peter hebt abwährend seine Hände. „Schon gut, Kumpel. Bleib auf dem Boden.", meint er beruhigend. Jess fährt sich einmal durch seine Haare. Langsam nervt es ihn das jeder ihn auf seine Ehe anspricht, ihm sagt wie er es anzugehen hat und wie es richtig gemacht wird. Er und Rory wissen schon was sie tun müssen, damit es funktioniert. Und wenn es das nicht sollte, dann war es nicht deswegen da sie nicht zusammen gewohnt haben, sondern deswegen da sie sich einfach so gut kennen gelernt haben das sie bemerkt haben das sie wirklich nichts gemeinsam haben!

„Was ist überhaupt los mit dir, Jess? Seit wann bist du so gereizt wenn Peter seine dummen Witze ablässt?", verlangt John zu wissen der den schwarzhaarigen kritisch beäugt. Der fährt sich nur abermals durch seine Haare. „Stressige Woche. Und Streit mit Jimmy.", erklärt Jess knapp. Seine Freunde nicken verstehend. „Dein Alter mag deine Kleine nicht?", rät Tony mal wieder richtig. Manchmal fragt sich Jess echt wie sein Freund das anstellt. Er kennt weder Rory noch seinen Vater und dennoch weiß er das Jimmy Rory nicht leiden kann.

„Jupp.", stimmt Jess nur knapp zu. „Wieso lasst ihr euch nicht scheiden und geht es ruhig an? Wenn ihr dann fest stellt das ihr heiraten wollt, könnt ihr das immer noch tun.", schlägt Jakob sanft vor. Jess wirft ihm nur einen Blick zu. „Eine Scheidung würde Monate dauern. Bis alle begreifen das wir nichts von dem anderen wollen, der Papierkram durch ist und alles endlich hinter uns ist, sind wir ne Menge Geld los und möchten danach alleine schon dadurch nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben.

Zudem es nicht wirklich schlimm ist. Wir sind zusammen. Wir lernen uns kennen. Der kleine Fakt das wir vorher schon geheiratet hat ist unwichtig und nur ein Neben Detail was ihr eigentlich wieder vergessen könnt. Sie ist meine Frau, ja. Aber es ist nicht so das sie meinen Namen übernommen hätte, oder auf der Arbeit eintragen hat lassen das sie verheiratet ist.", erklärt Jess seinen Freunden bestimmt, die sehen ihn überrascht an.

„Das heißt ihr seit verheiratet aber auch nicht verheiratet da ihr nicht verheiratet sein wollt?", versucht Peter das gehörte Zusammen zu fassen. Jess legt seine Stirn in eine Falte, bevor er langsam nickt. „So ungefähr.", stimmt er dann halb zu. „Aha.", kommt es gleichzeitig von seinen Freunden.

Der schwarzhaarige schüttelt leicht grinsend seinen Kopf, nimmt einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche, dieses Mal einen größeren, bevor er sich abermals umsieht. „Wen suchst du?", verlangt Tony mit einem grinsen zu wissen. „Niemand.", winkt der ab, bevor er sich komplett seinem Bier zu wendet und sich nicht wirklich an den Gesprächen seiner Freunde beteiligt.

Er weiß selber nicht mal ob er das richtige Tut. Er weiß das er Rory gerne hat. Mehr als das. Und das er ihre Nähe geniest. Wenn sie um ihn herum ist kann er einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Was ihn fast schon wie ein frisch verliebter Dorfdepp aussehen lässt. Was ihm nicht wirklich gefällt, er aber nichts daran ändern kann. Zudem er einfach nicht seine Hände von ihr lassen kann. Ihre weiche zarte warme Haut lädt ihn praktisch schon ein, sie anzufassen und daran entlang zu streichen. Oder ihre Warmen weichen Lippen zu küssen. Auch wenn er weiß das Rory manchmal noch denkt es geht zu schnell.

Er bemerkt es immer dann wenn sie plötzlich zurück schreckt. Nicht genau weiß was sie dann machen soll, meistens ihre Sachen nimmt und schnellst möglichst verschwindet. Manchmal denkt er das sind die Momente an der er sie an ihren Ex erinnert. Und sie von diesen Erinnerungen flüchtet sie sie auch vor dem Kerl geflüchtet ist.

Jess schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden. Er hat früher nie so über etwas nachgedacht. Er hat gehandelt… und dann manchmal gedacht. Nicht sonderlich oft. Aber manchmal.


	14. Auseinandersetzungen

**Teil 14: **

**Auseinandersetzungen**

Die braunhaarige Schönheit betritt mit Selbstsicher aufgeregtem Kopf ihr Büro am nächsten Tag. Finn ist erst knapp eine Stunde später gekommen, da ihn etwas aufgehalten hat. Da Rory ihn gut genug kennt weiß sie das es wohl eine Rothaarige war, die er irgendwo auf dem Weg zu ihr getroffen hat. Was allerdings Rory gar nicht so unrecht war. So hatte sie wenigstens Zeit sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen, ihr Gesicht so herzurichten das Finn nicht bemerkt das sie geweint hat und ihre Gedanken komplett Jess und Logan frei zu machen.

Und jetzt versucht sie einfach nur diesen Tag hinter sich zu bringen. Ihre Arbeit ist seit weitem nämlich nicht mehr so angenehm wie sie war, bevor sie Jess geheiratet hat. Zum einen da die meisten der Frauen in ihrer Abteilung denken das sie Jess nur geheiratet hat damit sie an sein Geld kommt. Und zum anderen da die anderen erwarten das sie anfängt ihnen zu erzählen wie es ist mit jemand wie Jess verheiratet zu sein. Rory hat durch Colin und Finn zwar diese Woche meistens die wispernden Stimmen und das flüstern ihrer Arbeitskollegen ausgeblendet, aber sie hat sich für heute vorgenommen das sie es einfach komplett nicht beachtet.

Was interessiert sie schon was die restliche Welt von ihr denkt? Es ist nur wichtig das sie endlich in ihrem Kopf selber weiß was sie möchte. Und solange sie das noch nicht weiß wird sie einfach alle anderen Ignorieren. „Miss Gilmore! Gut das sie auftauchen. Eine Versammlung im Konferenzzimmer!", ruft Emma, eine der Praktikantin Rory zu. „Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?", erkundigt sich Rory wirklich komplett überrascht. „Sie wurde gerade einberufen und ich soll allen bescheit geben.", erklärt Emma bevor sie auch schon weiter gelaufen ist.

Rory runzelt leicht ihre Stirn, bevor sie sich auf den Weg den Flur runter macht, zu dem Konferenzraum. Was auch immer es ist, Emma scheint ziemlich aufgeregt darüber zu sein. Die Brünette betritt den großen Raum und nickt mit einem leichten lächeln drei ihrer Kollegen zu, die sie erfreut anlächeln, als sie an ihnen vorbei geht.

„Wo jetzt alle da sind…", fängt Rorys Chef an, als nach Rory noch fünf weitere ihrer Kollegen eintreten und hinter dem letzten die Tür geschlossen ist. „… bitte finden Sie alle einen Platz so das wir beginnen können!", beendet er den Satz. Rory lässt sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee, die sie sich gerade eingeschüttet hat, auf einen der Stühle an dem großen Tisch nieder, während sie sich wundert seit wann ihr Chef solche Versammlungen einberuft.

„Wir Sie alle wissen hatten wir in letzter Zeit ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit unseren Auflagen. Was nicht daran gelegen hat das wir schlechter geworden sind, sondern daran das wir einfach zu viele Zeitungen haben die ähnlich sind wie unsere. Daher musste ich mich umsehen für jemand der diese Zeitung unterstützt. Und ich habe zum Glück eine Firma gefunden die unsere Zeitung übernimmt. Was so gut an dieser Firma ist, ist das ich versprochen bekommen habe, das niemand, und wirklich niemand, der nicht eine wahnsinnige Last für diese Zeitung ist, entlassen wird. Was wirklich mehr als gut ist, da ich sehr viele Angeboten nur bekommen hatte, die nicht garantieren konnten das niemand entlassen wird.

Was bedeutet, das ich ab jetzt, zwar immer noch Ihr Chef sein werde, allerdings nicht mehr der an den sie sich wenden wenn es um ihre Arbeitszeiten geht. Legendlich um ihre Artikel und Berichte. Sämtliche anderen Dinge müssen sie mit ihrem neuen Chef, Mr. Huntzberger abklären.", erklärt Rorys Chef seiner Truppe. Rorys Kopf schießt so schnell hoch das es knackt. Was sie leise stöhnen lässt und ihr ein paar Stöhner von Schmerzmitempfinden Kollegen die es gehört haben einbringt.

„Mr. Huntzberger? Wie Mitchum Huntzberger oder Logan Huntzberger?", hakt Rory nach bevor sie sich zurück halten kann. Was ihr etwas überraschte Blicke von ihren Kollegen einhandelt. Einen fast schon verwunderten von ihrem Chef. „Wo ist der Unterschied?", verlangt er etwas verwundert zu wissen. „Das Ace weiß wer ihr neuer Chef ist.", ertönt Logans Stimme. Rory lässt ihren Kopf leicht in ihre Hand fallen und drückt ihre Handfläche gegen ihre Stirn.

„Verflucht.", zischt sie leise. Sie braucht nicht zu Logan zu blicken um zu wissen das er mit Sicherheit am Türrahmen lehnt und sie mit einem so neckischen grinsen ansieht das die anderen sich wundern was zwischen ihnen passiert ist. „Und sie sind…?", verlangt Rorys Chef zu wissen der langsam auf Logan zugeht.

„Logan Huntzberger. Ich übernehme die Zeitungen die mein Vater in diesen Gegenden kauf immer für ihn, zumindest solange einer von uns noch anwesend sein muss.", stellt sich Logan selber vor, was ein leises Raunen im Raum auslöst. Prima. Genau das was Rory braucht. Noch mehr Getuschel über sie. Als hätte sie nicht schon genug. „Perfektes Zeitverständnis, Mr. Huntzberger. Ich habe gerade meine wichtigsten Mitarbeiter darüber aufgeklärt was passieren wird.", erklärt Rorys Chef weiter.

Rory beobachtet etwas unsicher, wie Logan ihm an die Spitze des Tisches folgt. Was genau soll sie jetzt tun? Sie kann Logan wohl kaum aus dem Weg gehen, wenn er hier arbeitet. Nicht nur das! Ihr Chef ist! „Sehr schön. Dann machen sie weiter.", meint Logan nur bevor er sich auf den Freien Stuhl setzt und Rory einen weiten Blick schickt, den sie einfach unbeachtet lässt und ihre Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf ihren Boss lenkt.

„Wie schon gesagt. Niemand wird gefeuert, oder versetzt. Ihre Gehälter werden nicht gekürzt und auch sonst verändert sich nicht viel, außer das sie vielleicht die ein oder andere Stunde in der Woche mal länger hier sein müssen.", erklärt Rorys Boss weiter.

Was ein leises Maulen auslöst. Logan entweicht ein leichtes lachen. „Oh keine Sorge. Solange sie alle ihre Arbeit abliefern wann sie gebraucht wird, werde ich niemand zwingen seine Zeit hier zu verbringen, wenn er es nicht muss.", wirft er ein, was ihm, wie Rory leicht ärgerlich für sich bemerkt, erfreute Blicke einhandelt. „Ich will Sie alle auch nicht länger aufhalten. Einen Schönen Tag noch.", bestimmt Rorys Chef.

Erleichtert spricht Rory auf, schnappt sich ihre Tasche und ihren Kaffee und atmet fast schon erfreut aus, als sie hört wie jemand ihren Namen ruft. „Miss Gilmore. Einen Moment noch.", Logan. Natürlich. Wie konnte sie auch hoffen das sie von ihm weg kommt, ohne das er ihr deutlich unter die Nase reibt was er alles tun kann. Als hätte sie das gestern nicht schon verstanden.

Zudem es vielleicht für sie nicht unbedingt das sicherste ist mit ihm alleine in einem Raum zu sein. Nicht das Logan je etwas tun könnte was sie verletzt. Aber sie traut sich selber nicht seit gestern. „Ich muss arbeiten.", zwingt sie sich möglichst ruhig zu sagen. Allerdings ist es schon zu spät da ihr Chef die Tür vor ihrer Nase schließt und sie so alleine mit Logan in dem Raum lässt.

Ihre Zähne beißen kurz auf ihre Unterlippe. Nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut! In einem Raum alleine mit Logan zu sein wenn sie sich nicht klar darüber ist was sie fühlt ist nie gut. „Ich bin dein Chef, Ace. Ich denke ich werde dir erlauben können noch ein paar Minuten von deiner Arbeit weg zu bleiben.", erklärt er ihr und sie weiß das er grinst ohne das sie ihn ansehen muss. „Weißt du es ist freundlicher wenn man jemand ansieht wenn diese Person mit einem spricht.", teilt er ihr mit als würde er zu einem Kleinkind sprechen.

Rory dreht sich langsam um, allerdings nur so weit bis sie ihn sehen kann, sie er mit verschränkten Armen und einem leichten grinsen an dem Tisch lehnt und seine Augen leicht über sie wandern lässt. Was Rory auch gespürt hat ohne das sie ihn ansehen musste. „Was noch?", nun wo alle Leute außer hörweite sind, versucht sie es nicht mal Freundlich zu sein.

Logan lacht leicht, schüttelt kurz seinen Kopf und stößt sich von dem Tisch ab. „Weißt du, dafür das du mit deinem Chef redest, bist du ziemlich frech.", teilt er ihr mit einem breiten grinsen mit. „Ich denke ich werde mir dann einen neuen Job suchen müssen wo du nicht mein Chef bist.", zischt sie zwischen ihren Zähnen in durch. Abermals lacht Logan nur leicht. „Wird schwer, wenn ich deine Empfehlung schreiben soll und ich dich nicht gehen lassen möchte. Oder aber ich deine Kündigung gar nicht erst annehme, was ich kann da ich hör stehe als dein anderer Chef.", meint er nur.

Rory fährt sich mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare, während sie einen Schritt näher an die Tür geht, den Logan auf sie zugekommen ist. „Wieso tust du das? Du hast es verdammt noch mal versaut, Logan! Du warst es der seine Hose nicht zulassen konnte. Und du warst es der es nicht geschafft hat seinen Körperteile bei sich zu behalten! Wieso machst du es mir jetzt schwer als es sein müsste?", verlangt sie wirklich neugierig zu wissen.

Logan leckt sich kurz über seine Lippen. „Weil ich es nicht wollte, okay? Es war ein Fehler. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Und ich möchte ihn wieder gut machen. Ich weiß das es vielleicht nicht eine gute Art ist einfach als dein Chef hier auf zu tauchen, obwohl ich es versaut habe, aber es ist für mich eine Chance dir nahe zu sein, ohne das du flüchten kannst! Ich weiß das ich es versaut habe. Aber es war keine Absicht!", verteidigt sich Logan. Rory entweicht ein kühler Lacher.

„Du sahst nicht so aus als würdest du versuchen diese …. Frau von dir runter zu bekommen als ich euch erwischt habe. Oder als würde es dir nicht willkommen sein was ihr gemacht habt! Oder als wäre es das erste Mal gewesen, das du eine andere Frau in unserem Bett flach legst! Also komm mir bei so etwas nicht mit der Ausrede das es keine Absicht war! Du wusstest was du tust, als du es getan hast und du wusstest ebenfalls das es mich mehr als nur verletzten würde, wenn ich es heraus bekommen würde! Ebenfalls wie du wusstest, das ich es heraus bekommen würde, da ich nicht eine dieser verdammten Idioten bin, die du sonst immer geliebt hast, oder anscheinend immer noch tust!

Ich war die die du nicht haben konntest. Und als du mich hattest, hast du anscheinend entschlossen das es nicht so schlecht war und du mich so neben bei behältst. Nur weil du mich jetzt nicht mehr hast, bedeutet das noch lange nicht das dich wieder haben möchte! Ich bin verheiratet Logan! Ich lebe weiter! Ein Leben ohne dich!", teilt sie ihm bestimmt mit. Sie passt auf das ihre Stimme leise genug ist das sie nicht außer halb dieses Raumes zu hören ist. Aber laut genug damit Logan deutlich bemerkt das sie nicht nur enttäuscht sondern auch wütend ist.

Der Blonde nickt leicht, fährt sich einmal mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht. „Dann solltest du damit klar kommen das ich dich nicht aufgegeben habe! Und es nicht werde, bis ich dich wieder habe!", teilt ihr dann mit. Rory sieht ihn kurz an. Sie möchte ihm noch etwas sagen so gerne. Stattdessen dreht sie sich nur um, reißt die Tür auf und knallt sie wütend wieder hinter sich zu bevor sie an den überraschten Kollegen von ihr, vorbei in ihr Büro verschwindet und auch dort die Tür zu knallen lässt.

Ihr Leben scheint sie in letzter Zeit auf eine Probe nach der nächste zu stellen und langsam aber sicher kann Rory es nicht mehr haben!

„Was soll ich machen? Ich kann nicht einfach meinen Vorgesetzten ausweichen? Oder nicht auf ihn reagieren wenn er mit mir spricht! Ich kann gar nichts tun, Mom!", beschwert sich Rory nur zwei Stunden später bei ihrer Mutter. Ihr Artikel ist fertig und auf dem Computer ihres Chefs. Eigentlich müsste sie jetzt an ihrem nächsten Arbeiten, aber sie ist viel zu aufgebracht. „Baby ich weiß nicht was du tun sollst. Logan ist schon immer so gewesen! Nur das er jetzt noch mächtiger ist und seine Möglichkeiten die er dadurch hat kennt! Das ist das Problem, Kid!

Ich mag ihn nicht, das tu ich wirklich nicht. Ich mochte ihn noch nie sonderlich und wo er das getan hat was er getan hat bin ich noch weniger ein Fan von ihm. Aber trotzdem… er scheint vielleicht bemerkt zu haben was er für ein Fehler gemacht hat und er bereut das er es getan hat. Er kennt dich auch, Schatz. Er weiß das es nur drei Möglichkeiten gibt an dich ran zu kommen. Durch Kaffee, deinen Job oder mich. Er kann nicht durch mich an dich, da ich ihn sofort lebendig Häuten würde, langsam quälvoll und dann dabei zusehen wie er langsam aber sicher daran verblutet, wenn er verblutet wenn man ihm die Haut abzieht. Das weiß ich nicht so genau aber ich bin bereit es zu testen, wenn er mir zu nahe kommt!

Er weiß das, oder ahnt so etwas. Also bleiben zwei Möglichkeiten für ihn. Dein Job und Kaffee. Aber da er dir nicht wie in Yale an jedem Kaffeestand auflauern kann, wenn ihr euch gestritten habt, muss er es durch die einzig andere Möglichkeit machen die ihm bleibt. Und er hat die Macht das zu tun. Ich weiß auch nicht was ich dir sagen kann damit es dir besser geht. Oder damit es erträglicher ist, tut mir wirklich Leid, Kiddo!", entschuldigt sich Lorelai.

Auch wenn sie Rory wirklich gute Gründe gibt noch mehr wütend auf Logan zu sein. Und gleichzeitig fängt wieder eine neckische Stimme in ihrem Kopf an ihr leise immer wieder zu sagen das Logan sie einfach doch so gut kennt, das er weiß was er tun muss um an sie heran zu kommen! Was sie aufstöhnen lässt. „Ich weiß das du nichts tun kannst, Mom. Aber es ist einfach! ARGH! Ich kann Jess nicht erzählen das der Kerl der mich betrogen hat jetzt mein Chef ist, da er die Macht hat das zu sein und er anscheinend eingesehen hat das es nicht so schön ist ohne mich zu sein.

Unsere Beziehung fängt gerade erst an. Er weiß die Geschichte mit Logan. Teilweise. Aber er weiß nicht den Namen. Oder wer Logan ist. Und ich bin noch nicht bereit ihm es zu erzählen, da es noch zu sehr weh tut! Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich es ihm nicht erzählen kann, da Jess es mit Sicherheit herausfinden würde, wenn ich es ihm nicht sage und das bedeutet das er fragen wird wieso ich ihm davon nichts erzählt habe, was zu noch mehr Fragen führen würde, bis er vielleicht wütend wird und ich ihn so verliere.

Es ist einfach alles perfekt. So wie es immer ist wenn Logan wieder in mein Leben kommt, wenn ich gerade angefangen habe es zu Ordnen! Er taucht auf, mischt sich ein und bringt alles so sehr durcheinander das ich keine Ahnung mehr habe was ich tun soll!", beschwert sich Rory durcheinander.

Sie hört ihre Mutter seufzen. Rory weiß selber das Lorelai nichts dagegen tun kann. Oder ihr auf irgendeine weise helfen kann. Aber es tut schon gut mit irgendwem darüber zu sprechen was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht. Auch wenn es dabei bleibt, da ihre Mutter nicht mehr tun kann als zuzuhören. „Vielleicht versuchst du Logan einfach so weit es geht aus dem weg zu gehen. So schwer kann es doch gar nicht sein, oder? Ich meine… dein Chef hast du auch nie oft gesehen, seit du für ihn Arbeitest. Nur wenn du Probleme mit einer deiner Storys hast, oder aber einen frühen Urlaub brauchst. Was du noch nie getan hast. Du hast auch noch nie plötzlich Urlaubstage gebraucht. Was bedeutet das das alles kein Problem ist.

In der Hinsicht zumindest nicht. Geh Logan möglichst aus dem Weg. Und wenn er doch mal mitten in deinem auftaucht, sei höflich aber so Distanziert das er nicht dicht an dich ran kommt wenn er kein Frostbeulen bekommen möchte.", schlägt Lorelai vor und bringt Rory damit zum lachen.

„Danke fürs Zuhören, Mom. Ich muss jetzt weiter Arbeiten. Wir sehen uns am Wochenende. Ruh dich aus.", beendet Rory das Telefonart und legt auf nachdem auch ihre Mutter sich verabschiedet hat. Rory lässt ihren Kopf kurz kreisen, bevor sie aufsteht und langsam durch ihr Büro geht. Sie muss ihre Gedanken geordnet bekommen und das schafft sie nicht wenn sie weiß das Logan nur ein paar Türen weiter ist! Es ist doch zum aus der Haut fahren!

Ein lautes Klopfen lässt Rory erschrocken zusammen fahren. „Ja.", meint sie nur etwas Gedanken verloren, während sie weiter auf und ab geht hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und versucht ihre Gedanken auf ihren Artikel zu konzentrieren. „Nun… das ist neu. Seit wann bewegst du dich freiwillig?", verlangt Logans Belustigte Stimme zu wissen. Rory verdreht leicht ihre Augen. „Du kennst mich eben nicht so gut wie du dachtest.", entweicht es ihr kühl, bevor sie überhaupt in seine Richtung sieht und bemerkt das nicht nur Logan sondern auch ihr Chef in ihrer Tür steht.

Was Rory einfach mal nicht beachtet. „Oh ich denke schon. Wie kommst du mit deinem Artikel voran?", weicht Logan leicht grinsend aus, da er anscheinend bemerken zu scheint das Rory es nicht ganz wohl ist wenn er sie behandelt als würde er sie kennen, wenn ihr Chef dabei ist. „Wahrscheinlich besser wenn ich alleine bin.", schlägt Rory dennoch mit einer kühlen Stimme vor, die Logan noch etwas breiter grinsen lässt. „Würden sie und für eine Sekunde entschuldigen?", wendet er sich an Rorys Chef, der etwas verwirrt nickt und den Raum verlässt. Logan schließt die Tür und lehnt sich dagegen.

„Du solltest wirklich an dem Respekt deinem Chef gegenüber arbeiten, denkst du nicht?", neckt er sie leicht und hat ein noch breites grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Rory leckt sich etwas nervös über ihre. „Ich denke ich werde meinem Chef mit so viel Respekt entgegen kommen wie er mir entgegen kommt. Wenn du mich ansiehst als wäre ich eine leckere kleine Nachspeise sehe ich dich bestimmt nicht an als wärst du mein Vorgesetzter. Sondern ein Perverser Lüstling.", lehnt Rory ab, verschränkt ihre Arme und sieht Logan kühl an.

Der lacht leicht. „Nun das ist aber etwas unprofessionell.", meint er immer noch leicht lachend. Rory schüttelt leicht Fassungslos ihren Kopf. „Du nennst mich unprofessionell? Wer ist den hier weil er versucht so ständig um mich herum zu sein da er nicht begreifen kann das ich weiter lebe? Und das du es versaut hat? Wer hat sich durch sein Geld an die Stelle als mein Chef befördert, so das du bestimmen kannst wann du mich siehst? Ich gib dir ein Tipp! Es ist eine der Personen in diesem Raum und ich bin es nicht!", teilt Rory ihm laut mit. Ohne darauf zu achten ob man sie hören kann oder nicht. Logan grinst leicht.

„Komm schon, Ace. Du bist froh das ich hier bin und nicht mein Vater!", winkt Logan ab. „Ich bin froh, sobald du nicht mehr hier bist und ich dich nicht mehr sehen muss!", zischt sie wütend, schnappt sich ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche und geht an ihm vorbei aus ihrem Büro. „Wo gehst du hin?", verlangt er zu wissen, während er seinen Arm in die Tür legt, so das sie nicht vorbei kann. „Weg?", schlägt Rory kühl vor. Logan lässt sie immer noch nicht vorbei. „Was bedeutet? Du bist erst seit zwei Stunden hier, Ace. Sogar du müsstest wissen das man dann noch keine Pause machen darf."; erinnert er sie mit einem siegessichern grinsen.

Rory erwidert es. „Feuer mich wenn es dich stört! Wo anders kann es nicht schlimmer sein als mit dir hier!", teilt sie ihm dann nur mit, bevor sie unter seinem Arm durch schlüpft und mit schnellen schritten verschwindet. Sie spürt deutlich das Logan ihr nachblickt. Und nicht nur er sondern auch sämtliche anderen Kollegen die es mitbekommen haben.

Unsicher blickt sie auf das Gebäude vor ihr. Sie weiß nicht ob sie dazu bereit ist. Sie weiß nicht ob sie es kann. Sie weiß nicht ob sie wirklich dazu bereit ist die Reaktion zu sehen, die sie vielleicht bekommen wird. Sie weiß im Moment gar nichts. Weder wie sie sich bewegt, noch was sie denken soll, oder wie sie handeln soll. Sie weiß überhaupt gar nichts mehr!

Ihre Zähne versänken sich kurz in ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie langsam, fast schon Zeitlupenartig, einen Schritt vor den nächsten setzt und das Gebäude betritt. Ohne auf die Leute zu achten die an ihr vorbei hetzen, geht sie direkt auf eine Tür zu und bleibt davor stehen. Ihre Hand hebt sich, allerdings kann sie sich einfach nicht überwinden zu klopfen. Muss sie auch gar nicht, da sich die Tür alleine öffnet. „Ror.", kommt es überrascht von Colin der sie etwas verwirrt ansieht.

„Wusste ich das du kommst?", verlangt er zu wissen. Rory schüttelt schnell ihren Kopf. „O-okay. Wie wäre es wenn wir rein gehen?", schlägt Colin vor, als er bemerkt das ein paar Kollegen von ihm ihn neugierig ansehen. Rory beißt sich abermals auf ihre Unterlippe, bevor sie nickt, ihre Arme fest um sich legt und an Colin vorbei tritt, der ihr sanft seine Hand auf den Rücken legt. „Ich muss nur schnell etwas klären. Ich bin in ein paar Sekunden wieder da.", entschuldigt er sich kurz, bevor er das Zimmer wieder verlässt nach dem er Rory kurz angelächelt hat.

„Ich will dich hier nicht komplett durcheinander bringen, Colin! Wenn es gerade schlecht ist, dann komme ich später wieder…", fängt Rory an, wird aber von Colin unterbrochen, der sanft seine Hand auf ihre Wange lagt. „Du bringst nichts durcheinander. Ich wollte mich kurz mit Finn treffen, da er mir etwas sagen wollte. Aber das ist alles. Ich lass ihn anrufen und sagen das du hier bist. Ich sehe Finn sowieso heute Abend, da wir einen unserer Trinkabende haben, im Still der Alten Zeit. Also reicht das völlig. Zu viel Finn an einem Tag hält sowieso keiner aus, der einigermaßen Menschlich ist.", winkt Colin ab, grinst sie kurz an und verlässt sein Büro.

Rory lässt sich mit einem leicht unsicheren tiefen Atemzug auf einen der Stühle nieder und beißt sich abermals auf ihre Lippe. Sie weiß nicht mal wieso sie so nervös ist. Sie möchte ihren Freund nur fragen, ob sie so etwas tun kann, ohne das es schwere Konsequenzen für sie hat. Oder für ihn. Ihre Gedanken werden unterbrochen als Colin wieder in den Raum tritt.

„Willst du hier reden oder sollen wir in uns einen Kaffee holen gehen?", erkundigt er sich. „Ich bräuchte etwas Hilfe von dir… bei einer Sache bei mir, bei der ich nicht weiter weiß und…", fängt Rory an unterbricht sich dann aber selber. Colin sieht sie etwas fragend an, bevor er sich neben sie auf den Stuhl setzt und wartet das sie erklärt wieso sie hier ist.

„Logan hat ist mein neuer Chef. Aber er lässt alle deutlich spüren das er mich kennt. Und das wir etwas… hatten. Ich weiß nicht genau was ich tun möchte. Aber ich weiß das ich das nicht kann, Colin. Ich kann nicht mit ihm arbeiten, wenn er mit mir flirtet und Sprüche ablässt. Oder mir immer und immer wieder erzählt wie gut wir zusammen waren.", erklärt Rory etwas. Colin fährt sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, während er seine Augen geschlossen hält. Rory scheint es fast schon so als wusste er das Logan so etwa ähnliches vor hatte und kann es nur nicht glauben das er wirklich so dumm war es getan zu haben!

„Was genau möchtest du von mir? Ich meine… hat er dich… belästigt?", verlangt er dann zu wissen. Rory leckt sich etwas nervös über ihre Lippen. Sie kann Colin nicht sagen das er sie zwar nicht belästigt hat als er auf ihrer Arbeit war, aber als er bei ihr zu Hause war, denn das gilt wohl als so etwas.

„Nein. Es ist Logan, Colin.", lehnt Rory dann einfach nur ab. Auch wenn sie bemerkt das Colin ihr nicht ganz so sehr glaubt wie sie gehofft hatte, das er es tut. „Dann verstehe ich nicht…", fängt Colin an, wird aber von Rory unterbrochen. „Ich wollte wissen ob du mir sagen kannst was ich tun kann. Ob ich irgendwas machen kann, so das Logan entweder genauso mit mir umgeht wie mit den gesamten anderen Leuten dort, so als würden wir nicht zusammen gewesen sein. Und als hätten wir keine Hintergrundgeschichte. Oder aber das du ihn davon überzeugst das er meine Kündigung zulässt.", erklärt Rory gerade heraus was sie von Colin möchte.

Dem entweicht ein fast schon kühles lachen. „Das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht tun, Rory! Du bist eine der besten Journalisten die es gibt. Und ich werde sicherlich nicht meinen besten Freund bitten dich zu feuern, nur da er es nicht zulassen willst das du deinen Sicheren Job, mit dem du deinen Leben finanzieren musst, aufgeben kannst, obwohl du ihn brauchst und auch nicht aufgeben würdest, wenn Logan nicht dort aufgetaucht wäre. Das einzige was ich dir anbieten kann ist das Finn und ich mit ihm reden wenn wir ihn heute Abend sehen.

Das er dich vielleicht dann einfach so in Ruhe lässt. Das er aufgibt dich davon zu überzeugen das ihr wieder zusammen sein solltet und dich wie eine der anderen Journalisten dort behandelt. Aber ich werde mit Sicherheit nichts in die Richtung tun, das du deinen Job verlierst!", teilt er ihr bestimmt mit.

Rory fährt sich etwas frustriert durch ihre Haare. Sie hat nicht erwartet das Colin das wirklich tut. Aber sie hat gehofft das er vielleicht etwas mehr… Verständnis dafür zeigt? Sie weiß es ja selber nicht. Sie weiß nicht mal genau wieso sie hier ist! Immerhin ist es nicht so das sie wirklich weiß was Colin tun kann!

„Du kennst ihn gut genug das es nichts bringt wenn du mit ihm sprichst, Colin! Er hat noch nie darauf gehört wenn es um so etwas geht, also wieso sollte er es jetzt tun?", verlangt Rory zu wissen. Sie steht auf und geht auf und ab, da sie einfach nicht mehr still sitzen kann. Colin beobachtet seine Freundin nachdenklich. „Wir könnten versuchen vor Gericht einen Bescheit zu erlagen das Logan sein recht als Chef für dich verliert. Aber das würde Monate wenn nicht Jahre dauern, wenn Logan nicht zustimmt und dagegen ankämpft, wenn es nicht sofort abgelehnt wird, da wir keine besonderen Gründe haben wieso wir es tun.

Ich meine… er hat dich nicht Belästigt, das man sagen kann das er es getan hat. Oder irgendetwas was jemand auf die Idee bringen könnte, das er etwas anders ist als ein alter Liebhaber der sich freut dich wieder zu sehen oder? Ich meine, ich kenne Logan lange genug das ich weiß das er nicht so dumm ist das er dir etwas vor Leuten sagen würde, was dir sagt das er dich wieder haben möchte. Dafür ist er zu schlau.", sagt Colin das was Rory schon weiß. Die fährt sich durch ihre Haare und seufzt kurz.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht Colin. Aber ich kann das nicht. Ich arbeite gerade mal…", Rory sieht kurz auf ihre Uhr. „Dreieinhalb Stunden für ihn und bin schon am Ende mit meinen Nerven, da ich denke er könnte ständig hinter mir stehen und irgendetwas tun, was ich nicht wirklich möchte so wie ges… Was ist wenn er mich zu seiner Persönlichen Assistentin befördert, Colin? Das ist ein Job für den du nicht gefragt wirst. Nicht unbedingt. Und keiner würde verstehen wenn ich ihn ablehne, da wir hier immerhin von Logan Huntzberger reden. Du kennst ihn! Wenn er bemerkt das nichts anders wirkt, würde er auch das tun!", erinnert Rory ihren Freund und schlägt sich innerlich selber, da ihr fast raus gerutscht wäre, das sie gestern Besuch von Logan hatte.

Colin sieht sie kurz mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an. „Wieso sollte er das tun? Und was tun?", verlangt er zu wissen. Rory blickt abermals auf ihre Uhr. „Tut mir wirklich Leid das ich hier einfach aufgetaucht bin, Colin! Viel Spaß heute Abend. Ich muss jetzt wirklich wieder zurück ins Büro!", verabschiedet sich Rory schnell.

„Rory! Was hat er getan?", fragt Colin direkt nach. Rory schnappt sich ihre Tasche und geht zur Tür, die sie fast schon aufreißt, als würde sie raus rennen wollen. „Rory! Was hat er getan?", wiederholt Colin und stoppt sie, in dem er ihren Arm mit seiner Hand einfängt. „Ich muss wieder zu Arbeit. Wenn du nicht möchtest das ich sie verliere, was du ja anscheinend nicht willst, da du sonst zugestimmt hättest, Logan zu…", fängt Rory an wird, aber von Colin unterbrochen.

„Das ist nicht was du gesagt hast. Was hat er getan was du nicht wolltest? Wieso brichst du mitten drin einen Satz ab? Wieso antwortest du nicht auf meine Frage? Wieso weichst du aus, wenn nichts war?", verlangt er zu wissen und sieht sie genauer an. Rory leckt sich nervös über ihre Lippe. „Ich kann das nicht, Colin!"; teilt sie ihm dann bestimmt mit, reißt sich los und stürmt aus dem Anwaltsbüro.

Das war überhaupt keine gute Idee von ihr. Um nicht zu sagen das es eine ihrer dümmsten überhaupt war!


	15. Der neue Artikel

**Teil 15: **

**Der neue Artikel**

Tock. Tock. Tock. Tock. Tock! Tock!! Tock!!! Tock!!!! Tock!!!!! Tock!!!!! Tock!!!!! Tock!!!!! Tock!!!!!!! Tock!!!!!!!! Tock!!!!!!!!!

Rory fährt sch um ihre Hände zu beschäftigen über ihre Haare. Aber es bringt nichts. Sie ist dafür viel zu gereizt. „Cordelia!", entfährt es ihr genervt, bevor sie der jungen Frau wütend den Stift aus der Hand zieht, mit der diese schon seit einiger Zeit auf die Tischplatte klopft und Rory damit zur Weißglut treibt. Wütend wirft Rory ihn einfach in den nächsten Mülleimer. „HEY!", beschwert die langbeinige Blondine sich bei Rory und funkelt sie wütend an. „Das war mein Stift!", zischt sie und funkelt Rory mit ihren schlammig grünen Augen böse an. Rory verdreht leicht ihre Augen.

„Oh ich bin mir sicher, sogar dem Stift gefällt es da wo er jetzt ist besser.", winkt Rory kühl ab und bekommt einen verwirrten Blick von der Blondine. Was Rory leicht grinsen lässt. Anscheinend nicht nur äußerlich Blond. „Ist alles gesagt, Ladys oder sollen wir anderen euch noch etwas Zeit lassen?", reißt Logans Stimme Rory aus ihrem kleinen Streit mit ihrer Kollegin. „Sobald ich einen neuen Stift von dieser…", fängt Cordelia an und wird von Rory unterbrochen bevor diese Barbie sie beleidigt und Rory sich gar nicht mehr zurück halten kann. „Sei froh das ich ihn dir weg genommen habe und er nicht selber vor dir weg laufen musste, was er sicherlich bald getan hätte.", meint Rory bissig.

Logan grinst leicht und schüttelt kurz seinen Kopf. „Ladys. Bitte. Das hier ist eine Sitzung der besten Journalisten die es gibt. Könnten wir uns alle Alters entsprechend benehmen?", verlangt er grinsend zu wissen. Rory bekommt einen letzten übertrieben Bösen Blick von der Blonden Blondine bevor sie Logan einen Flirtenden Blick schenkt, den er mit einem leichten grinsen erwidert, was Rory ihre Augen drehen lässt.

Sie lehnt sich etwas mehr in ihrem Stuhl zurück und fängt an Kringel auf ihren Block zu malen. Sie sollte eigentlich Logan zuhören was er sagt. Aber vielleicht hat sie ja so die Möglichkeit das er sie feuert, da es anscheinend die einzige Möglichkeit ist von ihm weg zu kommen. Zumindest scheint es Rory so. Außerdem hat Rory sich sowieso schon bei anderen Zeitungen umgehört. Zwei davon sind bereit sie einzustellen sobald Logan sie feuert. Was bedeutet sie müsste ihn jetzt nur noch dazu bringen sie zu feuern. Was nun wirklich nicht so schwer sein kann.

Seit drei Wochen ist sie jetzt schon mit Logan in einem Gebäude am arbeiten während dem gesamten Tag. Und zu ihrem Bedauern schafft es er doch jedes Mal ihr über den Weg zu laufen sobald Rory ihr Büro verlässt. Selbst wenn sie nur kurz auf die Toilette geht. Oder sich einen Kaffee holt. Rory ist sogar schon so weit mit ihren Gedanken gegangen das sie sich eine Kaffeemaschine in ihr Büro holt damit sie wenigstens bei ihren mindestens zwanzig Gängen am Tag Logan nicht sieht.

„… habe mich entschieden das an Rory Gilmore zu geben. Hat irgendwer fragen oder beschwerden zu seinen neuen Artikeln?", verlangt Logan gerade zu wissen und reißt Rory damit aus ihren Gedanken. Huh? Was war das jetzt? Was muss sie schreiben? Ohoh. Vielleicht sollte sie doch ein kleines bisschen aufpassen was Logan sagt?

Sie schluckt etwas hart, als sie die fast schon bösartigen Blicke ein paar ihrer Kolleginnen abbekommt. Nicht das sie das nicht schon kennt. Seit drei Wochen zerreißt sich das Gesamte Büro über ihre angebliche Affäre mit Logan Huntzberger das Maul. Und wenn es nicht gerade um sie und Logan geht, dann geht es um sie und Jess.

Als würde nichts Wichtiges auf der Welt passieren! Leute sterben bei Unglücken, Flugzeuge stürzen ab, Bomben explodieren. Und worüber redet die besten New York Times Journalisten? Über die neusten Affären in ihrem Büro die nicht mal existieren! Obwohl Rory wirklich gut geworden ist darin sämtlichen Kollegen auszuweichen, wenn sie auf der Arbeit ist. Sie schafft es sogar ihrer Assistentin aus dem Weg zu gehen, was nun wirklich ein kleines Wunder ist.

Allerdings bekommt sie jetzt nicht von den Tratschweibern böse Blicke sondern von den beiden Kolleginnen die eigentlich bis jetzt noch am meisten auf ihrer Seite waren, da sie über…. Oh Nein. Rory beißt sich fest auf ihre Unterlippe. Logan würde ihr doch wohl nicht...? Oder? „Okay dann an die Arbeit.", reißt Logans Stimme Rory abermals aus ihren Gedanken. Er verlässt schon den Raum, als Rory aufspringt und ihm hinterher läuft. „Logan!", ruft sie ihm hinter her und erreicht ihn als er sein Büro betritt. Er stoppt nicht sondern tritt ein, was sie ebenfalls einfach eintreten lässt. „Was soll ich schreiben?", verlangt sie zu wissen.

Logan grinst etwas breiter, bevor er die Tür schließt und Rory automatisch etwas weiter in den Raum zurück weicht, da sie nicht erwartet hat, das er direkt neben der Tür auf sie wartet. „Weißt du diese Treffen sind dafür da, das die Journalisten wissen welche Artikel sie schreiben sollen. Deswegen berufe ich diese Sitzungen ein. Nicht dafür das meine beste Journalisten auf ihrem Block herum malt und dann doch nicht weiß was sie schreiben soll.", erklärt Logan ihr Hilfsbreit. Rory hebt einfach nur Fragen ihre Augenbraue. „Der Black and White Ball. Du schreibst darüber.", erklärt er ihr.

Rory schließt kurz ihre Augen und fährt sich mit einer Hand kurz über ihre Haare. „Nein!", teilt sie ihm dann bestimmt mit. „Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe, Logan! Ich schriebe nicht über so etwas! Ich schreibe über Bücher, Autoren, Musikevents! Das ist mein Job! Ich schriebe nicht über Bälle oder Galen oder was weiß ich für andere ach so wichtige Events! Dafür hab ich hier nicht angefangen und das werde ich auch nicht machen!", lehnt Rory bestimmt ab.

Der Blonde grinst sie leicht an. „Jetzt tust du es.", erklärt er ihr dann bestimmt. „Was ist wenn ich es nicht tue?", verlangt sie angriffslustig zu wissen. „Dann… werde ich wohl persönlich bei dir auftauchen, dich passend anziehen müssen und dich wohl oder übel gegen deinen Willen zu diesem Ball schleifen."; erklärt er ihr mit einem leichten grinsen. Rory wird etwas weiß. Ohoh. Sie sollte aufhören das zu denken. Irgendwann sagt sie es noch laut und dann denken mit Sicherheit alle das sie verrückt ist!

Vielleicht wäre das aber gar nicht das schlechteste. So könnte sie wenigstens zu einer Therapie gehen, sich für Arbeitsunfähig erklären lassen und alles auf Logan Huntzberger schieben, worauf hin sie von ihrem Therapeuten als nicht arbeitsfähig unter Logan Huntzbergers Firmen eingestuft wird und Logan müsste sie gehen lassen. Rory entweicht ein leichtes kichern bevor sie es zurück halten kann.

Was ihr einen neugierigen Blick von Logan einhandelt. „Ich schreibe diesen Artikel nicht! Es gibt zwei Journalisten bei dieser Zeitung die diese Artikel schreiben. Ich bin keiner davon!", teilt sie ihm bestimmt mit bevor sie richtung Tür geht. „Ich hol dich morgen Abend um sechs ab. Ich bring dir dein Kleid morgen mit.", teilt er ihr mit. Rory holt tief Luft um nicht etwas zu sagen was sie bereuen würde. Oder Logan zu sehr wütend machen würde.

Stattdessen öffnet sie die Bürotür und wendet sich noch mal leicht zu ihm. „Ich werde diesen Artikel nicht schreiben. Wenn es dir nicht passt, feuere mich.", erklärt sie ihm bestimmt. Logan grinst sie leicht an, sagt aber nichts mehr dazu. Kann er auch nicht da Rory einfach verschwindet und sich in ihrem Büro einsperrt. Sie wollte sich morgen mit Jess treffen. Sie haben sich die letzten drei Wochen kaum gesehen. Was größtenteils an Rory lag, da sie einfach nicht wusste was sie machen soll, wenn sie Jess sieht.

Sie hat ihre Gedanken noch nicht Ordnen können. Und sie weiß nicht was sie tun soll. Weder mit Jess noch mit Logan. Abermals holt sie tief Luft und lässt sie mit einem leisen seufzer über ihre Lippen entweichen. Um ihren Schreibtisch herumgehend, lässt sie sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und sieht auf ihr Telefon. Sie könnte Jess anrufen und absagen. Nur das sie dann wirklich aufgeben würde und Logan praktisch siegen lassen, da sie dann zugeben würde das sie morgen Abend mit ihm anscheinend auf diese Gala geht. Was sie nicht möchte.

Rory war auf den letzten paar dieser Bälle, da Logan dort erwartet wird und er sie mitgenommen hat um, wie er es gesagt hat, einen Menschen zu haben mit dem man sich unterhalten und etwas Spaß haben kann. Rory mochte es nicht und sie bezweifelt das sie es je wirklich mögen wird, da es einfach nicht ihre Welt ist. Es ist zu viel Geld über all, zu viele versnobte Leute und erstrecht zu viele Möchtegernmächtige. Überhaupt nicht ihr Ding. Andererseits kann sie Jess auch nicht ebenfalls um sechs vor ihrer Tür auftauchen lassen und so riskieren das er auf Logan trifft, was nur zu Fragen führen würde wieso sie ihrem Mann nicht erzählt hat das ihr Ex-Freund nun ihr Chef ist und sie mit ihm auf einen Ball muss.

Rory lässt ihren Kopf mit einem frustrierenden seufzer gegen ihre Stuhllehne fallen. Ihr Leben ist nicht mehr unter Kontrolle in letzter Zeit! Es ist als würde sie in einem Film sitzen, welches ihr Leben zeigt, sie aber keinerlei Kontrolle mehr darüber hat was passiert. Weder mit ihr noch um sie herum. Wütend erhebt sie sich wieder um sich erst mal noch einen Kaffee zu holen, da sie das genau jetzt braucht.

„… gesehen wie er sie angesehen hat? Ich sagt dir unsere ach so tolle Rory Gilmore hat etwas mit Logan Huntzberger und Jess Mariano gleichzeitig. Und beide scheinen für sie zufallen! Ich frag mich wirklich wieso. Sie sieht nicht so gut aus, das sich jeder Mann auf sie stürzen muss!", hört sie die leicht gehässige Stimme von Cordelia.

Rory verdreht ihre Augen. Sie hat es langsam wirklich satt. „Ich weiß nur nicht wieso er ihr dann nicht die Artikel gibt die sie haben möchte. Nicht das sie es vielleicht nicht möchte, sie scheint mit solchen Veranstaltungen ziemlich vertraut zu sein. Rory ist sowieso immer auf dem Black and White Ball! Jedes Jahr wenn ich darüber einen Artikel schriebe, treffen wir uns dort!

Ihre Großeltern sind ebenfalls immer…", hört sie Kathrins Stimme. Bis Rory nicht mehr zu hört, als ihre Großeltern erwähnt werden. Rorys Mund öffnet sich während in ihrem Kopf etwas klickt. Das ist es. Natürlich! Wieso ist sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen. Ihre Tasse einfach auf den nächst besten Tisch abstellend macht sie sich wieder auf zu Logans Büro.

Ohne zu klopfen tritt sie ein. „Logan Elias Huntzberger! Ich fasse es nicht, das du wirklich wagst…", fängt sie an auf ihn ein zureden, bevor sie bemerkt das Mitchum Huntzberger auf einen der Stühle sitzt. „Rory. Freut mich dich wieder zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht das du hier arbeitest. Hattest du mir nicht mal gesagt das du nie für deinen Freund arbeiten könntest und deswegen nie eine Mitarbeiten von den Huntzbergers wirst?", verlangt Mitchum leicht belustigt von Rorys Auftritt zu wissen.

Was Rory nur bestätigt das Logan seinen Eltern nicht gesagt hat, das sie sich getrennt haben. Sehr wahrscheinlich hat er ihnen sogar gesagt das der erschienene Artikel über sie und Jess erfunden ist und sie und Jess nur befreundet sind und sich früher kannten. So wie sie Logan kennt könnte er sogar gesagt haben, das es nicht sie auf den Bildern war!

„Tut mir Leid, Mitchum. Ich wusste nicht das du hier bist. Und es war nicht meine Idee. Ich hab ihr schon gearbeitet als hier das hier übernommen habt.", entschuldigt sie sich mit einem leichten lächeln. „Oh das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur sehen wie sich mein Sohn darin anstellt diese Zeitung wieder auf Vordermann zubringen.

Aber wenn du ebenfalls hier bist kann es ja gar nicht schief gehen, weswegen ich jetzt gehen werde. Sohn du solltest Rory wirklich befördern, so das sie dir bei dieser Zeitung mehr helfen kann. Bis jetzt haben jeder ihrer Ideen zu wahrem Gold geführt! Du solltest sie wirklich so lange du nur kannst bei dir halten.", meint Logans Vater mit einem leichten lächeln und erhebt sich.

Rory wird etwas schlecht bei seinen Worten. Nicht das sie es nicht schmeichelhaft findet das der wohl mächtigste Mann im Zeitungsgeschäft sie so gelobt und verlangt das sie befördert wird. Aber das kommt ihr nun gerade überhaupt nicht recht. Zum einen da Mitchums Worte ihr deutlich sagen das Logan ihm wirklich nicht ein Wort davon gesagt hat das sie sich getrennt haben, noch das Rory verheiratet ist.

„Nun wir sehen uns alle morgen Abend nicht wahr? Also lasse ich euch weiter arbeiten, da du anscheinend etwas Dringendes mit Logan besprechen wolltest. Lass ihn noch am leben, Kindchen, egal was er angestellt hat. Ich würde mich noch über ein paar Enkelkinder von Logans Seite freuen.", meint Mitchum mit einem leichten lachen, streicht Rory beim vorbei gehen leicht über den Arm und verlässt das Büro. Rory schüttelt fassungslos ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß was du denkst. Aber lass es mich erklären…", fängt Logan an, wird aber von Rory unterbrochen.

„Deswegen machst du das! Ich fass es nicht! Wie kannst du nur so ein Idiot sein, Logan! Du weißt genau das das nicht klappt! Ich werde das nicht machen! Ich werde da nicht mitspielen! Du kannst machen was du willst, aber ich werde nicht mit dir zu diesem Ball gehen und so tun als wären wir noch ein glückliches Paar! Was wir zum einen nicht mehr sind und zum anderen hab ich nicht das Bedürfnis es zu spielen, wenn ich dabei neben dir stehen muss für mehr als fünf Stunden!

Such dir eine blonde vorzeige Barbie, die mehr Plastik als Gehirn in ihrem Kopf hat und schlepp die da mit hin, da ich mir sicher bin das der dieser Ball mehr gefällt als mir! Und zieh mich verdammt noch mal nicht mit in deine Lügen rein!", schreit Rory ohne drauf Rücksicht zu nehmen das die Tür nicht zu ist und jeder sie hören kann.

Logan fährt sich kurz durch seine Haare. „Ace! Komm schon! Wir gehen seit sechs Jahren zusammen auf diesen Ball! Und du hast es deinen Großeltern ebenfalls nicht erzählt! Also schiebt es nicht auf mich! Sie wissen sogar nicht das du umgezogen bist, da Emily mich gestern Abend angerufen hat und dich sprechen wollte! Also reib mir jetzt nicht unter die Nase das es alles meine Schuld ist!

Wenn du es deinen Großeltern gesagt hättest, dann hätten es meine Eltern erfahren und dann wäre Mitchum nicht in seiner: Sie-gehen-auf-sieben-Jahre-zu,-sind-erwachsen,-haben-Jobs-und-denken-über-Heiraten-nach-Art drauf gehabt! Also wag es nicht alles auf mich zu schieben!", beschwert sich Logan bestimmt.

Rory funkelt ihn wütend an, bevor sie sich einfach umdreht und das Büro verlässt Logan folgt ihr und stoppt sie in dem er sie wieder rein zieht und die Tür schließt. „Wir waren noch nicht fertig!", teilt er ihr bestimmt mit. „Ich schon!", zischt sie wütend. „Wir gehen zusammen zu diesem Ball. Wir spielen einen Abend lang das was von uns erwartet wird und danach kannst du meinetwegen so tun, als wenn ich dir nichts bedeuten würde, auch wenn jeder gottverdammte Idiot weiß das es nicht so ist. Aber diesen Abend… diesen Abend tust du dir an!", erklärt er ihr bestimmt.

„Was ist wenn ich es nicht mache? Was ist wenn ich mich nicht fertig mache oder so tun will als wäre ich mit dir glücklich? Logan ich bin mit einem anderen Mann verheiratet! Und wir sind glücklich! Ob du es glaubst oder nicht wir sind es! Und vielleicht habe ich vergessen meine Großeltern darüber zu Informieren das ich umgezogen bin und verheiratet und das nicht mit dir. Aber es stand in der Zeitung! Was bedeutet, das wenn du deinen Eltern nicht eine Lüge erzählt hättest, meine Großeltern es gewusst hätten…", fängt Rory bestimmt an.

Logan unterbricht sie. „Du schiebst es schon wieder auf mich Rory! Wenn du wirklich denken würdest das diese ach so tolle Ehe heiraten halten würde und ihr so glücklich seit, hättest du ihn deinen Großeltern vorgestellt!", zischt er wütend und sieht Rory mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen wütend an.

Rory schüttelt etwas fassungslos ihren Kopf. „Du weißt genau das ich das nicht hätte tun können da meine Großeltern dich lieben! Sie sind besessen von dem Gedanken das wir heiraten und diese ach so niedlichen Kinder mit deinen blonden Haaren und meinen blauen Augen bekommen. Am besten drei. Einen Jungen und zwei wunderhübsche Mädchen! Ich bitte dich Logan!

Die beiden haben ebenso wie deine Eltern schon unser Leben so lange geplant das wir nicht mal mehr das Ende mit einem Fernglas sehen würden! Hast du deinen Vater vielleicht gerade nicht gehört? Das war keine verflucht Anspielung darauf das ich dir nicht langsam und qualvoll mit einer Zange deine Eier abschneiden sollte, sondern das wir endlich daran gehen sollten unsere Familie zu vergrößern!

Zudem es ja wohl auch nicht an mir liegt, das alle davon erfahren das wir uns getrennt haben! Du hast diese Beziehung beendet! Und du hättest der jenige sein müssen der der Gesellschaft mitteilt das er nicht in der Lage ist eine Beziehung zu führen! Ich werde nicht mit dir dort hingehen! Und ich werde nicht deine Freundin spielen! Find dich damit ab!", bestimmt Rory wütend, schiebt ihn an die Seite und verlässt wütend das Büro vor dem sich eine kleine Gruppe neugieriger Kollegen angesammelt hat. „Gott bekommt ein Leben und seit nicht so verdammt interessiert an meinem, ihr Idioten!", faucht sie auch die an, bevor sie an ihnen vorbei geht und wütend in ihrem Büro verschwindet.

Jess weiß nicht was mit Rory los ist. Aber er weiß das etwas mit ihr in den letzten drei Wochen eindeutig nicht stimmt. Sie ist viel zu distanziert von ihm. Weicht seinen Anrufen aus, verlegt ihre verabredeten Treffen immer wieder und sie weigert sich ihn in ihre Wohnung zu lassen. Oder lässt sich von ihren Mitbewohnerinnen verleugnen. Er weiß genau das Rory jedes Mal wenn er bei ihr aufgetaucht ist, da er mit ihr sprechen wollte und endlich wissen wollte was los ist, da sie da war.

Und trotzdem hat er sie nicht dazu gebracht das sie mit ihm spricht. Jess hat keine Ahnung was mit ihr Los ist. Und er hofft so sehr das sie es ihm sagen würde, da es ihn fast umbringt das er keine Ahnung hat was er tun soll.

Das Klingeln von seinem Telefon reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Mariano.", meldet er sich knapp. „Spreche ich mit Jess Mariano?", ertönt eine weibliche Stimme. Jess runzelt leicht seine Stirn. „Jupp was gibst?", meint er dann immer noch knapp. „Ich bin Susan Brithgeht. Ich bin Journalistin würde mich freuen wenn sie zu einem Artikel über Sie und Ihre Frau etwas sagen würden.", erklärt die Frau was sie von ihm möchte.

Jess schüttelt genervt seinen Kopf. „Ich stimme weder zu einem Interview noch zu einem Artikel zu. Also wieso lassen sie es nicht einfach und wenden sich Themen zu die etwas mehr bringen?", meint Jess gereizt, bevor er einfach den Hörer aufknallt. Vielleicht sollte er nicht ganz so… bösartig zu Leuten sein?

Er verwandelt sich in ein Monster wenn er nicht weiß was mit Rory los ist! Bevor er es sich anders überlegen kann schnappt er sich seinen Schlüssel und seine Jacke und verlässt sein Büro um bei Rory zu warten bis sie nach Hause kommt. Da sie das irgendwann wird. Und dann wird sie ihm endlich erklären was mit ihr los ist!

Zwanzig Minuten später steht er vor ihrer Wohnungstür und klopft laut dagegen. „Ja…", hört er eine müde Stimme von drinnen. Allerdings ist es nicht wie er gehofft hat Rory sondern Madeline. „Hi. Ist Rory schon hier? Wir sind verabredet und sie meinte wenn sie noch nicht hier ist soll ich in ihrem Zimmer warten.", erklärt Jess einfach schon mal von vorneherein. „Nah, aber komm rein und warte hier einfach bis sie kommt. Sie hat angerufen und gemeint das sie etwas später kommt, was uns etwas gewundert hat, da sie sonst nie anruft wenn sie später kommt, aber es würde Sinn machen wenn sie dich erwartet.", meint Madeline auf ihre nichts verstehende Art wie immer.

Sie öffnet allerdings die Tür weiter und lässt Jess eintreten der sie dankbar angrinst bevor er sich ohne auf einen mehr als luftig bekleideten Kerl auf dem Sofa zu achten, zur dem Zimmer seiner Frau geht und in dieses Tritt. Immerhin in dem hat sich in den letzten drei Wochen nichts geändert. Nur das es etwas unordentlicher ist. Was ihm immerhin sagt das sie anscheinend nicht gelogen hat, das sie hektische Wochen hat.

Mit einem leisen seufzer lässt er sich auf ihren Sessel sinken und zieht sich eines der Bücher ran und fängt an darin zu lesen. So hat er wenigstens etwas zu tun bis Rory kommt. Was anscheinend noch etwas dauert.


	16. Missverständnisse und ein riesen Krach

**Teil 16: **

**Missverständnisse und ein riesiger Krach**

Rory liegt auf ihrem Sofa in ihrem kleinen Büro und sieht nachdenklich aus dem Fenster in die Nacht. Es ist schon spät. Rory weiß nicht genau wie Spät, da sie schon seit Stunden hier liegt. Zumindest kommt es hier so vor und das es immer dunkler geworden ist und jetzt eindeutig Nacht ist, zeigt ihr das das auch stimmt. Sie weiß das sie Logan nicht so anschreien hätte sollen. Oder ihre Kollegen so anzischen sollte. Erst recht nicht wenn sie hofft das das Getratsche irgendwann aufhört. Was wohl in näherer Zukunft nicht der Fall sein wird.

Sie holt mehrmals tief Luft, bevor sie sich auf ihren Rücken dreht und ihren Arm über ihre Augen legt, da ihre Lampe sie leicht blendet. Sie traut sich einfach nicht raus zu gehen, da sie befürchtet das sie die Blicke ihrer Kollegen nicht ertragen kann. Sie hat noch immer keine Ahnung was sie tun wird. Sie ist wütend auf Logan, das er sie so dazu bringen kann mit ihm zu dem Ball zugehen. Was bedeutet das sie spielen wird müssen, das sie noch glücklich zusammen sind und jeder Zeit die nächste Stufe ihrer Beziehung erreichen könnten.

Zum einen wäre es vielleicht nicht schlimm, da sie etwas kühler mit Logan umgehen könnte und den Huntzbergers eben so wie ihren Großeltern so eindeutig zeigen könnte, das ihre Beziehung bei weiten mich so toll ist wie sie denken das sie ist. Und sie könnte Logan deutlich klar machen das sie wirklich nicht dafür ist etwas zu spielen, wenn sie ihm ihre Kühle Schulter zeigt.

Rory seufzt leise, während sie abermals durch ihren Kopf gehen lässt was sie sonst tun könnte. Sie könnte natürlich einfach an diesem Abend bei Jess sein, den Artikel sausen lassen, hoffen das das Logan reicht und er sie feuert, so das sie bei einen der beiden anderen Zeitungen einen Job annehmen kann und hofft das sie nicht ebenfalls von Logan übernommen wird. Er würde sie zumindest mit Sicherheit nicht bei Jess finden.

Aber sie würde wahrscheinlich erklären müssen wieso sie plötzlich bei ihm auftaucht, wo sie sich bei ihr treffen sollten. Rory beißt sich leicht auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Wann ist ihr Leben so kompliziert geworden? Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach nur nach Las Vegas fahren, dort eine Woche lang ihren Kopf von sämtlichen Logan Gedanken befreien und einen neuen Start machen. Ohne gleich in die nächste Beziehung zu fallen.

Abermals seufzt sie leise, kommt aber nicht weiter in ihren Gedanken da es leise an ihrer Tür klopft bevor sie geöffnet wird und gleich wieder geschlossen. Dennoch bemerkt Rory das jemand eingetreten ist. Und sie braucht gar nicht erst ihren Arm zu bewegen um zu wissen das es Logan ist der rein gekommen ist. Mit Essen wenn sie das richtig riecht. „Ich war beim Chinesen und hab gesehen das du auch noch hier bist. Wie wäre es wenn wir reden, Ace? Zivilisiert? Ohne uns gegenseitig gleich den Kopf ab zu beiße?", schlägt Logan leise vor.

Rory bewegt sich nicht von ihrem Sofa, allerdings lässt sie ihren Arm von ihrem Gesicht fallen. „Ich bezweifele das es etwas bringt wenn wir uns unterhalten, da wir ja doch nur wieder dabei Enden uns anzuschreien.", lehnt Rory ab. Sie beobachtet wie Logan einen ihrer Besucherstühle umdreht und sich auf ihn fallen lässt, bevor er zwei Tüten mit Chinesischem Essen auf ihren kleinen Glastisch stellt und anfängt die kleinen Pappschachteln auszupacken. „Wir können es versuchen. Wenn es wieder so endet das wir uns anschreien haben wir wenigstens darin schon eine Routine.", meint Logan mit seinem Typischen grinsen, was Rory ebenfalls leicht lächeln lässt.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug setzt sie sich auf und nimmt eine Servierte und Stäbchen entgegen. Sie öffnet eine der Packungen und runzelt leicht ihre Stirn. „Wieso bitte hast du mein Lieblingsessen gekauft, wenn du es nur für dich geholt hast?", verlangt sie zu wissen, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kennt. Logan lacht leise. „Okay. Ich gebe es zu. Ich habe geplant mit dir bei diesem Essen zu reden und dachte es ist vielleicht einfacher dich davon zu überzeugen wirklich hier zu bleiben während dem essen wenn ich dir dein Lieblingsgericht mitbringe. Ich hab sogar drei Glückskekse für dich.", teilt er ihr mit und sieht sie bittend an.

Rory zuckt leicht mit ihren Schultern. „Worüber willst du jetzt reden?", verlangt sie nur zu wissen, bevor sie anfängt zu essen. Logan beobachtet sie kurz mit einem leichten lächeln. „Ich hab dir den Artikel nicht gegeben damit unsere Familien wissen das wir noch zusammen sind, oder weil ich es ihnen nicht sagen wollte und sie so denken das wir noch zusammen sind. Sondern da ich dachte das wenn wir zusammen zu einer Feier gehen…. Ich weiß nicht. Ich vermisste dich einfach, Ace. Und ich möchte wieder mit dir etwas Unternehmen.

Ich mag solche Sachen genauso wenig wie du, aber mit dir ist es erträglicher und man hat sogar richtig Spaß. Zudem weiß ich das du diesen Artikel nicht verschönlichen wirst, sondern genau das schreiben wirst was es ist. Nicht wie diese andere die sonst immer die Artikel schreibt. Wir brauchen etwas mehr Biss in unseren Artikeln in verschiedenen Bereichen. Und du kannst mehr als gut mit Biss schreiben. Rat mal wieso Doyle dir immer die Kritiken zugeteilt hat.", bricht Logan schließlich doch die Stille.

Rory denkt ein paar Minuten still darüber nach. „Wir sagen ihnen das wir uns getrennt haben. Und wir gehen nicht als Paar sondern als Arbeitskollegen auf dieses Ding. Du wirst nichts versuchen, was Leuten einen Verdacht gibt das wir nicht mal mehr Freunde waren, oder irgendwem erzählen das wir noch zusammen sind. Ich BIN verheiratet Logan. Auch wenn es nicht beabsichtigt war. Ich bin es. Und nicht mit dir.", erklärt Rory ihm schließlich bestimmt.

Der Blonde hebt leicht seine Augenbraue. „Nicht beabsichtigt?", hakt er dann nach. Rory weiß das er so tut als würde es ihn nicht wirklich interessieren. „Du denkst also wirklich von mir das ich nach einer Trennung von dir sofort einen Tag später einen anderen Mann heirate? Wow. Wie schön das du mich so einschätzt. Wirklich gut zu wissen.", meint Rory leicht sarkastisch. Logan grinst leicht. „Nein. Aber vielleicht wolltest du dich ja schon länger von mir trennen, da du mit Mariano schon länger etwas hattest….", fängt er an und deutet Rory an leise zu sein als sie ihn widersprechen möchte:

„Ich sage nicht das du eine Affäre hattest, Ace. Aber dennoch kannst du Gefühle für diesen Kerl gehabt haben während wir noch zusammen waren, oder etwa nicht?" Rory leckt sich kurz über ihre etwas dunkeler roten Lippen von der Soße in ihrem Essen bevor sie etwas sagt. „Ich hab Jess nicht geliebt.", erklärt sie Logan dann ehrlich. „Hab?", hakt er auch dieses Mal nach.

„Logan… lass uns über etwas anders sprechen als über Jess, okay?", weicht Rory bestimmt aus und sieht absichtlich nicht in seine Augen, sondern auf ihr Essen. „O-kay.", kommt es etwas lang gezogen von Logan. „Ich möchte dich Befördern.", teilt er ihr dann aus dem Nichts heraus mit, als für ein paar Minuten stille zwischen ihnen eingekehrt ist.

Rory verschluckt sich an ihrem Bissen und fängt an zu husten. „Bitte?", verlangt sie leicht keuchend zu wissen sobald sie wieder einigermaßen Luft bekommt. „Ich möchte das du das hier mit mir zusammen leitest. Das du Redakteurin wirst. Du kannst es. Du würdest wieder etwas mehr Schwung in die Zeitung bringen, da du es liebst es zu tun. Und streite es gar nicht erst ab, Rory. Ich weiß das du es tust. Du hast es geliebt Redakteurin der Yale Daily News zu sein.", erinnert er sie bestimmt.

Sie sieht ihn kurz an und sucht in seinem Gesicht etwas das ihr sagt das er scherz. Doch sie findet nichts. „Nein.", teilt sie ihm dann bestimmt mit. „Was?", erkundigt er sich etwas überrascht. „Nein. Ich werde nicht Redakteurin dieser Zeitung.", lehnt sie bestimmt ab. Logan lehnt sich überrascht zurück. „Wieso nicht?", verlangt er zu wissen und sieht sie wirklich neugierig an.

„Weil ich zum einen keine Lust habe noch mehr Zeit als ohne hin schon hier zu verbringen, was die Arbeit als Redakteurin eindeutig ergeben würde, ich dann zudem wesentlich mehr mit dir zutun haben müsste und ich das einfach nicht kann. Und dann da ich es liebe zu schreiben. Ja ich habe es geliebt die Redakteurin der Yale Daily News zu sein.

Und ja ich möchte mit großer Sicherheit, wenn ich es schaffe, später auch wieder eine werden, aber ich bin zu jung als das mich irgendwer hier ernst nehmen würde. Außerdem würden alle denken das ich diesen Job bekommen habe da ich mit dir schlafe. Das möchte ich nicht, da ich mit Jess verheiratet bin und wenn ich die gesamte Klatschseite gegen mich aufbringe könnte weis Gott was in dieser auftauchen und ich möchte lieber gar nicht erst wissen was genau sie sich alles ausdenken würden. Nein.", erklärt Rory etwas ausführlicher.

Logan grinst leicht. „Ich mag es dich mehr um mich zu haben, da du mir verflucht gut in den letzten drei Wochen aus dem weg gegangen bist!", teilt er ihr bestimmt mit. Rory stellt das Essen auf ihren Tisch und erhebt sich. „Wo gehst du hin?", verlangt Logan zu wissen, springt auf und stellt sich ihr in den Weg, als sie zur Tür geht. „Ich werde mich jetzt nicht anfangen mit dir zu streiten! Das war die erste einigermaßen Normale und Zivilisierte Unterhaltung zwischen uns seit Monaten. Und ich werde das nicht zerstören in dem ich anfange dich anzuschreien, da ich das mit Sicherheit tun werde, wenn du dich nicht sofort aus meinem Weg bewegst!", erklärt Rory ihm bestimmt.

Logan bleibt stehen wo er ist und grinst nur leicht. „Ich bin dein Chef, Ace. Ich möchte das du diesen Job hast, da ich weiß das du es kannst. Und der kleine neben Effekt das ich dich mehr um mich habe ist auch sehr gut. Rory ich liebe dich und ich habe dir schon gesagt das ich dich nicht so einfach aufgeben werde, nur weil ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Und ich gebe ja zu das ich einen gemacht habe!", erklärt Logan ihr bestimmt. Rory schüttelt wütend ihren Kopf. Sie weiß nicht wie er es macht. Logan hat es aber schon immer geschafft sie von Null auf Tausend in weniger als einer Minute zu bringen. Er braucht manchmal nur einen Satz zu sagen und Rory ist bereit ihn Lebendig zu Skalpieren!

„NEIN!", teilt sie ihm bestimmt aber eindeutig wütend mit. Sie funkelt ihn wütend an und will an ihm vorbei gehen, als er schneller handelt als Rory sich wehren kann und plötzlich gegen die Tür gedrückt wird von ihm. „Gib es auf zu bekämpfen, Ace.", teilt er ihr bestimmt mit, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre senkt.

Rorys Gedanken fliegen so wild durcheinander das sie keine Ahnung hat was sie wirklich denkt. Logan küsst sie. Sanft und mit ein wenig Leidenschaft. So wie er es immer getan hat, wenn sie sich gestritten haben und er versucht es wieder gut zu machen. Rory wird umhüllt von seinem Duft. Dem einzigartigen Duft der nur Logan umhüllt. Sein Aftershave, Kaffee und Minze. Seine weichen Lippen. Seine so weichen Lippen, die sich so sanft und gleichzeitig doch fest gegen ihre drücken. Und seine Zunge die leicht an ihrer Unterlippe entlang streift, sie darum bittet ihn eintritt zu gewähren….

Ihr Kopf verstummt, sämtliche Gedanken die vor ein paar Sekunden so wild durcheinander geflogen sind verstummen. Ihr Körper übernimmt. Ihre Arme schlingen sich um seinen Hals zur gleichen zeit in der sie anfängt den Kuss zu erwidern und Logan sich etwas dichter gegen sie drückt und Rory dadurch fester gegen die Tür gedrückt wird.

Jess wird von einem Piepen wach. Ein leises stöhnen entweicht ihm, als er bemerkt das er in dem Sessel eingeschlafen ist während er auf Rory gewartet hat. Die nicht nach Hause gekommen ist, wie er bemerkt als er einen Kurzen Blick auf ihr Bett wirft, welches noch genauso ist wie er es gesehen hat bevor er eingeschlafen ist. Sie war nicht hier. Die ganze Nacht ist sie nicht nach Hause gekommen. Jess saugt tief Luft in seine Lungen bevor er aufsteht und den Raum verlässt.

Rory hat ihm öfter gesagt das sie auf der Arbeit einschläft, da es so spät für sie wird, das sie es gar nicht bemerkt bis sie einschläft und davon wach wird, wenn ihre ersten Kollegen eintreffen und an ihrer Tür vorbei gehen. Aber er hat nicht erwartet, wenn er ehrlich ist, das ihr das anscheinend wirklich passiert. Sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fahrend, verlässt er von Rorys Mitbewohnerinnen unbemerkt ihre Wohnung und macht sich auf dem weg zu seiner. Wenigstens hat er heute Abend zeit sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, wenn sie sich treffen, da er auf keinen Fall zulässt das sie das ebenfalls absagt!

Sie müssen sich endlich unterhalten. Und Rory muss ihm erklären wieso sie ihm ausweicht. Fast könnte er es schon als verstecken bezeichnen! Er schließt seine Wohnung auf bei der er angekommen ist ohne das er es wirklich bemerkt hat und betritt sie. „Wo warst du?", ertönt eine Stimme, die Jess erschrocken zusammen zucken lässt. Er sieht fast schon hoffnungsvoll auf, allerdings sieht er das es nur Lilly ist die auf einen der Hocker an seinem Tresen sitzt. „Was tust du hier?", verlangt Jess leicht pampig zu wissen.

„Oh unser Sonnenschein ist heute besonders sonnig.", ertönt Sashas belustigte Stimme als sie neben ihre Tochter tritt und Jess leicht angrinst. „Was tut ihr in meiner Wohnung?", verlangt Jess nur zu wissen, während er sich seine Jacke auszieht, die aufhängt, seinen Schlüssel auf seinen Tisch wirft und richtung Schlafzimmer geht. „Verrätst du uns wo du warst?", ruft Sasha ihm hinter her. „Ihr beantwortet ja auch nicht meine Fragen, also wieso sollte ich eure beantworten.", winkt Jess ab der schnell sein T-Shirt tauscht und dann weiter ins Badezimmer geht wo er sein Gesicht kurz mit Wasser in Kontakt kommen lässt.

Er ist etwas spät dran, daher hat er keine Zeit zu Duschen oder sich komplett umzuziehen. Wird auch reichen bis er heute Abend alles nachholt. Jess geht wieder zu den beiden Besuchern und nimmt sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, die er größtenteils in einem Zug leert. „Jimmy ist in einer wahnsinnig schlechten Laune, die mit dir zusammen hängt, da du immer noch nicht mit ihm reden möchtest. Daher dachten wir du wirst uns so lange ein Dach über dem Kopf bieten bis Jimmy wieder Menschlich wird und seine Hulk Art ablegt.", erklärt Sasha ihm mit einem grinsen.

Jess verdreht seine Augen über seine Stiefmutter. „Macht was ihr wollt.", winkt er ab, bevor er sich wieder seinen Schlüssel schnappt und seine Jacke anzieht und genauso schnell die Wohnung verlassen hat. „Was das seltsamer als sonst, oder täusche ich mich?", verlangt Lilly von ihrer Mutter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu wissen. „Definitiv seltsamer.", stimmt Sasha zu die ihrem Stiefsohn etwas besorgt hinter her sieht. „Ob er bei Rory war?", reißt Lilly ihre Mutter allerdings sofort aus ihren Gedanken. „Möglich. Vielleicht haben sie sich gestritten und er ist deswegen so schlecht drauf.", schlägt Sasha vor.

„Wir finden es schon noch raus.", meint Lilly mit einem leichten grinsen. Sie wendet sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Sasha blickt immer noch auf die Tür und überlegt was Jess wohl so schlecht gelaunt gemacht haben könnte.

Jess betritt den Buchladen und nickt ein paar seiner Angestellten kurz zu, bevor er direkt in sein Büro geht. „Jess, warte.", stoppt in seine Assistentin. „Du hast einen Anruf von deiner Frau bekommen, die sich entschuldigen lässt, aber sie hat die ganze Nacht gearbeitet und möchte sich heute Abend lieber ausruhen. Sie meinte sie ruft noch einmal an, sobald sie etwas schlaf bekommen hat und sie weiß wann sie mehr Zeit hat.", erklärt sie Jess der wütend seine Zähne aufeinander mahlen lässt.

Er muss mit Rory reden! Und sie weicht ihm nur noch aus! Er versteht es einfach nicht. Jess weiß nicht ob er etwas falsch gemacht hat, sie ihm wütend ist und deswegen ausweicht, oder ob sie einfach wirklich nur Stress in ihrer Arbeit hat, da sie einen neuen Chef bekommen hat, der sicherlich ein paar Dinge ändert und sie wirklich nur deswegen seit drei Wochen kaum noch mit ihm spricht.

Der schwarzhaarige lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und legt seinen Kopf kurz müde auf die Arbeitsfläche vor ihm. Er hat über die Woche mehr mit Rorys Anrufbeantworter gesprochen als mit ihr selber. Das letzte mal als sie wirklich geredet haben, war als er mit seinen Freunden den Abend hatte und sie einen Filmabend mit Finn verbracht hat und wollte das er sich mit ihr und ihren beiden Freunden trifft.

Alle Termine die sie ausgemacht hatten, hat sie verschoben. Oder aber einer der beiden Freunde von ihr hat ihn angerufen und sich entschuldigen lassen, obwohl Jess sich fast sicher ist, das auch das nicht von ihnen sondern von Rory aus ging. Er versteht es wirklich nicht. Er weiß nicht ob er was gemacht hat. Ob er sich entschuldigen soll. Oder ob er versuchen soll einfach mit ihr zu reden, so das sie weiß das sie mit ihm sprechen kann. Obwohl sie das eigentlich wissen sollte, da er es ihr oft genug gesagt hat.

Ihm entweicht ein seufzer. Er wartet einfach bis Rory endlich wieder mit ihm spricht und ihn nicht mehr immer wieder aus dem Weg geht. Er kann sowieso nichts anders tun. Egal wie viele Nachrichten er ihr hinterlässt, sie wird erst bereit sein mit ihm zu sprechen wenn sie es möchte. Mit seinem tiefen Atemzug macht Jess sich an seine Arbeit. Immerhin legt er sich so etwas ab, bis Rory sich meldet. Oder Jess hofft zumindest das sie es tut.


	17. Unterhaltungen

**Teil 17: **

**Unterhaltungen**

„Dummes, dummes, dummes, dummes Huhn!", murmelt Rory leise vor sich hin, während sie an der Tür des Waschraumes runter rutscht und ihre Knie so dicht an ihren Körper zieht wie es nur geht. Sie hat gerade ihren Mann betrogen. Mit ihrem Ex-Freund, der sie betrogen hat. Irgendwie ist das Leben eine leichte Ironie manchmal. Gut Rory hat ihren Mann nicht SO betrogen wie Logan es bei ihr getan hat. Sie hat nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Zumindest gerade nicht.

Noch nicht!, piept eine leicht neckische Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die auch schon das letzte Mal als Logan sie geküsst hat sich eingestellt hat und sie durcheinander gebracht hat.

Was ist schon schlimmes dabei? Sie hat Logan geküsst. Na und? Das hat sie oft getan. Über sechs Jahre lang. Man kann sie ja wohl nicht dafür betrafen das sie etwas getan hat was fast schon zu ihrem täglichen Leben gehört und nur da sie sich getrennt haben… Rory unterbricht ihre lächerlichen Gedanken selber. „Das ist Schwachsinn.", teilt sie sich selber mit. „Und ich werde verrückt, da ich anfange mit mir selber zu sprechen! Mann das ist einfach nur fantastisch.", murmelt Rory mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Ihre Hände vergraben sich in ihre Haare, während ihre Gedanken wieder anfangen zu wandern. Sie hat Logan geküsst. Obwohl das eigentlich falsch ist. Er hat sie geküsst und ihre Schwäche ausgenutzt, das sie seinen Küssen so gut wie noch nie widerstehen konnte um sie weich werden zu lassen. Was auch nicht schlecht geklappt hat, wenn sie ehrlich ist. Immerhin war es nicht gerade… ein High School Kuss.

Es war ein heißer-mehr-wollender-den-anderen-so-dicht-es-geht-mit-so-wenig-Klamotten-wie-möglich-Kuss! Andererseits sie hat wieder standen oder nicht? Ja vielleicht etwas spät, da sie dabei waren sich gegenseitig etwas von den Klamotten zu befreien, aber was bedeutet das schon, oder? So etwas tut man doch heutzutage ständig? Und es zählt nicht mal wirklich als betrügen, sondern eher als… Dampf ablassen? Rory wimmert leise und drückt ihren Kopf fester an ihre Knie.

Okay. Sie hat Logan geküsst. Gut. Aber sie hat nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Fast! Sie hätte FAST mit ihm geschlafen. Aber nur fast. Sie ist vorher zur Besinnung gekommen, ist weggerannt und hat sich jetzt in der Damentoilette eingeschlossen. Wohl gemerkt in der entfernten die es von ihrem Büro in diesem Gebäude gibt, wo sie sicherlich jetzt schon seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde sitzt und versucht ihren Körper so weit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, das sie wieder unter Menschen treten kann ohne das sie wie ein Sex-süchtiger-Zombie aussieht oder handelt.

Was vielleicht noch etwas dauert, da ihr Körper glüht. Sie spürt immer noch die warmen weichen Finger von Logan auf ihrem Körper. Auf jedem Zentimeter ihrer Haut, welches er erreichen konnte. Seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals, ihren Schlüsselbeinen, ihren Schultern, ihren Lippen, ihren Wangen. Seine Zunge… Rory schlägt sich selber hart gegen ihren Kopf. „Hör auf daran zu denken wenn du nicht noch stunden lang hier sitzen willst! Und da du das nicht möchtest, hör auf daran zu denken. Denk lieber an etwas was dich wieder von deinem Trip holt! Wie… deine Großmutter! Genau! Denk an Emily Gilmore!", redet Rory auf sich selber ein.

Auch wenn es nicht klappt. Ihr Körper ist immer noch Heiß wie unter Fieberanfällen. Ihr Gesicht glüht heiß, ihr Körper nicht besonders kälter, obwohl sie auf den Kühlen Fliesen sitzt. Sie hätte Logan gleich aus dem Weg gehen müssen. Gleich am ersten Tag mit ihrem anderen Boss reden müssen und sich feiern lassen. Oder darum bitten müssen versetzt zu werden, oder einfach eine Kündigung auf dem Tisch legen, zurück nach Stars Hollow ziehen und bei irgendeiner Zeitung dort arbeiten, nicht mehr ganz so viel Geld verdienen, dafür aber so dicht es geht bei ihrer Familie sein und weit weit weit weit weit weg von Logan und seiner Anziehungskraft, der sie einfach nicht widerstehen kann, als wäre sie ein Magnet der zu ihm gezogen wird und sie einfach machtlos zusehen muss wie sie ihm immer wieder in ihre Arme fällt!

Sie möchte einfach nur weg von Logan, oder den tuschelnden Stimmen, den neugierigen und durchbohrenden Blicken ihrer Kollegen, ihrem Job. Einfach nichts mehr mit Logan zu tun haben. Auch wenn sie selber weiß das es dafür zu spät ist. Oder wie ein Blick auf ihre Uhr ihr sagt zu früh. In einer halben Stunde werden die ersten Leute wieder kommen. Und Rory hat nicht eine Stunde schlaf bekommen. Sie wird auf jeden Fall heute Abend einschlafen. Oh mein Gott! Sie muss mit Logan heute Abend zu diesem dummen Teil gehen und das obwohl sie….

„Okay, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! Kein Grund auszuflippen! Zumindest nicht mehr als du sowieso schon bist, da das wirklich schlecht währe und deine Einzige Rettung dann wirklich nur noch die Männer mit dem weißen Kitteln sind, die dich in eine gemütliche Gummizelle stecken und wenn du brav bist dir erlauben einmal die Woche dieses gemütliche Zimmer zu verlassen!", teilt sie sich selber leise mit, bevor sie sich hochzieht und zum Waschbecken geht.

Rory wäscht sich kurz ihr Gesicht und befreit es von dem bisschen Schminke welches sie am vorigen Morgen aufgetragen hat. Etwas kaltes Wasser über ihre Hände laufen lassend kühlt sie etwas ab. Sie hat Logan geküsst. Na und? Was heißt das schon. Er hat sie praktisch dazu gezwungen in dem er sie…. Rory wimmert leicht als seine Berührungen ihr wieder einfallen und ihre Haut sofort wieder Anfängt zu prickeln und wärmer zu werden.

Was hat sie nur getan? Sie kann Jess doch unmöglich in die Augen blicken wenn…. Oh! Ohoh! Nicht gut! Sie ist immer noch mit Jess verabredet heute Abend! Bevor sie es sich anders überlegt verlässt Rory den Waschraum und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Büro. Sie tritt ein und geht sofort zu ihrem Arbeitstisch.

Nach dem Telefon greifend sieht sie das sie nicht alleine ist und zuckt etwas zusammen. „Gott!", beschwert sie sich als sie sieht wie Logan die Tür von ihrem Büro schließt und absperrt. Was Rory nicht wirklich gefällt, wenn sie bedenkt das sie in einem 10 Quadratmeter großen Raum ist, der ziemlich voll gestellt ist mit dem Sofa, den drei Stühlen und dem großen Tisch von ihr.

„Deine Flucht eben…", fängt Logan an, während er langsam, fast schon Raubtierartig, auf Rory zukommt. „… war verständlich. Aber du weißt das wir richtig sind, Ace. Wieso versuchst du dich dagegen zu wehren? Wir kommen immer wieder zusammen. Ja ich weiß ich habe Mist gebaut. Und ich weiß auch das ich dich verletzt habe. Aber ich schwöre dir, das war etwas was ich nie wieder tun werde, wenn du mir nur noch eine Chance gibst, Ace.", redet er weiter.

Rory beißt sich leicht auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ich muss jemand anrufen. Und nachdenken. Und vielleicht auch etwas schlafen, da ich das nicht wirklich heute Nacht getan habe…", fängt Rory an beendet aber ihren Satz nicht da Logan das für sie tut. „Geh nach Hause, ich lass dir dein Kleid so gegen vier schicken und ich hol dich um sechs ab. Wir reden danach, okay?" Rory weiß nicht genau ob sie das wirklich möchte.

Sie hat keine Ahnung ob sie heute Abend zu diesem Ding möchte, da sie nicht weiß ob sie Logan dann wirklich noch widerstehen kann, wenn er etwas versucht. Andererseits ist es ihre Chance deutlich zu machen das, obwohl sie nicht die beste Art gewählt hat zu heiraten, sie genug klasse hat sich dennoch zu zeigen. Obwohl mit dem Ex aufzutauchen vielleicht nicht gerade davon zeigt, das man sich von ihm getrennt hat. Rory lässt sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Ihr Kopf schmerzt und sie denkt zu viel dafür.

Sie spürt Logans Hände bevor sie bemerkt das er so nah zu ihr gekommen ist. Er streicht ihr sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre Stirn. So wie er es immer getan hat wenn Rory Kopfschmerzen hatte als sie noch zusammen waren. Und wie damals werden sie sofort etwas besser, während sie sich etwas in seine Berührung lehnt.

„Ich gebe dir den Tag frei. Denk nach, ruh dich aus. Ich hol dich später ab. Du solltest wirklich schlafen du hast seit Tagen mehr Zeit hier verbracht als in einem Bett.", teilt er ihr sanft mit. Fast schon liebevoll zieht er sie hoch, drückt ihr einen ebenso liebevollen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen und schließlich einen kurzen aber süßen auf ihre Lippen, bevor er sie in eine kurze Umarmung zieht.

„Ich muss noch…", fängt Rory an, wird allerdings von Logan unterbrochen. „Du musst dich ausruhen, bevor du zusammen brichst, Ace. Geh nach Hause, schlaf ein paar Stunden, mach dir einen Schönen Tag mit einem guten Buch und so viel Kaffee wie du möchtest. Und mach dich fertig, so das du bereit bist wenn ich dich um sechs abhole. Alles was du hier erledigen müsstest, kann noch einen Tag warten. Und jetzt geh.", teilt er ihr bestimmt mit. „Okay. Ich ruf nur kurz noch wen an.", stimmt Rory ihm zu.

Logan lächelt sie sanft an, bevor er sich zurück zieht und ihr Büro verlässt. Rory lässt sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und vergräbt ihre Hände in ihren Haaren. Das ist überhaupt nicht gut! Ihr Körper hört nicht mehr auf das was sie möchte und das er so sehr nach Logan schreit gefällt ihr überhaupt nicht. Mit einem leisen Seufzer greift sie nach dem Telefonhörer und ruft bei Jess auf der Arbeit an, da sie nicht denkt das sie ihm absagen kann wenn sie seine Stimme hört.

Zu Rorys erstaunen scheint es genau das gewesen zu sein was ihr gefehlt hat. Der Tag den Logan ihr frei gegeben hat, den sie mit Lesen, einem zweistündigem Bad mit ihrem Lieblingsbadeduft und viel Kaffee verbracht hat. Und jetzt, um kurz vor Sechs, steckt sie ihre letzte Haarklammer in ihre elegant nach oben gesteckten Haare. Sie mustert sich skeptisch im Spiegel und streicht einmal vorsichtig über ihre Lippen, so das sich der Gloss etwas besser verteilt.

Tief Luft in ihre Lungen saugend, verlässt sie das Badezimmer und schlüpft sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen ist, in ihre Schuhe die Logan ihr ebenfalls mitbringen hat lassen. Das elegante aber nicht zu auffällige schwarze bodenlange Kleid schmiegt sich sanft an ihren Körper.

Logan hatte schon immer ein perfektes Auge für ihre Größe. Jedes seiner Kleider welches er ihr geschenkt hat, hat immer perfekt gepasst. Dieses ist dabei keine Ausnahme. Und Rory muss gestehen das dieses Kleid einfach nur perfekt ist. Es ist elegant mit dem samtartigen Stoff, der am Rock mit ein paar unauffälligen Mustern und Steinen besetzt sind, die Licht in ihnen fangen und so den Rock an manchen Stellen sanft funken lassen.

Ihre Hände streichen ein letztes mal sanft über den Stoff, so das sich ein paar kleine Falten legen, bevor sie ihre kleine, ebenfalls passende, Handtasche mit den wichtigsten Dingen befüllt. Sie weiß nicht genau wieso sie es tut, da sie noch nie ihre Sachen mit zu dem der Events genommen hat, zu denen sie mit Logan gegangen ist, aber es beruhigt sie innerlich, das sie dieses mal nicht von Logan so abhängig ist wie sie die letzten Male war.

Ihren passenden breiten Schal vorsichtig, damit sie ihre Frisur nicht dabei vernichtet, um ihre nackten Arme legend, verlässt sie ihr Zimmer. „Aber Hallo, Gilmore! Nicht schlecht.", kommt es mit einem leichten grinsen von Louise die mit einem neuen Kerl, dessen Rory nicht weiß und gar nicht erfahren möchte, da er sowieso an nächsten Morgen für einen neuen Ausgetauscht sein wird, auf dem Sofa und sieht etwas im Fernsehen an.

Rory grinst sie leicht an. „Danke. Ich hab mein Handy und meinen Pager dabei. Wenn etwas ist das ich da weg muss sag bescheit. Ich komme nur zu gerne zurück.", erklärt sie ihrer Freundin zum wiederholten mal. Louise lacht leicht. „Beruhig dich Ror, du hast dieses Teil schon sooft überlebt, das du es auch dieses mal tun wirst. Selbst wenn du mit deinem Ex hin musst, der dich betrogen hat und obwohl du verheiratet bist mit einem anderen Mann der keine Ahnung davon hat das du mit deinem Ex zu diesem Teil gehst. Was mich daran erinnert dir zu sagen das du vielleicht deinen Ehering ablegen solltest, da es sonst fragen aufwirft wieso du einen Trägst, aber Logan nicht.", erinnert die Blondine ihre Freundin.

Die Braunhaarige blickt nachdenklich auf ihren Ehering. Nervös lässt sie ihre Zunge kurz über ihre Lippen schnellen. Wenn sie ihn abnimmt ist es deutlich das sie diesen Abend wirklich mit Logan als ein Date verbringt. Was sie nicht möchte. Da es keines ist. Und sie es auch nicht möchte das es wie eines aussieht. Zudem sie ihren Großeltern sowieso mitteilen muss das sie erst mal noch verheiratet ist, bis sie sich entschließt ob sie sich wirklich scheiden lassen möchte oder mit ihrem Mann zusammen leben bleibt.

Sie nimmt ihn nicht ab, während sie zur Tür geht, an der es geklingelt hat. Sie langsam öffnend atmet sie nochmals tief ein und lächelt Logan dann leicht an, der ein strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck hat. „Bereit dich den Monstern zustellen, Ace?", erkundigt er sich mit einem charmanten grinsen. Rory verdreht leicht ihre Augen. „Lass uns gehen, je eher wir da sind um so schneller kann ich da wieder weg.", bestimmt Rory, die ein schnelles „Bis später!", zurück zu ihren Mitbewohnerinnen ruft, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zu zieht und Logans Arm ignoriert.

Sie hört ihn leise seufzen. „Ace, wir sollten uns schon etwas normal gegenüber einander verhalten, sonst werden wir das Hauptthema dieser Party und die einzigen Fotos die in den Zeitungen auftauchen sind unsere. Möchtest du das?", erkundigt er sich und öffnet ihr die Tür seines Wagens. Rory sieht ihn nur kurz an, bevor sie einsteigt und kurz ihre Augen schließt.

„Wir sind als Kollegen da, wir sind nicht da als Date, Logan. Was bedeutet das nicht erwartet wird das wir uns verhalten als wären wir frisch verliebt. Was zum einen nicht stimmt und dann sind wir nicht mal mehr zusammen. Also wieso sollten wir in irgendwelchen Zeitungen landen? Ich habe mich übrigens auch entschlossen das wir es heute unseren Familien mitteilen, da ich nicht das Bedürfnis habe noch länger etwas zu spielen was ich nicht bin.", erklärt Rory ihm bestimmt.

Logan setzt an, etwas zu sagen lässt es dann allerdings doch lieber. „Du siehst perfekt aus.", teilt er ihr stattdessen nur mit. „Danke.", flüstert Rory fast tonlos, ehe sie ihren Blick aus dem Seitenfenster wendet. Sie hasst dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihr, was ihr sagt sie solle einfach aufgeben es zu bekämpfen, sich von Jess scheiden lassen, ihn nie wieder begegnen und zurück mit Logan zusammen kommen. Rory beschließt diese Stimme zu ignorieren. So wie sie es die letzten Wochen getan hat.

In ihren Gedanken versunken bemerkt sie nicht wie schnell sie in dem Hotel sind, in dem die Feier stattfindet, daher ist sie etwas überrascht als Logan ihre Tür öffnet und ihr seine Hand reicht, die sie aus Reflex nimmt und sich aus dem Auto helfen lässt. Sie bereut es allerdings sofort, da Blitzlichter kurz auf sie nieder hageln. Rory zieht schnell ihre Hand aus der von Logan und geht mit ihm den kurzen Weg bis zu den Türen und verschwindet durch diese.

„Ace…", stoppt er sie als Rory direkt in den Saal gehen möchte. Rory sieht ihn fragend und etwas kühl an. „Ich weiß das du es nicht magst hier zu sein. Aber das tue ich auch nicht. Allerdings könnte es schlimmer sein. Wir haben diese Feier schon die letzten sechs Jahre zusammen überlebt, also werden wir auch diese zusammen überleben, solange du nicht so kühl zu mir bist, wie du es die ganze Zeit bist, seit heute Morgen. Ich verstehe ja, das du zeit brauchst. Ich gebe sie dir. Aber ich versuche dir nur zu zeigen, das ich dich wirklich vermisse, Ace.

Und das ich dich brauche. Ich verstehe wirklich das du auch etwas zu diesem Kerl verbunden bist, den du geheiratet hast, obwohl du es nicht wolltest. Ich weiß das das ebenfalls meine Schuld ist. Aber ich möchte wirklich nur das wir wieder besser miteinander auskommen. Erstmal zumindest. Und wieso versuchen wir nicht das hier heute Abend als start zu sehen, neu anzufangen? Als Freunde?", schlägt Logan vor und sieht Rory bittend an.

Rory seufzt leise. „Ich kann nicht mit dir befreundet sein, Logan. Ich kann es einfach noch nicht. Dafür hast du mich zu sehr verletzt. Und du hast es nicht damit besser gemacht das du versuchst mit allen Möglichkeiten in meiner Nähe zu sein. Und jetzt lass und das hinter uns bringen, da ich heute Abend gerne noch etwas Angenehmeres machen möchte, als hier zu sein oder einen Artikel darüber zu schreiben.", bestimmt Rory und betritt den großen festlich geschmückten Saal.

Müde schließt Rory leise die Tür auf und tritt noch leiser in die dunkle Wohnung. Sie möchte nicht das Louise oder Madeline wach werden, nur da sie erst um halb vier nach Hause kommt. Leise schlüpft sie aus ihren Schuhen und schleicht durch das Wohnzimmer zu ihrer Zimmertür. Gerade als sie diese öffnen möchte geht das Licht neben dem Sofa an. „Wo denkst du gehst du hin ohne Details zu lassen?", ertönt Louise belustigte Stimme. Rory erstarrt mitten in ihrer Bewegung.

„Fräulein es ist halb vier! Da solltest du schon längst im Bett liegen! Dafür musst du mir jedes noch so kleine Detail erzählen, da du sonst wohl überhaupt keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen wirst!", erklärt Louise Rory grinsend, die mit einem seufzer kurz einen fast schon traurigen Blick zu ihrem Bett wirft, bevor sie sich umdreht und sich vorsichtig auf einen Sessel setzt.

„Was willst du wissen?", fragt Rory, da sie ihre Freundin gut genug kennt um zu wissen das sie Rory wirklich nicht schlafen lassen wird, bis sie Details ihres Abend bekommen hat. „Am besten fängst du am Anfang an und erzählst es mir bis du hier rein gekommen bist. Ich denke das beantwortet dann meine meisten Fragen und die die ich dann noch habe, stelle ich dir dann.", erklärt Louise ihr grinsend. Die Blondine setzt sich gemütlicher auf das Sofa und wickelt sich in eine Decke ein.

Rory seufzt leise. „Wir sind hin, haben uns mit Leuten unterhalten die wir kennen, ich habe versucht meinen Großeltern klar zumachen das ich nicht mehr mit Logan zusammen bin, was die Huntzbergers mitbekommen haben, was sie nicht so besonders begeistert haben, ich musste mir einen Vortrag anhören, von Shira und meiner Grandma, wir haben gegessen, sind noch die restlichen Stunden da geblieben die wir bleiben mussten und er hat mich nach Hause gefahren.", gibt Rory ihr die knappe Zusammenfassung. Louise lacht leicht.

„Okay, Miss-ich-bin-Königin-Kurzfasserin-der-Kurzfasser! Jetzt bitte die etwas ausführlicher Vision!", beschwert sie sich mit einem erheiterten Blick. Rory schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf. „Es gibt wirklich nicht mehr, als das, Louise. Logan war Logan, meine Großeltern und die Huntzbergers werden sich zusammen schließen, damit ich Logan doch noch heirate, so wie sie es schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren planen, obwohl sie wissen das ich verheiratet bin.

Weswegen mein Großvater beschlossen hat, das er einfach einen Anwalt beauftragt, der die Scheidungspapiere aufsetzt für mich, auch wenn ich es nicht möchte. Er wird irgendwie dennoch meine Unterschrift unter diese bekommen, sich mit Jess in Verbindung setzten, meine Nummern ändern lassen mir en Apartment irgendwo hier kaufen, so das er keine Ahnung hat wo er mich erreichen kann und dann sämtliche Treffen die ich mit ihnen machen muss, Logan dabei haben lassen, so das wir nicht nur ständig bei der Arbeit miteinander die Zeit verbringen müssen, sondern auch die Freie Zeit die ich gerne alleine verbringen würde.

Und das obwohl sie wissen das ich Logan erwischt habe wie er mich betrogen hat und auch wissen das es mit mehr als großer Sicherheit nicht das erste mal war das er es getan hat. Es war ein typischer Abend für mich wenn ich unter diesen Menschen bin. Und ich bevorzuge es jetzt nicht darüber zu sprechen. Wieso ist dein Spielzeug nicht mehr hier, Batterie schon alle?", wechselt Rory das Thema. Ihre Freundin blickt sie mit großen Augen an.

„Deine Großeltern wollen das du dich von deinem Mann scheiden lässt, damit du Logan heiraten kannst?", hakt Louise nach. Rory nickt mit einem tiefen seufzer. „So?", fragt sie dann allerdings nur. Louise lacht abermals und geht dieses Mal auf ihren Themawechsel ein. „Ich hab ihn raus geschmissen nach dem wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Er war nicht so gut das ich ihn ein paar Stunden später wieder wollte, also braucht er auch nicht hier zu sein.", erklärt Louise Rory, die mit einem grinsen ihren Kopf schüttelt.

„Ich bin müde und werde mich für ein paar Stunden noch hinlegen, bevor ich zur Arbeit muss und mehrere Artikel schreiben sollte. Und dann werde ich mich wohl mit Jess in Verbindung setzten müssen und ihm irgendetwas erklären müssen.", bestimmt Rory und erhebt sich mit einem seufzer, wird aber von Louise gestoppt. „Wo wir gerade von deinem Mann sprechen… Er hat angerufen und wollte wissen wo du bist, da er dich seit längerem schon nicht mehr gesehen hat, du ihm aber irgendeine Nachricht hinterlassen hast das du dich heute ausruhst, oder so etwas in der art weiß nicht mehr genau was er gesagt hat.

Er dachte jedenfalls das du hier wärst, was du verständlicherweise nicht warst, da du mit Logan unterwegs warst, aber das konnte ich ihm ja wohl schlecht sagen, wo du ihm noch nichts von ihm erzählt hast, also habe ich gesagt das du für einen Artikel weg musstest, da dein neuer Chef dich dafür verdonnert hat. Was keine wirkliche Lüge ist nur Detailsauslassung. Daher kannst du ihm einfach die restlichen Details dazuerzählen, ohne das ich da stehe als hätte ich dich gedeckt und du als hättest du etwas was gedeckt werden müsste.

Er war Übrigens gestern Nacht hier und ist anscheinend eingeschlafen, da er erst heute Morgen wieder gegangen ist, vielleicht ne Stunde bevor du gekommen bist. Habt ihr euch gestritten oder so etwas? Oder weißt du einfach nur nicht wie du ihm sagen sollst, das dein Ex-Liebhaber und Freund jetzt dein Chef ist und dich zwingt mit ihm alle möglichen Artikel zu schreiben, so das er dich um ihn hat?", fällt Louise wieder ein.

Rory leckt sich etwas nervös über ihre Lippen. „Du sagst das irgendwie falsch, Lou! Ich habe ihm noch nicht erzählt das ich mit Logan zusammenarbeiten muss, da er zu einem Teil die Zeitung aufgekauft hat, bei der ich arbeite und das Logan der Ex ist, der dafür geführt hat das wir überhaupt verheiratet sind. Zum einen da ich wirklich keine Ahnung habe wie ich ihm das verständlich machen soll ohne erklären zu müssen wieso ich fast einen Monat verwartet habe um ihm genau das zu sagen, da ich es ihm ja hätte gleich am ersten Tag sagen könne, wo ich es erfahren habe.

Und zum anderen da ich keine Ahnung habe wie ich es ihm sagen soll ohne das es so klingt als hätte ich noch Gefühle für Logan, die ich nicht haben dürfte, da ich verheiratet bin und außerdem wirklich keine Gefühle mehr für einen Kerl haben sollte, der mich so sehr verletzt hat, wie es keine Waffe könnte!

Ich ihn in den letzten Wochen auch nicht oft gesehen, da ich viel zu viel Arbeite und ich wenn ich nicht dort bin zu müde bin… ich weiß es nicht so genau, Lou. Aber irgendwie… Logan hat mich schon wieder durcheinander gebracht, das ich nicht mehr weiß was ich tun soll und was nicht.", gibt Rory mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu.

Die Blondine lächelt sie aufmunternd an. „Ein Schwesterlicher Rat von deiner langjährigen Freundin, sag es ihm noch die nächsten zwei Tage, bevor er es von irgendwem anders erfährt, was alles nur schwieriger machen würde.", teilt Louise ihr mit einem aufbauendem Gesichtsausdruck mit. Rory nickt mit einem schweren seufzer. „Ich weiß. Nur hab ich keine Ahnung wie ich es ihm sagen soll, ohne das es sich anhört, das Logan mir noch mehr bedeutet als er es darf.", wirft Rory ein.

Louise zuckt leicht mit ihren Schultern. „Er bedeutet dir noch etwas, Rory. Mehr als er es deiner Meinung nach darf. Sonst hättest du dich dafür entschieden bei einen der anderen Zeitungen anzufangen, währst einfach zu der gegangen und bei deinem jetzigen Arbeitsplatz einfach nicht mehr aufgetaucht.

Dann muss sogar Logan dich feuern, da er es sich nicht leisten kann eine Journalistin zu bezahlen, die für eine andere Zeitung schreibt und nichts mehr für ihn tut.", meint sie bestimmt. Rorys Wangen färben sich leicht rot. „Ich hasse es aber, das ich ihn nach dem was er getan hat nicht hasse. Und ich hasse es das er es schafft das ich Jess anlüge, obwohl es gerade angefangen hat gut bei uns zu werden.

Und ich hasse es noch mehr das ich nicht mehr weiß was ich möchte, obwohl ich gerade angefangen habe wieder zu wissen was ich möchte! Und was ich am meisten hasse ist das ich mich nicht einfach umdrehen kann und Logan hinter mir lassen, wie ich es wollte.", gibt Rory dann ehrlich zu, bevor sie ohne ein weiters Wort in ihr Zimmer verschwindet und die Tür schließt.

Louise sieht ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Sie hat keine Ahnung wie sie Rory helfen kann, aber sie muss etwas tun, bevor Rory unter all ihren Gedanken zusammen bricht. Was nicht mehr sonderlich lange dauern wird, wenn Louise das richtig sieht. Sie würde ihr mehr als nur gerne irgendwie helfen, doch sie weiß auch das das etwas ist was Rory selber für sich lösen muss. Das sie sich entscheiden muss ob sie Logan verzeiht das er sie betrogen hat, oder sich Endgültig von ihm abwendet und sich für Jess entscheidet.

Aber wer auch immer schließlich für Rory gewinnen wird, Rory wird es schmerzen den anderen wirklich aus ihrem Leben verschwinden zu lassen. Etwas was Louise nie für Rory wollte. Mit einem leisen seufzer erhebt sie sich ebenfalls und geht in ihr Zimmer. Rory wird raus bekommen was sie möchte. Hoffentlich früher als später, aber sie wird es definitiv raus bekommen.


	18. Überraschend

**Teil 18:**

**Überraschend**

Rory wird wach von einem Geräusch. Langsam setzt sich sie sich auf und blickt sich um. Das ist definitiv nicht das Bett in dem sie sich zum schlafen hingelegt hat und erst recht nicht der Raum in den sie gegangen ist nach dem sie mit ihrer Freundin gesprochen hat! Ihre Stirn legt sich in Falten. Wo zum Teufel ist sie? Wie kommt sie hier her? Und wieso ist sie überhaupt hier? Ihr Blick wandert über das große weiche Doppelbett mit Elfenbeinfarbene, wie Rory das Gefühl hat, Samtbettwäsche bezogenem Bett, zu dem Dunkeln Möbeln, die allerdings einladend Warm aussehend und nicht bedrohlich und einschüchtern.

Eine große Bücherwand erstreckt sich über die gesamte Wandseite in der die Tür ist, die davon umgeben ist und durch ihre weiße Farbe deutlich hervorsticht. Rorys Gesicht wird etwas ungläubiger als sie die Bettdecke an die Seite schiebt. Sie hört es wieder. Das Geräusch was sie geweckt hat. Ein leises unterdrücktes kreischen, wie von einem Kind, bevor sie kichern hört und dann ein: „Shhh! Leise sein!", von einer tieferen männlichen Stimme.

Hier war definitiv etwas faul! Ihre Stirn legt sich wieder in tiefe Falten während sie langsam über das kühle Parket geht und die Tür vorsichtig öffnet. Ihren Kopf aus dem Türspalt steckend sieht sie sich kurz um. Ein Gang der ähnlich ist wie das Zimmer in dem sie aufgewacht ist. Leise tritt sie aus dem Zimmer und tippt über den Kalten Boden weiter in der Unbekannten Wohnung. Wie kann es sein das sie aus ihrem Bett geholt wurde, während sie geschlafen hat und sie jemand anscheinend in eine ihr völlig Fremde Wohnung bracht hat ohne das sie es bemerkt hat?

Wie kann es sein das Louise oder Madeline es nicht bemerkt haben? Und wie im Gottesnamen kann es sein das sie noch nicht gesucht und gefunden wurde, da es eindeutig hell draußen ist und schon so spät das sie eigentlich bei der Arbeit hätte sein müssen! Und das seit Stunden! Rory fährt sich fassungslos über ihr Gesicht, während sie im Türrahmen eines Raumes stehen bleibt der aussieht wie ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer.

Sie ist wie versteinert. Das kann nicht sein. Sie träumt. Sie muss träumen! Das kann nicht passieren! Da sitzt er. Mit einem kleinem Mädchen auf dem Schoß und einem etwas älteren vor sich und scheint mit ihnen zu spielen. Und die Kinder sehen ihm ähnlich. So sehr das Rory mit deutlicher Sicherheit sagen kann das es seine sind ohne einen Vaterschaftstest machen zu müssen.

Das älteste Mädchen ist höchstens vier und das kleine was er auf seinem Schoß hat vielleicht zwei, vielleicht sogar noch etwas jünger. Wie kommt er an diese beiden Kinder? So plötzlich und wie konnte sie nichts davon wissen, wo er anscheinend ihre Anwesenheit genießt? „Morgen Schönheit. Haben wir dich geweckt? Wir haben extra versucht leise zu sein damit du deinen Schlaf bekommst, den der Arzt dir verschrieben hat.", entschuldigt er sich, da er sie anscheinend entdeckt hat.

„Ich…?", fragt Rory etwas fassungslos. Sie war seit etwas längerem mehr bei keinem Arzt. Aber vielleicht sollte sie mal wieder einen aufsuchen. Nur so zur Sicherheit das sie weiß das sie noch nicht komplett ihren Geistigenzustand in den Graben gerammt hat. Sie geht einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück als er sich erhebt, das kleine Mädchen auf dem dunkelrotem Sofa absetzt und ihr leicht über den Kopf streift, bevor er auf Rory zukommt.

Bei ihrem Rückzucksversuch knallt sie hart gegen den Türrahmen und stöhnt leise auf. Träumen tut sie jedenfalls nicht. Dafür spürt sie zu viel, als ihr Rücken anfängt leicht zu pochen an den Stellen an denen sie mit dem harten Holz in Berührung gekommen ist. „Rory? Geht es dir gut? Musst du ins Krankenhaus?", verlangt er besorgt zu wissen, erreicht sie und nimmt ihren Arm besorgt in seine Hände. Rorys Augen werden Panisch.

Ein Krankenhaus? Das fehlt ihr gerade noch. Damit sie mit Drogen bepumpt wird die ihr komplett ihren Verstand rauben? Nein danke! „Mommy? Geht es den Baby nicht gut?", erkundigt sich das ältere Mädchen welches plötzlich vor Rory auftaucht. Mommy? MOMMY? Hat dieses Kind den auch den Verstand verloren? Rory kann sich ja kaum um ihr eigenes Leben kümmern und jetzt nennt dieses Kind sie Mommy?

Die strahlend blauen Augen des Mädchen sehen sie genauso besorgt an wie der Mann vor ihr. Rory schluckt und beißt sich absichtlich auf ihre Zunge. „Autsch!", flüstert sie leise zu sich selber, als der Schmerz durch ihren Körper schießt der durch ihren Biss ausgelöst wurde. Nein. Definitiv kein Traum.

„Okay Rory. Ruhig bleiben. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du musst nur ruhig überlegen was hier gerade passiert, da du schon dahinter kommst. Du wirst nicht verrückt. Du hast einen Traum. Oder einen wirklichen Alptraum aus dem du nicht erwachen kannst da du nicht wirklich versuchst aufzuwachen. Oder es nicht möchtest. Das ist auf keinen Fall real. Nur ein Traum. Ein Alptraum! Andererseits wie schlimm kann ein Alptraum sein in dem du anscheinend zwei Kinder hast?", versucht sich Rory selber gut zuzureden.

Dieses Mädchen sieht ihr einfach zu ähnlich! Die Augen und überhaupt das Gesicht. Nur die Haarfarbe. Die ist eindeutig nicht von Rory, sondern die des Mannes der immer noch liebevoll seine Hände auf ihrem Arm hat um sie zu stützen. Rory blinzelt leicht. Wenn sie hier nicht raus kommt dadurch das sie versucht aufzuwachen…. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mitspielen? So tun als wüsste sie was das hier soll?

Oder einfach sagen das sie das nicht gerade toll findet was ihr gespielt wird, verlangt das sie gehen gelassen wird und sie alle in Ruhe lassen? Auch nicht die beste Möglichkeit. Rory schluckt schwer, bevor sie einen noch etwas Hektischeren Blick zu dem Mann neben ihr wirft, der sie langsam richtung Sofa schiebt.

„Setz dich, Ror. Lori, Liz, wieso holt ihr eurer Mom nicht ein Glas Wasser? Das wäre wirklich eine Große Hilfe, Engel.", bittet er die beiden Mädchen, die Rory ein strahlendes Lächeln, was wie ein Spiegelbild von dem Rorys ist, schenken und den Raum verlassen. „Ist etwas passiert? Hattest du wieder einer dieser Träume?", erkundigt er sich nun sanft und kniet sich vor Rory, seine Hände leicht auf ihren Knien.

Wie kann sie so real Träumen? Sie spürt die Wärme seiner Finger durch die Hose des Nachtgewandes welches sie trägt! Wie kann das möglich sein? Wieso wacht sie nicht auf obwohl sie es möchte? Rory verzweifelt langsam innerlich. Sie weiß nicht was sie tun soll. Oder was das hier alles soll. Noch weiß sie was sie machen soll. Oder wer die Mädchen sind die anscheinend eindeutig ihre Töchter sind. Und das mit… ihm.

Diese Info trifft sie wie ein Meteoriteneinschlag. Sie hat diese Kinder mit ihm! Eine Hand legt sich auf ihren Bauch und lässt Rory erschrocken zusammen fahren. Ihr Blick fällt auf die Hand von ihm und ihren… Bauch. Wenn sie gestanden wäre, wäre sie auf jeden Fall rückwärts nach hingen gefallen!

Sie ist Schwanger! Wirklich richtig dick schwanger. Und zwar wirklich. Und richtig. Und wahnsinnig weit, fett und dick. Rorys Augen weiten sich, als sie ein zartes Trittchen fühlt. Das Kind in ihr hat sich gerade bewegt! Und Rory hat es gespürt! Vielleicht ist sie irgendwie durch die letzten, mindestens vier, Jahre ihres Lebens in Trance gegangen und hat nicht wirklich erlebt was sie gelebt hat und sie ist jetzt Anfang dreißig und Mutter von zweieinhalb Kindern und verheiratet, lebt anscheinend in einem fabelhaften Haus und scheint verordnet bekommen zu haben das sie es ruhig angehen lassen soll.

Nicht weiter verwunderlich, da Rory wirklich fett ist, wie sie findet! Und wenn sie noch dicker werden sollte wird das Baby nicht mehr auf Natürlichweise kommen müssen, da sie einfach platzt! „Ähm…", fängt sie an, kommt aber nicht weit da er sie schon wieder unterbricht. „Sie weiß das ihr Daddy hier ist. Spürst du den kleinen, oder überlässt er seiner kleinen Schwester mal wieder die Show?", erkundigt er sich mit einem lächeln welches sein gesamtes Gesicht aufstrahlen lässt. „D-den kleinen?", stottert Rory mit etwas heiserer Stimme.

Das lächeln wird noch etwas breiter. „Du hast wieder den Traum gehabt? Wieso sagst du nichts?", beschwert er sich sanft, erhebt sich von seiner Position vor ihr und lässt sich neben sie sinken um sie nur Sekunden später an ihn zu drücken, was Rory wieder mal überrascht ihre Augen aufreisen lässt.

Sie spürt auf jeden Fall seinen Körper. Seine Wärme. Seine Muskeln die sich leicht bewegen als Rory versucht sich etwas zurück zuziehen und er sie nur komplett auf seinen Schoß zieht und seine eine Hand auf ihre Beine legt. Wenn das ein Traum ist, ist er nicht mehr so das Rory sofort aufwachen möchte. Sie genießt lieber noch etwas seine wärme, seinen Körper und seine Nähe. Seine Lippen die sich… ohoh! Aber hallo!

Vielleicht sollte er sie vorwarnen bevor er das tut! Rory kichert leise als seine Zunge eine ihrer Empfindlichen Stellen an ihrem Hals findet und ihren Körper kurz erschaudern lässt. Er sollte sie wirklich nicht auf ihren Hals küssen. Das ist unfähr. Das ist wie wenn man in einem Spiel schummelt und sagt das man es nicht getan hat, nach dem man gewonnen hat.

Rorys Körper ist sehr empfindlich bei ihrem Hals und anscheinend jetzt besonders wo sie… ihr Blick fällt kurz auf ihren dicken Bauch. Wenn sie das richtig verstanden hat ist sie Schwanger mit Zwillingen. Was immerhin bedeuten würde das sie nicht nur so fett ist da sie ein Kind in sich hat sondern zwei. Was besser ist… in einer Art und Weise die Rory lieber nicht erläutern möchte, da das selbst für sie zu Kompliziert werden würde.

„Ich verspreche dir das nichts passieren wird, Rory. Mit Lori und Liz ist auch nichts passiert und mit ihnen hattest du die gleichen Alpträume. Vertrau mir einfach wenn ich dir sagen das nichts passieren wird. Ich bin die ganze Zeit dabei. Ich passe auf euch drei auf. Und achte darauf das nichts mit euch passiert. Ich pass auf dich auf, während du komplett darauf Konzentrierst das diese beiden kleinen Wesen so schnell es geht auf die Welt bringen.", reißt er sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Rory schluckt. Sie ist schwanger. Und das mit Zwillingen obwohl sie schon zwei Kinder hat. Wie es scheint allerdings dieses mal mit einem Mädchen und einem Jungen. Immerhin bekommt sie langsam die Grund Infos zusammen. Zwar nicht wirklich alle, aber vielleicht könnte sie einfach nachfragen? Andererseits wie fragt sie unauffällig über ihr Leben nach, bei einem Mann mit dem sie verheiratet ist, wenn sie die beiden Ringe an ihrem Finger richtet deutet.

Obwohl das wiederum nicht so überraschend ist. Sie würde sich wohl kaum schwängern lassen wenn sie nicht verheiratet ist, da sie weiß wie schwer es ist ohne Vater aufzuwachsen. Auch wenn sei wohl die beste Kindheit hatte die man sich wünschen kann. Bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken machen kann, tauchen die beiden Mädchen wieder auf, Lori und Liz wenn sie das richtig verstanden hat.

Sie hat zwar keine Ahnung wer wer ist, aber immerhin hat sie Namen, das ist schon etwas. „Hier Mommy.", meint das ältere Mädchen mit einem tapferen lächeln. Rory sieht sie kurz etwas verwirrt an. „D-danke.", ihre Stimme ist wieder leicht unsicher und stotternd. Rory versteht es einfach nicht. Wie kann sie schwanger sein? Und wie kann sie zwei Kinder haben, die ihre sein müssen obwohl sie gerade erst vor ein paar Stunden ins Bett gegangen ist nach dem sie von dem Event wieder gekommen ist?

Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Louise? Vielleicht hat sie wirklich einfach nur ihren Verstand verloren und sie ist in eine einfachere Traumwelt verschwunden? Wäre nicht schlecht in diesem Haus zu leben was irgendwie nicht so fremd ist wie es Rory sein müsste wenn sie das erste mal hier wäre. Es kommt ihr nicht wirklich Fremd vor. Aber auch nicht wirklich bekannt. Rory weiß nicht was sie denken soll. Oder ob sie es überhaupt sollte, da ihre Gedanken sie vielleicht hier her gebracht haben?

„Willst du dich noch etwas ausruhen bevor wir alle zusammen wieder zum Arzt gehen?", erkundigt der Mann an ihrer Seite sanft und mit leiser Stimme, da er anscheinend merkt das Rory heute nicht ganz sie selber ist. Oder wie er sie kennt. Obwohl Rory keine Ahnung hat wie sie in den letzten Jahren war, da sie nichts weiß von diesen Jahren. Ob sie überhaupt wirklich Existieren.

„Nein. Nein. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur… durcheinander.", lehnt sie ab. Sie wird auf keinen Fall zurück in dieses Teufelsbett gehen was sie in diese Lage transportiert hat. „Sollen wir lesen? Daddy hat versprochen das er uns etwas vorliest.", schlägt das kleinere der beiden Mädchen vor die zu Rory und ihrem Vater auf das Sofa krabbelt.

Wie automatisch richtet Rory wieder ihren Pulli und legt ihre Hand stützend auf ihren Rücken, als sie auf ihren Schoß gekrabbelt kommt, da Rory von dem Schoß des Mannes gerutscht ist und sich nur etwas geschockt an die Sofalehne lehnt. Das kleine Mädchen auf ihrem Schoß fühlt sich so… richtig an. So natürlich. Ihre kleinen Hände haben sich auf Rorys Bauch gelegt, ebenso wie sie ihr eines Ohr dagegen drückt. „Hörst du etwas?", erkundigt sich Rory leicht erheitert.

Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich niedlich. Das älteste hat sich der weil auf den Schoß ihres Vaters ein Plätzchen gesucht und beobachtet nur. „Wir könnten ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen. Oder Daddy? Dann wüssten sie das wir sie lieb haben und warten das sie kommen damit wir mit ihnen spielen können.", schlägt sie vor und strahlt Rory an, die kurz überrascht zwischen den Mädchen hin und her sieht.

„Ihr wollt mir… ich meine denen, ihnen, etwas erzählen?", vergewissert sie sich und verbessert sich immer schnell selber. Den Mädchen scheint es nicht aufzufallen. Dem Vater der beiden dagegen schon. Er hebt leicht seine Augenbraue und sieht sie skeptisch an. „Wie wäre es wenn ihr beiden euch das für später aufhebt und den beiden eine Gute-Nacht-Gesichte erzählt? Sucht jetzt doch lieber ein Buch raus aus dem ich euch vorlese. Ich muss kurz mit Mommy reden.", bittet er die Kinder, die von dem Sofa krabbeln und in durch eine Verbindungstür in den nächsten Traum rennen, anscheinend um das zu tun was er ihnen aufgetragen hat.

„Verrätst du mir was heute mit dir los ist? Oder muss ich wieder warten bis du es deiner Mutter erzählst, die mich anruft, mitten in der Nacht und sich beschwert wieso ich dich so etwas denken lasse? Rory du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen das weißt du oder? Ich bin hier für dich. Ich weiß das ich dir das jeden Tag sage und ich werde es so lange tun bis du mir endlich glaubst. Wir haben uns zusammen entschieden das hier zu tun…", erklärt er ihr und streicht liebevoll über ihren dicken Bauch.

Langsam fragt sich Rory wirklich ob sie ein für sie nicht sichtbares Zeichen das jeder sie anfassen darf, dort angebracht hat und deswegen jeder ständig seine Finger auf ihrem Bauch hat, oder es einfach nur daran liegt sie so unbeschreiblich dick ist das jeder sie berühren muss, so das man es glauben kann das es Menschlich möglich ist so dick zu sein.

„… ich versuche dir deswegen auch durch die Schwangerschaft zu helfen. Ich weiß das ich nicht wirklich etwas tun kann. Aber du musst dich wenigstens so weit öffnen wie ich dir helfen kann, Ror. Wenigstens deine Bedenken kann ich aus den Weg räumen. Komm schon, Kleines.", reißt er sie abermals aus ihren Gedanken.

Rory sieht ihn überrascht an. Sie hat nicht erwartet das er so etwas sagen kann. Allerdings dachte sie auch nicht das er gut mit Kindern ist, oder je so liebevoll zu welchen sein kann, die so kein sind, wo er ihr selber gesagt sind das er nichts mit ihnen anfangen kann, wenn sie noch dieses Alter haben. Seine genauen Worte waren, wenn sie sich recht erinnert: „Sie haben immer Marmelade an den Fingern auch wenn man gar keine im Haus hat, die schaffen es immer das ihre Nasen laufen und das sie sich verletzen ob wohl nichts herumliegt an dem sie sich verletzten könnten…"

Sie lächelt leicht. Sie hat ihn damit etwas aufgezogen, da er mit ihrem kleinen Bruder erstaunlich gut ausgekommen ist, entgegen seiner Worte. Ebenso wie jetzt mit diesen Kindern. Rory weiß nicht genau was sie auf seine kleine Rede sagen soll. Aber irgendwas muss sie sagen, da er sie ziemlich wartend ansieht und zudem die beiden kleinen wirklich niedlichen Mädchen jeden Moment wieder kommen können.

„Ich… bin etwas verwirrt.", weicht Rory auf und hofft das es ihm reicht. Tut es natürlich nicht. Wem würden diese einfachen und gleichzeitig so dezent darauf hinweisend, wie eine Pfanne die den Kopf trifft, das sie nicht darüber reden möchte, schon stoppen weiter zu fragen? Ihn jedenfalls nicht! „O-kay? Bekomme ich etwas mehr?", fragt er auch sofort nach, selber etwas verwirrt durch ihre Wortwahl. Rory sucht nach einer Antwort.

Was soll sie ihm auch schon sagen? Das sie sich das letzte mal an ein Nacht erinnert die anscheinend schon vor Jahren war, nicht die leiseste Erinnerung mehr daran hat ob das hier alles Real ist oder in ihrer Fantasie passiert und sie ebenso wenig weiß wo dieses Haus ist oder ob es ihnen gehört? So etwas kann Rory wohl kaum sagen, wenn sie nicht noch seltsamere Blicke von ihm bekommen möchte. Also sollte sie sich schnellstes etwas Besseres einfallen lassen.

„Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Aber keinen schlechten… nur seltsam. Ich denke ich muss damit mit jemand weiblichen Reden.", weicht Rory aus und klopft sich innerlich selber auf die Schulter. Das war gut. Nett und Freundlich und doch gleichzeitig nichts sagend. Genau das was sie gebraucht hat! Sie ist wirklich gut. „Und jetzt die Wahrheit.", zerbricht er ihren Traum das er ihr ihre Antwort abkauft.

Rorys Gesicht fällt zusammen. Sie versucht aufzustehen, was misslingt da ihr Dicker Bauch sie davon abhält wirklich hoch zu kommen. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen mir hoch zu helfen?", verlangt sie zu wissen und sieht ihn fragend an. „Überhaupt nicht. Sogar liebend gerne. Gleich nach dem du mir ehrlich geantwortet hast.", teilt er ihr nur mit. Rory sieht ihn überrascht an. Das war nicht sein ernst oder? Er wird sie ihr wohl kaum so lange sitzen lassen bis sie ihm sagt was er wissen möchte.

Ein Blick in seine Augen sagt ihr das er es tun würde. Sie braucht schnellstens einen Ausweg wo sie sich genau überlegen kann was sie dagegen tun kann das er sie für verrückt hält. „Ich muss auf die Toilette. Wenn du nicht vorhast das ein Unglück passiert, dann solltest du mir hoch helfen. Und vielleicht auch zum Bad da ich mir nicht so sicher bin das ich es bis dahin alleine schaffe.", blubbert es aus Rory raus bevor sie sich wirklich etwas überlegt.

Ihr Gesagtes überdenkend, beglückt wünscht sie innerlich leicht. Das war gar nicht schlecht. Ziemlich plausibel und glaubhaft. Rory kann es einfach nicht fassen das ihr nicht aufgefallen ist das sie so extrem Schwanger ist als sie aufgestanden ist! Wie konnte ihr das entfallen? Und wie konnte sie aufstehen ohne es zu bemerken? „Sicher.", stimmt er immer noch etwas misstrauisch zu, steht auf und hilft Rory vorsichtig ebenfalls hoch.

Sein Arm legt sich sanft um ihre Hüfte, so das sie sich etwas an ihn lehnen kann. Was Rory begrüßt, da sie wirklich etwas müde ist. Wie kann sie müde sein wenn sie sich einredet das sie Träumt? Rory würde am liebsten anfangen zu weinen. Sie will aufwachen. Und vergessen das sie diesen Traum hatte. Einen Traum den sie noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte.

Einen Traum den sie einfach nur vergessen will und nie wieder haben möchte. Er stoppt vor einer Tür und öffnet sie für Rory. „Denkst du, du kommst von ihr alleine durch den Flur und wieder ins Bett? Ich ruf den Arzt an und sag ihm für heute ab, da ich nicht mit dir wo hinfahren möchte, wenn es dir anscheinend nicht gut geht. Wir verschieben ihn für ein paar Tage. Wenn du was brauchst, ruf mich einfach, okay Ror?", erkundigt er sich und sieht sie mit Führsorge an.

„Ich komme klar. Danke.", lehnt sie seine Hilfe an, betritt den Raum und schließt die Tür hinter ihr ab. Ein großes helles Bad strahlt ihr entgegen. Ihren Kopf und ihre wilden Gedanken kurz schüttelnd geht Rory zum Waschbecken und stellt das Wasser auf kalt, bevor sie es in ihre Hände laufen lässt und in ihr Gesicht klatscht. Sie will mehr als irgendetwas aus diesem Traum erwachen.

Denn das ist das einzige was Rory daraus schließen kann. Das das ein Traum ist. Kein besonders guter, aber auch kein Alptraum. Diese Kinder waren immerhin extrem niedlich. Aber die Tatsache das sie extrem schwanger ist, findet sie nicht sonderlich toll. Rory stellt sich langsam etwas aufrechter hin und blickt in den Spiegel. Sie blinzelt überrascht. Das ist sie. Mit längerem Haar und einem seitlichen Pony.

Ihre Haare sind ein wenig heller in einem Haselnussbraun. Ihre blauen Augen funkeln lebenslustig und ihr gesamtes Gesicht strahlt. Etwas wie ein glühen umgibt sie, was Rory vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild etwas zurück schrecken lässt. Sie ist älter. Nicht viel. Allerhöchstens sechs Jahre, aber sie strahlt so sehr wie Rory es noch nie aufgefallen ist das sie es kann. Und das obwohl sie etwas blasser ist und leichte Augenringe hat.

Sie glüht als hätte sie gerade den besten Tag ihres Lebens gehabt und sie würde darüber erzählen! Eine Erinnerung von ihrer Mutter fällt ihr ein. „_Schwangere Gilmore Frauen glühen immer als hätten sie gerade den besten Kaffee getrunken den es auf der Welt gibt, in einer Tasse die niemals leer wird, Kiddo. So erkennst du wenn du es bist mit dem richtigen Mann als Vater. Wenn du strahlst, egal wie sehr dir nach weinen zu mute ist, dann bist du schwanger. Und wenn du es wirklich nie abstellen kannst, egal wie übel es dir geht, dann ist es einfach richtig das du es bist. So wie es bei mir war, als ich es mir dir war._"

Rory sieht das Bild ihrer Mutter mit einem deutlichen Schwangerschaftsbauch, der allerdings nichts gegen diese Kugel ist die Rory hat, neben ein paar ihrer Freundinnen. Rory hat damals gefragt was an diesem Tag so besonders war, da obwohl es ein Schwarz/weiß Bild war man deutlich Lorelais glühen gesehen hat. Sie hat so sehr geleuchtet das man ihre Augen praktisch funkeln gesehen hat.

Und Rory erinnert sich so genau an die Worte ihrer Mutter da sie sich immer geschworen hat das wenn sie einmal so glüht sie verheiratet ist und ihr Mann ihr beisteht, sie hält und ihr jeden Tag von neuem sagt das er sie liebt und nicht verlassen wird. Etwas was sie von ihrem Vater damals nie gehört hat und zu einem Wunschtraum ihrer Kindheit geworden ist. Ein Wunschtraum der etwas wie ihr persönliches Märchen geworden ist.

Vorsichtig hebt sie ihre Hand und fährt über ihren Bauch und sie spürt einen kleinen Tritt, gegen diese. Als würde das Baby ihr sagen wollen das sie aufhören soll sich dagegen zu wehren, da es so genau richtig ist. Rory lässt ihre Hand etwas überrascht genau dort liegen wo sie den Tritt innerhalb ihres Bauches und an ihrer Hand gespürt hat. Nur Sekunden später spürt sie einen weiteren, dieses mal allerdings nicht gegen ihre Hand sondern leicht seitlich. Wirklich Zwillinge.

Plötzlich findet sie es nicht mehr schlimm das sie hier ist mit zwei kleinen Mädchen die sie nicht wirklich kennt, aber eindeutig die Mutter von ihnen ist und zwei weiteren Kindern unterwegs, mit einem Mann in einem Fremden Haus, welches nicht mal so fremd ist, da es den persönlichen Rory-Stil hat. Sie weiß nicht wieso sie hier ist, oder wie sie her gekommen ist. Aber sie findet es weder wichtig noch schlimm.

Sie ist jetzt hier. Und sie ist schwanger mit den Kindern von einem Mann der sie eindeutig liebt und für sie da ist. Der für ihre zwei Kinder da ist und sich um sie kümmert, während er sich gleichzeitig um Rory sorgt, da er ihr nicht wirklich helfen kann während sie schwanger ist. Ein leichtes lächeln legt sich auf ihre Lippen, welches schnell breiter wird.

Eine Erkenntnis trifft sie welche sie schon längst hätte treffen müssen. Etwas was sie schon hätte wissen müssen bevor das hier stattgefunden hat! Schnell, so schnell es mit ihrem Bauch geht, verlässt sie das Badezimmer und geht den Flur entlang zurück ins Wohnzimmer, in dem sie allerdings niemand mehr vorfindet.

Sie wirft einen kurzen Blick in den anschließenden Raum, der eine kleine Bibliothek ist, die allerdings ebenfalls leer ist. Rory wird leicht panisch. Träumt sie das alles wirklich nur und es ist ein test von ihr selber für sie ob sie sich freuen würde wenn sie erwahren würde das sie Kinder mit ihm hat und jetzt wo sie sich freut sind sie weg? Ihr Hand legt sich sanft auf ihren Bauch. Aber wieso ist sie dann noch schwanger?

Gerade als sie seinen Namen rufen will erscheint er. „Rory? Alles in Ordnung?", er steht dort. Im Türrahmen. Mit einem besorgten führsorglichen Blick in seinen dunklen Augen und seinen wirren Haaren, dem lieblichen Gesicht in welches man sich nur verlieben kann und wartet auf ihre Antwort.

Eine Antwort die ihm zu langsam kommt, da er mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zukommt und direkt vor ihr stehen bleibt. Seine Hand legt sich sanft auf ihre Wange, während seine Augen tief in ihre blauen versinken. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch dreien?", erkundigt er sich sanft. Rorys Gesicht strahlt noch etwas mehr auf. „Viel besser.", erklärt sie ihm bestimmt, bevor sie ihre Lippen kurz auf seine drückt und ihre Arme um ihn legt, so gut es geht mit einem Gymnastikball in Form Rorys Babybauches, zwischen ihnen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnt sie an seiner Schulter und atmet tief seinen Duft ein. „Sicher? Wir können zu einem Arzt fahren, der kontrolliert das auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Du verhältst dich heute nicht sonderlich als wäre alles in Ordnung.", schlägt er vor. Rory schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf. „Ich hab gerade erkannt das alles viel besser ist als nur in Ordnung.", flüstert sie leise, eher zu sich selber als zu ihm.

Rory schreckt hoch. Das dunkele Schattendurchzogene Zimmer in der Wohnung welche sie mit Louise und Madeline teilt. Ihre eine Hand legt sich auf ihren flachen Bauch, fast schon traurig das sie nicht mehr Schwanger ist legt sie sich zurück in die Kissen. Rory weiß jetzt genau was sie tun wird. Sie weiß nicht genau wieso sie erst diesen fantastischen Traum haben musste um es zu erkennen, aber sie weiß das sie jetzt genau weiß was sie tun muss.

Mit einem sanften, erfreuten und erwartungsvollen lächeln schließt sie wieder ihre Augen um die restliche Nacht noch etwas mehr Schlaf zu bekommen und vielleicht wieder zurück in ihren Traum schlüpfen zu können und noch etwas zu genießen was sie gerade nicht genießen konnte. Und später… später wird sie das tun was schon längst überfällig ist, für sie. Sie muss das tun was sie schon längst hätte tun sollen. Und sie wird es tun. Einfach nur dafür damit vielleicht dieser Traum nicht genau das bleibt.


	19. Rorys Entscheidung

**Teil 19: **

**Rorys Entscheidung**

Als ihr Wecker klingelt ist Rory wach. Sie konnte nicht mehr wirklich schlafen, hat aber die letzte Stunde in einen angenehmen dösen verbracht und ihrem Traum nach geträumt. Er hat sich so real angefühlt. Als wäre sie wirklich da. Als würde sie das alles wirklich erleben. Sie kann noch genau die Tritte der beiden Babys spüren. Das sanfte Flattern, fast als würde man es sich nur einbilden und doch stark genug das man weiß es ist keine Einbindung.

Rory hatte noch nie den Wunsch schwanger zu sein. Aber seltsamerweise… nach diesem Traum… es erschreckt sie nicht mehr. Es hat sich so… gut angefühlt. So Richtig. So wunderschön. Ein lächeln bildet sich auf Rorys Lippen als sie die beiden kleinen Mädchen wieder vor ihren Augen sieht.

Sie kann es wirklich nicht fassen wie sie so einen realen Traum hatte. Sie richt den Duft des kleinen Mädchens noch genau. Diesen typischen klein Kinderduft mit einem Fruchtshampoo und Schokolade. Rory vermutet das das die Seife ist, da sie eine Schokoladenseife seit Jahren verwendet. Um genauer zu sein das sie für ihre Mutter ein Geschenk gesucht hat und die Seife gefunden hat.

Das lächeln wird etwas breiter. Diese Mädchen… sie waren so sehr sie als sie kleiner waren und gleichzeitig doch nicht. Rory kann es einfach nicht wirklich beschreiben, da sie nicht weiß wie sie dieses Gefühl in Worte fassen kann. Dieses wirklich unbeschreibliche Gefühl welches sie jetzt gerade hat. Und das nur von einem Traum.

Mit einem leichten Hüpfer erhebt sich Rory aus ihren Bett, tänzelt zu ihrer Musikanlage und stellt die ein. Sofort wird der Raum von lauter Rockmusik erfüllt. Mit einem breiten grinsen tänzelt Rory zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, holt eines ihrer Kostüme aus dem Schrank und schlüpft hinein, bevor sie ihre Haare zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz nach oben bindet und ihre Dinge, die sie braucht für den heutigen Arbeitstag, in ihre Tasche packt.

Ihre schwarzen Pumps in ihrer Hand, ebenso wie ihre Tasche, stellt sie die Musik wieder aus, verlässt ihren Raum, immer noch mit leicht tänzelnden Schritten und grinst ihre Mitbewohnerinnen breit an, die müde am Küchentresen sitzen und sie etwas entgeistert ansehen. „Was ist mit dir passiert?", beschwert sich Louise nicht wirklich gut gelaunt, was Rory sie leicht neckisch angrinsen lässt.

„Ich hatte einen der besten Träume die du dir nur vorstellen kannst, so real das ich dachte ich hab das hier alles nur geträumt und der Traum war wirklich. Wirklich guter Traum! Und jetzt weiß ich genau was ich tun muss, was ich natürlich auch gleich tun werden, nicht das ich wieder meine Sicherheit verliere und wieder unsicher werde was ich tun soll. Wartet nicht auf mich nach der Arbeit, da ich spät oder gar nicht komme.", erklärt Rory mit einem breiten grinsen, drückt ihren beiden Freundinnen übermütig einen Kuss auf ihre Wangen und wirbelt aus der Tür.

„Jetzt hat sie völlig ihren Verstand verloren.", stellt Louise erheitert fest. Madeline grinst. „Sei doch froh das sie anscheinend endlicht weiß was sie tun soll. Sogar ich war schon komplett verwirrt von ihrem ständigen Jess oder Logan, Jess oder Logan, Logan oder Jess! Ist doch sehr gut das sie es jetzt endlich raus gefunden hat.", winkt Madeline ab und lässt Louise lachen. „Süße du bist immer verwirrt. Völlig egal ob jemand sich nicht zwischen zwei Männern entscheiden kann oder nicht.", winkt die Blondine nur ab.

„Stimmt.", meint die Schwarzhaarige nur, anscheinend entweder nicht wirklich bei der Sache, oder sie hat einfach zugestimmt da sie die Blondine mal wieder nicht versteht.

Rory rauscht durch die Redaktion und verschwindet in ihr Büro bevor irgendwer wirklich bemerkt das der Energieschub der gerade an ihnen vorbei gefegt ist wirklich Rory war und alles was bleibt der leichte Duft von Schokolade und Kaffee, der eindeutig sagt das es Rory war die gerade vorbei gewirbelt ist. Mit einem breiten grinsen tippt Rory auf ihre Tastatur ein und sucht mit ihren Augen gleichzeitig in ihrem Adressbuch nach der richtigen Nummer, die sie gleich anrufen möchte.

Sobald sie sie gefunden hat, stoppt sie das Tippen, nimmt ihr Telefon und wählt die Nummer. Der Anruf ist kurz aber hebt Rorys Laune noch etwas mehr. Mit einem noch breitern grinsen liest sie sich kurz die paar Zeilen durch, die sie gerade geschrieben hat, nickt zufrieden und druckt es aus, bevor sie den Zettel schnell faltet und in einen Briefumschlag steckt.

Rory atmet tief durch, steht von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und geht durch ihr Büro. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug öffnet sie die Tür und blickt kurz etwas unsicher zu Logans Bürotür. „Jetzt oder nie.", murmelt sie leise und setzt einen Fuß vor den anderen. „Ich muss kurz mit Mr. Huntzberger sprechen.", erklärt Rory mit einem leichten lächeln, der Sekretärin, die Rory überrascht ansieht.

„Gehen sie hinein.", meint die Frau überrascht davon seit wann Rory plötzlich bei ihr Stoppt. „Danke sehr.", murmelt Rory. Ihre Zähne versenken sich kurz in ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie leicht anklopft und Logans Büro betritt, sobald dieser ihr gesagt hat das sie eintreten darf. In ihrem Kopf war das alles einfacher. Und wesentlich… Rory reißt sich selber aus den Gedanken. „Ace. Komm rein. Ich wollte mit dir über deine Beförderung…", fängt Logan sofort erfreut an als er sie in einer Bürotür stehen sieht.

Rory lächelt leicht. Gott sie liebt Logan. Tut sie wirklich. Sie hat vor ihm noch nie jemand so sehr geliebt wie sie ihn liebt. Und doch… sie ist nicht mehr in ihn verliebt. Langsam geht sie auf ihn zu, bis sie vor seinem Schreibtisch steht. „Ich denke nicht das es nötig ist über eine Beförderung zu sprechen.", lehnt Rory sanft ab. Logan sieht sie überrascht an.

„Nein? Ich dachte wir hatten das. Ich bin dein Chef Rory. Ich will dich befördern da du gut bist in dem Job den du tust. Du verdienst es befördert zu werden….", fängt er an zu erklären, doch Rory unterbricht ihn. „Ich reiche hiermit meine Kündigung ein, die mit Soforterwirkung eintreten sollte, da ich Colin ein paar Fäden zu ziehen, so das es sofort wirkt. Deine Entscheidung. Wir haben uns getrennt. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, leb mit den Konsequenzen, aber versuch nicht wieder etwas zu tun was mich in wieder in den Leben einbindet.

Ich habe ein Leben. Und einen Mann. Einen Mann den ich vielleicht noch nicht so sehr liebe wie ich dich liebe, aber dafür weiß ich bei ihm das ich nicht davor Angst haben muss, wenn er unterwegs ist, sofort eine andere Frau in irgendeinem Hotelzimmer abschleppt. Such dir eine dieser Hirnlosen Blonden Bimbos um das zu tun, ich bin damit fertig. Guten Tag, Mr. Huntzberger.", erklärt Rory ihm mit einem leichten lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Den Briefumschlag mit ihrer Kündigung auf den Tisch fallen lassend, dreht sich Rory um und ihr Gesicht strahlt auf. Genau das ist es was sie schon längst hätte tun sollen. „Ich werde diese Kündigung nicht annehmen.", stoppt Logan Rory, als die gerade aus der Tür treten möchte. Rory dreht sich leicht zu ihm um und sieht seinen leicht geschockten Blick. „Du wirst sie annehmen müssen, da nichts daran zu ändern ist. Ich werde morgen nicht mehr hier zur Arbeit erscheinen. Ich verzichte auf meine Provision und auf die Auszahlung meiner Überstunden wie das Gehalt diesen Monats.

All das steht in meiner Kündigung. Lies sie, lass sie zählen und leb endlich weiter, Logan. Du hast es versaut. Du bist der der es zerstört hat. Jetzt tu nicht so als wäre ich die jenige die unsere Beziehung den Bach runter getrieben hat. Den ich war es nicht. Ich hab mehr als mein Leben in diese Beziehung gesteckt, die du für eine Lebendige Barbie aufgeben hast. Lebe damit und lass mich in Ruhe.", teilt Rory ihm bestimmt, aber immer noch sanft lächelnd, mit.

Logan erhebt sich und geht auf sie zu. „Du willst das alles weg schmeißen? Für was, Ace? Dafür das du hoffst du verliebst dich in deinen so genannten Mann?", seine Stimme ist schneidend. Fast schon Bösartig. Rory legt ihren Kopf leicht schief und mustert Logan als hätte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. „Nein. Dafür das ich weiß das ich das richtige tue. Ich hatte einen Traum. Vielleicht auch etwas wie eine Vorhersehung. Wie immer du es sehen möchtest.

Und weißt du was? Nicht du warst der Mann an meiner Seite, mit dem ich glücklich war. Es war Jess. Und es hat sich toll angefühlt. Und richtig. Und willst du noch etwas wissen? Ich hab nie, nie während der sechs Jahre in unserer Beziehung, eine Sekunde darüber nach Gedanken wie es wäre mit dir Kinder zu haben. Jess kenne ich nicht mal ein Jahr und bin nicht so lange mit ihm zusammen und es jagt mir keine Angst ein was passieren würde wenn ich schwanger werden würde. Und willst du wissen wieso?", erklärt Rory ihrem Ex-Freund mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.

Logan sieht sie wütend an. „Klär mich auf, Ace. Was ist so besonders an dem Kerl das du deine Karriere für ihn hinschmeißen möchtest und alles aufgeben willst wofür du gearbeitet hast.", Logans Stimme ist kalt. Sein Gesicht eine Maske aus Stein während seine Kiefer wütend aufeinander mahlen.

„Genau das ist es. Ich würde meine Karriere nicht aufgeben damit, Logan. Es wäre etwas Fantastisches. Ja, ich wollte immer Karriere machen und an deiner Seite mit all den Leute die sich in unsere Beziehung eingemischt haben, dachte ich auch das es genau das ist was ich möchte, so lange ich es kann, da alle von mir bei uns erwartet haben, das sobald wir verheiratet sind, wir anfangen daran zu arbeiten einen Erben für Huntzberger Media zu schaffen. Und ich meine es genauso. Dieses Kind hätte genauso wenig Chancen aus dem Leben raus zu kommen wie du es hattest.

Und es würde sehr wahrscheinlich mit dir als Vater genauso viel Schwachsinn machen wie du es mit Mitchum getan hast. Ich sage nicht das du kein Toller Vater werden wirst, Logan. Mit einer Frau der du Treu bleiben kannst und die du wirklich liebst… mit der bist du sicherlich ein Toller Vater. Aber du hattest es nie vor. Du hast mich an deiner Seite gehalten damit deine Familie ruhig ist und hast dir den Spaß den ich nicht mitmachen wollte, bei anderen Frauen gesucht.

Und es ist in Ordnung das du es getan hast. Gut sogar. Da wenn du es nicht getan hättest vielleicht genau das passierte wäre was ich auf keinen Fall möchte, wenn ich es damals vielleicht auch noch nicht gewusst habe. Lass einfach los, Logan und such dir jemand der dich so glücklich macht wie du es verdient hast.", bittet Rory ihn, drückt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange und verlässt das Büro.

Sie spürt genau das Logan ihr mit seinen Augen folgt, bis Rory die Tür ihres Büros hinter ihr schließt. Fassungslos das sie wirklich wagt sich mal wieder gegen ihn, Logan Huntzberger, aufzulehnen und sich zu wehren. Fassungslos darüber das sie recht hat mit dem was sie gesagt hat und das er sie einfach nur gehalten hat, da er so seine Eltern und seinen Großvater von ihm fernhalten konnte, da sie alle nicht mehr genervt haben, wann er sich eine Frau sucht die er heiraten möchte.

Fassungslos darüber das Rory es wirklich gewagt hat zu sagen das sie sich Kinder mit einem anderen Mann vorstellen kann, den sie nicht mal halb so lange kennt wie sie mit Logan zusammen war. Fassungslos darüber das er sie einfach gehen lassen muss, nichts dagegen tun kann, außer zuzusehen wie sie ihre Sachen ein weiteres Mal packt und wieder aus seinem Leben schreitet um mit einem anderen Mann glücklich zu werden.

Rory lächelt erleichtert, während sie sich gegen die Tür lehnt. Sie hat es geschafft. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug, zieht sie eine Kiste aus ihrem Schrank und legt die Unterlagen die darin sind vorsichtig zurück in den Schrank, bevor sie ihre Bilder auf dem Schreibtisch in die Schachtel packt und weitere Kleinigkeiten dazupackt, bevor sie morgen noch einmal kommt um den Rest ihrer Sachen mit ein paar Helfern abholen zu lassen.

Sie weiß sie hat das Richtige gemacht auch wenn es sich seltsam anfühlt, den Arbeitsplatz den sie seit ihrem Uniabschluss hat einfach aufzugeben und diesen Raum nur noch ein einziges Mal zu betreten. Mit einem bestimmten nicken, hängt sich Rory ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter, nach dem sie ihren Mantel angezogen hat, nimmt ihre Kiste mit den Persönlichsten Dingen, lässt ihren Blick noch einmal aus dem Fenster über New York gleiten und verlässt den Raum. Ihre Tür schließend, streift ihre Hand einmal über das Türschild mit ihrem Namen, bevor sie ihre Assistentin anlächelt, die Rory überrascht ansieht.

„Sie gehen?", verlangt diese fassungslos zu wissen. Rory grinst. „Ja. Ich arbeite ab jetzt wo anders.", stimmt Rory zu. „Wieso haben sie nichts gesagt? Wir hätten eine Feier veranstaltet, Geschenke besorgt?", beschwert sich die Junge Frau mit großen Augen. Rory lächelt leicht. „Es ist gut so. Machen Sie ihre Arbeit gut, dann wird Logan erkennen was er an ihnen hat.", winkt Rory ab, stellt die Kiste kurz auf dem Schreibtisch ihrer Assistentin ab, nimmt sie liebvoll in den Arm und lächelt sie aufmunternd an, als sie Rory wirklich fassungslos beobachtet.

„Sie gehen einfach so?", erkundigt sie sich abermals mit leicht tränenden Augen. „Es kommt nicht so überraschend. Und Sie sind viel zu gut für eine Assistentin für mich.", winkt Rory ein weiters mal ab, nimmt ihre Kiste wieder auf, lächelt ihre Assistentin ein letztes mal an und geht wieder zu den Fahrstühlen. An Logans Büro vorbei gehend sieht sie das er sie beobachtet und einen traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht hat. Sie hebt leicht ihre Hand in seine Richtung und verlässt die Etage.

Vielleicht hat sie all das übereilt getan und es ist nicht das schlauste was sie hätte tun können. Und doch fühlt es sich für Rory so an als hätte sie gerade das Beste in ihrem jetzigen Leben getan. Besser als das Gefühl welches sie hatte als sie ihre Auszeichnung bekommen hat, als sie Yale abgeschlossen hat, besser als das Gefühl welches sie hatte als sie ihren ersten Artikel in der New York Times gedruckt gesehen hat.

Nur ein einziges Gefühl hat das was sie im Moment hat noch übertroffen. Das Gefühl als sie erkannt hat was sie träumt. Als sie die Tritte der Babys gespürt hat in ihrem Körper. Mit einem traurigen aber gleichzeitig erleichterten lächeln tritt Rory in den Aufzug und lässt diesen Abschnitt ihres Lebens hinter sich.

Mit einem breiten grinsen lässt Rory sich an dem Tisch in dem Café nieder. Sie fühlt sich wirklich gut und sobald sie eine große Tasse Kaffee hatte, wird sie zu Jess gehen und ihm erklären wieso sie in letzter Zeit so seltsam war und hoffentlich alles mit ihm geklärt bekommen, so das sie ihn nicht verliert.

Ihre Gedanken sind gerade dabei wieder zurück zu dem Traum zu wandern, als ihr Handy klingelt und Rory automatisch dran geht. „Hey meine Lieblingstochter.", quietscht es fröhlich aus dem kleinen Apparat, was Rory leicht kichern lässt. „Hey Mom.", grüßt sie zurück. „Du bist gut drauf. War der Abend gestern mit Logan und meinen Eltern nicht so schlimm wie du erwartet hattest? Oder hattest du eine wirklich gute Nacht mit heißen Sex und es ist einfach diese gute Laune?", plappert Lorelai gleich drauf los.

Rory schüttelt leicht lachend ihren Kopf. „Ich hatte eine wirklich gute Nacht, da ich einen wirklich fantastischen Traum hatte. Und ich hatte bis jetzt einen wirklich genialen Tag, da ich gerade meine Kündigung mit Sofortiger Wirkung eingereicht habe, meinen Kaffee gerade vor gesetzt bekomme und mit dir spreche.", erklärt Rory in einem Atemzug grinst die Kellnerin dankend an, die ihr das dunkelbraune Getränk der Götter auf den Tisch stellt und nippt sofort an dem Heißen Getränkt.

„Wiederhol den Mittleren Teil noch einmal, langsamer dieses mal, da die Schwangere Mutter nicht verstanden hat was ihr ältester Spross gerade gesagt hat!", verlangt Lorelai anscheinend wirklich fassungslos. Rory grinst etwas breiter. „Ich habe gekündigt Mom. Ich kann nicht mehr mit Logan zusammenarbeiten und ich fange sowieso in zwei Tagen bei der New York Post an. Und da kann ich schrieben was ich schreiben wollte, seit ich den Traum habe Journalistin zu werden. Es ist nur ein kleiner Job, das gebe ich zu und ich verdiene etwas weniger als bei der New York Times.

Aber ich habe keinen Chef der sich ständig an mich ran macht und versicht mir zu erklären das es das erste mal war das er mich betrogen hat und er es nie wieder tun wird, sobald ich nur Jess verlasse und zu ihm zurück komme. Und ich weiß das ich das richtige getan habe, da ich wirklich möchte das diese Traum den ich hatte irgendwann Wirklichkeit wird und ich das nur haben kann wenn ich von Logan weg komme, da er mich einfach nur verwirrt.

Ich weiß das du nicht wollen würdest das ich meinen sicheren Job aufgebe, deswegen erzähle ich es dir erst jetzt, da ich weiß das du versucht hättest es mir auszureden, was ich nicht gebrauchen kann. Also versuch es jetzt gar nicht erst, da es schon getan ist und nichts mehr daran zu ändern ist und ich wirklich glücklich bin wie es jetzt gerade ist.

Ich schaffe auch so sehr gut zu leben, erst recht wo ich nur zweihundert Dollar im Monat Miete bezahlen muss, so das ich immer noch etwas an die Seite legen kann so das ich mir eine bessere Wohnung, alleine ohne Mitbewohnerin leisten kann irgendwann.", erklärt Rory und lässt ihre Mutter gar nicht zu Wort kommen, obwohl diese es ein paar mal Versucht.

Und auch schafft, als Rory kurz Luft holt. „Ich bin froh das du das getan hast, Kiddo. Wirklich. Solange du Glücklich bist ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich möchte nur nicht das du etwas bereust da du denkst das es jetzt das beste ist. Aber wenn du sagst das dein Leben jetzt gerade so ist wie du es möchtest, dann ist es besser als gut für mich und ich freue mich für dich. Nur gib das nächste mal deiner Schwangeren Mutter eine kleine Vorwarnung bevor du so eine Bombe fallen lässt, da ich mich gerne in Sicherheit bringen würde.", plätschert es fröhlich aus Lorelai heraus.

Rory lächelt leicht. „Okay. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich denke ich schulde Jess eine Erklärung, da ich seit Logan wieder aufgetaucht ist nicht gerade sonderlich nett zu ihm war, so das ich lieber etwas tue das er weiß das ich nicht vorhabe mich scheiden zu lassen in näherer Zeit.", meint Rory sanft. Ihre Mutter lacht leicht. „Geh zu deinem Mann und klär die Lage. Und wenn ihr plant länger zusammen zu sein… ruf mich an da ich dann eine Überraschung für dich habe, Engel. Hab Spaß an deinem Freien Tag.", und schon hat Lorelai aufgelegt.

Rory lächelt erheitert, lässt ihr Handy in ihre Jackentasche gleiten und schluckt den letzten Rest ihres Kaffees, legt das Geld dafür auf ihren Tisch und verlässt das Café wieder. Sie muss jetzt erst mal die Lage mit ihrem Mann klären, wie ihre Mutter es gesagt hat. Und sie hofft das Jess sie erklären lässt, auch wenn sie nicht so sicher ist ob sie wirklich weiß was sie ihm genau sagen kann, da sie ja selber nicht genau weiß wieso sie so gehandelt hat wie sie gehandelt hat.

Aber sie hofft das er sie wenigstens erklären lässt, wie auch immer sie es erklären kann, aber sie hofft nur das er sie reden lässt. Auch wenn Rory weiß das sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich zu Wort kommen lässt, wenn sie an seiner Stelle wäre, einfach dadurch das sie viel zu sauer wäre das er sich so lange nicht gemeldet hätte. Mit einem seufzer schlägt Rory den Weg zu seinem Arbeitsplatz ein und überlegt sich wie sie es ihm erklären kann.


	20. Glückliches Ende? Epilog

**Teil 20: **

**Glückliches Ende?**

Unsicher betritt Rory den großen Buchladen und sieht sich kurz um. Sie hat keine Ahnung was sie Jess sagen soll wenn sie ihm gegenüber steht, da sie nicht weiß wie sie ihm erklären soll, wieso ihn so plötzlich und ohne wirklichen Grund aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen hat. Sie hat keinen besondern Grund. Sie versteht es sogar selber nicht wieso sie es überhaupt getan hat.

Nervös ihre Lippen leckend geht sie auf sein Büro zu und atmet tief durch bevor sie klopft. „Ja.", seine Stimme klingt nicht gerade freundlicht, trotzdem tritt Rory ein und schließt die Tür wieder hinter ihr, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdreht und ihn ansieht. „Rory.", stellt er überrascht vor. „Hi.", murmelt sie leise. Sie lächelt ihn unsicher an, da sie nicht weiß ob sie wirklich hier sein sollte, oder er sie gar nicht sehen möchte.

„Ist etwas passiert?", erkundigt er sich sanft. Er macht keine Anstallt auf sie zuzugehen in irgendeiner Weise, stattdessen lehnt er sich sogar noch etwas mehr in seinem Stuhl zurück und sieht sie mit einem überraschend ausdrucklosen Gesicht an. Und Rory vermutet das sie es verdient hat das er sie auf einem Gewissen Abstand hält, da sie es ebenfalls getan hat. „Nicht wirklich. Wenn du gerade keine Zeit hast, dann können wir uns wann anders treffen? Ich will dich nicht stören, da ich mich nicht wirklich angemeldet habe.", versucht sich irgendwie das Gespräch zum laufen zu bekommen.

Jess lacht leicht. Kein erfreutes lachen, aber kein kaltes. „Ich denke das meine Frau sich nicht anmelden muss wenn sie mich besucht. Was ist das mit der Kiste?", weicht er etwas aus. Rorys Wangen färben sich leicht rot. Er hat eine Anspielung gemacht, die Rory sehr wohl bemerkt hat und ihr Schuldgefühl noch etwas in die Höhe treibt.

„Ich hab gekündigt in der Times. Ich komme gerade von da, da ich mit dir reden wollte. Dir erklären wollte wieso ich so seltsam in letzter Zeit war, da du es nicht verdient hast so behandelt zu werden wie ich dich behandelt habe.", erklärt Rory etwas genauer.

Der schwarzhaarige verzieht seinen Mund etwas, was Rory deutlich sagt das er sauer auf sie ist. Seine eine Hand fährt kurz über sein Gesicht. „Nein. Ich denke nicht das ich es verdient habe wie du mich behandelt hast.", stimmt er zu. Rory setzt an etwas zu sagen, doch Jess unterbricht sie bevor sie überhaupt einen Ton hervorbringt. „Wir haben uns geeinigt das wir das versuchen, erinnerst du dich? Du hast zugestimmt das wir versuchen unsere Ehe als Paar vielleicht zu erhalten, obwohl wir es nicht geplant hatten, noch das wir uns richtig kennen.

Es war vielleicht meine Idee, aber du hast zugestimmt. Und von einem Tag auf den anderen ist es als hättest du dich um entschieden, weichst meinen Anrufen aus, reagierst nicht auf meine bitten mich zurück zurufen, bist nie da wenn ich bei dir auftauche um zu sehen ob vielleicht etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Und weißt du was noch lustiger ist? Ich muss aus einer Zeitung erfahren das dein Mysteriöser Chef, über den du nie sprechen wolltest und nach seinem auftauchen du plötzlich ziemlich seltsam wirst, niemand anderer ist als der Kerl vor dem du geflohen bist, da er dich betrogen hat.

Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gehofft das ich so eine Info von meiner Frau erfahre, nicht von einer Zeitung, da ihr zusammen auf eine verdammte Feier gegangen seit!", Jess stimme ist so kalt das Rory Gänsehaut bekommt. Sie schluckt ihre aufkommenden Tränen runter. Sie hat sich keine Zeitung angesehen. Sie wusste nicht das ein Bild von ihr und Logan darin ist, oder das sie überhaupt erwähnt ist.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Ich habe einen Ausweg gesucht daraus zu kommen. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt das ich mit jemand reden kann, der wirklich wissen will was mich beschäftigt. Ich hab es so gemacht wie ich es schon mein Leben lang getan habe. Ich habe eine Lösung gefunden und mich solange von sämtlichen Menschen die ich liebe abgeschottet. Ich weiß das es falsch war, dir nichts genaueres zu sagen. Und ich weiß auch das ich dir hätte sagen sollen das mein Ehemaliger Chef Logan war, aber ich wusste nicht wie.

Und ich wusste nicht ob ich überhaupt damit umgehen kann und wie. Aber diese Feier wo wir gestern zusammen waren, ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich musste mit ihm hingehen, da er mir befohlen hat einen Artikel darüber zu schreiben. Ich habe versucht daraus zu kommen, aber dann ist mir aufgefallen das vielleicht nicht schlecht ist wenn ich mit ihm dort hingehe…", fängt Rory an zu erklären, stellt ihre Kiste dabei auf das Sofa neben der Tür und geht langsam auf den Schreibtisch und ihren Mann zu.

Jess unterbricht sie. „Um raus zu finden ob du vielleicht mehr Gefühle für ihn hast? Und es noch mal mit ihm versuchen solltest?", kommt es zischend von ihm. Rorys Augen weiten sich. „Nein! Gott nein, Jess! Meine Großeltern kommen zu diesen Feiern. Ich hab meinen Großeltern noch nicht erzählt das ich mit dir verheiratet und nicht mehr mit Logan zusammen bin. Also bin ich mit Logan dort hin und hab meinen Großeltern und Logans Eltern gleichzeitig mitgeteilt das wir uns getrennt haben und ich mit dir verheiratet bin.

Ich kann nicht sagen das sie es gut aufgenommen haben, aber sie werden sich beruhigen. Und die Nacht über hab ich endlich erkennt das ich dich nicht so ausschließen sollte, da es nicht das ist was ich möchte, auch wenn ich wirklich lange brauchte um zu erkennen das ich es gar nicht erst hätte tun sollen, aber ich gebe zu das ich schon immer sehr schlecht damit war mit Männern umzugehen, oder zu wissen wie ich sie behandeln soll.

Ich manche Leute können es ohne das sie wirklich darüber nachdenken müssen, aber ich… ich muss immer wieder lernen das ich sie nicht einfach komplett ausschließen kann. Und erst recht nicht dich, da ich dich gar nicht ausschließen möchte….", gerät Rorys in Plappern und bemerkt nicht das Jess auf sie zu kommt und sie sanft in seinen Arm nimmt, da ihr Tränen über die Wangen laufen.

„Was hat dich zu dieser Erleuchtung gebracht?", verlangt er zu wissen und bringt Rory kurz zu einem weinenden lachen. „Ich hatte einen Traum. Den besten Traum den ich je hatte. Und du warst die Person an meiner Seite.", erklärt sie ihm leise und lächelt ihn mit Tränen in ihren Augen an. Sanft streicht seine Hand über ihre Wange und wischt die Tränen von dieser.

„Bekomme ich mehr Details?", fragt er leise. Rory lehnt sich automatisch mehr in seine Berührung und schmiegt ihre Wange an seine Handfläche. „Ich weiß nicht ob es dich verschrecken würde.", flüstert sie kaum hörbar für ihn. Jess entweicht ein lachen. „Wie viele Kinder hatten wir?", erkundigt er sich leicht neckisch grinsend, als Rory ihn mit großen Augen ansieht. „Woher…?", fängt sie an wird aber von ihm unterbrochen.

„Das einzige wovon du denkst das es mich so sehr verschreckt das ich mich von dir zurückziehen wäre wären Kinder. Auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt nicht sonderlich viel gegen Kinder habe, solange sie noch nicht so groß sind das meine Kinder, vor allem Töchter, anfangen sich für Kerle zu interessieren.", seine Stimme ist neckisch und sagt Rory deutlich das es ihm wirklich nichts auszumachen scheint mit ihr über Kinder zu sprechen.

„So? Wie viele hatten wir?", fragt er nach als sie nichts sagt. Rory lächelt ihn leicht an und ein kleiner Schauer läuft über ihren Rücken als er sie dichter an seinen Körper zieht und sie seine Wärme spürt. Sein Duft umnebelt sie leicht und lässt sie wieder etwas mehr in den Traum zurück versinken, wo sie ihn ebenfalls so nah gespürt hat. „Zwei wunderschöne kleine Töchter.", flüstert sie leise.

Jess lacht leicht. „Ich sollte dann wohl besser anfangen mehr zu arbeiten, so das wir in einem Burgähnlichem Haus wohnen könne, so das niemand an diese beiden kleinen ran kommt, huh?", meint er erheitert. Rory lacht erleichtert darüber das er nicht böse auf sie ist und er sogar nichts dagegen zu haben scheint das sie mit ihm über ihren Traum spricht in dem sie Kinder haben.

„Verrätst du mir ob wir wenigstens auch einen Sohn hatten, der seine Schwestern vor den bösen Hormongesteuerten Kerlen retten kann?", reißt er sie sanft aus ihren Gedanken. „Es war so real. Also wäre ich wirklich da. Ich war schwanger. Ich hab die Tritte gespürt.", teilt sie ihm wie in Trance mit. Jess beobachtet sie neugierig. Sie antwortet nicht wirklich auf seine Frage, aber doch sagt sie ihm das noch mehr ist als sie ihm bis jetzt gesagt hat.

Ihr Gesicht verändert sich leicht, als sie Anscheinend wieder an den Traum denkt. In ihren Augen ist ein Glanz der Jess etwas überrascht. Er hätte nicht erwartet, was er dort sieht. „Dir hat es gefallen.", stellt er laut fest. Rorys Gesicht legt sich in ein fast schon trauriges lächeln.

„Auch wenn ich dachte das ich das nie sagen werde, aber ja. Mir hat es gefallen zwei Kinder zu haben und weitere zu erwarten. Sie in mir zu spüren und zu bemerken wie sie sich bewegt haben, wie süß diese beiden Mädchen waren, als sie besorgt waren das etwas vielleicht nicht mit ihren Geschwisterchen stimmt. Und sie haben so niedlich ausgesehen. Mit deinen Haaren und deinem Mund.", erklärt Rory vollkommen ehrlich.

Ihre Finger streichen zart über seine Lippen als sie sich an die Gesichter der Mädchen aus ihrem Traum erinnert und sie vor ihrem Augen wieder sieht. Seine zärtlich weichen Lippen. Seine nun fast schwarzen Augen beobachten genau ihre Gesichtszüge die plötzlich traurig werden.

„Und weißt du was? Ich fand es seltsam als ich aufgewacht bin, es nicht mehr zu sein. Ich hatte fast schon den Wunsch das ich schwanger bin und diese kleinen Wesen in mir spüre. Wie sie sich bewegen und bemerkt haben, als du, dein Traum-Du von mir, die Hand auf den Bauch gelegt hatte und sie getreten haben. Es war… ein wirklich gutes Gefühl. Und weißt du was witzig ist?", erklärt Rory weiter bevor Jess etwas sagen kann, der leicht seine Stirn in Falten legt und wartet das sie weiter spricht.

„Ich hab mir noch nie gewünscht das ich schwanger bin! Ich hab mir nicht mal ansatzweise darüber Gedanken gemacht ob ich je mit einem Mann Kinder haben möchte. Ich wollte immer Karriere machen. Eine Journalistin werden die berichtet was in Krisengebieten passierst. Da passen keine Kinder hinein. Ich würde es nicht schaffen von meinen Kindern weg zu gehen um in irgendwelchen Gefährlichen Gebieten darüber zu berichten was genau passiert.

Aus angst, das ich vielleicht nicht mehr zurück komme und sie ohne ihre wirkliche Mutter aufwachsen müssen. Daher war für mich immer solange außer Frage das ich Kinder bekomme bis ich meine Karriereziele erreicht habe und ich für ein paar Jahre darüber geschrieben habe, worüber ich schon immer schrieben wollte. Doch dieser Traum… er war besser. Besser als eine Karriere die ich nicht mehr möchte. Viel besser als alles was ich je geträumt habe…", ihre Stimme wird so leise am Ende das Jess sie kaum noch versteht.

Ihre Worte überraschen ihn. Er hat sie mit ihrem kleinen Bruder gesehen. Sie hat ihn mit so einem erfreuten funkeln in ihren Augen angesehen hat das erwartet hatte, das sie eine dieser Frauen ist die sich wünschen eine Großfamilie zu gründen, mit so vielen Kindern wie es nur in ihrer Möglichkeit steht. Und jetzt erzählt sie ihm das sie nie daran gedacht hat überhaupt Kinder zu bekommen?

Jess weiß nicht was er sagen soll. Zum einen da er wirklich darüber überrascht ist das sie anscheinend wirklich davon begeistert war das sie schwanger war. Mit seinen Kindern. Mit ihren gemeinsamen Kindern. Er blinzelt leicht als er bemerkt das Rory stumme Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Wieder. Das zweite mal seit sie vor ein paar Minuten in sein Büro getreten ist.

Er zieht sie dichter an ihn und senkt seine Lippen auf ihre. Kurz zuckt sie etwas überrascht zurück, bevor sie ihre eine Hand leicht auf seine Brust legt und mit ihrer anderen in seinen Nacken fährt, so das sie den Kuss etwas vertiefen können. Was Jess sofort als Möglichkeit ergreift um mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund zu entern.

Rory entweicht ein leises erfreutes seufzen. Ihr Körper drückt sich dichter an seinen, als seine Arme sie fester an ihn ziehen und seine Hände anfangen unter ihren Mantel zu schlüpfen um ihren Körper besser berühren zu können. Gott sie hat es vermisst seine Hände zuspüren. Ihn überhaupt so dicht zu spüren. Sein Duft. Sein so einzigartiger Duft, der sie benebelt und berauscht.

Kurz trennen sich ihre Lippen und Rory saugt tief den dringend benötigten Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen, den Jess anscheinend nicht braucht, da seine Lippen federleicht über ihre Wangen streifen, bevor er sie wieder auf ihre Lippen senkt und einen weiteren Kuss verwickelt. Rory weiß das es richtig war was sie getan hat. Denn genau hier gehört sie hin.

Es ist egal das sie Jess nicht wirklich gut kennt. Ihn nicht mal lange kennt. Und nicht wirklich mit ihm befreundet war, bevor sie geheiratet haben. Sie sind verheiratet. Und sie sind so richtig miteinander. So gut. So Real. Ein leichtes lächeln legt sich auf Rorys Lippen, während sie sich etwas von Jess trennt um wieder Luft zu holen. Egal wie Falsch und erschreckend es war.

Das hier… ihr leben jetzt, ohne Logan und ohne den Druck den ihre Großeltern und die Huntzbergers auf sie ausüben, ihr Leben mit Jess und ihrem neuen Job. So ist es wie sie es sich gewünscht hat, ohne das sie es wirklich wusste. Und sie weiß das egal was passiert in den nächsten Jahren. Sie hat Jess. Sie hat jemand an ihrer Seite der ihr hilft all das Durchzustehen, das sie sonst alles immer alleine machen musste. Sie hat jemand auf den sie sich genauso sehr verlassen kann wie auf sich selber.

Und sie hat unglaubliches Glück das sie so jemand gefunden hat. Einen Menschen der sie versteht ohne das sie etwas sagen muss. Er sie hält wenn sie gehalten werden muss. Der ihr durch ihr Leben hilft ohne sie einzuengen oder sie zu ersticken. Ihr Gesicht strahlt auf. „Ich liebe dich Jess.", flüstert sie leise. Jess blinzelt überrascht, das sie es genau jetzt sagt. Doch dann strahlt sein Gesicht aus, er zieht sie wieder dichter an ihn und lässt seine Lippen ein weiters mal auf ihre Krachen, da er genau weiß das sie jetzt keine Erwiderung von ihm möchte. Sie weiß es auch so.

Glücklich schmiegt sie sich mehr an ihn und spürt abermals wie richtig es ist. Wie gut es ist. Wie schön und besser es nur noch werden kann. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, erfüllt sich ja ihr fantastischer Traum und sie hat das Glück das Leben in welches sie nur einen so kurzen Einblick hatte zu erleben.

**Epilog: **

Rorys Blick schwenkt durch den Raum. Er ist groß. Sehr groß. Ihre Zähne versenken sich leicht in ihre Lippen während sie langsam eintritt und skeptisch ihre Lippen zu einer Linie zieht. Drei große Fenster bringen Licht und Wärme der Sonne in den Raum und heizen ihn auf, allerdings nicht so sehr das dieser Raum eine Sauna werden wird wenn es erst mal richtig Sommer ist. Der dunkle Parkettboden dämpft ihre Schritte, als sie auf eines der Fenster zu geht und ihre Hände auf die Kühlen Steinplatten der Fensterbank legt.

Ein leichtes lächeln bildet sich auf ihren Lippen als sie feststellt das sie so breit sind, das man sehr gut drauf lesen könnte, wenn man ein paar Kissen hinein legt. Ihr Blick fällt aus dem Fenster und in den Garten, der nicht zu klein und nicht zu groß ist. Trotzdem ist sie skeptisch. Sie findet es zu groß. Zudem Rory nie wirklich ein Garten Mensch war und auch jetzt noch Pflanzen mit einem bloßen Blick von ihr in die Ewigen Jagdgründe treiben kann.

Zwei Arme legen sich vorsichtig um ihren Körper und bleiben auf ihrem Bauch liegen. „Was sagst du?", erkundigt sich Jess leise bei seiner Frau. „Es ist so groß.", kommt es etwas unsicher von ihr. Jess grinst. „Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Wir ziehen aus meiner Zwei Zimmer Wohnung aus um mehr Platz zu bekommen.", erinnert er sie mit einem lachen in der Stimme. Rory atmet tief durch. „Aber es ist trotzdem vielleicht etwas zu groß.", ihre Stimme ist noch etwas unsicherer.

Jess drückt ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Hals. „Ror, es ist nicht zu groß. Es ist gerade richtig. Wir haben endlich eine Küche die nicht gleich ins Wohnzimmer übergeht, wir haben ein Schlafzimmer was groß genug ist für unsere Sachen, wir haben einen Raum in dem wir unsere Bücher unterbringen können, da sie, wenn ich dich daran erinnern muss, im Moment in Kisten übereinander gestapelt darauf warten endlich wieder befreit zu werden.

Es ist praktisch schon perfekt. Und wir haben zwei Badezimmer, was bedeutet du kannst dich bei mir nicht mehr beschweren wenn ich deiner Meinung nach mal wieder zu lange brauche, da einer von uns dann einfach in das andere geht und keiner mehr zu hektisch wird. Dicht genug an deiner Arbeitsstelle liegt, so das du nur zwanzig Minuten brauchst mit einem Taxi und wenn du möchtest, könntest du sogar in gut einer halben Stunde hingehen, ohne das ich Angst haben muss das dir etwas passiert und ebenfalls dicht genug an meiner Arbeit so das ich nicht Stunden durch New York stauen muss.

Wir hätten sogar einen Garten!", erinnert er sie und drückt sie etwas dichter an ihn. Rorys Blick wandert wieder durch den Garten. Da hat Jess natürlich durch aus einen guten Punkt. Dieses Haus ist etwas besonders. Nicht direkt in Manhattan, aber gerade so dicht das sie noch dazugehören, allerdings schon ein Haus mit einem Garten haben. Das einzige was Rory wirklich stört ist das es so groß ist. Und das ist es wirklich. Sie haben sechs Zimmer, ein großes Bewohnbares Dachgeschoss, eine große Küche und zwei Badezimmer.

Für Rory ist es zu groß. Auch wenn sie einsieht das sie aus Jess' Wohnung in der sie nun schon seit sieben Monaten zusammen Wohnen zu eng wird. Zudem sie weiß das Jess dieses Haus wirklich gefällt. Mit einem leisen seufzer nickt sie. „Aber ich werde dieses Riesen ding nicht sauber halten, ohne das du mir hilfst!", gibt sie nach. Jess grinst begeistert und dreht sie in seinen Armen um, um sie sanft zu küssen, bevor er etwas in die Knie geht und ihr einen Kuss auf ihren leichten drei Monats Bauch gibt.

Rory zieht ihn wieder auf seine Füße, bevor er anfangen kann mit ihrem Baby zu sprechen, wie er es jeden Abend tut, bevor er dem Baby etwas vorliest. Rory lächelt leicht bei ihren Gedanken. Sie hat von Jess nie erwartet, das er sich schon so um das Kind kümmert, solange es nicht mal auf der Welt ist.

Sein Gesicht strahlt fast so sehr, wie an dem Tag an dem sie ihm gesagt hat, das er Vater werden wird. Was Rory genug Befriedigung ist, dafür das sie in dieses riesige Haus zieht. Solange Jess damit Glücklich ist, ist sie es auch. Und vielleicht hat er gar nicht so unrecht, das es gar nicht so groß ist wie es im Moment ist.

Auch wenn sie im Moment die meisten Zimmer in der ersten Etage nicht mal wirklich voll bekommen, geschweige denn das Rory eine Idee hat was sie mit den übrigen vier Zimmern tun sollen, aber sie ist froh das Jess dieses Haus gefällt. Also wird sie sich wohl auch daran gewöhnen. Und vielleicht ist es ja auch gar nicht mehr so groß wenn sie erst mal anfangen dieses leeren Zimmer einzurichten.

Mit einem leichten lächeln sieht Rory sich wieder in dem Raum um, bevor sie Jess sanft küsst und sich in seine Arme kuschelt. „Glücklich?", erkundigt sie sich so leise das nur er es verstehen kann. Sie spürt das Jess leicht lacht. „Überglücklich.", verbessert er sie sanft. Und Rory ist es auch.

The End


End file.
